Hay días
by Jane Bells
Summary: Edward la dejó, Bella siguió con su vida, se dedicó al estudio y luego al trabajo, pero ya no es la misma chica. Después de cuatro años, Edward vuelve a irrumpir en su vida, él siempre la amó y sólo desea una oportunidad para explicarle los errores del pasado, ¿será que Bella le dará una nueva oportunidad? ¿Qué piensas tú? ¡Entra y descúbrelo! (Todos humanos)
1. Capítulo 1- Encuentro con el pasado

**Disclaimer**: La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

**Resumen**: Edward la dejó, Bella siguió con su vida, se dedicó al estudio y luego al trabajo, pero ya no es la misma chica. Después de cuatro años, Edward vuelve a irrumpir en su vida, él siempre la amó y sólo desea una oportunidad para explicarle los errores del pasado, ¿será que Bella le dará una nueva oportunidad? ¿Qué piensas tú? ¡Entra y descúbrelo!(Todos humanos)

* * *

**Hay días**

_Hay días en los que ni yo misma me entiendo, hay días que estoy feliz, hay días que estoy triste; hay días que me gustaría olvidarme de todo, hay días que sé todo, hay días que no sé nada; hay días en que te deseo y espero, hay días que me desespero porque pienso que jamás vas a llegar; hay días en que soñar ya no es suficiente y son en estos días en que más te anhelo._

_(Jane Bells)_

**Capítulo 1 — Encuentro con el pasado**

Cuatro malditos años ya habían pasado y yo seguía aquí viviendo de mis recuerdos, apuesto que él ya ni siquiera se acuerda de mi existencia, mientras yo sigo aquí, como la idiota que soy, viviendo de estos recuerdos. No tengo vida social, voy de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a mi casa, soy un espectro de aquello que fui un día; la chica alegre, sonriente y dulce dio paso a la chica triste, impasible y dura, ésta ahora soy yo, por lo menos es el cariz que presento delante de todos, porque en mis adentros sé que sigo siendo la misma chica, pero ésa solamente sale a flote cuando estoy totalmente sola, o cuando trato con mis pacientes, la otra es un disfraz que funciona perfectamente, ya que nadie se me acerca. No es que trate mal a las personas, pero mantengo las distancias, no me aproximo más allá de lo necesario y no dejo que nadie se me acerque, no quiero entablar una nueva relación, sea de amistad o amorosa, no quiero decepcionarme nuevamente, entonces me quedo en la seguridad que me transmite mis amistades más antiguas.

— Bella, encontré a la doctora Denali en el pasillo y me pidió que te dijera que desea hablarte, te quiere en su sala en 15 minutos — dijo mi mejor amiga, sacándome de mis recuerdos, ella es una de las pocas personas en que confió y que sabe de mi historia.

— Gracias, Alice, voy para allá entonces, ehh… ¿Tienes idea de lo qué quiere hablarme?

— No, amiga, pero no creo que sea algo malo, estaba muy tranquila aparentemente.

— Vale.

Alice y yo somos amigas desde la enseñanza básica, es tanta nuestra afinidad que terminamos escogiendo la misma carrera, enfermería, yo me especialicé en pediatría y ella en urgencias, fuimos juntas a la universidad y debo admitir que ella fue mi mayor apoyo, en una época donde para mí no existía más razón para seguir adelante, ella me recordó el motivo por el cual había escogido hacer enfermería: _"siempre quisiste ayudar a los más necesitados, ayudarlos en su proceso de cura o apoyarlos en el caso contrario, no te olvides de eso"_, me había dicho en aquel entonces. Y fue lo que yo hice, no me olvidé de mi objetivo y me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a mi carrera, viviendo prácticamente para mis estudios y luego que los terminé para el trabajo que conseguí en el hospital universitario de Seattle gracias a mis buenas calificaciones. A pesar de que trabajamos en áreas distintas siempre nos encontramos en los pasillos o si tenemos tiempo durante nuestra guardia escapamos hacia el área de la otra, también siempre almorzamos juntas.

Llegué a la puerta de la doctora Carmen Denali, la directora del hospital, la pegué dos veces antes de escuchar un adelante desde dentro de la sala.

— Buenas, doctora Denali, ¿quería hablarme? — Pregunté adentrándome en la amplia sala llena de diplomas por todas las paredes. Ella era una mujer entre los 45 y 50 años, alta y delgada, dueña de unos lindos ojos azules que transmitían a la primera impresión tranquilidad, sin embargo, ella estaba muy lejos de ser la persona tranquila que aparentaba, todos los funcionarios del hospital la temían desde los mejores médicos hasta el personal de la limpieza, sin embargo, a causa de eso el hospital funcionaba de maravilla.

— Tome asiento, enfermera Swan.

Me senté empezando a sentir los efectos de estar delante de ella, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué ella quería hablarme, solo estuve delante de ella dos veces, en la primera fue para la entrevista para conseguir el cargo de enfermera y la segunda fue hacía seis meses cuando fui promovida a enfermera jefe de la ala de pediatría.

— Bueno, enfermera Swan, dentro de una semana será la cirugía del niño Morgan, infelizmente acabo de ser informada que el doctor Whitlock sufrió un accidente practicando surf — dijo con un tono de voz irónico — y se ha roto la mano derecha quedando así imposibilitado de hacer cirugías por un mes, por lo menos ya nos informó que un amigo le viene a sustituir por ese periodo, usted debe estar preguntándose dónde entra en esta historia, ¿no, enfermera Swan?

Asentí tímidamente.

— Pues bien, este amigo es uno de los mejores cirujanos pediátricos de la actualidad, y hacía tiempo que yo intentaba traerlo de forma definitiva a nuestro hospital, y además de amigo del doctor Whitlock él también es mi sobrino, lo que quiero de usted señorita es que se encargue personalmente de todos los detalles referentes a la cirugía del niño Morgan, quiero que todo salga perfecto, tenemos que causar una excelente impresión al doctor, pues realmente quiero convencerlo a quedarse con nosotros, ¿comprende, enfermera Swan? — Terminó en un tono amenazante.

— Perfectamente, doctora.

— El doctor Cullen — sentí que palidecía al escuchar este apellido — se integra a nuestro equipo el lunes por la mañana, así que, tendrá los mismos días de guardia que usted, por eso esté atenta a todo lo que él necesite.

— Sí, doctora.

— Esto es todo, enfermera Swan, ya puede volver a su trabajo.

Mientras volvía para la pediatría repetía como se tratara de un mantra: es solo un apellido, existen miles de Cullen por ahí. A pesar de que existía días que anhelaba aquella persona con todas mis fuerzas esto no significaba que estaba preparada para volver a encontrarla, bueno, no anhelaba aquella persona, sino su ilusión, porque de la verdadera persona todo lo que más deseaba de ella era distancia, pero su ilusión me llevaba a una época feliz, una época que por más que yo intente olvidar se encuentra arraigada en mi interior, como las profundas raíces de un árbol a la tierra. Cómo podía seguir teniendo esos recuerdos sabiendo que todo no fue más que una vil mentira, pues, no sabía cómo explicarlo.

x-x-x-x-x

En este fin de semana tenía dos días de descanso consecutivos, mis guardias eran de 12 horas y luego tenía un descanso de 36 horas y dos veces al mes me eran concedidos dos días de descanso consecutivos que era lo que me tocaba ahora. A pesar de tener dos días libres no conseguí relajar en ningún momento, durante el fin de semana no conseguí olvidarme del hecho que un tal doctor Cullen ingresaría en el hospital y que yo tendría que lidiar directamente con él. Alice me llamó algunas veces para saber cómo estaba, pues, según ella había vuelto medio rara de la conversación con la doctora Denali, le dije que solo estaba preocupada para que todo saliera bien con el nuevo médico, no le dije su apellido, no quería afligirla también; el lunes llegaría y yo confirmaría que el tal doctor sería solamente un Cullen más entre muchos, no el mío.

Por fin llegó el lunes, a las siete menos veinte entré en el hospital, cambié mi ropa por una blusa de algodón blanco y unos jeans también blancos y calcé los zapatos típicos de enfermeras, puse la bata blanca por encima, la mía era llena de dibujos de mariposas coloridas para alegrar a los niños, y luego fui hablar con la enfermera del turno de la noche para sustituirla. Después de revisar los datos de la noche y dar instrucciones a los técnicos me fui hacer la revisión de los pacientes. Una hora después sólo me faltaba el niño Morgan, que iba ser operado el miércoles por el nuevo doctor, me deshice de este pensamiento no me iba a llevar por un buen camino.

— Buenos días, Gabriel — lo saludé adentrando en la habitación.

— Hola, Bella — contestó con una gran sonrisa.

— Señora Morgan, buenos días.

— Buenos días, enfermera Swan.

— ¿Y cómo estas hoy, Gabriel?

— Muy… bien… Mi mamá me ha dicho que hoy viene a verme el doctor que va a operarme — me contó feliz.

— Sí, es verdad, pronto podrás ir a casa.

— Síp, es lo que más quiero — dijo con los ojos azules llenos de ilusión.

Gabriel tenía seis años, era un niño adorable, muy cariñoso y alegre a pesar de su enfermedad. Tenía un problema en una válvula coronaria, lo que le impedía de ser un niño normal para su edad, pues necesitaba tener algunos cuidados especiales, no podía correr o jugar juegos que exigían algún tipo de actividad física, pero después de que le hicieran la intervención este problema sería revertido.

— Bueno, tengo que irme, más tarde paso a verte, pero dame mi beso de buenos días que todavía no me los has dado — dije en un tono de enfado.

Él se rió y se bajó de la cama para abrazarme y besarme, me puse de cuclillas frente a él, y cuando lo estaba abrazando escuché que alguien me llamaba desde la puerta.

— Enfermera Swan.

— ¿Sí? — Gabriel me soltó, entonces di la vuelta para ver mi pesadilla hecha realidad. En la puerta estaba la doctora Denali y junto a ella el doctor Cullen, el Cullen mío.

Sentí mi rostro palidecer de inmediato, mientras que sus ojos verdes recorrían mi cuerpo hasta detenerse en mi face, me miró fijamente no sé precisar por cuanto tiempo; a través de su mirada percibí que él estaba sorprendido y al mismo tiempo ¿feliz? Él no había cambiado mucho, seguía con el mismo pelo desordenado, con su mirada verde misteriosa, tal vez hubiese ganado algo de peso, pero en el buen sentido, ahora también tenía un aura de madurez que antes no la tenía.

Nuestra burbuja fue interrumpida por la voz de la doctora Denali.

— Señorita Swan, le presento al doctor Cullen, doctor Cullen, ésta es la enfermera Swan responsable por el sector de enfermería de la pediatría.

— Doctor Cullen — lo cumplimenté apáticamente.

— Enfermera Swan.

De pronto sentí un tirón en mi mano derecha, mire hacia abajo.

— ¿Es este mi doctor, Bella? — Quiso saber Gabriel.

— Sí, cariño.

Los próximos minutos fueron dedicados a hablar sobre la intervención de Gabriel, la señora Morgan se quedó contentísima con los esclarecimientos dados por él, al principio ella estaba recelosa con el cambio de médico, pero luego de una buena conversación entre la doctora Denali, el doctor Cullen y ella, todos sus miedos se disiparon, él era un buen médico, siempre supe que lo sería, transmitía seguridad y confianza y eso se percibía a lo lejos.

— Doctora Denali, permiso, pero necesito volver al puesto de enfermería — necesitaba huir de allí lo más rápido posible, El doctor Cullen, mientras hablaba con la señora Morgan, me daba miradas furtivas que solamente yo percibí.

— Sí, Swan, luego nos vemos allá, todavía tengo algunas cosas que hablar con usted — asentí y salí lo más rápido que pude.

Empecé a andar sin rumbo pos los pasillos del hospital, me sentía totalmente abrumada, no me lo podía creer en la mala pasada que el destino me estaba jugado, mientras caminaba una profusión de recuerdos invadieron me mente.

"— _Cásate conmigo, Bella — me había pedido Edward después de que hiciéramos el amor._

_Me separé de sus brazos y lo miré intensamente._

— _¿Hablas en serio?_

— _Nunca he hablado tan en serio, pero si necesitas de una prueba concreta para creer en mis palabras…— se sentó en su cama y buscó algo en el cajón de la mesita de noche, volvió hacia mí con una cajita cubierta de terciopelo azul oscuro en la mano, abrió delante de mí, dentro de ella había un delicado anillo de oro con una piedra transparente en el medio._

— _Señorita Swan, ¿me harías el gran honor de ser mi esposa?_

— _Sí — contesté con un susurro, conteniendo las lágrimas que querían asomar en mis ojos._

_Me tomó la mano derecha y puso el anillo en mi dedo medio, luego beso el anillo y me miró a los ojos._

— _Gracias — dijo emocionado."_

Todo mentira, sus caricias, sus promesas de amor, absolutamente todo mentira. Caminaba tan abstraída en mis pensamientos que terminé por chocar con alguien, cuando levanté mis ojos para disculparme vi la única persona que me entendería en este momento.

— Alice — suspiré.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Bella? — Indagó preocupada.

— Vamos a otro sitio, necesito contarte algo.

Nos dirigimos hacia el descanso de los enfermeros, era temprano todavía y probablemente no encontraríamos a nadie echando una siesta, así que podríamos hablar con más privacidad.

— Dime, ¿qué te pasa? — Inquirió ella así que cerramos la puerta.

— Edward está aquí.

— ¿Qué? ¡No es posible!

— Sí, es tan posible que acabo de verlo, no sé qué hacer amiga, me siento como a cuatro años, no sé si podré salir adelante esta vez — empecé a llorar sin darme cuenta.

— Shhh… no estás sola amiga, Edward no te va a joder la vida una vez más — me consoló Alice mientras yo me deshacía en llanto en sus brazos.

— Todo iba tan bien, Alice, por qué, por qué ahora que yo empezaba a vivir nuevamente volvemos a encontrarnos.

— No lo sé, Bella, no lo sé.

Me quedé unos 15 minutos más llorando mientras ella me consolaba.

— Mira, tienes que arreglarte un poco, luego van a estar buscándote y a mí también, tenemos que ir para nuestras áreas.

— Ok. Déjame lavar el rostro y volvemos.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Me preguntó Alice mientras caminábamos hacia nuestras respectivas áreas.

— Un poco, después que termine mi guardia voy a casa pensar en lo que voy hacer de aquí en adelante, aprovecharé que mañana es mi día de descanso y pondré las ideas en su lugar.

— ¿Quieres que duerma en tu casa?

— No, Alice, necesito estar sola para pensar, después te llamo y hablamos, ¿vale?

— Claro, amiga, no te olvides que estoy contigo.

— Lo sé, Alice. Gracias.

Mientras volvía para el puesto de enfermería escuché mi nombre ser llamado en los altavoces del hospital, estaba siendo requerida en pediatría. Apresé mis pasos y al llegar fui informada de que debería sondar a una niña de 1 año de edad, que se encontraba muy débil para comer por su propia cuenta, ya que había sido víctima de un severo virus estomacal que la dejó muy deshidratada. Llavé mis manos y me dispuse a preparar todo el material necesario para el procedimiento, con todo listo me dirigí a la habitación de la niña; su madre velaba su sueño con una expresión de extrema preocupación y de amor absoluto, sobretodo amor. Siempre que me deparaba con una escena como ésta me preguntaba si algún día yo experimentaría sentir un amor así, si algún día mi vientre y mis brazos acunarían a un niño o una niña que yo pudiera llamar de mío, me deshice de este pensamiento, ya sabía muy bien la respuesta a esta pregunta, no, no voy a poder acunar a un niño y llamarle hijo mío, porque jamás volveré a entregarme a un hombre, jamás volveré a sentirme usada, engañada, mancillada por nadie más, aunque para esto tenga que renunciar a algo que siempre había soñado, ser madre.

Realicé el procedimiento tranquilamente ya que la niña ya había sido previamente sedada por una de las técnicas en enfermería, cuando terminé la madre me dio las gracias, le dije que probablemente dentro de pocos días la niña estaría recuperada, ya que ahora ya estaba casi libre del virus y solo le faltaba recuperar las fuerzas para salir adelante.

Volví al puesto de enfermería y dije a una de las técnicas que se encargara de ir a alimentar a la niña que yo había sondado. Me quedé sola en aquel sitio ya que el resto de mi equipo estaba realizando algún procedimiento. Mientras descartaba el material utilizado en el procedimiento sentí la presencia de alguien a mis espaldas, lavé mis manos y me giré para ver de quien se trataba.

— Bella — dijo Edward mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Tragué en seco.

— Doctor Cullen, ¿necesita algo?

— Sí, precisamos hablar, Bella.

— ¿Sobre?

— Nosotros.

— Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted, a no ser que sea algo relacionado a nuestro trabajo, si no es acerca de esto, entonces pierde su tiempo — aclaré tajantemente.

— Bella, por favor, necesitas escucharme — dijo de forma suplicante mientras avanzaba algunos pasos en mi dirección.

— No se me acerque — retrocedí un paso, pero me topé con la encimera del lavamanos.

— Enfermera Swan — ¡oh! Gracias al cielo, era la técnica Stanley que regresaba de alimentar a la niña.

— Sí, Stanley.

— Oh, disculpa si interrumpo — dijo al percatarse de la presencia de Edward en la habitación.

— No se preocupe, no hablábamos nada importante — contesté.

Edward rodó los ojos.

— Doctor Cullen — lo saludó, él solamente asintió con la cabeza. — Ya alimenté a la niña, enfermera Swan, y mientras regresaba encontré a la doctora Kate, ella pidió que fuera a la maternidad — habló mirando nerviosamente entre Edward y yo.

La doctora Kate era llamada por su nombre y no por su apellido para distinguirse de su madre, ya que es ella hija de la doctora Denali, y por consecuencia prima de Edward, ¡Ohhh, Dios! Kate era una de las pocas amistades que hice después de ingresar en el hospital, bueno para que mentir, era la única, ya que Alice no cuenta. Kate es una mujer hermosa dueña de una linda cabellera pelirroja y unos preciosos ojos azules, alta y un poco rellena de cuerpo, seis años mayor que Alice y yo, nos conocemos cuando en el hospital estuvo interna una madre que iba a tener quíntuplos, el parto, una cesaría, reunió un gran equipo para que todo ocurrirá bien, yo fui una de las enfermeras seleccionadas para presenciar tal hecho, desde entonces desarrollamos una amistad, estuvimos muy próximas durante todo el preparatorio para la cirurgía, ella consiguió de alguna manera ultrapasar la pared de aislamiento que llevó puesta a casi todo momento, luego también le presenté a Alice y las dos se cayeron muy bien.

— Gracias, Stanley, voy para allá — dije mientras pasaba por Edward para llegar hasta la puerta, momento cual él aprovechó para susurrar en mi oído:

— No podrás huir siempre — un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar su constatación. No obstante, durante el resto de este día logré escaparme de él.

Hablé con Kate en la maternidad, ella y la enfermera de su área querían consultarme acerca de una nueva forma de tratar a los niños prematuros, yo había hecho una especialización a poco tiempo en este aspecto y ellas querían aclarar algunos puntos, ya que la maternidad iba a poner en práctica este nuevo método dentro de pocos días. Cuando volvía de la maternidad me encontré con la doctora Denali en el pasillo y una vez más reiteró su interés en agradar a Edward.

— Le dije al doctor Cullen que cualquier duda o auxilio en la pediatría debería buscarla a usted, enfermera Swan — ¡qué maravilla! —. Espero que usted lo ayude en lo que él necesite.

— Cuente con ello, doctora.

Este día cuando llegué a mi apartamento eran pasadas las ocho de la noche; entré y me derrumbé en el sofá, cerré los ojos y lo que vi fue un par de ojos verdes cristalinos mirándome, los abrí de golpe para mirar el techo blanco de mi sala.

— ¿Qué hago? — Indagué en voz alta.

Cómo podría lograr sobrevivir teniendo que trabajar a su lado, reviviendo así nuestro pasado, los momentos felices y lo peor, el engaño. ¡Ah, Dios, qué hago! ¡Ayúdame! Ya no basta todo lo que tuve que suportar, todo lo que cambié, el maldito disfraz que uso día tras día para que nadie se me acerque y me haga daño nuevamente. Por qué ahora que me estoy readaptando a vivir él vuelve para poner mi mundo patas arriba, sé que a pesar de todo todavía pienso en él, al fin y al cabo él fue mi primer amor, y mucho contra mi voluntad, también sé que era y seguirá siendo mi único amor, pero tenerlo cerca me sobrepasa, consigo vivir con los recuerdos pero no con él junto a mí, haciéndome anhelar lo que ya no puedo y no quiero tener, por lo menos eso es lo que dice mi lado razonable.

Pero no puedo huir, aquí tengo mi trabajo, que es lo único que me queda, no puedo desistir de algo por lo que tanto luché para conquistar, entonces, ¿qué hago? Bueno, un mes es el tiempo que el doctor Whitlock iba a estar de baja, un mes de huidas y de solo hablar lo necesario, lo puedo suportar, ¿no? Mejor que dejar todo a un lado y salir huyendo, haciéndole saber lo cuanto que su presencia me turba.

Decisión tomada, ahora solamente ruego a Dios que mis nervios resistan a un mes de encuentros indeseables y que yo consiga huir de su charla "acerca de nosotros".

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

"— Bella, necesitamos hablar — dijo Edward mientras salíamos del laboratorio, aprovechando que no había nadie cerca.

— Enfermera Swan, doctor Cullen — lo corregí. — Y no tengo nada de qué hablar con usted.

Le di la espalda y salí, pero no pude ir muy lejos ya que el agarre de una fuerte mano en mi brazo derecho me detuvo, haciéndome dar la vuelta y quedarme cara a cara con él".

**¿Qué tal nenas? Alguien desea leer el segundo capítulo?**


	2. Capítulo 2- Acercamiento

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos n_n**

**Capítulo sin beteo así que, de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 — Acercamiento**

Tras mis días de descanso, ahora me encontraba delante del hospital, respirando hondo para calmar mis nervios y repitiendo el mantra: _"es sólo un mes,_ _tú puedes"_. Respiré una vez más y me dispuse a caminar hacia la entrada de los funcionarios. Cuando adentré en los vestuarios para cambiarme la ropa me encontré con Alice que ya estaba al tanto de mi decisión, la había llamado por la noche como le había prometido, conversamos por cerca de una hora; ella me apoyó y me dijo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que huir no resolvería mis problemas, que sólo los postergarían para más adelante.

— ¿Lista? — Indagó ella en el instante que me miró.

— No, pero no tengo otra alternativa.

— Tranquila todo va a salir bien, lo presiento — dijo como si supiera algo que yo no.

La miré achicando los ojos.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo al ver mi expresión.

— ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?

— Por supuesto que no, llámalo intuición — me estaba escondiendo algo, pero conociéndola como la conozco yo, sé que solamente soltará el cuento cuando quiera.

Rodé los ojos, haciendo plegarias a Dios para que todo saliera realmente bien.

El miércoles empezó algo ajetreado, así que llegué a la pediatría había varias emergencias, un niño de dos años había tragado una moneda; una niña de nueve meses que intentaba salir de su cuna, cayó en el intento y ahora se encontraba con una sospecha de traumatismo craniano, entre otros casos más sencillos. Durante las próximas tres horas me envolví totalmente en mi trabajo, olvidando por un tiempo la existencia de Edward en aquel sitio, que por lo que supe estaba en el centro quirúrgico auxiliando uno de los nuestros cirujanos, en un procedimiento más simple de que el de Gabriel. Pero lo bueno pronto se acaba, a las diez, mientras rellenaba algunas informaciones en el historial de enfermería de uno de mis pacientes mi pesadilla hecha hombre surgió.

— ¿Doctor Cullen, desea algo? — Preguntó la enfermera Stanley. — Al oír que nombraba su nombre mi corazón de pronto empezó a cabalgar en mi pecho. No sé si era impresión mía pero ella usó un tono de voz demasiado amable para hablar con él, uno que yo nunca había oído antes.

— Gracias Stanley, pero necesito hablar con la enfermera Swan — le cortó él.

Yo, que hasta entonces tenía mi cabeza baja rellenando la papelada, la erguí para toparme con dos mares verdes.

— Permiso entonces — dijo ella algo apenada y salió.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, doctor Cullen?

— Necesito hacer unas pruebas al niño Morgan, antes de la intervención, he decidido postergar la cirugía para el viernes, así tengo tiempo para solicitar algunos exámenes que creo necesarios.

— ¿Algún problema? — Indagué preocupada por la salud de Gabriel.

— No, sólo me gusta ser precavido — explicó él. — Pedí a una técnica que le colectara las muestras que necesito ahora, pero Gabriel se niega a que cualquier enfermera se le acerque a no ser que ésta sea usted, enfermera Swan, principalmente porque sabe que hoy es su día de guardia.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios, pero luego la disimulé, fui la enfermera que sacó sus muestras para los exámenes en el primer día de su ingreso en el hospital, desde entonces Gabriel rehúsa que cualquier otra le haga cualquier procedimiento si sabe que es mi día de guardia.

— ¿Cuál son los exámenes, doctor?

Él me extendió el historial médico, lo revisé, era solamente una colecta de sangre.

— Voy a preparar el material necesario — dije devolviéndole el historial.

Me levanté, lavé mis manos y empecé a juntar el material en una cuba, un par de guantes desechables, torundas de algodón humedecido en alcohol, compresor, una seringa y dos tubos, cuando di la vuelta él seguía en la misma posición, a causa de esto pegué un brinco por el susto.

— Lo siento, no quise asustarla — dijo mirándome fijamente.

— No fue nada — contesté lacónicamente.

Qué diablos hacia él allí, pensaba que hubiera ido desde que me levanté.

Salí del puesto de enfermería y me dirigí a la habitación de Gabriel con Edward en mis talones.

— ¡Bella! — Chilló el niño al verme entrar en su habitación.

— Hola cariño, señora Morgan — Los cumplimenté.

— Enfermera Swan, disculpe la molestia — dijo la madre algo apenada.

— Para nada señora…

— Gracias, doctor — se interpuso Gabriel mirando a mi espalda donde Edward estaba parado, interrumpiendo así mi conversación con su madre.

— Por nada, Gabriel. Ahora vas a dejar que te saquen un poquito de sangre, ¿sí? — habló pacientemente Edward.

— Ahora sí, doctor — confirmó el niño, satisfecho por haber logrado su voluntad.

Su madre rodó los ojos.

— Vamos, jovencito, acuéstate y extiéndeme tu brazo — le pedí. Mientras Gabriel se acomodaba en la cama dejé mi material sobre la mesilla a la derecha de su camilla, me puse los guantes desechables, y luego tomé su brazo y le puse el compresor tres dedos arriba del pliegue de su codo, hice la asepsia del área y pedí que abriera y cerrara la mano algunas veces, antes de mantenerla cerrada.

— Cierra los ojos, Gabriel — él obedeció prontamente — ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije cuando te saqué la sangre aquella vez? — Pregunté para distraerlo.

— Sí, me preguntarte si yo tenía miedo a una picadura de hormiga, y yo te dije que no, que una picadura de hormiga casi no dolía, entonces me dijiste que no debía tener miedo a una seringa, porque no iba a doler más que la picadura de una hormiga — mientras él hablaba le puncioné la vena, solté el compresor y le pedí que abriera la mano y luego saqué los dos tubos de sangre necesarios para las pruebas.

— Listo — avisé mientras dejaba las muestras en la cuba y me quitaba los guantes.

— ¿Ya? No sentí nada, ni el pinchazo de una hormiga — dijo él con admiración.

— Mejor así, ¿no?

— Sí, mucho mejor, gracias Bella, eres la mejor.

— Entonces creo que merezco un beso.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Dijo arrojándose a mis brazos y dándome un beso en cada una de mis mejillas.

— Gracias, Gabriel, ahora debo volver porque tengo que llevar estas muestras para el laboratorio.

— Vienes a verme antes de irte ¿no?

— Sí, nos vemos más tarde.

— Gracias, enfermera Swan — agradeció la señora Morgan.

Asentí con la cabeza.

— Cuando tenga los resultados de los análisis vuelvo — escuché decir Edward mientras yo ya me encaminaba para salir de la habitación.

Caminé rápidamente temiendo que Edward se propusiera a seguirme nuevamente, pero el muy maldito tenía la suerte a su lado, ya que una de las chicas de mi equipo de enfermería me detuvo un momento en el pasillo para aclarar una duda, tiempo necesario para que él me alcanzara.

— Doctor Cullen — dijo la técnica Webber, con un tono de sorpresa y a la vez deslumbramiento en la voz, cuando se percató de la presencia de Edward justamente a mis espaldas.

Santo cielo es qué todo el hospital ya lo conocía, claro, cómo no, debe ser el nuevo cotilleo del momento, ya me imagino lo que están diciendo por los pasillos: _¿ya vistes el nuevo doctor? Está para comérselo, es buenísimo y esto se queda corto para describirlo…_ ¡Arrg! ¿Es qué nunca vieron a un hombre hermoso en la vida?

— Swan, Webber — cumplimentó él.

— Permiso, pero necesito dejar estas muestras en el laboratorio, hasta Webber, doctor Cullen — salí lo más rápido que permitía la situación, sin dejar tiempo para que ninguno de los dos hablara.

— Enfermera Swan, un momento por favor — escuché decir Edward cuando ya iba por la mitad del pasillo, que estaba atestado de gente ya que estábamos en el horario de las visitas.

Por qué rayos no me dejaba en paz. Detuve mis pasos, no podía dejarle hablando a las paredes, teníamos demasiadas testimonias, y él sabía de eso.

— Sí, doctor — dije cuando él ya se encontraba delante de mí.

— Ahora comprendo porque Gabriel solo quería que tú le sacaras las muestras, eres muy buena con los niños — musitó él para que nadie lo escuchara.

— Es mi trabajo, doctor, si me permite tengo que ir al laboratorio.

— La acompaño.

— ¿No tiene usted pacientes a que atender? — Pregunté mientras caminábamos.

— No. Gabriel es mi único paciente, no puedo hacer consultas, por ahora, ya que estoy aquí en la cualidad de médico invitado para hacer solamente la intervención de Gabriel, si algo le ocurre me llaman por mi busca, pero lo dudo, su estado está controlado.

Llegamos al laboratorio donde dejé las muestras de Gabriel, con pedido de Edward para que estuviesen listas para después del almuerzo.

— Bella, precisamos hablar — dijo Edward mientras salíamos del laboratorio aprovechando que no había nadie cerca.

— Enfermera Swan, doctor Cullen — lo corregí. — Y no tengo nada de qué hablar con usted.

Le di la espalda y salí, pero no pude ir muy lejos ya que el agarre de una fuerte mano en mi brazo derecho me detuvo haciéndome dar la vuelta y quedarme cara a cara con él.

— Suéltame — escupí entre dientes, sintiendo el corazón latir fuerte en mis costillas a causa de nuestra proximidad. Su toque me hizo sentir un escalofrío, que recogió rápidamente todo mi cuerpo.

— Tienes que escucharme, no voy a desistir hasta que escuches lo que tengo para decirte.

— Pues, que se quede con las ganas — dije, intentado zafar mi brazo de su agarre.

— Bella, tarde o temprano este momento va a llegar… — se interrumpió al escuchar que alguien se acercaba a nosotros — ¿Enfermera Swan, se siente bien? — dijo de pronto, todavía manteniendo el agarre a mi brazo.

— ¿Bella? — Escuché la voz alarmada de mi amiga.

Le di a Edward una mirada asesina.

— Estoy bien, Alice, iba a tropezar pero el doctor Cullen me sostuvo — mentí. — Gracias doctor, ya puede soltarme.

— Por nada, enfermera Swan — contestó soltándome el brazo. — Que tenga más cuidado.

— No se preocupe, no sucederá una próxima vez — esperaba que él entendiera el mensaje.

— No podemos predecir el destino, enfermera Swan — en este momento su busca sonó, impidiéndome de darle una respuesta. — Tengo que irme, la doctora Denali desea hablarme. Fue un placer hablar con ustedes, enfermeras — dijo después de leer el mensaje.

No puedo decir lo mismo, pensé para mis adentros.

— Hasta pronto, Edward — dijo mi amiga al percibir que yo no iba a contestarle, olvidándose de la formalidad y utilizando su primer nombre, lo que me acordó de la buena relación que los dos siempre tuvieron desde el día que se los presenté.

— Hasta, Alice, Bella — respondió ya se alejando por el pasillo, también olvidándose de la formalidad.

— ¿Todo bien? — Quiso saber mi amiga.

— Sí, ¡cómo no! Mi ex-novio, el que me hizo sufrir como nadie jamás había hecho en toda mi vida, vuelve de no sé dónde para quitarme la poca paz que tengo, pues, todo va de maravilla — expliqué con sarcasmo.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Por alguna especie de providencia divina no volví a ver a Edward durante el restante de mi guardia. Por la noche cuando llegué a mi apartamento estaba sintiéndome totalmente agotada, hacía tiempo que no tenía un turno tan fatigoso; resolví tomar un baño con la esperanza de que el agua caliente ayudara a relajar las tensiones de mi cuerpo. Y lo estaba ayudando, por lo menos en los primeros cinco minutos, porque luego la imagen de un par de ojos verdes invadió mi mente, acordándome de nuestro encuentro de hoy, haciendo que yo formulara algunas preguntas: ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir a un mes de encuentros como el de hoy? ¿Cómo hacer para no caer en depresión nuevamente? ¿Cómo hacer para no sentirme tan abrumada por su presencia?

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío y me temo que no solo mi cabeza…

x-x-x-x-x

El viernes llegó y con él la intervención de Gabriel, fui a verlo temprano antes de que lo anestesiaran, estaba tranquilo y hasta feliz, me dijo que luego sería como los demás niños de su edad, iba a poder jugar y correr sin miedo a que su corazón no suportara la actividad. La intervención fue un suceso, todo equipo salió muy satisfecho de ella y Edward fue muy felicitado por el éxito. Después de dos semanas interno Gabriel recibió el alta, nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo lo que me emocionó, pero logré retener las lágrimas.

Los días fueran pasando y cuando me di cuenta había llegado el final del mes y con él estaba previsto el regreso del doctor Whitlock, lo que conllevaba a la ida de Edward. Por alguna razón él no me persiguió más y siempre que nos encontrábamos me trataba solamente como su compañera de trabajo, esto me dejó más tranquila, ya tenía mucho con mis recuerdos para tener que lidiar también con su presencia atormentándome y persiguiéndome. Sin embargo, lo inesperado sucedió y Edward aceptó el cargo que la doctora Denali le ofreció. Ella misma me dio la noticia, muy contenta, ya que pensaba que yo de alguna manera había contribuido para que él decidiera quedarse, ya que él hizo muchos halagos a mi trabajo y a la ayuda que le había prestado durante este tiempo.

Después de recibir tal noticia necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, entonces me dirigí al jardín que había en el fondo del hospital, era un área destinada a la relajación tanto de los pacientes cuanto de sus parientes, tenía muchas flores de diversos colores, era una verdadera profusión de imágenes y de olores, además había un hermoso césped de un verde fuerte que desprendía vida; en los trechos de piedra por donde caminábamos habían varios bancos blancos como los de una plaza antigua. Fue en uno de estos bancos, lo más lejano de las pocas personas que allí estaban, que yo me senté y me puse a pensar acerca de la noticia que acababa de recibir.

Contaba con la marcha de Edward para poder volver a mi refugio "feliz" de antes de él llegar, contaba que todo volviera a la normalidad con su partida, o sea, contaba en volver a hundirme en el trabajo y a dedicar mis horas libres a los recuerdos felices que yo conservaba en mi memoria, pero ahora que sé que él va a seguir aquí no sé qué voy hacer, ya me fue difícil suportar todo un mes de su presencia y creo que solamente lo logré gracias a la esperanza de que al final de éste él se iba. Cómo voy ahora lograr convivir con él todos los días, tal vez hasta viendo como es feliz con otras mujeres, cómo voy a suportar eso con todo el amor que todavía sigo sintiendo por él, a pesar de que él no se lo merezca tengo que reconocer que lo amo igual que a cuatro años atrás.

El mundo es mismo un pañuelo, entre todos los hospitales universitarios Edward tenía que venir a parar en lo que yo trabajo, siendo que él, por lo que yo supe a un año atrás, cuando hice una visita a Forks y mi amigo Jacob me contó, trabajaba en un gran hospital en Chicago, sus padres seguían viviendo en Forks. Le debía todo eso al doctor Whitlock, que de alguna manera era amigo suyo, y para colmo de los males estaba la doctora Denali y su gran interés en traer a su preciado sobrino y uno de los mejores médicos de la actualidad para su ya prestigiado hospital.

Comenzaba a sentirme traicionada por el destino, era como si todo lo que estaba sucediendo se tratara de una trampa planeada por él; la sensación que tenía era que todo y todos estaban confabulando para hacerme enfrentar aquello por lo que yo huí durante estos cuatro años.

— Bella — la voz que me era tan familiar me trajo de regreso a la realidad, sacándome de mis cavilaciones, estaba tan absorta que no me percaté de que alguien se me aproximaba.

Miré hacia arriba para para ver el rostro del hombre en pie delante de mí, su mirada verde era cálida y dulce, sus facciones eran duras, de hecho bien masculinas, sus pómulos eran bien marcados, la nariz era algo alongada, las cejas gruesas y casi castañas, los labios eran carnosos y rojos, el pelo era cobrizo y totalmente desarreglado, con puntas para todos los lados, lo que contrastaba con su ropa de médico y su figura seria, haciendo que esto fuera un rasgo demasiado llamativo, no de una forma mala, sino de una forma atractiva, lo hacía sexy.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento? — Indagó él, intentado disfrazar la risa al percatase que me quede mirándolo por tiempo demasiado, igual como sucedía a años atrás, cuando era una chica tonta enamorada de él.

¡Y cada vez las cosas se ponían mejores!

— ¿Alguna emergencia? Mi busca no ha sonado — me hice la tonta.

— No vengo a hablar de trabajo y tú lo sabes.

— Entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar — aclaré.

— Quiero que sepas que si me he quedado aquí fue por ti — empezó él, restando importancia a lo que yo acababa de decirle.

Lo miré indignada, levantándome del banco y sintiendo que la rabia empezaba a dominar mis sentidos.

— No te pedí nada, mucho por el contrario, por mí _tú_ ni te hubieras venido — dije tuteándole por primera vez desde que nos reencontramos.

— Lo sé, pero me he quedado por lo que siento por ti.

— Ja, ¿por lo que sientes por mí? ¿Por acaso te olvidaste de todo lo que me hiciste a cuatro años? Nadie que sienta un mínimo de sentimiento hacia otro hace lo que tú me hiciste.

— Soy humano, Bella, me he equivocado, no soy tu perfecto príncipe azul, pero soy el hombre que te amó en aquel entonces y que sigue amándote ahora, y es por eso que te busqué, porque ahora siento que estoy preparado para ser el hombre que mereces tener a tu lado, por eso te pido perdón por todo lo que te hice sufrir en esos cuatros años.

— Y tú piensas que en uno estallar de dedos me voy olvidar de todo y voy a lazarme a tus brazos, pues estás muy equivocado, no quiero saber nada de ti. Olvídame, así como yo te he olvidado — mentí.

— Sabes muy bien que no me olvidaste, no mientas, lo veo en tus ojos, en tus actos…

— Creas en lo que tú quieras — lo interrumpí —, pero no te me acerques a menos que sea para hablar de algo relacionado a nuestro trabajo — le avisé.

Empecé a caminar alejándome de él cuando lo oigo decir a mis espaldas:

— No voy a desistir.

Sí, y yo lo sabía.

Los siguientes dos meses fueron un verdadero infierno, Edward me perseguía siempre que podía, no sabía cómo, pero él siempre encontraba una manera para que nos halláramos solos en algún sitio y siempre me venía con el mismo cuento, quería explicarse. Sinceramente no sé decir cuánto más de eso voy a suportar, cada día se me pone más difícil convivir con él, con su acoso y con mis recuerdos, todo se me está pasando factura, presiento que a cualquier momento voy a estallar.

x-x-x-x-x

Era noviembre, primer lunes del mes y mi día no estaba siendo fácil, acababa de perder un paciente, un niño de dos años que llegó al hospital en choque anafiláctico, por una reacción alérgica a la picadura de no sé cuántas abejas, el equipo hizo todo lo posible, pero el niño no resistió. Adoraba mi trabajo, sin embargo, en estas horas me sentía inútil, creo que nunca voy a acostumbrarme a perder un paciente, esto siempre me deja muy fragilizada durante un buen tiempo. Por eso ahora estoy huyendo, aproveché que todo se había calmado para refugiarme un poco en el descanso de los enfermeros, gracias a Dios no había nadie en él.

Me acosté en el mullido colchón de una de las camas de la pequeña habitación, sentí como las lágrimas que venía combatiendo hasta entonces se asomaron en mis ojos y luego estaban cayendo a los lados de mi rostro, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, me acordé del rostro desolado de la madre del niño mientras recibía la noticia por medio del doctor Whitlock y luego su desespero al comprender lo que él le decía, por Dios nadie merecía sufrir tamaño dolor en la vida.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando hasta que escuché que la puerta se abría, todavía de ojos cerrados, respiré hondo para calmarme.

— ¿Bella? — Oh, ¡no! Él no, ahora no.

Abrí de golpe los ojos para encontrarme con la figura de Edward que me miraba atentamente desde la puerta.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó él, un tono de preocupación le cargaba la voz.

— Vete, déjame en paz — dije entre dientes.

— No — cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas y se aproximó a la cama en que yo estaba acostada.

— Será qué no comprendes lo que te digo — dije mientras me sentaba en la cama. — ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Quieres qué te deletree?

Edward se puso de cuclillas frente a mí.

— No estás bien — afirmó, mientras que con el pulgar limpiaba los vestigios de las lágrimas bajo mis ojos. — ¿Qué sucedió, Bella?

— Nada — aparté mi rostro de su mano, siendo que todo lo que más deseaba era refugiarme en sus brazos.

— Mírame — pidió.

No le hice caso a su pedido y él puso su mano en mi barbilla, haciéndome voltear el rostro para verlo.

— ¿Esto es por el niño que murió hace poco? — Preguntó.

Asentí.

— El equipo hizo todo lo posible, Bella. No había nada más que hacer.

— Lo sé — musité.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás así?

— Porque no es fácil ver a alguien morir delante de tus ojos y saber que no puedes hacer nada más de lo que ya has hecho, principalmente cuando se trata de un niño, que tenía toda una vida por delante — expliqué mirando sus increíbles ojos verdes.

— Comprendo. A mí me pasó lo mismo luego que empecé con mis prácticas, hoy en día por supuesto que me afecta cuando sucede algo como lo de hoy, pero no de una forma tan intensa como antes, si no esto afectaría a mi trabajo y a mi vida personal. Debemos saber separar un poco las cosas para no salirnos heridos y deprimidos, eso no hace bien a nadie.

Tras un momento de silencio el siguió:

— Tiene dos años que trabajas aquí ¿no?

— Sí.

— Y todavía sigues reaccionando así toda vez que uno de tus pacientes se muere — no era una pregunta. — Esto no es normal, Bella, tampoco te hace bien.

— No tienes por qué preocuparte con eso — dije levantándome de la cama y apartándome de él.

— Por supuesto que tengo que preocuparme, te amo y sé que no estás bien. Piensas que no veo lo que haces para huir de todos, eres distante con las personas que trabajan contigo, excepto con tus pacientes y con Alice, que es donde sale a flote la verdadera Bella, la chica dulce y cariñosa que conocí años atrás.

— Esa chica ha muerto, tú la mataste a cuatro años — escupí.

Su mirada se ensombreció al escucharme y su rostro decayó.

— Pues no dejes que aquello que yo te hice te siga lastimando, tú no mereces esto — contestó, volviendo a tener la misma expresión que antes.

— Quítate del medio, tengo que volver al trabajo — dije queriendo huir de la conversación, no me gustaba ver la mirada de tristeza y culpa que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

— Mejor que te laves la cara, o te preguntaran lo que te ha sucedido — aconsejó.

No le contesté, pero seguí en silencio para el pequeño baño que había dentro del descanso. Al adentrar cerré la puerta tras mi espalda y me miré frente al pequeño espejo colgado a la pared. Él estaba en lo cierto, si la gente me viera con este aspecto me asaltarían con miles de preguntas, o tal vez no, solamente se quedarían mirándome extrañados, ya que yo no era el tipo de persona que permitiera a los demás aproximarse a tal punto, pues esto genera intimidad, lo que no deseo; desde que empecé a trabajar en el hospital todos me trataban con cortesía y con educación, pero nada más que eso, todo gracias a mi actitud distante y seria. Contemplé mi mirada roja por el llanto en el espejo, la piel de mi rostro estaba todavía más pálida que lo normal y muy pegajosa, así que lo lavé algunas veces intentando mejorar mi apariencia, lo sequé en una toalla desechable y después di algunos pellizcos a mis mejillas para que les entraran un poco de color, al cabo estaba mejor, pero no de todo bien y lo digo por los dos, mi rostro y yo.

Salí del baño y Edward seguía allí de pie recostado a la pared al lado de la puerta de salida.

— ¿Mejor? — Preguntó.

— Sí — mentí. Él me miró fijamente, no me creía, sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario.

— Vamos entonces. Las damas primero — dijo, abriendo la puerta y poniéndose a un lado para que yo pasara antes que él, siempre hacía eso, era algo que me encantaba… — suspiré y agité mi cabeza para evitar que los recuerdos la invadiesen, Edward me miró, pero no hizo preguntas.

Caminamos en silencio por el largo pasillo, que por increíble que parezca estaba desierto, a la hora de separarnos, cada cual para su respectivo sector — yo me dirigía hacia el puesto de enfermería y él iba hacía las consultas, ahora que ya estaba trabajando de forma oficial para el hospital él atendía a los niños con problemas cardiacos además de hacer intervenciones quirúrgicas —, Edward me tomó por el codo y me hizo mirarle a la cara.

— Te prometo que voy a librarte de tus miedos y que traeré de vuelta a la antigua Bella — me prometió mirándome a los ojos fijamente, me quedé sin aire a causa de la intensidad de las emociones que se reflejaban en su mirada, podía ver la determinación brillando en sus ojos.

Edward me soltó y se fue por el pasillo que llevaba hasta las consultas, dejándome estática de la impresión. Tras unos segundos logré reaccionar y dirigirme a mi sector, donde pasé el resto de mi guardia medio ida, pensando en sus palabras.

**Continuará… **

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

"— Bueno, infelizmente no me puedo quedar y reír un poco más de tus ingenios — empezó a explicar mi amiga —, la enfermera que iba a tomar mi turno llamó avisando que está enferma a causa de una fuerte gripe, por lo visto se trata de una virosis, voy a tener que asumir su guardia.

— No te preocupes me quedaré bien — le dije —, sólo necesito llegar a casa y dormir…

— Sí, ella se quedará bien, Alice, yo la cuido — me interrumpió Edward.

Lo miré.

— No intentes discutir, te llevo a tu casa y me quedo allá contigo hasta que te vea mejor.

Hice el ademán de hablar pero Alice me impidió.

— Perfecto — dijo ella. — Cualquier cosa me llamas, Edward.

— Por supuesto — afirmó él.

— ¿Mi opinión no cuenta? — Pregunté.

— No — contestaron los dos en unísono.

— No estás en condición de exigir nada después del susto que nos diste — repuso Alice.

Qué manipuladora se estaba saliendo mi amiga."

* * *

**¡Hola nenas! Primero me gustaría darles las gracias a todas que leyeron el primer capítulo y a las que agregaron a esta historia y/o a esta autora a sus lista de favoritos y alertas; también quiero dar las gracias a las chicas que me dejaron ****reviews (Naklie Cullen, BlueBells94Fanfiction, ZafiroCullen22, LissaPattinsonCullen y las guests: lectorAOculta, pera I.T, dbella, Evelyn y hay una chica que no me dejó su nombre). Muchas gracias, nenas, me sorprendí con la aceptación de esta historia, espero que les siga gustando, ¿qué tal les pareció ese capí? ****¿Reviews?**

**Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

**Saludos llenos de cariño, nos leemos pronto,**

**Jane**


	3. Capítulo 3- Verdades

**Disclaimer**: La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo sin beteo así que, de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 — Verdades**

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con cierta tranquilidad, por lo menos en lo relacionado al trabajo, ya que en lo personal Edward siguió acosándome siempre que encontraba una oportunidad. Lo peor es que esta insistencia empezaba a derrumbar las barreras que yo había construido durante estos últimos años, cada vez que lo veía mi corazón latía descompasado en mi pecho, y anhelaba cada vez más estar entre sus brazos, sentirme protegida por él nuevamente y para colmo Alice lo estaba apoyando, diciéndome siempre que él estaba arrepentido, que debía darle una oportunidad para que él me explicara las cosas y que seguía amándome, pues si ya no me amase no hubiera dejado a un lado la vida cómoda que llevaba en Chicago para quedarse aquí, pero yo tenía miedo a entregarme nuevamente y sufrir otra desilusión, en caso de que esto se sucediera, no me recuperaría esta vez, lo sabía.

Era viernes ya estábamos en la mitad del mes de noviembre, me desperté sintiéndome medio rara, creo que estaba por pillar un resfriado si es que ya no lo había pillado. Mi cabeza y mi cuerpo dolían, sentía mi garganta irritada, aun así me levanté, me duché para espabilarme; vestí un jeans azul oscuro con una ramera amarilla haciendo juego con unas zapatillas también amarillas, tomé un vaso de jugo de naranja como desayuno acompañado de una aspirina, esperando que esto mejorara mi estado físico mientras conducía hasta el trabajo, al llegar ya me sentía un poco mejor, sin embargo el efecto de la medicina duró solamente unas tres horas, después todo el malestar volvió y me sentía todavía peor, creo que empezaba a tener fiebre.

A la hora del almuerzo me encontré con Alice en el refectorio.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó mientras yo ponía mi bandeja con el almuerzo sobre la mesa y me sentaba en la silla delante de ella.

— No. Creo que he pillado un resfriado.

— Deberías irte, realmente no te ves bien.

— Me lo dices a mí — contesté con sarcasmo. — No puedo irme, no hay otra enfermera que pueda cubrir mi turno — añadí, lo había averiguado al percatarme que me sentía peor al paso de la mañana.

— ¿Estás usando el cubre boca para tratar a los niños? — Indagó mi amiga.

— No me ofendas, Alice, por supuesto que estoy, no voy a contaminar mis pacientes con ningún virus que pueda tener.

El almuerzo pasó con conversas corrientes acerca de algunos casos clínicos de nuestros pacientes, mal probé bocado, sentía mi estómago revuelto. No había visto señal de Edward hasta entonces, él estaba en el centro quirúrgico desde la hora que empezó su guardia y desde las diez estaba en cirugía, un caso muy complicado de un bebé que necesitaba de un trasplante cardíaco, por milagro surgió un donante, lo que se tratando de niños es más difícil pues el donante tiene que ser otro niño con edad cerca de la del receptador, cuando presencio estas cosas me invade un sentimiento ambiguo, porque uno se queda feliz por el niño enfermo, sin embargo, otro niño tuvo que morir para que el otro pudiera lograr salir adelante.

— Amiga, caso te sientas peor me llamas ¿sí? — Dijo Alice a la hora de separarnos.

— No te preocupes, Alice, no es para tanto, sólo preciso de una aspirina y una noche bien dormida, mañana estaré perfecta nuevamente.

— ¿Y mientras tanto lo que vas hacer hasta poder estar en tu cama?

— Lo soportaré.

Ella rodó los ojos.

— Cuídate — me aconsejó al fin.

Regresé al puesto de enfermería de la pediatría y tomé otra aspirina, después de algún tiempo me sentí un poco mejor, pero después, igual que por la mañana, el efecto pasó y me sentí débil. Contaba las horas para que mi turno llegara al término y cuando por fin esto sucedió todo lo que más deseaba era llegar a mi apartamento y derrumbarme en mi cama. Alice me envió un mensaje al celular cuando ya estaba cerca de salir preguntándome si ya me encontraba bien, le contesté que seguía igual — mentí, estaba peor, pero no quería que ella se preocupara conmigo, ya me había ayudado muchas veces, por una vez debía cuidarme yo solita.

Cuando por fin terminé mi guardia no me detuve ni a cambiar mi ropa, solo saqué la bata que llevaba puesta y la puse en una de las bolsas plásticas que tenía adentro de mi casillero en caso de alguna eventualidad, saqué la ropa y las zapatillas que había utilizado por la mañana y las puse en otra bolsa, por fin saqué mi bolso y me dirigí hacia el aparcamiento. Necesitaba llegar pronto a mí casa, tenía demasiado frío y esto indicaba dos cosas: estaba con fiebre y había empeorado.

Cuando vislumbro mi coche en la penumbra del aparcamiento percibo que hay una persona recostada en él, a medida que me fui aproximando pude reconocer de quien se trataba — ¡por Dios! Mi día ya había sido difícil, ¿no podía empezar la noche con un poquito más de suerte? — Me quejé para mis adentros.

— ¿Qué quieres, Edward? — Pregunté pasando de largo por delante de él para abrir la puerta del conductor.

Él siguió recostado junto a la puerta trasera del mismo lado que la del motorista.

— Saber si estás bien, me encontré con Alice y me dijo que estaba preocupada contigo porque no te vio bien durante el almuerzo — contestó volteándose para verme.

Ésa ella me la paga.

— Pues, estoy bien — mentí, no quería su ayuda.

Lo aparté de la puerta trasera para poder lanzar adentro las bolsas y mi bolso.

— No pareces, estás pálida.

Di un solo golpe cerré la puerta y me volví para mirarlo esperando poder decirle unas verdades a la cara y marcharme luego después, pero creo que giré demasiado rápido ya que me sentí mareada y tuve que apoyarme en el coche para no caerme al suelo.

— ¡Bella! — Gritó Edward.

De pronto él estaba junto a mí sosteniéndome junto al coche.

— Creo que voy a desmayar — dije en un susurro, mi vista empezaba a nublarse.

Edward me tomó en brazos y empezó a caminar.

— ¿Qué haces? — Pregunté.

— Te llevo a urgencias, necesitas de una revisión médica.

Me sentía tan cansada que recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré mis ojos, él puso su mejilla sobre mi frente.

— Por Dios, que estás ardiendo en fiebre. — Me apretó más junto él.

Sentí que su olor a menta penetraba por mi nariz — todavía utilizaba el mismo perfume —, llenándome de una increíble sensación de seguridad.

Edward adentró por la emergencia cargándome en los brazos.

— ¿Qué pasó, doctor Cullen? — Escuché una voz de hombre preguntar.

Abrí mis ojos para percatarme de que ya estaba en urgencias, y que un médico interno nos acompañaba mientras Edward me cargaba hacia alguna habitación desocupada.

— Se ha desmayado y está ardiendo en fiebre — contestó él, mientras me dejaba sobre una camilla.

— Déjeme revisarla — dijo el médico.

— Ok. — Contestó poniéndose a los pies de mi cama dejando claro que no pretendía marcharse. El interno le dio una mirada extraña y volvió hacia mí.

— Enfermera Swan, ¿no? — Preguntó él.

¿Cómo me conocía?, yo jamás lo había visto.

— Sí — resoplé.

— Doctor James Witherdale — se presentó. — Bueno, dime lo que siente, señorita.

— Dolor en la garganta, en la cabeza y en el resto del cuerpo, y en este momento demasiado frío — contesté.

— A primera vista parece que tiene un cuadro de infección en la garganta — una técnica en enfermería bajita y morena entró en este momento trayendo un termómetro y un tensiómetro. El termómetro lo puso debajo de mi axila izquierda y el tensiómetro lo prendió en mi brazo derecho.

Estaba con la tensión baja 100/70, la mía normal siempre fue 120/80.

— Gracias — dije a la técnica cuando ella hubo terminado, ella me sonrió y se retiró.

El interno sacó una pequeña linterna del bolsillo de la bata que llevaba puesta y me pidió que abriera la boca.

— Sí, tiene la garganta inflamada — confirmó él después de su inspección. — Ahora vamos a ver cómo está la fiebre — sacó el termómetro de mi brazo y lo miró rápidamente. — Bueno, tienes 39,5º, está muy alta. Voy a pedir que te apliquen ibuprofeno por la vía endovenosa para que baje la fiebre y para la inflamación debe tomar antibióticos por una semana de seis en seis horas, ¿tiene alergia a algún antibiótico?

— No.

— Otra cosa ¿usted ha se alimentado bien hoy?

— No mucho, tomé un jugo de naranja en el desayuno y en el almuerzo apenas probé bocado, la comida no me bajaba.

— Por esto tiene la tensión baja, voy a pedir que le traigan algo de comer antes de inyectarle la medicación — explicó mirándome a los ojos de una manera muy intensa, me sentí constreñida. Él tenía una mirada penetrante, los ojos eran oscuros a pesar de que su pelo fuera rubio. — Dentro de una hora si reaccionas bien le doy el alta — siguió él.

— Vale — dije.

— Hasta pronto entonces.

— Hasta.

Tras la salida del interno Edward se acercó a mí nuevamente, sentándose en una silla al lado de mí cama.

— Me diste un buen susto — dijo.

— Lo siento — suspiré.

Nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo por unos diez minutos hasta que la misma técnica de enfermería volvió trayendo consigo una bandeja con un plato de sopa.

— Pedí que acrecentaran más sal — explicó ella, mientras ponía la bandeja en una mesita y la acercaba a mí.

— Gracias.

— En quince minutos vuelvo con la medicación — avisó antes de dejarnos a solas nuevamente.

Miré el plato de sopa delante de mí e hice una mueca, no tenía un buen cariz.

— Olvídate del aspecto, necesitas comer — dijo Edward adivinando mis pensamientos.

— Claro, lo dices porque no eres tú quien va a tragarla.

— No vas lograr distraerme, Bella, vamos, empieza a comer ¿o prefieres que te la dé yo?

— No, gracias. Lo puedo yo solita.

Empecé a comer y para mi sorpresa el sabor no era tan malo, en menos de diez minutos ya había terminado con todo el contenido del plato.

— Muy bien, buena chica — halagó Edward, como si yo fuera una niña.

A los quince minutos la enfermera volvió con mi medicación, de esta vez dio una mirada especulativa en Edward — que seguía sentado a mi lado —, pude ver las preguntadas que se formulaban en su mente: ¿por qué seguía él allí con la enfermera? Ya la había ayudado, ¿por qué no se marchaba entonces?

Al verme mirándola se recompuso alejando de su cara los cuestionamientos que yo había visto segundos antes, vino hasta mí y me inyectó la medicación para la fiebre, antes de salir dijo que volvería en unos cuarenta minutos para verificar mis señales nuevamente.

— Gracias.

— Por nada — contestó y mientras salía miró a Edward que estaba en silencio mirándome.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunté después que la técnica se fue.

— Nada — dijo. — ¿Te sientes mejor? — Cambió el tema.

— Sí, creo que la comida me ha sentado bien.

— ¡Bella! — Edward y yo miramos hacia la puerta para encontrarnos con mi amiga que irrumpía habitación adentro con cara de preocupación.

— Calma, Alice, estoy bien.

— ¡¿Bien?! Te desmayas en el aparcamiento y si no fuera por Edward sabe Dios lo que te hubiera sucedido, ¡imaginas si ya estuvieras conduciendo! — Me reprochó.

Suspiré.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Alice? Qué fue irresponsable, qué debí respetar las señales de mi cuerpo, pues bien, fue irresponsable con mi propia salud — admití —, pero debo acrecentar algo a mi defensa, no pensé que estuviera tan mal, puedo haber subestimado mi organismo, pero no lo hice adrede.

Pude ver en sus ojos como la rabia amainaba y empezaba a mirarme con dulzura.

— Está bien, pero ni se te ocurra hacer algo parecido nuevamente — amenazó.

— O.K. — Le sonreí.

Ella sonrió de vuelta.

— Ahora dime cómo supiste que yo estaba aquí — miré a Edward, él negó con la cabeza.

— Bueno, sabes cómo son las noticias, creo que todo hospital ya sabe que te desmayarte en el aparcamiento.

— Perfecto, ahora soy la comidilla de todo el hospital — ironicé.

Ella y Edward empezaron a reír.

— Qué bueno que les hago gracia.

— Bueno, infelizmente no me puedo quedar y reír un poco más de tus ingenios — empezó a explicar mi amiga —, la enfermera que iba a tomar mi turno llamó avisando que está enferma a causa de una fuerte gripe, por lo visto se trata de una virosis, voy a tener que asumir su guardia.

— No te preocupes me quedaré bien — le dije —, sólo necesito llegar a casa y dormir…

— Sí, ella se quedará bien, Alice, yo la cuido — me interrumpió Edward.

Lo miré.

— No intentes discutir, te llevo a tu casa y me quedo allá contigo hasta que te vea mejor.

Hice el ademán de hablar pero Alice me impidió.

— Perfecto — dijo ella. — Cualquier cosa me llamas, Edward.

— Por supuesto — afirmó él.

— ¿Mi opinión no cuenta? — Pregunté.

— No — contestaron los dos en unísono.

— No estás en condición de exigir nada después del susto que nos diste — repuso Alice.

Qué manipuladora se estaba saliendo mi amiga.

Después que Alice salió de mi habitación cerré los ojos y debo haber dormido un poco, ya que me desperté al sentir la punta fría del termómetro bajo mi brazo.

— Es hora de verificar las señales nuevamente, señorita Swan — explicó la técnica.

Asentí. Miré hacia el lado y me encontré con la mirada de Edward que todavía seguía sentado junto a mi camilla. Él me sonrió y yo le retribuí con una sonrisa bien más comedida. La técnica verificó mi tensión y ésta ya estaba normalizada y mi fiebre había bajado.

— Voy a avisarle al doctor Witherdale de los resultados, pronto él vendrá a darle el alta — avisó la técnica mientras registraba los datos en mi prontuario.

Minutos después el doctor Witherdale me dio el alta y una baja de tres días, además de la receta para el antibiótico.

— Bueno, señorita Swan, si vuelve a tener fiebre tome un baño en agua tibia y un tylenol, cuidado para que la temperatura no suba demasiado — me indicó él, nuevamente mirándome de una manera nada discreta.

— No se preocupe, doctor Witherdale, yo la cuidaré — dijo Edward, por primera vez se manifestando en la presencia del médico.

— Ah, claro — contestó él con sorpresa. — Buenas noches para ustedes entonces.

— Buenas y gracias, doctor — le agradecí.

— Por nada, nos vemos — dijo él ya se alejando.

— Vamos — instó Edward así que el doctor sumió de nuestras vistas.

— Sí — dije incorporándome para poder salir de la camilla.

Antes de salir del hospital pedí a Edward que llamara a Alice ya que mi celular se había quedado en el coche dentro de mi bolso. Ella llegó hasta nosotros en pocos minutos, le entregué mi baja y le pedí que dejara en el departamento personal, nos despedimos y ella dijo que mañana me llamaba para saber cómo yo estaba. Edward y yo nos dirigimos hacia el aparcamiento y antes de que llegáramos a la salida para éste él me paró.

— Un momento, Bella — dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo jeans que llevaba puesto para ponérselo sobre mis hombros.

— Gracias — me envolví con su abrigo y así caminamos hasta mi coche, pero él me detuvo cuando hice el ademán de abrir la puerta del pasajero.

— Vamos en mi coche, sólo venimos al tuyo por tus cosas y para cerrarlo. — Cogió mi bolso y las bolsas que yo había dejado dentro de él justo antes de sentirme mal, luego lo cerró y me entregó las llaves.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que vendré a trabajar el lunes? — Estábamos en un viernes y los tres días de baja empezaba a ser contados desde hoy, así que el lunes volvería al trabajo.

— Te recojo, no te preocupes.

Lo mire incrédula.

x-x-x-x-x

El viaje hasta mi apartamento fue tranquilo, después de pasarnos en una farmacia cerca del hospital para comprar mis medicinas, recosté mi cabeza en el asiento y cuando volví a mí Edward me estaba llamado para decir que habíamos llegado, me enderecé en el asiento y miré a través del vidrio de la ventana, era verdad.

— ¿Cómo sabes a dónde vivo?, si se me olvidó decirte.

— Alice me envió un mensaje con tu dirección.

— Ustedes están muy amigos, ¿no?

— Es que tenemos algo en común.

Erguí una ceja sugestivamente.

— Tú.

Rodé mis ojos.

— Vamos, tienes que descansar — instó él.

Salimos del coche y fuimos hacia el ascensor.

— ¿Cuál es el piso? — Preguntó Edward con la mano cerca del teclado.

— Sexto.

— Treinta y tres — dije el número de la puerta de mi apartamento cuando salimos del ascensor y yo me detuve para buscar las llaves en mi bolso.

Cuando por fin adentramos en mi apartamento Edward cerró la puerta mientras yo encendía la luz. Con todo iluminado él miró cada rincón desde donde estaba, no sé si fue impresión mía, pero a mí me pareció algo sorprendido y había algo más en su mirada que yo no logré interpretar, él respiró hondo y luego de eso miró a mí.

— Es muy hogareño — suspiró y de pronto me pareció que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

Solamente asentí.

— Edward, de verdad ya me siento mejor no hay necesitad de que te quedes… — puso el dedo indicador sobre mis labios haciendo que me callara.

— Me quedo — dijo zanjando el tema.

Suspiré.

— Un… bueno voy a tomar un baño, la cocina está por allá — dije apuntado para el pasillo que estaba a su lado izquierdo —, si tienes hambre, pues, siéntete a gusto y prepara lo que tú quieras.

— Gracias, voy aceptar la invitación, hace bastante tiempo que he comido algo.

Asentí y fui hacia mi habitación que contaba con un baño también. Tomé una ducha rápida intentando no pensar en el hecho que aquel hombre estaba en mi casa a solas conmigo. Cuando terminé vestí un pijama azul oscuro de camisa de mangas y pantalón, volví a la sala y encontré a Edward sentado en mi sofá bebiendo un vaso de leche y comiendo un bocadillo.

— ¿Quieres? — Irguió el bocadillo.

— No, gracias, no tengo hambre, sólo voy por un vaso de agua para tomar las medicinas.

— Siéntate, yo te lo traigo — dijo dejando el vaso de leche y su plato con el bocadillo en la mesita de centro a su frente y pasando por mi rápidamente.

Encendí la tele y me senté en el sofá, Edward volvió trayéndome un vaso con agua y los antibióticos.

— Gracias.

— Es por eso que estoy aquí.

No le contesté, solamente tomé las medicinas y dejé el vaso sobre en la mesita.

Miré el reloj en la estantería era las nueve de la noche así que tendría que tomar la próxima dosis a las tres de la mañana, cogí mí teléfono y activé el despertador, guardé el móvil en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y me recosté en el sofá para ver el programa de preguntas que estaba pasando, Edward se sentó a mi lado y siguió comiendo, de hito en hito sentía que me miraba. Luego de quince minutos no pude soportar más sus miradas y decidí que era mejor ir a acostarme.

— Me voy a dormir — avisé mientras me levantaba —, umm, el cuarto de huésped es la primera puerta del pasillo, en el ropero vas a encontrar almohadas y cubiertas, bueno, no tiene baño por eso tienes que utilizar el que está en el pasillo, es la puerta que está delante de tu habitación ¿Alguna duda?

— No.

— Buenas noches entonces.

— Buenas, princesa — un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar el sobrenombre que él solía llamarme, él pareció no darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Así que intentando contener las ganas de llorar me fui a mi habitación.

No tardé demasiado tiempo en dormir, mi cuerpo estaba agotado y las medicinas empezaban a hacer su efecto. No sé cuánto tiempo se pasó, solo sé que sentí el tacto de una mano cálida en mi frente, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con la mirada de Edward.

— Tienes fiebre nuevamente — explicó mientras se estiraba para encender la lámpara, estaba sentado en la lateral de la cama.

— Tengo frío — me sentía tan débil.

— ¿Dónde pones las cubiertas? — Preguntó.

— Están en el ropero en la parte de arriba — musité.

Él se levantó y se dirigió al ropero que estaba delante de mi cama, mientras él buscaba una cubierta para mí no pude dejar de fijarme en su espalda, estaba más ancha de lo que me acordaba, lo hacía más hombre, mi cuerpo adormecido a tanto tiempo resolvió despertar en este momento y no pude contener el pensamiento que me vino a la mente, me imagine acariciando los músculos de su espalda, de su pecho... sacudí la cabeza para despejar estos pensamientos. Sólo puedo estar delirando a causa de la fiebre, esta es la única explicación para tener estos pensamientos nada cuerdos.

Edward volvió trayendo consigo dos cubiertas, me arropó con cuidado y fue a buscar mis medicinas en la cocina.

— Gracias — dije después de entregarle el vaso de agua que él había traído para que yo tragara el remedio para la fiebre.

— Luego te vas a sentir mejor, descansa, cualquier cosa me llamas ¿sí?

— Ok.

Me acurruqué en las cubiertas y me dormí nuevamente.

x-x-x-x-x-x

— Bella, despierta, cariño, tienes que tomar los antibióticos. Olvidaste tu móvil en la sala y me quedé con él para que pudieras descansar un poco más — explicó.

Suspiré y miré hacia un lado el reloj en mi mesita de noche, éste marcaba las tres de la mañana la hora que puse en la alarma de mi móvil. Miré a Edward, él tenía un vaso con agua y la caja de los antibióticos en sus manos. Me enderecé en la cama y extendí mi mano hacia la caja de remedio, él me la entrego, saqué una píldora y él me pasó el vaso con agua, tragué y dejé el vaso y la caja encima de la mesita de noche.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? — Preguntó él.

— Sí, gracias.

Él se sentó a mí lado y estiró la mano para ponerla sobre mi frente.

— La fiebre ha bajado.

— Sí — estaba totalmente sudada, necesitaba un baño urgente, pero no tenía fuerzas para eso ahora.

— ¿Quieres cambiar tu ropa y las cubiertas?

Pensé un poco, me sentiría bien mejor dentro de una ropa seca, las mías estaban empapadas de sudor y se adherían a mi cuerpo como un guante a una mano.

— Sí.

Él me ayudó a levantarme de la cama, tomé otro pijama del cajón del ropero y fue hacia mi baño, cerré la puerta y mi cambie lentamente, me sentía débil y algo mareada, cuando regresé a mi habitación Edward estaba terminando de arreglar las sábanas, cuando oyó mis pasos miró en mi dirección.

— Te ves pálida ¿Estás bien?

— Me siento algo mareada — expliqué, parándome de la puerta.

Él corrió hacia mí y me tomó en brazos, cargándome hasta turbarme en la cama. Cerré los ojos y empecé a inhalar y exhalar para disipar la sensación.

— Necesitas comer algo para recuperar las fuerzas, estás débil por la fiebre — dijo él poniendo un mechón de mi pelo tras mi oreja — un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo — abrí los ojos.

— ¿Tienes frío?

— Un poco — mentí.

Él puso la mano en mi frente para verificar mi temperatura nuevamente.

— La fiebre no ha vuelto — afirmó.

Asentí. Él cogió una cubierta que había dejado a los pies de la cama y me cubrió.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer? — Indagó.

— Un vaso de leche sería bueno — me sentía hambrienta, siempre que tenía fiebre y ésta bajaba sentía mucha hambre, pero no quería exagerar con la comida y sentirme mal después.

— Sus deseos son ordenes, señorita — contestó haciendo el ademán de una reverencia del siglo pasado.

Cuando volvió trayendo mi vaso de leche ya me sentía mejor, bebí rápidamente el contenido del vaso, quería dormir nuevamente.

— ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

— Mejor, el mareo ya pasó.

— Qué bueno, descansa entonces — dejó un beso en mi frente y salió de mi habitación.

Me hundí en la cama y suspiré. Éste era el Edward de lo cual me enamoré irrevocablemente, era mi chico dulce y protector, cuánto lo extrañaba, a pesar de todo él seguía siendo mi amor, ¿cómo olvidarlo?, ¿cómo seguir adelante?, ¿quería yo olvidarlo?…

x-x-x-x-x

Sentí una claridad cerca de mis ojos, los abrí de mala gana para ver que pequeños rayos de sol entraban por la ventana por entre los espacios de la cortina, miré el reloj en mi mesita, ocho de la mañana, me estiré un poco y después me levanté con cuidado de la cama, quería probar mi equilibrio antes de caminar normalmente por sí acaso volvía a estar mareada, caminé a principio despacio, luego de no presentar ninguno malestar caminé normalmente hasta mi ropero saqué una ramera rosa, un sujetador de encaje también rosa junto con unas bragas a juego y un short jeans negro, dejé todo encima de mi cama, puse el pestillo a la puerta de mi habitación y mi dirigí hacia mi baño, tomé una buena ducha caliente, lavé mi pelo para quitarme el sudor. Me sentí otra persona tras salir de la ducha, luego me sequé, cepillé mi pelo y puse mi hidratante corporal con un olor suave de rosas en el cuerpo. Después volví a mi habitación para vestirme. Cuando estuve lista respiré hondo antes de salir por el pasillo, no sabía si Edward ya estaría despierto o no, esperaba que al verme mejor se fuera lo más pronto posible, su cercanía y sus cuidados me estaban abrumando demasiado, me estaban haciendo anhelarlo más de lo que yo creía posible después de todo, sin embargo, no sé porque me sorprendo ya que jamás lo olvidé.

Caminé por el pasillo hacia la sala, pasé por delante de la puerta de la habitación de hospedes, estaba cerrada, estaba todo en silencio, me dirigí a la cocina para hacer el desayuno. Prepare un café, empezaba a hacer un jugo de naranja cuando escuché unos pasos a tras de mí, miré hacia atrás para encontrarme con Edward apoyado en la pared, estaba bañado y con otra ropa, lo miré de forma inquisidora.

— Siempre llevo una muda de ropa en el coche — aclaró.

— También — contesté — ¿Quieres café? Lo acabo de hacer.

— Sí, gracias — se aproximó de la encimera que estaba en el centro de mi cocina, cogió una silla y se sentó frente a mí, le pasé una taza y la llené con café.

Él empezó a tomar mientras que yo me puse a lavar los cubiertos que había utilizado para hacer mi desayuno, quedándome así de espaldas a él, tras cinco minutos donde sólo se oía el sonido del agua cayendo en el fregadero, sentí la presencia de Edward junto a mí, me giré y lo encontré pegado a mí, el alzó la mano pasando a centímetros de mi rostro y cerró el grifo que yo había dejado abierto.

Luego me miró a los ojos y dijo: — Precisamos conversar.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos en un intento de que su imagen se desvaneciera y yo no tuviera que enfrentar aquella conversa.

— Mírame — pidió él levantando mi barbilla para que no me alejara de su mirada.

— Por favor, Edward — supliqué.

Él acortó la poca distancia que había entre nosotros y me tomó en sus brazos, intenté apartarlo pero su fuerza era superior a la mía, además que todavía me sentía algo débil. Él me abrazó más fuerte, dejé de luchar y le correspondí el abrazo, al mismo tiempo que el llanto tomaba cuenta de mí.

— Perdóname, amor, perdóname, princesa — imploró él con la voz embargada.

No le contesté, el llanto me lo impedía y empezaba a sentir que me costaba respirar. Edward se percató de mi estado e intentó calmarme.

— Tranquila Bella, shh… estoy aquí, no te voy a dejar, te lo juro.

El llanto que ya era fuerte empeoró haciendo que mi cuerpo empezase a temblar. Edward me tomó en brazos y me cargó hasta el sofá, sentándose conmigo en su regazo.

— Perdóname, Bella, perdóname — imploró una vez más, juntando nuestras frentes.

— ¿Por qué? — Sollocé. — ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

— Porque creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que te estaba protegiendo, mi vida.

— ¿Protegiendo a mí? ¿De qué, Edward?

— De mí mismo, cuando fui hablar con tu padre acerca de nuestra boda él me dejó claro que estaba en desacuerdo con lo que queríamos, me dijo que tú eras demasiado joven para casarte, que si esto sucediera tú atraparías tu vida en un limbo, que irías dejar tus sueños a un lado para seguirme sin importarte con los tuyos, esta conversa sucedió en el sábado cuando Alice te obligó a acompañarla al centro comercial, ¿te acuerdas?

Asentí, jamás olvidaría este fin de semana, pues después de él mi vida se puso de patas arriba, mis sueños salieron volando por la ventana.

— Expliqué a tu padre que no teníamos por qué casarnos pronto, yo podría esperar a que ambos estuviéramos concluido nuestras carreras, nosotros podríamos esperar, pero él me dijo que una relación a distancia no perduraría, que no quería verte sufrir, que en este caso era mejor que pusiéramos un fin a nuestra relación, tu madre estuvo de acuerdo.

De pronto las palabras de mi madre antes de morir se colaron en mi mente.

"— _Perdónanos hija, perdónanos, solo queríamos lo mejor para ti._

— _Shh, no hables madre, no te esfuerces, te vas a quedar bien — dije conteniendo el llanto._

— _Sé feliz hija, sé feliz, bús… búscalo…— suspiró y cerró los ojos. _

_Los _aparatos_ a que estaba conectada empezaron a sonar, el monitor cardiaco osciló y luego una línea reta surgió dibujada en éste. Sabía muy bien lo que esto significaba. _

— _Mamá, mamá… no, no…"_

Nuevamente el llanto tomó cuenta de mí, no lo podía ser, ¡no! Mis padres fueron los responsables por el mayor dolor que sentí en la vida, a parte de sus propias muertes.

Edward me apretó contra su pecho, dejándome llorar.

— Ellos creían que hacían lo mejor para ti — susurró.

— ¿Por qué los oíste? — Pregunté hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho para sentir su olor.

— Porque no quería que te pelearas con ellos, te conocía lo suficiente para saber que si continuábamos con nuestros planes y ellos no estuvieran de acuerdo tú los enfrentaría, y yo no quería esto, ellos eran tu familia, no lo podía sembrar la discordia entre ustedes.

— Mi madre de alguna manera me lo confesó antes de morir, pero solamente te oyendo ahora es que logré entender lo que ella intentaba decirme.

— No sabes lo cuanto sentí cuando descubrí que ambos habían muerto tan trágicamente, deseé volver en el tiempo para estar a tu lado, si lo supieras jamás me había alejado de ti. — Sentí un beso en mi coronilla.

Edward me tomó por los brazos y me alejó de su pecho. Lo miré pasando las manos por mi rostro para secar las lágrimas.

— Perdóname — susurró.

— No me siento en mis cabales en este momento, Edward. Necesito asimilar toda esta información, no me pidas que te perdone ahora, por favor — le pedí, levantándome de su regazo y caminando hasta el balcón de mi piso para mirar el cielo gris de Seattle.

— Te comprendo, pero quiero que sepas que no me voy de tu lado, aunque no me perdones, seré paciente, Bella. Esperé cuatro años para volver a ti, puedo esperar más, ahora que te tengo cerca de mí.

Él me abrazo por la espalda, me recosté en él sintiéndome nuevamente en casa. Después de la tempestad finalmente lograba anclar en mi puerto seguro.

Empezaba a sentir frio de nuevo, la fiebre estaba volviendo y para corroborar mi pensamiento un escalofrío recurrió mi cuerpo.

— ¿Tienes frío?

— Sí — contesté —, creo que la fiebre está volviendo.

— Hora de volver a la cama — dijo tomándome en los brazos.

— Puedo caminar — objeté.

— Lo sé.

Edward me dejo en mi cama y me cubrió con una frazada.

— Estate quieta, voy por tu medicina y por un vaso de agua.

Luego de tomar mi remedio el sueño me venció, desperté dos horas después totalmente sudada, cuando hacía el ademán de levantarme de la cama la puerta de mi habitación se abrió.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Preguntó Edward, abriendo totalmente la puerta y caminando hasta la lateral de mi cama, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces él me había hecho esa pregunta.

— Sí, gracias. Sólo necesito tomar una ducha.

— Mientras te duchas voy a preparar algo de comida, ¿te apetece algo en especial?

— Lo que tú hagas estará bueno, gracias.

— Ummm te espero en la cocina.

— O. K.

Tomé mi segunda ducha, pero ésa fue rápida, me vestí con un vestido azul de algodón con mangas, arreglé mi pelo en una coleta, puse un poco de mi perfume con olor de vainilla. Antes de ir hasta donde Edward llamé Alice, sabía que hoy estaría en su día libre, así que, pedí que viniera a pasar el resto del día y la noche conmigo, necesitaba un poco de distancia de Edward para poder ordenar mis sentimientos, sabiendo que él se negaría a déjame sola en casa decidí no le dejar ninguna excusa para quedarse a mi lado, solamente cuando mi amiga cogió el teléfono me acordé de que tuvo que cubrir la guardia de la otra enfermera, su voz delataba que hacía muy poco tiempo que se había acostado, le pedí disculpa, iba a olvidarme de mi idea, pero ella me hizo hablar, le conté por encima algunas cosas y ella me dijo que llegaría pronto.

Cuando llegué a mi cocina encontré a Edward sentado junto a la encimera con los codos apoyados en ésta y con la frente recargada contra sus manos que estaban unidas delante de su rostro. En la mesa estaba los cubiertos, dos platos y una cacerola de donde salía mucho humo.

Él no se percató de mi presencia, tuve que llamarlo para que me mirara.

— Tardaste — observó mientras yo cogía la silla que estaba delante de él y me sentaba en ella.

— No tanto, tú que estabas algo distraído.

— Tal vez.

— ¿Qué tenemos para comer? Me muero de hambre.

— Sopa de patatas.

Lo miré levantando una ceja. No es que dudaba de sus habilidades a la hora de preparar un bocadillo, ¿pero una sopa?, cocinar nunca fue lo suyo. Cuando me preguntó lo que deseaba comer pensaba que se refería a que tipo de sándwich yo quería.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó en tono ofendido. — Aprendí a cocinar mientras estaba en la universidad, o lo aprendía o estaría el doble de mi tamaño de tanto comer comida chatarra.

Jajá, como se eso fuera posible, el siempre cuidó muy bien de su salud, no era del tipo que frecuentaba el gimnasio, pero siempre estaba practicando algún deporte o solamente hacía corridas por el parque. Y créeme, esto era más que suficiente para mantener sus más bien que definidos músculos.

— A probar entonces.

Él me sirvió primero, la apariencia no estaba mal y el olor estaba bueno, cogí mi cuchara, soplé un poco y me atreví a experimentar, para mi gran sorpresa sabía bien, para ser sincera sabía muy bien.

— No está mal — le dije, Edward me miraba atentamente esperando mi opinión.

Él empezó a reír.

— ¿Qué?

— No eres capaz de dar el brazo a torcer.

Siguió riendo sin control.

— Engreído.

— No soy engreído, solamente sé que cocino bien.

— ¿¡Te lo refriegas a mi cara y todavía niegas que eres engreído!?

— Tú eres imposible. Come.

Comemos en silencio por unos diez minutos hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó. Edward me miró de forma interrogativa.

— Es Alice, la llamé para que viniera — aclaré mientras me levantaba para ir abrir la puerta.

— ¿Por qué? — Él venía luego a tras de mí.

Alice empezó a tocar el timbre con insistencia.

— Ya voy — grité.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Edward nuevamente.

— Necesito estar sola para organizar mis pensamientos.

— ¿Sola o lejos de mí?

— Los dos, pero sé que no te irías si tuvieras que déjame sola, por eso llamé a Alice — expliqué rápidamente y me fui a abrir la puerta.

— ¡Bella…! — Chilló mi amiga arrojando los brazos en mi cuello para abrazarme. Por la energía que presentaba no aparentaba haber pasado por una noche de guardia.

— Alice... — suspiré.

— Hola, Edward— cumplimentó ella liberándome de su abrazo.

— Buenas, Alice— contestó él.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó ella a mí, mientras caminaba hasta mi sofá para sentarse.

— Bien — contesté escuetamente.

Ella levantó una ceja y miró a Edward esperando que él la contestara.

— Está un poco mejor, pero ha tenido fiebre hoy, tiene que descansar, está débil todavía.

— Vamos, señorita, a la cama — me ordenó mi amiga tirándome del brazo para que me levantara del sofá.

— Estoy bien, en serio — intenté argumentar, pero ella siguió tirando de mí.

— El lunes vengo por ti, Bella — avisó Edward siguiéndonos hasta mi habitación.

— No es necesario, Alice puede buscarme.

Ella me empurró hacia mi cama, acomodando las almohadas en mi espalda.

— No, no puedo, tengo mi turno en el domingo, así que, el lunes estoy saliendo de allá — le di una mirada mata mejor amiga, ella y yo tenemos los mismo horarios. — Una enfermera pidió que cambiara con ella el turno, pues tenía que asistir a una boda en el domingo — aclaró ella, pues sabía muy bien lo que yo estaba pensando.

— Entonces, lunes a las seis y media estaré aquí. Cuídate — pidió Edward dejando un beso en mi frente.

Cerré mis ojos esperando que así el momento durase más tiempo. Ya empezaba a sentir un aprieto en el pecho sabiendo que él no estaría más conmigo, sin embargo, sabía que esto era necesario, con él junto a mí no lograría pensar en todo lo sucedido.

x-x-x-x-x

El fin de semana pasó rápido y cuando menos esperé el lunes había llegado, físicamente ya me encontraba bien, pero psicológicamente me sentía perdida, fueron demasiadas informaciones y además de intentar comprenderlas también tenía que manejar mis sentimientos, ahora cuando pensaba en Edward sentía un calor que me llenaba desde dentro y un sentimiento de añoranza se instalaba en mí por todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados; podía comprender que él no quiso hacerme daño, no obstante no logro olvidarme que sí, lo hizo, y demasiado. Si hubiera pensado un poco más en mí y no en lo que mis padres juzgaban que era bueno para mí, si hubiera pensado en todo lo que le di, hubiera sabido que me sería imposible vivir "bien" sin él.

Ya con respecto a mis padres, no quería ni siquiera pensarlo, no era capaz de comprender porque me hicieron algo así, ellos sabían muy bien lo cuanto yo amaba a Edward, que nuestra ruptura me destruiría, tal y como lo hizo cuatro años atrás. No puedo creer que ellos me vieron hundida en la agonía, y no hicieron nada para acabar con mi sufrimiento, ¿no se supone que el mayor deseo de todos los padres es que sus hijos sean felices? ¡Por Dios! Necesité de ayuda médica por dos años para salir a flote, tuve que tomar medicinas para la depresión, no comía, no reía, ¿qué especie de padres te ve así y no hacen nada? Si ellos eran los únicos que podrían devolverme la felicidad además de Edward, pero éste estaba lejos, no veía como a cada día iba distanciándome de todos, que no dormía bien, que ya no vivía.

¡Ah! Es demasiado exasperante pensar en todo esto rollo.

El sonido del timbre me despertó de mis cavilaciones, miré el reloj colgado en la pared de mi cocina, eran la seis y media, ¡puntual como siempre!

— Buenos día, Bella — saludó él así que abrí la puerta. Estaba vistiendo un pantalón vaquero de color azul oscuro, una camisa de mangas largas blanca con rayas azul del mismo tono del pantalón, el pelo todavía estaba mojado por el baño dejándole con un aspecto más oscuro, casi castaño, si es que eso era posible. Los ojos brillaban mientras recorrían mi cuerpo así como yo lo hice con él. Agaché mi cabeza avergonzada por mi comportamiento, indiqué que entrará mientras yo lavaba los dientes y recogía mi bolso.

— Lista — anuncié.

Nos dirigimos hacia los ascensores en silencio, cuando estábamos por llegar a su coche Edward apresuró sus pasos para pasar por delante de mí y así abrirme la puerta de pasajero.

— Gracias — susurré.

— El placer es mío — contestó.

El camino hasta el hospital fue tranquilo, aunque Edward intentó entablar una conversación preguntando como yo me sentía, le di una respuesta lacónica y él al percatarse que yo no le seguía el juego dejó que el silencio nos envolviera. Veinte minutos después aparcábamos delante del hospital.

— Gracias — dije mientras desprendía el cinturón.

Él agarró mi mano, impidiendo así mi intento de salir rápidamente de su coche.

— Bella…

Levanté mi cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos verde mar mirándome. Nos miramos fijamente no sé por cuanto tiempo.

— Te a… — puse mi dedo indicador sobre sus labios, impidiendo que terminara lo que iba a decir.

— Paciencia, Edward, por favor — le rogué.

— Está bien — resopló.

Sin soltar su agarre en mí mano se aproximó de mí lentamente y plantó un beso en mi frente, después juntó nuestras frentes y nos quedamos así algún tiempo, cerré los ojos, él soltó mi mano para llevar la suya hasta mi mejilla y acariciarla con un toque extremamente cuidadoso.

— Como eché de menos eso — suspiró.

— Yo también — confesé absorta en los sentimientos que me abrumaban en aquel momento.

— Dame una oportunidad, Bella — abrí mis ojos de golpe separándome él. — Shh, déjame hablar — dijo cuando hice el ademán de objetar. — Vamos despacio, igual empezamos cuando éramos más jóvenes, no te voy a molestar intentando poner prisa a los acontecimientos, pero por favor, no me alejes. Podemos ser solamente amigos, ir al cine, cenar, charlar, estas cosas que toda la gente hace.

Él se quedó en silencio esperando mi respuesta. De una cosa estaba segura, después de tenerlo tan cerca estos días no sería capaz de separarme de él, a su lado me sentía segura otra vez, tal vez no estuviera lista para retomar nuestra relación del mismo punto donde la dejamos años atrás, pero tampoco estaba preparada para distanciarme de él nuevamente, jamás lo estaría.

— O. k. — Respondí.

Una hermosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

— Gracias, ahora vamos a trabajar — dijo mirando el reloj en su puño izquierdo —, sólo tenemos cinco minutos antes de empezar nuestro turno.

Asentí. Adentré en el hospital pensando en los cambios que tuvo mi vida en esos últimos meses y sabiendo que después de aceptar la propuesta de Edward más cosas iban a cambiar, miré mi lado izquierdo, Edward caminaba a mi lado pero a una distancia prudente, él sintió mi mirada y me miró de vuelta, me perdí en su mirada y tuve la certeza que había hecho la mejor elección.

**Continuará…**

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

"Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo, él no quería irse y yo tan poco quería que se fuera, pero era mejor así. Me acerqué lentamente a él y lo abracé.

— Buenas noches — susurré contra su pecho.

Él me atrajo junto a sí y enterró su rostro en mi cuello, un es escalofrío recorrió por todo mi cuerpo al sentirlo tan cerca. Él fue se apartando lentamente hasta que nuestros rostros estaban pegados lado a lado, hizo un rápido movimiento que no me lo esperaba y me plantó un beso en las comisuras de mis labios, y en este momento me olvidé de todo, giré mi rostro y busqué sus labios."

* * *

**¿Qué tal lectoras? ¿Ustedes también concederían a Edward una nueva oportunidad? Los padres de Bella se inmiscuyeron en su relación con Edward, será que fue pensando en Bella o habrá más cosas escondidas... Ummm… James apareció…**

**Pronto escribiré un capítulo para aclarar la relación de Edward y Bella en el pasado, creo que ustedes están curiosas por saber cómo se pasó todo. **

**Bueno, como tardé un poco en actualizar, les explico que en verdad este capí iba a ser dos, así que los junté para compensarles por la espera ;)**

**Me encanta leer sus comentarios, así que hagan a esta escritora feliz ;) Aprovecho y agradezco a: Evelyn, a la chica guest, a conejoazul, a adyperales y a Zafirocullen22, por dejarme comentarios en el capí pasado, gracias nenas, espero que les siga gustando. También agradezco por los alertas y favoritos que recibí :D**

**Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

**Saludos llenos de cariño, ¡gracias por leerme!**

**Jane**


	4. Capítulo 4- Intentando

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos n_n**

**Capítulo sin beteo, así que, ****de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 — Intentando**

Dos meses… Aunque no parezca, el tiempo pasa, después de que aceptara a Edward nuevamente en vida todo empezó a salir mejor, mi trabajo, mi relación con las demás personas, aunque seguía recelosa a empezar nuevas amistades, pero ya no intentaba apartarme de la gente. Edward se portó tal y cual un caballero, tuvimos varias citas en el plan de amigos, fuimos al cine, a restaurantes, a una feria de libros y en todo este tiempo él no hizo ningún intento de acercarse demasiado a mí o de querer conversar acerca de nuestra relación.

Ahora me encuentro delante del espejo mirando cómo me queda el vestido amarillo que Alice me había regalado a dos navidades atrás y que todavía no había utilizado, justo lo que pensaba hacer hoy, pues Edward y yo íbamos a asistir a un evento, en el cual varias investigaciones médicas iban a ser premiadas, en él Edward recibiría un premio por su estudio sobre un método quirúrgico para el tratamiento de la insuficiencia cardíaca en niños.

Miré nuevamente al espejo, delante de él veía a una chica de estatura mediana, su cuerpo era proporcional a su altura, con las curvas en los lugares adecuados, pechos normales, ni demasiados grandes ni pequeños, el pelo castaño chocolate lo llevaba recorrido en una trenza que empezaba desde la parte detrás de su cabeza y terminaba por debajo de los hombros, el vestido se ceñía desde sus hombros hasta la cintura, después seguía suelto hasta la altura de mis pies, no tenía mangas y cubría toda mi espalda; tenía un bello escote en forma de corazón que era cubierto por un bonito encaje del mismo color del vestido. Hacía tanto tiempo que no llevaba este tipo de ropa que me sentía extraña, me sentía rara, pues había encerrado a esta Bella en un cajón, a la Bella a que le gustaba verse hermosa para sí y para Edward.

El timbre de mi piso sonó, sacándome de mis cavilaciones, después de dos meses viendo a Edward con frecuencia el conserje ya lo dejaba subir sin la necesidad de llamar por el interfono. Miré nuevamente hacia el espejo, mis dudas sobre mi apariencia tendrían que quedar para otro momento, no tenía tiempo, tampoco otra ropa que ponerme para el evento, así que busqué mis sandalias de tacón de tiras negras y me las puse, cogí el pequeño bolso cubierto de encaje negro y lentejuelas negras, que había dejado sobre mi cama.

Cuando abrí la puerta encontré a Edward delante de mí, vestido con un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra de nudo mariposa, el pelo peinado hacia el lado izquierdo y brillante a causa del gel para peinar, los ojos verdes brillantes y una sonrisa seductora estampada en el rostro. Mientras yo lo miraba de arriba abajo, él hacía lo mismo conmigo.

— Estás preciosa, Bella — dijo tomando mi mano y plantando un beso sobre el dorso.

— Gracias… te ves bien — tartamudeé, encandilada por él.

Él sonrió.

— ¿Lista? — Preguntó.

— Sí, vámonos.

La fiesta fue todo un éxito, Edward fue aplaudido y muy elogiado por su trabajo, me sentí muy orgullosa por estar a su lado en una noche tan importante para él. Cuando él subió al escenario para recibir el homenaje vi como las demás mujeres se lo comieron con la mirada, pero mientras él daba las gracias su mirada siempre estuvo pendiente de la mía, me sentí tan especial. Al salir de la ceremonia Edward me llevó a un restaurante que estaba un poco lejos de donde estábamos, así que el viaje tardó como menos unos 25 minutos, en que fuimos hablando acerca de algunas cosas que habían sucedido en la noche. Cuando finalmente aparcamos delante del restaurante, fui literalmente llevada hacia otra época, la arquitectura romántica del lugar me cautivó, había mesas afuera en el porche, lo que me recordaba las imágenes que había visto de París en la tele desde niña.

— ¿Te gusta? — Indagó mi acompañante.

— ¡Me encanta! — Dije con sinceridad.

— Pues a ver si la comida te encanta tanto como la apariencia.

Salimos del auto y Edward entregó las llaves al aparcacoches. Adentramos al restaurante, y después de confirmar la reserva fuimos guiados por la hostess hasta una mesa en el extremo del gran salón. La mesa se encontraba al lado de una pared de vidrio que nos permitía mirar hacia un hermoso jardín de invierno.

La cena fue perfecta, así como la charla. Cuando terminamos Edward me llevó al jardín, caminamos un poco entre los caminos de paseo que por allí había, todo el tiempo tomados de la mano, cuando la noche empezó a hacerse fría decidimos que ya era hora de volver a casa.

— Aquí te dejo — anunció, delante de la puerta de mi apartamento, Edward había insistido en llevarme hasta mi piso.

— Gracias por la noche, fue maravillosa. — Le agradecí, después de abrir la puerta y girarme para mirarlo.

— Sí, lo fue — susurró. — Gracias por acompañarme.

Asentí con una tímida sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo, él no quería irse y yo tampoco quería que él se fuera, pero era mejor así. Me acerqué lentamente a él y lo abracé.

— Buenas noches — musité contra su pecho.

Él me atrajo junto a sí y enterró su rostro en mi cuello, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentirlo tan cerca. Él se fue apartando lentamente hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron pegados lado a lado, hizo un rápido movimiento que no me lo esperaba y plantó un beso en las comisuras de mis labios, y en este momento me olvidé de todo, giré mi rostro y busqué sus labios. No fue un beso salvaje, como yo había imaginado, sino dulce, sin prisa, pero constante; un beso donde demostrábamos el uno para el otro todo lo que sentíamos, era la demostración del anhelo que llevábamos en nuestros adentros por los años que estuvimos apartados.

Permanecimos abrazados después de interrumpir el beso por falta de aire, él, haciendo cariño en mi espalda y yo pegada a él como si mi vida se fuera en ello. De pronto escuchamos el ruido del ascensor, Edward me empurró hacia adentro del apartamento cerrando la puerta tras él sin jamás separar nuestros cuerpos, evitando así que mi vecino nos viera en un momento tan íntimo para los dos. Me guió hasta el sofá, se sentó primero y luego me puso sobre su regazo.

— ¿Dónde estábamos? — Preguntó acercando su boca a la mía.

Otro beso igual de dulce que el primero. Había echado tanto de menos sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, su calor mezclándose con el mío, no sé cómo sucedió, pero de pronto estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él; nuestros cuerpos en una proximidad dolorosa.

— Estamos yendo demasiado rápido, Bella — dijo apartándome de él y dejándome sentada en el sofá a su lado —, no puedo pensar bien cuando te tengo así, y sé que tú no quieres que esto pase a mayores.

De repente una certeza me invadió, necesitaba a este hombre como el aire para respirar, desde que supe la verdad y volvimos a estar bien mi vida ha cambiado por completo, me siento más feliz, más relajada y más receptiva a los demás. Él era mi equilibrio emocional, sin él andaba por la vida en total desequilibrio.

— Te necesito… — musité.

Él me miró con los ojos en blanco, pero llenos de una emoción que yo conocía bien, deseo.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir adelante? — Quiso confirmar.

— Sí.

Él se aproximó a mi nuevamente y volvió a besarme, mientras lo hacía el beso se fue cargando de intensidad por la expectativa de lo que iba a venir a continuación. Edward dejó de besar mis labios para besarme la barbilla, sus besos siguieron hasta mi cuello; sus manos se fueron hasta mi pelo, de alguna forma quitó el lazo de mi tranza y empezó a deshacerla con los dedos, en pocos segundos estuve con el pelo suelto, él se apartó de mí cuerpo y mirándome a los ojos, musitó:

— Amo tu pelo, su olor, su color, su suavidad; me gusta que lo lleves suelto para que yo pueda tocarlo cuando me apetezca.

Él aproximó nuevamente su rostro al mío y nos fundimos en otro beso abrasador, sus labios volvieron a mi cuello y para facilitar su recorrido fui tumbándome en el sofá y él se quedó encima de mí.

Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron jadeantes, Edward fue bajando la mano que tenía anclada en mi cintura hasta dar con el dobladillo de mi vestido, al encontrarlo su mano subió la suave tela hasta la altura de mis muslos, donde por debajo del tejido se puso a acariciar mi piel desnuda, mientras su mano derecha bajaba y subía por mi muslo izquierdo, la otra acariciaba mi cintura mientras que su boca seguía con su trabajo en mi cuello y yo me contorcía bajo sus manos.

— Vamos a tu habitación, no quiero hacerte mía en un sofá — pidió mientras dejaba de besar mi cuello. Se puso de pie y cuando yo iba hacer lo mismo él se bajó y me tomó en sus brazos. Me sujeté a él aprovechando la oportunidad para besarlo en el cuello, retribuyendo su caricia.

— Ya lo hicimos en un sofá — le recordé.

Él se rió.

— Me acuerdo, pero hoy no quiero preocuparme por caernos al suelo.

Él entró en mi habitación todavía cargándome, la luz que llegaba del pasillo hacia penumbra justo en el sitio donde estaba situada mi cama. Edward me dejó en el medio del colchón y se puso sobre mí nuevamente, poniendo ambas manos, cada una a un lado de mis muslos, aprovechó para ir subiendo el vestido para sacármelo, erguí mis caderas para ayudarlo, cuando las bajé erguí mi espalda, y por suerte el tejido era bastante flexible, o no hubiera logrado sacarlo de esta manera. Cuando estuve solamente con un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje amarillo y blanco, Edward se detuvo para contemplar mi cuerpo, pero en vez de sentirme avergonzada, me sentí deseada y eso me excitó todavía más.

— Tu cuerpo ha cambiado, eres toda una mujer ahora — señaló.

Él no me dejó contestar, atacó mis labios silenciándome; sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo mientras yo le apartaba el saco, empujándolo bajo sus hombros, apenas él se detuvo para dejar que el saco se cayera al suelo, y yo ya estaba intentando desabrocharle la camisa, él me ayudó, sacándola con prisa por encima de la cabeza; lleve mis manos hasta el botón de sus pantalones para desabotónalos, y fue entonces que percibí lo cuanto él me deseaba, la prueba de su deseo por mí era totalmente tangible bajo la tela abultada.

— ¿Con prisa, cariño? — Dijo maliciosamente — Tenemos toda la noche — añadió.

— Hace cuatro años que no hago el amor — confesé y bajé la mirada, contemplando su pecho para no mirarle a los ojos, no quería saber con cuantas mujeres él estuvo en este tiempo que estuvimos separados.

Edward se inclinó sobre mí y poniéndome una mano bajo mi barbilla me obligó a encararlo.

— Esto te va a sonar enfermizo, pero me alegro de ser el único que haya tocado tu cuerpo, a veces cuando te extrañaba demasiado pensaba en que mientras yo estaba allí todavía pensando en ti, tú tal vez ya estuviera con otra persona, me ponía enfermo con solo pensar que estuvieras en los brazos de otro hombre; era un sentimiento totalmente egoísta, pues siempre quise tu felicidad, sin importar si estabas conmigo o no, pero no podía y no puedo controlar este tipo de pensamiento, es más fuerte que mi racionalidad. Me dejaste una huella tan profunda, Bella, sabes que antes de ti hubo mujeres en mi vida, pero no después, lo intenté, debo reconocer, sin embargo, luego me di cuenta de que no podía y no quería mancillar los hermosos recuerdos de los momentos que vivimos, pues sería como traicionar no solamente a ti, sino que traicionar a mí mismo, en tesis no estábamos juntos, pero sería una traición a lo que sentía, a lo que yo siento por ti.

Llevé mi mano hasta su nuca y acaricié su pelo.

— Gracias por decírmelo, creo que somos dos enfermizos, porque me alegro de que no te hayas acostado con otras mujeres.

— ¿Después de descubrir lo que es hacer el amor crees que iba a contentarme con solamente acostarme con una mujer? — Indagó sonriéndome.

— Feliz soy de que no fuera así. Los hombres y las mujeres en general distan bastante con relación a estas cuestiones. Creo que muchas mujeres iban a quererte clonar, caso yo fuera por ahí alabándome de ti, pero eso no es el caso, eres mío, sólo mío…

— Sólo tuyo, nena.

Nos besamos ardientemente y él se apartó de mí para sacar sus pantalones, pero antes tuvo que quitarse los zapatos y calcetines, luego se bajó los pantalones, quedándose solamente con un bóxer azul oscuro. Entonces volvió a mí y empezó a besar la cumbre de mis senos que salían por el sujetador, luego deslizó una mano por mi espalda y me lo desprendió, lo quitó lentamente para después echarlo lejos de nosotros; atacó mis senos ahora sin barreras para él, casi alcanzo el clímax tan sólo con sus caricias en esta parte, él intercalaba besos y mordiscos sobre mis pezones; cuando por fin albergó dentro de su boca ese botón sensible, sorbiendo como si estuviera muerto de hambre, y su mano viajó hasta el tejido de mis bragas acariciándome por encima del material de la tela, sentí un escalofrío de placer recorrer mi cuerpo, haciendo que arqueara mis caderas contra las suyas en busca de lo que solamente él podría darme.

— Edward…Ed…ward — tartamudeé —, no… puedo más.

Él se apartó de mí para quitarse su ropa interior; me quedé contemplando el espectáculo: un pecho ancho bien dibujado y firme, el estómago igual que una tableta de chocolate, unos muslos…Tan hermoso y sólo mío.

Se acercó a mí con las manos en mi cintura, las fue bajando hasta llegar al elástico de mis bragas, al dar con ellas las fue bajando lentamente, yo nuevamente erguí las caderas para ayudarlo, era increíble cómo no sentía ninguna especie de pudor bajo su mirada atenta. Él se puso entre mis piernas y me miró a los ojos, asentí a su pregunta silenciosa, no tenía dudas, no ahora…

Despacio fue entrando en mi interior, a pesar de lo excitada que estaba sentí algo de molestia, normal, hacía cuatro años que no hacia el amor, Edward notó mi incomodidad se detuvo por algunos segundos, igual como lo había hecho en mi primera vez, esperó que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara al suyo, después nos convirtió en un solo ser. Me sentí completa al sentirlo totalmente dentro de mí; su longitud me llenaba y a cada vez que salía de mi cuerpo para volver a entrar extrañaba no tenerlo alrededor mío, rehén de mis paredes. Abracé sus caderas con mis piernas haciendo que él lograra llegar más hondo en mi interior, ambos gemimos por el placer que este nuevo alcance nos proporcionó. Edward empezó a arremeter contra mí ya sin salir de mi cuerpo, él se movía rápido despertando un hormigueo que empezaba en mi sexo y bajaba por mis piernas, mis paredes se contraían en convulsiones alrededor de su miembro; erguí mis caderas al encuentro de las suyas, entonces sentí como el clímax me alcanzaba, mi espalda se irguió del colchón por la electricidad que recorría cada nervio de mi cuerpo; mis manos apretaron la piel de sus brazos, jadeé su nombre en medio de la nube de placer, enseguida lo sentí tensarse y derramarse en mi interior, repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez, entre jadeos. El clímax fue tan intenso que mi femineidad seguía contrayéndose alrededor de su sexo varios segundos después. Edward nos giró sin separar la unión de nuestros cuerpos, poniéndose de espalda contra el colchón y yo sobre él, la acción hizo que su miembro se moviera dentro de mí, reavivando el hormigueo en mi carne sensible, él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con posesión, se lo devolví en igual intensidad, mecí mis caderas despacio y sentí su miembro, ya no tan rígido, moverse en mi interior y eso bastó para que alcanzara la cima nuevamente, Edward me abrazó y en esta misma posición adormecí, sintiéndome completa.

Me desperté cuando el reloj en mi mesita de noche daba las ocho de la mañana, sentía el cuerpo flojo, no tenía ganas de levantarme, mucho menos dejar los brazos de Edward que todavía me envolvían, pero tenía hambre, hacía tiempo que había comido algo y además gasté todas mis energías en la madrugada cuando Edward me despertó con caricias e hicimos el amor nuevamente. Cogí uno de sus brazos para poder apartármelo y poder salir a preparar el desayuno.

— ¿Adónde vas? — Preguntó con un tono de voz adormilado.

Él me había abrazado por la espalda en la noche, por eso tuve que girar mi cuerpo para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos, un aspecto soñoliento.

— A preparar el desayuno — expliqué hablando suave.

— Quédate aquí un poco más — pidió.

— Me muero de hambre, Edward — susurré.

— Yo también.

Me atrajo hacia él y me beso de forma atrevida. Gemí.

— Necesito de comida si quieres que tenga fuerzas para preocuparme por otras hambres — le expliqué.

— O. K. Te lo voy a recordar — avisó mientras se incorporaba de la cama y buscaba sus bóxes en el suelo.

— Estaré ansiosa de que me lo recuerdes — cogí su camisa y me la puse por la cabeza. Salí de la habitación dejándole sin reacción y sintiendo un poco de dolor en mi entrepierna mientras caminaba, cuatro años de total ayuno para luego darme un festín, por supuesto que iba a sentir alguna molestia en consecuencia de nuestros actos, sin embargo, la molestia no era nada si comparada con la increíble noche de entrega que disfruté.

Al cabo de diez minutos Edward apareció en la cocina, duchado, vistiendo solamente su pantalón de la noche anterior.

— Creo que esto me pertenece — dijo levantando el dobladillo de la camisa que colgaba a la altura de mis muslos.

— Por ahora es mía — me aparté de sus manos, si le siguiera el juego no desayunaríamos, y yo estaba realmente hambrienta.

— Ya entendí — afirmó levantando las manos donde yo las pudiera ver. — Por qué no te duchas mientras yo termino de preparar el desayuno.

— Vale, en la heladera encontraras leche, jugo de caja, huevos y queso — el café ya lo había preparado.

— Cierto, cuando vuelvas tendrás un rico desayuno.

— Engreído — mascullé bajito mientras me dirigía al baño.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada — grité.

Él se rió.

— Si quieres puedes volver a poner mi camisa, te queda bien — dijo en voz alta mientras yo ya iba por el pasillo que daba a mi habitación, y fue lo que hice, tras mi ducha, después de vestir un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje azul, volví a poner su camisa, sintiendo su olor a menta envolverme.

Cuando volví a la cocina un sencillo y bello desayuno estaba servido sobre la encimera. Pero había algo distinto en el aire, el Edward coqueto se había ido y ahora me esperaba un serio y pensativo Edward.

— Qué rico, huele muy bien — comenté.

— Gracias, siéntate a comer — ordenó.

Tomé asiento en una de las banquetas y empecé a comer. Lo primero que vi fue una tortilla de queso sazonada con orégano, me la cogí una y empecé a devorarla, estaba deliciosa, bebí un poco de jugo de naranja y luego cogí dos tostadas y las unté con mermelada de fresas, cuando terminé me sentía satisfecha.

Edward comió en silencio así como yo, pero diferente de mí que tenía toda la atención hacia mi comida, él la tenía sobre mí, podía sentir su mirada observando mi rostro mientras comía.

— ¿Qué?— pregunté alzando mi mirada de mi plato vacío para contemplarlo.

— Sé que tal vez sea demasiado pronto para esto, pero… — hesitó. — ¿Cómo nos quedamos a partir de ahora?

Suspiré.

— Sinceramente no me había parado a pensar en esto — contesté, haciendo seña con la mano entre él y yo.

— Sabes que te amo — puso de manifiesto él.

Asentí.

— Quiero que seamos una pareja, quiero que seas mi prometida y muy pronto mi esposa — soltó repentinamente.

— Wooo… ¡Tranquilo! Santo cielo, Edward, sólo compartimos una noche de pasión, esto no nos convierte en prometidos.

— ¡Sólo compartimos una noche de pasión! — Recitó mis palabras con rabia y dolor.

— Los dos lo necesitábamos, Edward. Fue maravilloso, pero es demasiado pronto para algo mayor.

— ¿Y lo que quieres hacer? ¿Por un acaso seguir compartiendo _**momentos de pasión**_**?** — Enfatizó el tono en estas dos últimas palabras. — Amantes por la noche y por el día seguir siendo amigos, como si fuéramos dos adolescentes a los cuales los padres no pueden descubrir su rollo. Perdimos cuatro años de nuestras vidas, Bella, porque yo dejé que se inmiscuirán en ella, si tuviéramos seguido nuestros planes hoy ya estaríamos casados a por lo menos dos años.

— No podemos volver al pasado y retomar nuestras vidas a partir del momento en que se quedó cuatro años atrás, muchas cosas sucedieron en estos años. Cambiamos, Edward, tenemos que conocernos nuevamente; establecer nuevos lazos de confianza.

— No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo mañana, Bella, pero que seamos algo en concreto, que no tengamos que esconder lo que sentimos de nadie. Y por qué no volver al mismo punto del pasado, estábamos prometidos, no casados, podemos conocernos nuevamente de esta manera.

— Lo que quieres es poner un título a lo nuestro — escupí, exasperada por el rumbo de la conversación.

Él me miró con la mirada llena de dolor.

— Mejor me voy, si esto es lo que piensas de mí — dijo dolido.

— Edward… no fue… — no me dejó terminar.

— Piensa, después hablamos — dijo ya caminando hacia la sala, cogió las llaves de su auto que estaban en la mesita de centro, abrió la puerta y no miró en ninguno momento hacia mí, estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que llevaba solamente los pantalones puestos.

— Te amo… — musité mirando la puerta cerrada.

Dejé que mi cuerpo cayera en el sofá, llevé mis rodillas a mi pecho y hundí mi rostro en ellas. Esto no era para estar sucediendo, tuvimos una noche tan mágica y de pronto un par de palabras equivocadas lo echa todo a perder.

* * *

**¿Alguien desea matar a Bella? Eso sí que fue una gran metedura de pata, ¿qué piensan ustedes? ¿Por qué reaccionó así? ¿Será que Edward le metió prisas demasiado pronto? **

**Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

**¡Feliz 2016! **

**Saludos llenos de cariño, ¡gracias por leerme!**

**Jane**


	5. Capítulo 5- Padeciendo

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos n_n, nos leemos abajo nuevamente.**

**Capítulo sin beteo así que, de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 — Padeciendo **

Echa un ovillo me quedé el resto del día en el sofá pensando en nuestra discusión, sintiendo el olor de Edward, pues como no había tenido fuerzas para moverme del sofá todavía llevaba puesta su camisa. En algún momento de mi monólogo interno debo de haberme quedado dormida; no sabía decir cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando un sonido repetitivo me despertó, el apartamento estaba todo a oscuras; me levanté y a tientas busqué mi teléfono móvil, el causante del sonido repetitivo.

— Hola — dije cuando lo atendí, sin siquiera mirar de quien se trataba.

— ¡Isabella! — Exclamó mi amiga.

— Alice… — musité.

— ¿Estás bien? Ya te había llamado ¡CINCO VECES! — Dijo atropellando la posible respuesta a su pregunta.

— Tranquila, Alice, me quedé dormida y no oí nada.

— Tú no duermes durante el día… al menos que estés enferma.

— Estoy bien — interrumpí su raciocinio antes de que volara más lejos. — Ayer dormir tarde viendo un maratón de películas de época — mentí, no quería agobiarla con mis cosas, ella ya había sido mi puerto seguro por mucho tiempo, además que no quería decir nada mientras yo misma no entendiera lo que me estaba pasando.

— Está bien, te llamaba para saber si querías ir al centro comercial por vuelta de las 8, tengo que comprar un regalo para mi sobrino-ahijado.

— Está bien — sería bueno salir y distraer un poco la cabeza. — Pero el cumpleaños de Matt es dentro de dos meses — dije, acordándome de pronto.

— Lo sé. Pero si, por acaso, no encuentro lo que busco hoy, tenemos tiempo para ir otro día — explicó ella, animada.

— Ay, Alice, tú siempre encuentras un motivo para salir de compras y lo peor es que siempre consigues arrastrarme contigo.

— Lo sé — confirma ella se riendo. — Bueno, entonces paso por ti ya que es camino para el shopping.

— O.K.

Cuando colgué su llamada, miré mi móvil y vi que eran las seis de la tarde, me quedaban dos horas, tenía tiempo para tomar un baño en la bañera y comer algo ligero, llevaba todo el día sin más alimento que mi desayuno. Entré en mi habitación y lo que vi allí hizo mi corazón se encoger, las sábanas de mi cama seguían alborotadas por la noche de amor, mi vestido y ropa interior estaban sobre el suelo en la lateral de la cama, un poco después estaba el saco, la pajarita negra que debe de haber salido volando cuando Edward se quitó, casi que a la fuerza, su camisa en la noche anterior; sus zapatos y los calcetines estaban amontonados al lado de la ropa. Él debe de haber dado todo un espectáculo para mis vecinos y el conserje saliendo solamente en pantalones como lo hizo, bueno, no me importaba lo que podrían hablar o pensar ellos. Respirando profundamente, recogí mi vestido y ropa interior y los puse en el canasto para la ropa sucia que tenía en mi baño, después cogí él saco de Edward y lo colgué en mi armario, sus zapatos y medias los puse dentro de mi zapatero.

Después de arreglar toda la habitación, como una autómata, tomé un baño de treinta minutos en la bañera, lo que me hizo sentirme mejor, cepillé mi pelo y lo dejé suelto para que se secara al aire; vestí un sencillo vestido blanco de algodón y por encima puse una chaqueta azul clara de lana, calcé unas sandalias negras sin tacón y cogí un bolso pequeño también negro, donde puse mi cartera, el móvil, alcohol en gel — manía de enfermera —, un espejo de bolsillo y un brillo labial. Fui a la cocina, tomé un vaso de jugo y comí una manzana. Cuando terminé de lavar el vaso que había utilizado el interfono sonó.

— Soy yo — anunció Alice, giré los ojos, cómo si esperara a alguien más.

— Ya voy — colgué.

Cuando pasaba por detrás del sofá para llegar a la puerta vi en el piso el bolso que utilicé en la noche anterior y mis sandalias de tacones, que no recordaba ni en cual momento ni cómo me las había quitado. Los empujé con el pie para debajo del sofá, pensaría en mi metedura de pata después, por ahora no quería ver nada que me acordase de los maravillosos momentos que vivimos ayer por la noche, tan maravillosos como una estrella fugaz; singular, no obstante, fugaz; fugaz gracias a ti — me recordó mi conciencia.

— ¿Todo va bien? — Cuestionó mi amiga, mirando mi rostro después de que me sentara en el asiento del acompañante de su coche.

Suspiré, Alice me conocía demasiado bien para mentirle.

— Problemas con Edward, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, quiero tener una salida de chicas tranquila y olvidarme de eso por algunas horas, ¿vale?

Desde que Edward y yo empezamos a salir en el plan de amigos Alice estaba animadísima por mí; decía que éramos almas gemelas, que nuestro destino era estar juntos por siempre, a mi amiga siempre le encantaron esas cosas sobre rencarnación y destino, la relación del pasado con el futuro, además ella es medio bruja, posee una intuición muy perceptiva que se presentaba en forma de sueños, cuando Edward me dejó ella soñó que yo estaba sola en una habitación, llorando y llamando por Edward; después cuando mis padres murieron, en la noche antes del accidente, ella soñó que me veía en un cementerio, siendo amparada por ella, su hermano, Emmett, y su esposa, Rosalie. Era espeluznante esas premoniciones, él problema era que ni siempre Alice conseguía interprétalas correctamente.

— Vale, pero cuando necesites hablar sabes que estoy aquí — contestó ella.

— Lo sé, Alice, gracias, no tienes ni idea de cuánto valoro tu amistad y apoyo.

— Ah, por supuesto que me hago una idea, lo valoras tanto como yo valoro la tuya, estamos en igualdad de sentimientos — dijo en un tono bromista, restando importancia al tema para relajarnos, pero sus ojos me decían lo cuanto sus palabras eran verdaderas.

El viaje de camino al shopping fue tranquilo, fuimos charlando y cotilleando sobre algunas cosas del hospital o mejor de personas.

— Qué planeas comprar — pregunté a ella mientras entrábamos en el centro comercial.

— Bueno, pensé en un osito de peluche, sólo va a cumplir un año.

— Creo que está bien — su ahijado y también sobrino era hijo de su hermano mayor; Matt era un niño de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos azules en el mismo tono de los de su padre, y con unos hoyuelos encantadores en las mejillas cuando sonreía; era una monada.

Las pocas veces que compartía algo de compañía era con la familia de Alice, con ellos me sentía bien. Su hermano, Emmett, era 3 años mayor que nosotras, cuando conocí a Alice, todavía en nuestra niñez, él pasó a ser el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener, me cuidaba y atormentaba en igual medida que a su hermana; cuando Alice y yo terminamos la secundaria Emmett ya llevaba algún tiempo en la universidad cursando Ingeniería mecánica, allí conoció su esposa, Rosalie, que también cursaba la misma carrera. En poco tiempo de estar juntos ellos se fueron a vivir en un apartamento propio, eran, y siguen siendo, una pareja muy enamorada, y el nacimiento de Matt vino a coronar el amor que ambos se profesan. Cuando Alice y yo entramos a la universidad ellos nos acogieron en su apartamento mientras buscábamos algo para nosotras, en este tiempo, la pareja supo derrumbar las paredes que yo había construido tras lo sucedido con Edward. Emmett tuvo que reconquistarme, pues por la universidad lo veía pocas veces al año, y ya no tenía la confianza necesaria para desahogarme con él, sin embargo él fue paciente, así como su novia, Rosalie, hoy en día ellos son mi familia y Matt es mi sobrino del corazón. También fueron ellos y Alice que me apoyaron cuando Renée y Charlie murieron dos años atrás en un accidente de coches.

— ¿Y qué compro yo? — Pregunté.

— Ya fue difícil pensar en el mío — contestó mi amiga. — En la tienda encontraremos algo.

— Vale, vamos luego porque quiero comer algo después.

Encontramos una tienda especializada en ropas y juguetes para niños. Alice vio un osito marrón vestido de marinero, cuando apretábamos la mano del peluche ése empezaba a hablar; yo me encanté por un conjunto de tres piezas de juguetes de tejidos, un era una pelota colorida, el otro un coche y por fin un libro con dibujos de animales en altorrelieve, las figuras cuando presionadas decían el nombre del animal.

Pagamos por todo y pedimos que envolvieran en papel para regalo, salimos de la tienda felices con nuestras compras, encontramos un restaurante de comida mexicana y pedimos unos tacos y coca-colas. Comemos mientras Alice me contaba las últimas travesuras de Matt y así logré distraerme por algunas horas.

x-x-x-x-x

Llegué a casa pasada las diez, solo tuve fuerzas para sacar la ropa y ponerme mi camisón para luego caer rendida en mi cama. Al otro día me desperté con el sonido del despertador, eran veinte menos seis, hoy tenía guardia. Agradecí internamente a Dios por haber logrado dormir, inevitablemente vería a Edward, ya que tenemos los mismos días en el hospital, pero no quería que él me viera mal y tampoco es bueno trabajar con sueño, principalmente a causa de la responsabilidad que conlleva mi trabajo.

Llegué al hospital en el horario de siempre, a las veinte menos siete, cambié de ropa y fui a hablar con la enfermera del turno de la noche para recibir mi guardia, a las siete en punto ya era la enfermera responsable por el turno diurno y me encontraba coordinando los trabajos de mi equipo de técnicos.

x-x-x-x-x

Eran las ocho y hasta aquel momento no había sucedido ningún episodio que rompiera la tranquilidad en la pediatría. Aproveché el sosiego para rellenar algunos pedidos de nuevos materiales para el puesto de enfermería.

— ¿Enfermera Swan?

— Sí — contesté, levantando mi rostro del historial que miraba, para encontrarme con el doctor James Witherdale mirándome de cerca. — Hola, doctor — dije a modo de saludo.

— No tuve más noticias suyas desde que le di el alta tras su malestar, espero que se haya recuperado del todo. En nuestra área tenemos la propensión de restar importancia a nuestra propia salud — habló, mirándome de forma tan intensa que me produjo escalofríos.

— Seguí sus recomendaciones y tras algunos días de reposo me recuperé, gracias por preguntar — contesté, sin añadir más cosas, esperando que con mi respuesta educada y lacónica él se marchara.

— Me alegro en saber. — Dijo sonriéndome y sin dejar de sonreír añadió: — Ahora en delante nos veremos más seguido, cambié el horario de mi turno, ya no estoy en el de la noche, desde hoy estoy por las mañanas.

— No es toda la gente que se adapta a los turnos nocturnos — dije simplemente y eso pareció pertúrbalo por un instante, la sonrisa seguía dibujada en su rostro pero su mirada era fría; creo que esperaba un comentario apreciativo con respecto a su nuevo horario, pero algo en mi interior me alertaba que debía mantenerlo a raya. Él asintió y en este momento su busca sonó.

— Bueno, tengo que irme, la pausa para el café fue corta esta vez — dijo tras mirar el aparato —, nos vemos, enfermera Swan.

Yo asentí y le di los buenos días. No sé por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que lo vería con mucha frecuencia, además que para ir y venir de la cafetería o del refectorio para el sector de emergencia, su área, era necesario pasar por la pediatría. La primera noche que vi al doctor James, me pareció demasiado amable y me dio unas miradas intensas, no obstante, casi normales si comparadas con las de ahora, esperaba estar equivocada respecto a él, pero sólo con pensar en su mirada sentía mis pelos poniéndose de punta, era una mirada de deseo, aunque la intentaba disfrazar, su mirada no era como la de Edward; la de James hacía sentirme sucia, mientras que la de Edward, hermosa.

Hablando de Edward, este día lo vi unas cuantas veces, nos tratamos con educación, pero sin intimidad y así se siguió por varios días, como también siguió los encuentros con el doctor Witherdale, parecía que él siempre tenía un pretexto para presentarse en la pediatría e intentar entablar conversación, aunque yo no le animara a eso, era siempre directa y lacónica en mis contestaciones, esperaba que él comprendiera que no tenía interese en establecer ningún tipo de relación con él más allá de la profesional, a final a buen entendedor pocas palabras bastan, pero él se hacía el tonto y siempre volvía horas después o a la guardia siguiente, esta situación me tenía exasperada, en el caso de que se pusiera más insistente tendría que denunciarlo a la dirección del hospital por acoso, ya estaba volviéndome paranoica, pues me lo encontraba más veces incluso que a Edward que trabajaba en un sector que siempre estaba en conexión con el mío.

x-x-x-x-x

_Un mes y medio después…_

Era un viernes, las siete menos veinte de la mañana, yo estaba en el cuarto de baño del hospital intentado alejar de mí la sensación de mareo con la cual me desperté hoy. Mojé mi rostro y respiré hondo algunas veces, cuando abrí mis ojos todo estaba en su lugar, ¡gracias a Dios! Este era el segundo día en que me encontraba mal, ayer vomité mi desayuno y ahora mareos, debo de haber pillado algún virus estomacal o la persecución del doctor Witherdale se me estaba pasando factura a mis niervos, aunque él no hizo nada además de charlar y aparecer cuando menos lo esperaba, me sentía coaccionada por su actitud. Salí del cuarto de baño y fui a recibir mi guardia haciendo plegarias a Dios para que el día fuera tranquilo.

— Hola, enfermera Mallory — la saludé.

— Buenas, Swan, ¿te sucedió algo? Tardaste hoy — miré el reloj en la pared blanca del puesto de enfermería, eran las siete y quince, pasé 35 minutos el cuarto de baño; tenía la costumbre de llegar por lo menos veinte minutos antes del horario de mi turno, así recibía las informaciones de la enfermera de la noche con calma; a todas que les tocaban intercambiar sus turnos conmigo les encantaban esa cualidad mía, pues así ellas se largaban más temprano.

— Mi despertador tuvo algún problema, así que me desperté por mí misma — mentí.

— Comprendo, te ves un poco pálida — avisó. — Ah, no tienes que preocuparte por nada — cambió de asunto, estaba loca por marcharse, sólo me preguntó acerca de mi retraso por reprocharme —, por la noche no hubo ningún hecho nuevo, los pacientes están tranquilos.

— Vale, entonces puedes irte yo me encargo ahora — le comuniqué.

— Buena guardia — dijo de mala gana mientras se iba.

— Gracias.

Luego llegaron los técnicos de enfermería y me puse a coordinarlos, gracias a Dios ninguna actividad requería mi intervención, así que sólo hice la visita de chequeo por las enfermarías, para ver cómo estaban mis pequeños pacientes y para saludarlos. Volví al puesto de enfermería y me encargué del papeleo, revisando las anotaciones de los médicos de guardia tras el primero reconocimiento del día. La mañana pasó de forma tranquila y a las 12 me encontré con Alice en el refectorio para almorzar.

— Bella, ¿todo bien? — Preguntó mi amiga mirando la manera como jugueteaba con la comida en mi plato, a decir verdad no tenía hambre y la comida estaba empezando a darme náuseas.

— Sí, creo que he pillado un virus estomacal, esto que todos lo tuvieron, por eso no me apetece comer en este momento — reconocí. Erguí mi mirada y tras Alice vi el doctor Witherdale sentado en una mesa junto a la pared, me miraba y sonrió en mi dirección, volví mi mirada hacia mi amiga y fingí no verlo; mi estómago se revolvió con más intensidad.

— Te veo algo pálida — comentó preocupada.

— Eres la segunda persona que me dice esto hoy.

— Por qué no pides una consulta — sugirió.

— Estoy bien, Alice, se me pasará pronto, tuviste este virus, sabes que el malestar no dura más de tres días.

— Pero es que yo lograba comer algo, si estuvieras bien estarías comiendo.

— No tengo ganas O.K. — Me levanté. — Mejor hablamos más tarde.

— Espera, Bella, no comiste nada.

— Voy a pedir un batido. Te llamo por la noche, cuídate — me despedí.

— Te digo lo mismo — contestó.

Pedí un batido de fresa y me encaminé al descanso, todavía me quedaba media hora de almuerzo, iba caminando distraída pensando en mi charla con Alice sobre ir a ver un médico cuando choqué con alguien.

— Lo siento — gracias a Dios que el batido tenía una tapa.

— No fue nada, Bella — al oír la voz de Edward levanté mi rostro, hacía más de un mes que solo hablábamos lo necesario y sin tutearnos. Él me miró fijamente, sentí que sus ojos me examinaban. Su mirada hoy era dulce, diferentemente de las de los días anteriores que eran indiferentes, sin embargo, no me sentía lo bastante bien en aquel instante para manejar tal cambio de actitud, así que me excusé.

— Permiso me tengo que ir, Doctor Cullen — hice un ademán con la cabeza para Edward y otro para su acompañante —, Doctor Whitlock.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, enfermera Swan? — Indagó el doctor Whitlock, siempre muy perceptivo y atento a todos a su alrededor.

— Sí…

— No parece — habló Edward, escaneando mi rostro con preocupación en los ojos.

— Estoy bien — afirmé. — Hasta luego, doctores — y diciendo eso intenté salir rápidamente, sin embargo, Edward me siguió y puso una mano sobre mi brazo para detenerme.

— Bella, tenemos que hablar y aclarar las cosas.

— Lo sé, pero aquí no — le contesté.

— Entonces mañana, que es nuestro día libre.

— Vale.

— Te veo en tu apartamento. Hasta mañana — y diciendo esto se giró y volvió por el mismo camino.

— Hasta mañana… — musité a sus espaldas.

* * *

**Ummm... ¿Qué sucederá en la conversa de estos dos?**

**¿Reviews? Son mi sueldo, ¡no se olviden! Pues esto no deja de ser un trabajo — me toma tiempo escribir y revisar los capítulos — y los reviews son la forma en que cobro mi sueldo ;), creo que no les pido demasiado al solicitar que me dejen sus pensamientos sobre el capi o la historia, eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo y agradezco a Dios por mi inspiración, porque ya tengo más tres capítulos listos :D, pero no está demás seguir animándome ;)**

**La siguiente actualización sucederá en el próximo domingo.**

**Gracias por los reviews: **

**En el capítulo 3: adyperales, una chica guest y Sofía CP**

**En el capítulo 4: adreiita crepuZ, Ayer Dormi, y dos chicas guest**

**Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

**Saludos llenos de cariño, **¡**gracias por leerme!**

**Jane Bells **


	6. Capítulo 6- Tomando decisiones

**¡Hola, lectoras! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 6, espero que les guste ;) **

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos n_n, ¡nos leemos abajo! ¡LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL!**

**Capítulo sin beteo así que, de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 — Tomando decisiones**

Tras el encuentro en el pasillo con Edward, seguí mi camino hacia el descanso, con varios pensamientos en mi cabeza. Hasta aquel momento intentaba no pensar en nuestra discusión, sino terminaría sufriendo una crisis nerviosa, así que durante todo el mes, en el que apenas nos hablábamos, me concentré en no pensar en lo sucedido, el dolor sería demasiado si fuera detenerme a reflexionar, sin embargo, ahora que el encuentro estaba acordado, que finalmente iríamos aclarar todo, era inevitable que lo sucedido aquella noche me viniera encima, pues tenía que comprender mi actitud delante de la proposición de Edward.

— No, Bella, contrólate, ahora no, estás todavía en guardia. Hoy por la noche… hoy por la noche lo sueltas todo en la intimidad de tu apartamento — me ordené internamente.

Entré en el descanso y dejé el batido en una mesita arrinconada a la pared y me desplomé en una de las camas, me sentía extremamente cansada y lo peor es que hasta la hora del almuerzo no había hecho nada además de rellenar formularios, nada justificaba el cansancio que venía sintiendo últimamente, pues lo sentía antes mismo de tener el virus; enseguida me levanté, tenía que beber el batido, no podía quedarme con el estómago vacío. Tras tomar la mitad del contenido del vaso mi estómago quiso revolverse, así que lo dejé a un lado, me acosté nuevamente y empecé a respirar hondo hasta que la sensación se fue amainando. Tenía que quedarme por lo menos con esto en el estómago, ya que el desayuno no había tardado ni cinco minutos en mi interior y el almuerzo se me hizo intragable.

— Enfermera Swan… — a lo lejos escuchaba a alguien llamarme.

De pronto me recordé en donde estaba y me levante en un santiamén.

— ¡Oh! ¡Santo cielo! Me quedé dormida.

— Sólo unos veinte minutos desde que terminó su horario del almuerzo — me contestó la técnica Stanley. — Vine acá antes y la vi durmiendo, pero como todo estaba tranquilo la dejé dormir un poco más, pero ahora la doctora Kate la solicita en obstetricias, para asistir a un parto de trillizos.

— Gracias…

— No se preocupe nadie se ha dado cuenta, cuando la buscaron dije que estaba en la CE (Central de Esterilización) y que la iría a buscar yo misma. El parto es dentro de 30 minutos, tiene tiempo para recomponerse — avisó.

— Gracias nuevamente, Stanley.

— Por nada, todos tenemos malos días, hoy fue el suyo mañana podrá ser el mío — dijo ella.

Ay ¿qué tenía tan mala cara?

Después de que ella se fue traté de arreglarme un poco, fui hasta el baño y lavé mi rostro, luego arreglé mi coleta y por último pellizqué mis mejillas para que me entrara un poco de color en mi rostro. Una hora después tenía en mis brazos un bulto rosadito lleno de las secreciones del líquido amniótico, estaba envuelta en una mantilla rosa, las otras dos enfermeras cargaban cada una un niño, la bebé que yo tenía había sido la última en nacer.

— Eres tan hermosa — decía yo a la niña mientras la pesaba —, y con un buen peso — agregué al ver los números en la báscula, 1, 800 Kg era un buen peso para ser trilliza, en general los niños de gestación múltiple nacen con el peso por debajo de los 2 kilos, pero ella no estaba tan lejos de eso.

Sequé el exceso de secreción de su cuerpo, ya que debería quedarse sin tomar baño por veinte y cuatro horas, pues en la secreción del líquido amniótico existen ciertos nutrientes que protegen la piel del bebé, le puse un pañal desechable y una gorrita rosa y la envolví con una mantilla limpia del mismo color.

— Ahora vamos con tu mamá, porque debe de estar ansiosa por tenerte — le dije mientras la tomaba en brazos nuevamente. La niña me miraba con los ojos entreabiertos y con una de sus manitas en la boca. Era preciosa, y muy tranquila, apenas lloró al nacer, tenía mucho pelo, era negro y espeso.

— Esta señorita tiene que ser revisada por mi antes de ir con su madre — oí decir la voz de Edward a mi espalda.

— ¿Tiene algún problema en el corazón? — Pregunté. Edward raramente era llamado a ver los recién nacidos, aunque era pediatra su especialidad era la cardiología, por eso en la obstetricia, él o el doctor Whitlock, que compartía la misma especialidad, solamente eran requeridos en casos de sospecha o confirmación a través del acompañamiento prenatal de que el niño presentaba complicaciones cardiológicas y necesitaría de cuidados específicos.

— Sólo es un chequeo por precaución, su hermano mayor tuvo una deformidad en el corazón que solamente fue descubierta meses después que nació — explicó él, con una sonrisa amable.

Asentí y devolví la niña a la cunita nuevamente, Edward puso su estetoscopio y se aproximó de la cuna.

— Sus hermanos están bien a simple vista, espero que ella también — dijo él, apartando la mantilla del pecho de la bebita para auscultarla. Esperé a que la revisara, ansiosa por su evaluación.

— Todo bien — dijo sonriendo.

Respiré aliviada.

— Voy a solicitar exámenes específicos únicamente para descartar cualquier hipótesis, pero creo que está todo bien.

— Voy a llevarla con su madre, entonces — avisé cogiendo nuevamente a la niña en mis brazos.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí?

— Estabas un poco pálida cuando hablamos antes, me encontré con Alice y me ha dicho que tú no habías almorzado, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ay, Alice...

— Estoy bien, gracias —contesté; no le mentí, pues en la última hora me estaba sintiendo bien, la siesta debe de haberme ayudado.

Enseguida llevé a la niña con su madre, sería un encuentro rápido, pues los tres bebés iban a quedarse algunos días en la incubadora por precaución. La mujer sonreía con una luz propia al mirar el pequeño rostro de su bebé, la niña al sentirse cerca de su madre se relajó y se durmió, suspiré emocionada, anhelaba el día que esa misma escena ocurriera conmigo, antes tenía este deseo olvidado en un cajón dentro de mi alma, pero ahora que Edward regresó a mi vida, hay una oportunidad; si todavía conseguimos arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, un día, dentro de algunos años, podríamos intentar construir nuestra familia, antes siempre hablábamos sobre eso, era un sueño que compartíamos y que si todo sale bien volveremos a compartir, pero antes de volver a soñar tengo que arreglar un par de cosas conmigo misma.

Después de auxiliar en el parto el día se me paso volando, cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de entregar el turno a la próxima enfermera. Llegué en mi apartamento a las siete y media, tomé una ducha, comí un poco de sopa de legumbres; ya me sentía mejor, las náuseas se habían ido, pero me sentía cansada, y sin embargo, no podía dormir, era el momento de enfrentar la situación.

Y así empezaron la lluvia de reflexiones:

¿Quería a Edward? Sí, por supuesto. ¿Entonces por qué lo había ahuyentado con mis palabras? Miedo — apareció la palabra en mi mente de la nada —, sí, miedo a entregarme nuevamente y tener que lidiar con un nuevo abandono, aunque en mis adentros sabía que Edward era incapaz de hacer algo así, si él me dejó cuatro años atrás fue por la persuasión de mis padres, y no porque ya no sentía amor por mí. Formalizar nuestra relación era un paso importante, demasiado importante, era la reafirmación de nuestro compromiso como pareja, lo hacía todo más real, hasta entonces, mientras seguíamos en el plan de amigos o de amantes, yo estaba viviendo en un cuento de hadas, huyendo de la realidad, porque la realidad puede causar dolor, mucho dolor. Sin embargo, uno no puede vivir lejos de la vida real, y aunque tuviera miedos quería superarlos para vivir mi historia con Edward, vivir lo que se nos fue interrumpido por la influencia de manos ajenas a nuestra propia voluntad, anhelaba por vivir mi vida, por vivir mi amor.

La realidad me hacía enfrentarme al hecho de que mis padres cambiaron el rumbo de mi vida como si yo fuese un simple títere sin voluntad entre sus manos, dolía pensar en ello, dolía pensar en el tiempo que perdimos Edward y yo a causa de sus acciones. Todos estos meses evité pensar en eso, porque sabía que no encontraría respuestas, solamente más cuestionamientos, porque las personas que me debían explicaciones ya no me podían darlas, estaban muertas. De cierta manera todavía culpaba a Edward por haberme abandonado haciéndome creer en una mentira, yo tenía el derecho de decidir, de saber sobre su charla con mi padre, era mi vida, tenía el derecho de decidir sobre ella; mis padres, por supuesto jugaron el papel principal de la historia, pero él decidió por los dos.

Si quería verdaderamente retomar nuestra relación debía ser capaz de perdonarlo, sino esta cuestión siempre estaría flotando sobre nuestras vidas. ¿Era capaz yo de perdonarlo? El dolor que su decisión me causó casi me lleva a la locura, él juzgaba haber tomado la decisión acertada, pensaba que me protegía de un destino que mis padres le metieron en la cabeza que debía de pasar caso siguiéramos juntos, en realidad fuimos, los dos, víctimas de sus ardides. Edward se equivocó al esconderme su charla con mi padre, y Renée, aunque Edward no la haya mencionado, por sus últimas palabras al morir, sabía que de alguna manera ella influyó en lo sucedido. Amaba a Edward y él me amaba a mí, la vida es única y no iba a desperdiciarla pensando en el pasado, él se equivocó y ¿quién no lo hace? Ahora llegaba el momento de seguir adelante, de vivir la vida, vivir mi amor. La vida me daba una segunda oportunidad, se nos daba a ambos, ¿cuántas personas desean tener una segunda chance para hacer diferente, para hacerlo mejor? Yo la tengo y solamente depende de mí intentar o no, porque Edward está dispuesto a ello, entonces me di cuenta que ya lo había perdonado, no sé decir en qué momento lo hice, pero ya le había concedido el perdón. Saber que él me amaba en aquel entonces y que sigue amándome era lo único que me importaba; aunque se equivocando, él intentó hacer lo mejor para mí, porque su amor era tan altruista que interpuso sus propios sentimientos y hasta los míos por lo que él creía ser mi bienestar.

Tras tantas reflexiones, terminé llorando al recodarme de Renée y Charlie, a ellos no sabría decir si algún día llegaría a perdonarlos, no encontraba motivaciones en mi relación con Edward en el pasado que pudiera haberles incentivado a hacer lo que hicieron. No podía comprender él porqué de sus acciones, no podía comprender el hecho de que eligieron verme como una autómata por la vida a que estuviese junto a Edward, esto me dolía profundamente y percibí que me dolería por mucho tiempo.

Me tumbé en mi cama pensando en mi resolución y reviviendo el dolor de la traición de mis padres. Desde que Edward me contó la verdad era la primera vez que pensaba con tanto detenimiento sobre el asunto; fue en medio de esa profusión de sentimientos que adormecí, sintiendo el alivio por saber que por la mañana estaría lista para aclarar todo con Edward y que sin embargo, seguiría herida por como mis padres se inmiscuyeron en nuestras vidas, pero como jamás conseguiré las respuestas que deseaba, lo mejor era encerrar estas cuestiones, vivir mi vida, y seguir el último consejo de mi madre: _"— sé feliz, hija, sé feliz"_ y lo sería… — me prometí dejándome llevar por el sueño.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció, nenas? Bella tenía muchas cosas que arreglar consigo misma, por eso, este capítulo fue más reflexivo, bueno, la tan esperada charla sucederá en el próximo capi, creo que les gustara ;)**

**¿Reviews? Son mi sueldo, ¡no se olviden! Tengo algo a proponerles, si ustedes me regalan por lo menos 5 reviews, actualizaré una vez más esta semana, en el miércoles, la elección es de ustedes ;)**

**¡Hasta en el próximo miércoles o domingo! Por regla general, la actualización de esta historia será siempre a los domingos, y aunque actualice en el miércoles también lo haré en el domingo. **

**Gracias por los reviews: bbluelilas y HalleVale :D**

**Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

**Saludos llenos de cariño, **¡**gracias por leerme!**

**Jane Bells **


	7. Capítulo 7- Entendiéndonos

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos n_n, ¡nos leemos abajo! **

**Capítulo sin beteo así que, de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 — Entendiéndonos**

"_Seguramente si nuestro afecto es recíproco, nuestros corazones se entenderán. No somos un par de chiquillos para guardar una irritada reserva, ser mal dirigidos por la inadvertencia de algún momento o jugar como con un fantasma con nuestra propia felicidad."_

_(Persuasión, Jane Austen)_

Escuchaba a lo lejos un sonido molesto que perturbaba mi sueño, despertando completamente percibí que se trataba del timbre de mi puerta.

— ¡Ah! Santo cielo, quién perturba a estas horas de la mañana — me quejé al ver la hora en el reloj sobre la mesita de noche. — ¡Siete horas!

Me levanté rápidamente, pero tuve que volverme a sentarme, pues un fuerte mareo se adueñó de mí. Respiré hondo, el timbre seguía sonando, me levanté despacio, y esta vez pude caminar normalmente, fui a paso lento hasta la puerta, miré por la mirilla, Edward.

— Son las siete de la mañana, Edward — dije así que abrí la puerta.

— Lo sé — contestó. — ¿Puedo pasar?

— Sí — suspiré.

Cerré la puerta y me volví hacia él que estaba de pie en el medio de la sala.

— ¿Y? — Indagué.

— Precisamos conversar.

— Esto ya lo daba por hecho — contesté con aspereza.

— No despertaste de buen humor — observó él, parecía más divertido que molesto por mi manera de recibirlo.

— Lo siento, todavía me muero de sueño y ayer por la noche tuve que reflexionar sobre muchas cosas — le expliqué.

— No te preocupes, yo estaba ansioso por verte y aclarar todo; terminé por llegar demasiado temprano.

— Yo también deseo aclarar todo, siéntate, vamos a conversar — le pedí.

Me senté en el sofá de dos plazas y él se sentó a mi lado.

— Yo quería…

— Shhh… déjame hablar primero — le interrumpí, poniendo mis dedos sobre sus labios, él asintió. — Tal vez cuando te expliqué que era temprano para retomar nuestra relación del mismo punto en que estábamos a cuatro años atrás no supe utilizar las palabras adecuadas y terminé por causar dolor en ti y en mí. Edward — expliqué mirando sus ojos — jamás, escúchame bien, jamás consideré nuestra noche de amor como solamente un momento de pasión, hicimos el amor. Si me contentara sólo con tener un momento de pasión, no hubiera estado cuatro años sin tener relaciones, ya sabes que no hubo nadie más en mi vida.

— Lo sé, Bella, y ya te lo dije, también no hubo nadie en mi vida, aunque lo haya intentado. En los primeros meses casi me vuelvo loco sin ti, y tenté de alguna forma olvidarme de nosotros, por eso empecé a tener citas a ciegas, encuentros de una sola noche que amigos de la universidad me arreglaban, sin embargo, cada vez que estaba cerca de pasar a algo más con una chica sentía que te estaba traicionando y esto me abrumaba tanto que no podía seguir, luego desistí de esta idea y me enfoqué totalmente en mis estudios y así se pasaron los últimos cuatro años. Sé que también te asusté cuando dice que debíamos retomar nuestra relación del mismo punto — asentí. — Discúlpame — pidió.

— Creo que no tenemos nada por lo que disculparnos, Edward, los dos estábamos conmocionados por el momento y no supimos comprender el uno al otro. Los dos se equivocaron — razoné. — En realidad yo tuve miedo de dar un nombre a lo que estábamos teniendo, a oficializar lo nuestro, porque eso haría de nuestra relación algo real, pues estaba viviendo mi cuento de hadas, olvidándome de lo que pasó cuatro años atrás — seguí explicando. — Es como si el hecho de no nombrar lo que tenemos me protegiera de los recuerdos del pasado y de los hechos que yo no logro hallar explicaciones.

— Lo de tus padres — completó él.

— Sí, ayer tuve que por primera vez enfrentar a estos sentimientos, pensé en todo, en el papel que jugaron mis padres en nuestra separación, tu omisión al no decirme lo que hablaste con Charlie, tu mentira para apartarme de tu vida… — suspiré.

— ¿A qué conclusión llegaste? — Preguntó Edward con el semblante ansioso.

— Que ya te había perdonado y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta — él soltó el aire que tenía retenido. — Te equivocaste, sin embargo fuiste persuadido a cometer este error, espero que ahora por delante no vuelvas a esconderme nada más, y tampoco vuelvas a decidir por los dos, debemos compartir todo, confiar en el otro — añadí.

— Ya aprendí la lección, Bella, el sufrimiento me la enseñó. Nada de secretos — afirmó. — Entonces… — empezó a decir con la mirada esperanzada.

— Entonces, si todavía lo deseas, soy su prometida, señor Cullen.

— Es lo que más deseo en el mundo, señorita Swan — contestó, los ojos verdes brillando como el agua del mar sobre el reflejo de los rayos solares.

Enseguida, Edward envolvió sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y tiró de mí para ponerme sobre su regazo, me besó lentamente y con extrema delicadeza, como si estuviera acariciando un cristal, abrí mi boca concediendo la entrada de su lengua que sondeaba mis labios pidiendo permiso, nos besamos lentamente disfrutando del sabor del otro. Nos separamos cuando tuvimos que respirar, me abracé a él y hundí me rostro en su pecho, besándolo por encima de su camisa y sintiendo su olor.

— Extrañe tanto eso — confesó Edward, abrazándome más junto a él.

— Yo también. ¿Edward?

— ¿Sí?

Me aparté de su pecho y lo miré a los ojos, desde cuando nos separamos aquella mañana tenía dos palabras atragantadas en mi garganta.

— Te amo.

Él sonrió dulcemente y dijo:

— Igual que yo a ti, mi princesa.

Me refugié en su pecho nuevamente y debo de haberme quedado dormida, porque cuando desperté estaba acostada en mi cama y sobre el pecho de Edward.

— ¡Hola dormilona! — Dijo él, dando un besito en mi nariz.

— Hola… — contesté soñolienta todavía.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Pregunté escondiéndome en su pecho.

— Son casi las nueve — contestó.

— Ummm.

— ¿Te acostaste tarde ayer? — Indagó acariciando mi pelo.

— No, creo que no pasaban de las diez cuando me fue a la cama y dormí toda la noche de un tirón, hasta que me despertaste tú — lo acusé.

Él se rió y besó mi sien.

— Ya dormiste demasiado, es hora de levantarte e ir a comer algo, después quiero te llevar a mi casa.

— O.K. pero antes necesito de una ducha para espabilarme de una vez.

— Entonces vete, mientras te duchas hago tu desayuno.

Después del desayuno salimos hacia su casa, que para mi sorpresa estaba ubicada en el mismo barrio que yo vivía.

— No puedo creer que vivas tan cerca de mí y solamente ahora me doy cuenta de eso — dije.

— Al principio no era tan cerca, pasé algún tiempo en un hotel, luego descubrí donde vivías y busqué algún sitio que fuera cercano — explicó mientras aparcaba el coche delante de una linda casa blanca de dos pisos, con ventanas de vidrio y persianas blancas, en el piso de arriba había un largo balcón, donde probablemente estaba la habitación principal de la casa; toda la pared bajo el balcón estaba cubierta por una enredadera muy verde y con muchas flores rosas; en la entrada un porche de diseño antiguo nos recibía.

— ¿Hace cuánto qué vives aquí? — Pregunté mientras miraba embobada la estructura de la casa.

— La encontré después de un mes y medio que empecé a trabajar en el hospital — explicó él.

— Casi cinco meses, entonces — dije haciendo cuentas.

— Sí. ¿Te gusta? — Preguntó.

— Es hermosa. ¿Pero no es algo grande para ti sólo? — Cuestioné.

Él sonrió.

— Por ahora, tal vez, pero si piensas en el futuro…— fue su respuesta, lo miré con mi expresión perspicaz y él volvió a reírse — Todo a su tiempo, Bella — dijo, regalándome su sonrisa torcida.

— Todo a su tiempo — repetí.

— Ven, vamos adentro — instó él, cambiando el tema.

Salimos del coche, él cogió mi mano y nos dirigimos a la entrada de la casa. Paramos delante de una gran puerta tallada en caoba, Edward llevó su mano hacia la pared a la izquierda de la puerta y movió un azulejo decorado donde decía: _Bienvenido al hogar_, por tras del azulejo se escondía el sistema de alarma de la casa, en él Edward tecleó un código de seguridad, la puerta hizo un clic y él giró el picaporte.

— ¿Tienes miedo a que te roben? — Le pregunté.

— A decir verdad, no, pero el sistema de alarma lo habían puesto los antiguos dueños y hoy me parece una buena idea. Además de la alarma hay cámaras en el porche y en el patio trasero, pero están bien camufladas, solamente serías capaz de verlas si te las mostraras.

— Nos es un poco de exagero, este barrio es muy tranquilo — comenté.

— Tal vez, pero si consideras que los antiguos dueños eran una pareja de cónsules, podes comprender su cuidado con la seguridad.

Asentí.

— Las damas primero, señorita Swan — dijo Edward, sosteniendo la puerta abierta con una de sus manos para que yo pasara primero, ya que la otra la tenía entrelazada a mi mano.

Entré y tiré de su mano para que me acompañara.

Un gran salón con muebles de estilo moderno, en gran parte, y algunos pocos en estilo antiguo fue lo primero que vi de la casa. Seguí adentrando, las paredes eran blancas, el piso de mármol blanco; en el lado derecho del salón se encontraba una gran mesa y sillas blancas de estilo antiguo; en la pared junto a la mesa había un gran espejo moderno sin marco que reflejaba todo a su frente, dejándonos con una sensación de que el espacio era más amplio de lo que era en realidad.

En el lado izquierdo, había un gran sofá gris con cojines del mismo color, flores negras estampaban el tejido que los cubría; dos poltronas de cuero negro estaban dispuestas cada una en una extremidad del sofá, una mesita de centro toda de vidrio descansaba en el medio de la sala, sobre ella había un florero de cristal con orquídeas blancas. En la pared por delante del sofá había un bar de estilo antiguo, compuesto por una barra de mármol negro y cinco banquetas de madera, en el armario del bar había bebidas, vasos y copas visibles a los visitantes a través de las puertas de vidrio. Giré mi rostro hacia el lado derecho y vi una gran puerta de vidrio que se extendía por toda la pared del salón, caminé a pasos lentos hasta alcanzarlas y admiré el bello jardín que se presentó delante de mi mirada. El césped era verde y uniforme, daba ganas de quitar los zapatos para sentir la suavidad de la grama sobre los pies; canteros de flores cercaban un camino de ladrillos hasta unos bancos de plaza situados bajo un árbol frondoso; un gran rosal de rosas, del mismo color que el nombre, yacía en la pared final del jardín.

Sentí a Edward aproximándose de mí, deteniéndose a mi lado dejando una mano descansar en mi espalda baja.

— ¿En qué piensas? — Indagó.

— En lo sencillo y bello que es este jardín y en la tranquilidad que sentimos al mirarlo.

Él besó la lateral de mi cabeza y dijo:

— Pensé lo mismo cuando lo vi por primera vez, me hizo acordarme de ti.

— ¿Por qué? — Cuestioné y dejé de mirar el pintoresco jardín para mirarlo.

— Porque es lo que siento cuando estoy contigo — esclareció mirándome directamente a los ojos.

— Te amo — suspiré.

Él juntó nuestras frentes y nos quedamos en silencio absorbiendo nuestras emociones durante algunos segundos.

— Ven, deja mostrarte el resto de la casa — él besó mi frente y me cogió de la mano para llevarme hasta una puerta situada a la derecha de un largo y amplio pasillo, que quedaba justo en el medio entre el lado izquierdo y derecho del salón. — Aquí es mi estudio — explicó Edward abriendo la puerta, miré rápidamente dentro de la habitación, era clara, amplia y organizada, con muebles modernos y muchas repisas de madera. Delante de la puerta de su estudio había otra puerta, era un salón de televisión, el espacio ahora no era tan grande, su principal característica era la de despertar una sensación hogareña y acogedora, la habitación era decorada por un papel de pared azul con pequeñas flores blancas, había una gran televisión colgada en la pared y abajo sobre un mueble blanco estaban los aparatos, el DVD, el home theater. Enfrente de la tele, a una buena distancia de ésta, había un confortable sofá cama gris, a la derecha del sofá había una gran ventana de vidrio que tenía el cortinado blanco abierto y dejaba entrar la luz del día; a la izquierda había una gran estantería blanca con miles de títulos de películas en DVDs.

Salimos del salón y seguimos caminando por el pasillo, Edward abrió otra puerta, ahora a la derecha nuevamente.

— Esta es una habitación de huésped. Esta otra puerta es un baño — señaló con la mano la puerta delante de la habitación. — Y al final del pasillo la cocina — explicó mientras me conducía hasta allí. La cocina era amplia, con muebles modernos en tonos blanco y gris, el sueño de cualquier mujer a la que le guste cocinar, ¡yo! Era equipada con todo lo que tiene de moderno con relación a los utensilios domésticos.

— Aquella puerta lleva hasta un patio con piscina — explicó, mientras señalaba una puerta blanca en la pared del lado derecho de la cocina, — también se puede llegar al patio por el jardín — completó. — Ahora al piso de arriba.

— ¿Cómo hiciste todo eso? — Cuestioné impresionada por la decoración, mientras subíamos la escalera hacia el piso superior.

— Mi madre insistió en hacerlo, vino desde Forks especialmente para hacerlo, pasó casi veinte días arreglando todo, yo solo le dije en líneas generales lo que quería y ella hizo todo el trabajo.

— Esme y Carlisle saben…

— Sí, saben que decidí quedarme aquí por ti, por nosotros, y me apoyaron — me explicó él.

Asentí, los padres de Edward eran personas maravillosas, siempre me trataron igual que una hija, y cuando Edward cortó nuestra relación también me quitó el cariño de sus padres, Esme intentó mantener contacto conmigo, pero era demasiado doloroso para mí estar cerca de su familia, creyendo que él no me quería más en su vida, así que me distancié para evitar el dolor.

Llegamos al piso superior, y en él se encontraban más tres habitaciones, la principal con baño y otras dos para huéspedes, además de un baño en el pasillo.

Edward me llevó a su dormitorio y me hizo sentarme sobre el colchón de su cama americana. La habitación era grande y blanca, decorada con muebles modernos, una puerta de vidrio se abría en la pared y daba al balcón que vi desde fuera; en la pared delante de los pies de la cama había varias repisas negras con innúmeros CD's y un aparato de música, en el lado derecho de la cama había un sillón negro y cerca de él una lámpara de estructura de metal y en la pared más repisas negras con libros de medicina y algo de literatura, en intervalos, entre los libros, había marcos de color plata con fotos de su familia, Carlisle y Esme, los Denali, los reconocí por ver a Kate y a su madre, pero en la foto había un hombre, probablemente el padre de Kate, y una mujer pelirroja que debía de ser la hermana de mi amiga; también estaba allí una foto con el doctor Whitlock en la graduación de ambos.

Oí algo moverse a mi lado y entonces vi que Edward abría el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacaba algo de dentro, sin embargo, esos detalles los percibí desde un segundo plano, pues un marco de madera blanco acaparó toda mi atención, no el marco, sino la foto que estaba en él, era nosotros a más de cuatro años, estábamos en nuestro lugar secreto, nuestro prado, Edward sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra un árbol y yo recargada contra su pecho, una mano suya estaba envuelta alrededor de mi cintura y la otra sostenía la cámara fotográfica por sobre nuestros rostros sonrientes.

— Siempre la tuve ahí — dijo Edward al verme contemplar la fotografía —, no importaba el sitio en donde estaba, siempre la llevé conmigo y la dejaba al lado de mi cama.

— Yo no tuve fuerzas para seguir mirando nuestras fotos, las guardé todas en una caja y las dejé en mi armario en casa, todavía deben de estar allí, mi casa sigue cerrada desde el entierro de mis padres, cuando voy a Forks me quedo en la casa de los padres de Alice — le expliqué.

— Siento todo lo que te hice sufrir, Bella, y siento no haber estado para ti cuando más me necesitaste — dijo con la voz afligida, poniéndose de rodillas delante de mí y tomando una de mis manos —, pero te recompensaré, no puedo borrar los días grises que tuviste, pero te daré muchos días brillantes como el sol, esto no te prometo solamente a ti, sino que a mí mismo, vamos a enfrentar dificultades en nuestro camino juntos, pero todos las enfrentan, sin embargo, ahora estamos juntos y vamos saber afrontar lo que se nos reserve el destino, es por eso que ahora te pregunto nuevamente, ¿señorita Swan, me haría el honor de ser mi esposa en algún momento de nuestras vidas juntos? — Preguntó mostrándome una cajita negra abierta que puso sobre el medio de mis muslos. El anillo no era el mismo que el de cuatro años atrás, este era plata con una piedra diáfana de tamaño medio y de corte rectangular centrado en el medio del aro, en ambos de la piedra había dos piedrecitas brillantes y desde el medio de ellas salía una especie de abertura que albergaba en su interior más tres pequeñas piedras, una tras la otra, era sencillo, clásico y precioso. — Un anillo diferente para un nuevo comienzo — explicó Edward al ver como yo contemplaba la joya. El primer anillo yo se lo había enviado a su dirección en Chicago, donde él vivía desde que nació y en donde estudiaba medicina, un mes después de que él cortara nuestra relación. — Sé que ya te consideras mi prometida nuevamente, pero yo necesito hacer bien las cosas. Entonces, ¿aceptas empezar de nuevo?

Erguí mis ojos de la caja y miré su rostro lleno de expectativa por mi respuesta, ahora ya no tenía dudas, no después de saber toda la verdad, no después de reflexionar sobre mis sentimientos y reconocer que estaba huyendo para evitar sufrir.

— No vuelvas a dejarme — musité, sintiendo como las lágrimas empañaban mi visión.

— Jamás, Bella, solamente Dios puede apartarme de tu lado, pero espero que Él nos dé muchos años juntos antes de que eso se nos suceda — dijo con emoción.

— Entonces vamos a empezar nuevamente, vamos escribir una nueva historia — le dije.

— ¿Esto es un sí? — Indagó, dándome su sonrisa torcida.

— Sabes que sí, pero como quieres oír la frase completa te haces el tonto — lo acusé.

— ¿Y no me darás el gusto? — Volvió a intentar, ahora utilizando el tono de niño cuando quiere ganar un dulce.

Me quedé en silencio mirándole por algunos segundos para crear algo de expectativa y entonces por fin respondí:

— Sí, Edward, acepto ser tu esposa, en algún momento de nuestras vidas — repetí la última parte de su frase al hacerme el pedido; sabía que él había añadido dicha parte para no dejarme bajo presión, lo importante es que ahora estábamos juntos, la boda era solamente una consecuencia y sucedería a su tiempo.

— Gracias… — respondió él, quitando el anillo de la caja y poniéndolo en mi dedo anular de la mano derecha.

Él puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro y luego aproximó su rostro al mío.

— Te amo — profirió, mirándome a los ojos.

— También te amo… — susurré.

Él sonrió y acortó la distancia entre nuestros labios, nos entregamos al beso con la satisfacción de saber que ninguno de los dos huiría, nuestro amor era recíproco y los votos permanentes, lo sabíamos, el dolor y el tiempo que estuvimos lejos nos hizo madurar y ahora estábamos listos para empezar de nuevo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció, nenas? ¿Les gustó la reconciliación?**

**¿Reviews? Son mi sueldo, ¡no se olviden! **

**Gracias por los reviews: PameHart, Marianacs, Ayer Dormi, danielaMc1 y Gabymuse :D**

**Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

**Saludos llenos de cariño, **¡**gracias por leerme! Este domingo nos encontramos nuevamente ;)**

**Jane Bells **


	8. Capítulo 8- Del sueño a la pesadilla

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos n_n**

**Capítulo sin beteo así que, ****de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 — Del sueño a la pesadilla**

Tras la declaración de Edward en su cuarto nos quedamos envueltos en nuestra burbuja de felicidad, intercambiando besos y caricias hasta que el hambre nos hizo acordar de que el tiempo no se había detenido por nosotros, bajamos a la cocina y Edward me hizo el almuerzo, un rico plato de pasta y gambas, me lo comí muy contenta de que ninguna náusea se me presentara, probablemente el virus se estaba yendo de mi cuerpo.

Sentada en la banqueta de la encimera lo vi manejar los utensilios de cocina y los ingredientes con gran destreza.

— Te hiciste todo un chef de cocina — lo halagué, todavía sorprendida por sus nuevas habilidades.

— La ocasión hace el maestro, ¿no? — Asentí, viéndolo limpiar las gambas y sazonarlas con jugo de limón, sal y pimienta. — O aprendía a cocinar o estaría hoy con las venas obstruidas por la grasa de las comidas rápidas, y además es un buen pasatiempo. Debo confesarte que me hice adicto de los programas de cocina, es algo que veo cuando quiero relajarme del trabajo.

— Pues, somos dos. Me encanta aprender nuevos platos y luego intentar hacerlos, debo de tener más de cien recetas apuntadas en un cuaderno, pero solamente hice unas cinco.

— Pues, ya va siendo hora de que empieces a probarlas, seré tu ayudante y degustador oficial — dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Me reí.

A la hora del postre me ofrecí para hacer una salsa de chocolate caliente para cubrir el helado de vainilla, a Edward le encantó la mezcla de temperatura y de sabores. Llevamos nuestras tazas con los helados para su sala de televisión, allí degustamos el dulce viendo el inicio de Persuasión, película basada en una de mis obras favoritas de Jane Austen. La historia de Anne y el capitán Wentworth de cierta manera era la mía y la de Edward, sino que al revés, en el libro era Anne quien era persuadida a renunciar al amor del capitán, volviendo a encontrarlo años después, para aclarar toda la situación del pasado y retomar la relación de ambos.

Cuando terminé mi helado, dejé la taza sobre una mesita al lado del gran sofá cama, y me acurruqué sobre el pecho de Edward, veíamos la peli en silencio, solamente intercambiando caricias, Edward me acariciaba el pelo, mientras yo le hacía círculos sobre su pecho con el dedo, donde la abertura de la camisa me permitía tocar su piel, o solamente dejaba mis dedos corrieren por su piel casi sin llegar a tocarla. A la mitad de la película debo de haberme quedado dormida, esto se estaba haciendo una rutina últimamente, pues cuando volví a abrir los ojos en la tele ya se subía los créditos de ésta.

— Lo siento — murmuré, enterrando el rostro en el pecho de Edward, que todavía me tenía entre sus brazos.

— No lo sientas, me encanta verte dormir y principalmente si estás entre mis brazos, aunque no me parezca normal que pases todo el día durmiendo así que se te presente una oportunidad, ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

— Estoy recuperándome de un virus estomacal, estuve mal hasta ayer, pero hoy no sentí nada.

— Debías de habérmelo dicho, te habría cocinado algo más ligero que las gambas.

— No pasa nada, estoy bien hoy, necesitaba comer comida de verdad después de todo lo que eché.

— Me avisas si te vuelves a ponerte mal — pidió en tono serio, uno que no dejaba espacio a la contestación, así que solamente asentí y sonreí internamente, por más que siempre le dije a Edward que exageraba en su papel de protector, en realidad me encantaba que fuese tan sobreprotector conmigo, me hacía sentir protegida y amada.

Fue pensando en eso que decidí contarle lo del doctor Witherdale, no podíamos empezar nuevamente si yo le escondía mis aflicciones, se lo tomaría mal cuando se enterara; él necesitaba saber que yo confiaba en él, para que él también pudiera confiar en mí.

— Tengo que contarte algo — empecé.

— Por tu tono no parece que sea algo bueno.

— No…

— Dime — dijo apartándome de su pecho para mirarme a los ojos, me senté en el sofá volviéndome hacia él.

— ¿Te acuerdas del doctor Witherdale, que me atendió cuando me enfermé meses atrás?

— Sí — lo vi ponerse tenso.

— Bueno, él está trabajando en el turno diurno ahora, así que lo veo con más frecuencia…

— Dime de una vez, Bella — instó él, aproximándose a mí.

— Lo veo con mucha frecuencia, más de que a mí me parezca normal.

— ¿Cómo así?

— Aparece donde menos lo espero, intenta entablar conversación, yo nunca lo animé a nada — le aseguré y él asintió —, siempre le contesté con educación y directamente, pensé que con eso bastaría para ahuyentarlo, pero no fue así, sigue viniendo todas las mañanas al puesto de enfermería cuando estoy en guardia, también me lo encuentro en los pasillos, sé que eso es normal se tratando de un hospital, sin embargo, es como si esperara la mejor oportunidad de encontrarme sola, nunca se aproxima cuando tengo gente a mi alrededor, ayer lo vi mirándome desde un rincón del refectorio mientras yo almorzaba con Alice — suspiré, al finalmente desahogarme con alguien respecto al tema.

— Cuando te atendió aquella vez no me pareció muy profesional su actitud, tampoco la manera en que te miraba, hasta tu nombre sabía antes mismo de que alguno de nosotros le dijéramos, aunque ustedes trabajasen en turnos y sectores distintos.

— Pensé en hacer una reclamación por escrito a la administración, sin embargo, él no hizo nada además de intentar estar próximo, ni su actitud o palabras pueden ser vistas como agresivas, así que me callé.

— Pero te sientes…

— Acosada — completé —, aunque él no haga nada que desabone su conducta, su mirada me hiela la sangre — confesé, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, Edward me atrajo a sus brazos nuevamente.

— Tranquila, no estás sola, te cuidaré — me consoló él, dejando un beso sobre mi pelo. — Hablaré con mi tía, le explicaré la situación y ella comprenderá que es mejor hacer las cosas sin despertar sospechas. Carmen puede cambiarle los turnos, mientras tanto estaré pendiente de ti, y quiero que me llames al teléfono o al busca si te sientes con miedo o amenazada.

— Vale.

— Gracias por contarme.

— Ni siquiera a Alice lo conté, solamente serviría para dejarla preocupada y se sintiendo tan de manos atadas como yo ya me siento. Contigo es diferente, me haces sentirme segura a tu lado.

— Me alegro en saberlo — susurró él.

— Presumido… — y él me calló con muchos besos.

x-x-x-x-x

Por la noche Edward me llevó a mi apartamento, hice una sopa de legumbres para nuestra cena, ya que, según él, debería comer algo más ligero después de haber exagerado en el almuerzo, haciendo hincapié en mi estado de recuperación tras contraer un virus estomacal. Mientras yo preparaba la sopa, Edward hizo unas torradas, aprovechando el resto de pan del día anterior. Comemos tranquilamente y luego él se marchó para que yo pudiera descansar, a la mañana siguiente él pasaría por mí para irnos juntos al trabajo. Cuando finalmente estuve a solas me duché y vestí un pijama confortable de algodón, me tumbé en mi cama y caí en un sueño tranquilo hasta la mañana, cuando desperté por una pesadilla, en la cual era perseguida por James en los pasillos desiertos del hospital. Me desperté asustada, con la respiración jadeante, llevé mi mano a mi corazón que latía aceleradamente, luego sentí una ola de náuseas que me hizo levantarme corriendo de la cama para llegar hasta el baño, tras varias arcadas terminé sin nada en el estómago, tiré de la cadena del sanitario y me levanté del suelo sintiéndome trémula; apoyándome sobre la encimera del lavamanos para no caerme, contemplé mi rostro en el espejo que tenía delante de mí, estaba pálido y sudoroso, los labios sin color alguno y la mirada cansada, ¡qué buena manera de empezar el día!, pensé irónicamente. Cepillé mis dientes y despacio volví a mi habitación, miré al reloj en mi mesita de noche y vi la hora, eran las cinco de la mañana, el despertador sonaría dentro de cuarenta minutos más, así que me tumbé nuevamente y enseguida adormecí. Volví a despertar cuando mi despertador sonó, lo apagué y tras permanecer sentada algunos minutos sobre la cama percibí que me encontraba mejor, así que me levanté y me duché, vestí un pantalón vaquero y una camisa azul y unas bailarinas rojas; arreglé mi bolso, poniendo mi bata nueva, era blanca, sin embargo, decorada con cintas rosas y blancas y sobre la tela había dibujos de mariposas y flores en trabajo de labor, también agregué al bolso una camisa y pantalones blancos, tomé mis zapatos blancos y los puse en una bolsa plástica, dejé todo sobre el sofá y me fui a la cocina, logré tomar un vaso de leche sin sentir náuseas, tampoco tenía apetito para tomar algo más. A las seis y quince suena el timbre de mi apartamento. Sonreí al ver a Edward recostado contra el umbral de la puerta, él me miró devolviendo la sonrisa, pero luego su rostro se transformó en una mueca de preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien? — Indagó él, envolviendo mi rostro con una de sus manos — Estás pálida.

— Debo de haber exagerado con el almuerzo de ayer, hoy por la mañana mi estómago se cobró mi falta de cuidado.

— Tal vez sea mejor que pidas una baja por algunos días mientras te recuperas del todo.

— Ya me siento bien, ayer estaba bien también, creo que si como cosas ligeras estaré totalmente restablecida mañana, en general el malestar causado por el virus no dura más que tres día, y hoy es mi tercer día — le expliqué.

— ¿Lo que sientes? — Indagó curioso.

— Náuseas, el simple olor o el cariz de alguna comida me da asco, pero por las mañanas es más recurrente que sienta algo, Alice lo tuvo hace algunas semanas, sin embargo parece que sus síntomas fueron más suaves.

— Ummm… — murmuró, como si estuviera pensando en algo, y luego aconsejó: — No te olvides de beber mucho líquido hoy, no quiero que deshidrates.

— Por supuesto, doctor Cullen.

— Listilla — musitó él achicando los ojos para luego envolverme en sus brazos.

— Me encantaría pasarme todo el día así, pero tenemos que ir trabajar — le acordé.

— Lo sé — concedió él, a regañadientes. — ¿Dónde están tus cosas? — Indagó, apartándose de mí para mirarme a los ojos.

— En el sofá.

— Yo las llevaré hasta mi coche — dijo dejando un beso sobre mi frente y enseguida recogió todas mis cosas.

— Tuve un virus estomacal, Edward, no estoy inválida — le dije.

— Déjame mimarte, echaba de menos hacerte estos pequeños detalles — rogó plantándose delante de mí, sosteniendo entre sus manos mi gran bolso y la bolsa con mis zapatos.

— Ya que insiste, señor Darcy — bromeé, equiparando sus modos caballerescos a los del personaje masculino más famoso de Jane Austen.

— Ya veo que mi señorita Elizabeth está mordaz hoy — contestó, comparándome a la pareja de dicho personaje. Edward conocía mi pasión por las novelas de Austen y terminó por leerlas, poco tiempo después de que nos hicimos novios, a casi cinco años atrás, para poder comprender el porqué de ellas me gustaren tanto.

— Siempre soy así de ingeniosa cuando estoy feliz — respondí.

— ¿Y por qué estás feliz? — Como si él ya no supiera la respuesta.

— Porque tengo mi propia versión del señor Darcy hecha realidad — dije aproximándome a él.

— Y yo a mi Elizabeth, o sea, somos la pareja perfecta — completó envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, podía sentir el peso de las cosas que cargaba entre sus manos sobre mis caderas.

— No, no somos la pareja perfecta, somos la pareja ideal el uno para el otro, completando y mejorando las cualidades del otro — aclaré, echando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y poniéndome de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios. Edward acortó la distancia que separaba nuestras bocas y nos fundimos en un delicioso beso.

— Es mejor que salgamos luego de aquí, sino olvidaré que tenemos que ir a trabajar — dijo él cuando terminamos de besarnos.

— Vayamos entonces — suspiré.

— Ah, si vuelves a sentirte mal nuevamente, buscamos un médico — avisó mi prometido en tono serio.

Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento del hospital, Edward abrió la puerta del coche para que me bajara, en este momento otro coche se detuvo a nuestro lado, no me detuve a mirar quien era el motorista, pues Edward me tendía la mano para ayudarme a bajar.

— Buenos días, doctor Cullen — oí decir una voz que me era más familiar de lo que yo una vez hubiera deseado.

— Buenos días, doctor, Witherdale — lo saludó Edward, sin deshacer la unión de nuestras manos. Sentí la mirada de James detenerse unos instantes sobre el enlace de ellas, antes de que su rostro se volviera en mi dirección para saludarme.

— Enfermera, Swan, ¿cómo va?

— Muy bien, doctor. — Yo no tuve el tacto para devolverle la pregunta.

— No sabía que eran novios — comentó él como si nada.

— En realidad, Isabella y yo estamos prometidos — le aclaró Edward, mirándole seriamente.

— Oh, felicitaciones, ¿para cuándo es la boda? — Cuestionó con fingido interés.

— Lo más pronto que nos sea posible — contesté yo y Edward me siguió el juego.

— Tras casi cinco años juntos no tenemos más motivos para esperar más tiempo — complementó él.

Vi como el rostro de James se tensó al escuchar las palabras de Edward, pero enseguida él se recompuso.

— Comprendo… Bueno, nos vemos, buen día de trabajo, doctor Cullen, enfermera Swan.

— Igualmente — le contestó mi prometido.

James adentra en el hospital rápidamente y solamente entonces siento mi cuerpo relajarse.

— No me gusta nada la manera cómo él te mira — me dijo Edward utilizando un tono entre rabioso y preocupado. — Hoy mismo iremos a hablar con mi tía, le hablaré en mi hora de almuerzo, explicaré lo esencial y después que nuestros turnos terminen vamos a su casa, donde hablaremos con más comodidad.

— Vale — acepté, esta situación me tenía con los nervios a flor de piel y si Edward podría conseguir algo por ser el sobrino de la doctora Denali, pues estaba más que feliz por su lazo de parentesco, pues jamás sería tomada en serio por mí misma, ya que James nunca hizo nada que me pusiera en riesgo y tampoco tenía testigos de su acoso ya que elegía los momentos en que estaba a solas para abordarme.

Mi guardia fue relativamente tranquila, ningún caso fuera de lo normal, y hubo una agradable excepción en mi turno, no vi rastros del doctor Witherdale en todo el día, tal vez el hecho de saber de mi relación con Edward lo haya hecho reconocer que conmigo él no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Eran las seis y media de la tarde, más media hora de trabajo y yo estaría libre para ir con Edward a cenar en la casa de la doctora Denali, nos vimos algunas veces hoy, pero como no estuvimos a solas en ningún momento, Edward me envió un mensaje a mi teléfono celular para informarme de la cena. En el almuerzo estuve con Alice, que se veía extraña, parecía preocupada por algo, indagó sobre mi salud, le dije que me estaba recuperando del virus, pero que todavía sentía alguna molestia, ella pidió que me cuidara, parecía afligida. Le conté sobre mi reconciliación con Edward y eso la animó, sin embargo, al separarnos volvió a repetir que tuviera cuidado y que estuviera atenta a mi seguridad. Imaginé que ella tuvo algún sueño conmigo y no quiso decirme nada para no preocuparme, no obstante, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al pensar en los sueños de mi amiga y en lo real que se volvían algunas veces.

Uno sabe que un hospital está realmente tranquilo cuando los pasillos están desiertos, y así estaba el Hospital Universitario de Seattle en el día de hoy, estaba yendo hasta la farmacia pero recoger algunos materiales que se nos habían acabado en el puesto de enfermería, feliz que solamente me quedaba más media hora de trabajo para poder estar con Edward. Caminaba tranquilamente cuando una mano detuvo mis pasos al sujetarme con fuerza por el brazo, haciendo que mis espaldas chocaran contra el pecho de alguien, una segunda mano aparece inmediatamente delante de mi rostro cubriendo así mi boca. En el mismo momento supe que se trataba del doctor Witherdale.

— Estaba siendo paciente, Isabella — dijo él en tono enojado —, te iba a conquistar, pero tú, mi zorrilla, ya tenías a otro calentando tu cuerpo — me estremecí al oír sus palabras vulgares y al sentir su erección contra mis caderas.

Él pasillo seguía desierto y cerca de nosotros estaba la puerta del descanso y fue para allí que el doctor Witherdale nos llevó, era improbable que en aquel momento hubiese alguien descansado, estábamos cerca del cambio de turno y en esos horarios nadie se va allí, no obstante, este razonamiento, no impidió que rogara a Dios por un milagro y que alguna alma viva estuviese en aquella habitación, sin embargo, mis esperanzas fueron vanas, el lugar esta desierto. Al entrar en la habitación James liberó su mano de mi boca, empurrándome hacia el medio de ésta y poniéndose de espalda a la puerta. La habitación de descanso era algo insonorizada para que el equipo médico y de enfermería pudiese descansar pese al ruido externo, de esa manera para que alguien me escuchara tendría que estar pasando muy cerca de la puerta.

— Ahora, Isabella, sabrás lo que es tener un hombre de verdad dentro de tu cuerpo — afirmó él, con una mirada lasciva en los ojos. El miedo era tal que me tenía paralizada, pero no iba a ponerle fácil, iría gritar y luchar con todas mis fuerzas — Voy a castigarte, no me esperaste, fuimos hechos el uno para el otro, pero entregaste lo que era mío a otro, podía haber sido diferente, Isabella, pero eso ya no importa, voy a cobrarme lo que es mío y dudo que aquel doctorcito te quiera después de que te use como a mí me plazca — concluyó, sonriendo desquiciadamente, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y las pupilas dilatadas, parecía un adicto a las drogas o un loco en un ataque de furia. Intenté correr hacia la puerta porque él se había apartado de ella, la alcancé, o mejor él me dejó alcanzarla, porque la tenía cerrada bajo llave.

— ¿Buscas por eso, Isabella? — Indagó él, sosteniendo la llave para que la viera, luego se la pone el en bolsillo de enfrente de su pantalón.

— ¡Ayuda! — Empecé a gritar y a dar con mis puños contra la madera de la puerta, de pronto sentí que él me arrastraba por mi coleta, chillé de dolor; James volvió a tomarme por los brazos y me echó con brusquedad sobre la cama junto a la pared, al caerme sobre el colchón golpeo mi hombro derecho en la pared, el dolor producido por el golpe me deja aturdida por algunos segundos, cuando me recupero lo encuentro a horcajadas sobre mi cintura. Sonriendo con lascivia él abrió mi bata rompiendo los botones, intenté poner objeción, pero él era más fuerte que yo, enseguida tironeó con fuerza de mi camisa hasta que logró romper sus botones, dejándome delante de su vista solamente con mi sostén, mientras tanto seguí pidiendo ayuda, y revolviéndome. A él no parecía importarle mis gritos, sentí sus manos acariciaren mi cintura, mi estómago, me dio asco y sentí ganas de vomitar; cuando sus manos llegaron a mis senos los estrujó con fuerza sobre el sujetador y yo volví a chillar de dolor, golpeé sus hombros con mis puños, intentando en vano sacármelo de encima de mí. No sé en qué momento empecé a llorar, pero podía sentir las lágrimas cayendo a los lados de mi rostro, él se inclinó hacia mi boca e intentó besarme, pero yo giré mi rostro, entonces el empezó a besa mi cuello, cuando él alcanzó la piel de mi hombro sentí sus dientes clavándose con fuerza sobre ella, grité. Escuché a James reír de mis intentos de zafarme de sus manos, él seguía tocándome, volvió a mi estómago y su mano siguió camino hacia abajo, me tensé todavía más al imaginar donde él planeaba llegar; él metió una rodilla entre mis piernas, haciendo que las apartara; continué a gritar por ayuda por sobre mi propio llanto, por encima del pantalón sentí su mano apalpar mi sexo y me atraganté con mis lágrimas. Pude sentir su erección tocando mi muslo.

— Es esto lo que yo quiero, Isabella, y voy a tenerlo ahora — susurró él, apretando mi sexo por sobre la tela.

— ¡No! — Chillé.

Él llevó ambas manos a mis pantalones, abrió el botón y bajó la cremallera, me retorcí chillando una y otra vez.

— ¡No! ¡Ayuda!

De pronto oí un estruendo y en segundos James fue apartado de mi cuerpo. Con la vista empañada por las lágrimas vi a Edward golpearlo en el rostro y después en el estómago.

— Maldito, te voy a matar — dijo Edward con el rostro retorcido de rabia y odio, acertando otro golpe sobre el estómago de James.

Me senté en la cama, hipando y templando, intenté cubrir las partes expuestas de mi cuerpo con mi bata, me sentía sucia, avergonzada. Llamé a Edward, pero él estaba trastornado y parecía no oírme.

— Basta, Edward, Bella te necesita — oí decir el doctor Whitlock, de quien yo no me había dado cuenta de que estaba en la habitación, él puso su mano sobre el hombro de Edward para apaciguarlo —. Yo cuido a ese canalla, ve, cuida a Bella, mírala, te necesita.

Edward me miró, por sobre el hombro de James, lo tenía sujetado por la camisa todavía, sin embargo, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron algo en él se apaciguó, vi amor y dolor en su mirada, pasó a James a manos de Jasper y se aproximó despacio a mí.

— Bella… — musitó.

Estiré mi mano hacia él para que supiera lo cuanto lo necesita, en un parpadeo estuve envuelta en sus brazos. Enterré mi rostro en su pecho y dejé que todo mi dolor fluyera en forma de llanto.

— Tranquila, mi princesa, estoy contigo — susurró él, acariciando mi espalda de manera confortadora.

Seguí llorando por algunos minutos más, cuando el llanto se volvió en hipidos silenciosos Edward irguió mi cabeza de su pecho y mirándome a los ojos preguntó con dolor.

— ¿Él… lo logró?

— Llegaste a tiempo — susurré y entonces percibí que estábamos a solas en la habitación, Jasper debía haber llevado a James con los de la seguridad.

— Gracias a Dios — suspiró él, abrazándome.

— Me llevas a casa, por favor — le rogué.

— Por supuesto, pero quiero que antes un médico te revise, estás temblando — explicó y me miró de arriba abajo. Sé lo que vio, mi pelo hecho un lío, mi camisa desgarrada, mi pantalón abierto; lo vi apretar los dientes y sentí el llanto volver a adueñarse de mí; me abracé a él nuevamente.

— Shhh, Bella, por favor, amor, estoy aquí, te cuidaré, te lo prometo, él no volverá a acercarse a ti.

De pronto un dolor agudo en mi bajo vientre me hace jadear.

— ¿Bella, qué pasa? — Indagó asustado.

— Me duele… — susurré, llevando mi mano hasta el sitio. El dolor aumentó, era como un cólico intenso, empecé a sentirme mareada y débil — Me duele… mucho…

— ¿Bella? — Oí a Edward llamarme, lo miré pero no le vi bien y luego todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

**No me maten por lo de James, esto tenía que ocurrir, a veces no tomamos en serio la actitud de una persona y eso que le pasó a Bella o cosas semejantes se nos puede pasar por no creer que alguien es capaz de hacernos algún daño, sea físico o emocional, por suerte Edward llegó a tiempo, pero en la vida real ni siempre la ayuda llega en el momento que la necesitamos. **

**¿Qué creen ustedes que pasará ahora? ¿Alguien desea leer un capi desde el punto de vista de Edward? **

**¿Reviews? Son mi sueldo, ¡no se olviden! Veo por las estadísticas de la página la cantidad de gente que me lee los capis, pero muy pocas son las chicas que deciden regalarme una palabra de ánimo, escribir y revisar los capítulos me lleva tiempo, así que si te gusta esta historia déjame saber. **

**Gracias por el review: Gabymuse :D**

**Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

**Saludos llenos de cariño, **¡**gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo domingo ;)**

**Jane Bells **


	9. Capítulo 9 - Viviendo una pesadilla

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos n_n**

**Capítulo sin beteo así que, de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 — Viviendo una pesadilla **

**POV Edward**

— **¡**Bella! — La llamé mientras sentía su cuerpo inerte entre mis brazos. Me levanté con ella en brazos, caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la obstetricia. El exceso de sueño y las náuseas de Bella me tenían intrigado desde ayer, pero ella insistía en decir que se trataba de un virus estomacal, tal vez no le hubiera ocurrido que en la noche en que hicimos el amor no utilizamos ningún tipo de protección y dudaba que ella estuviera tomando la píldora, ya que en realidad no la necesitaba, no hasta que yo volví a su vida.

Irrumpí por los pasillos de la obstetricia llamando por algún médico. Mi prima se asomó desde una habitación al oír mis gritos.

— Kate, ayúdame — le rogué. — Creo que está embarazada, se quejó de dolor en el vientre y enseguida se desmayó — expliqué.

— Vamos para la sala de revisión, rápido — instó ella caminando delante de mí para mostrarme el camino. Kate llamó una enfermera para que nos acompañara. En la sala de revisión dejé a Bella sobre la camilla, estaba pálida, el cuerpo todo flácido.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? — Indagó mi prima, alarmada al ver la ropa desgarrada de Bella.

— El desgraciado del doctor Witherdale intentó violarla — oí a Kate y a la enfermera jadearen a la vez —, llegué a tiempo de evitar lo peor, pero no sé lo que le hizo antes de que los encontrara — terminé, cerrando mis puños con fuerza.

— Oh, cielos, Bella… — musitó ella incrédula, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a mi prometida.

— Es mejor que salgas ahora, Edward — pidió Kate. — Tengo que examinarla.

— No, es mi prometida, y quizá, esté llevando a mi hijo, no voy a dejarla sola.

— ¿Cómo? — Cuestionó aturdida por la noticia. — Olvídate, luego me lo explicas.

— Enfermera Tanner, puede traernos un camisón de internación y una sábana, por favor — le pidió Kate. La enfermera le entregó la sábana y mi prima la puso doblada sobre las caderas de Bella. — Ayúdame a quitarle los pantalones, rápido, quiero ver si encuentro algún sangrado. Como los pantalones ya estaban abiertos en pocos segundos lo arrastramos con nuestras manos bajo la sábana. Al quitar la prenda Kate y yo miramos la tela interior de sus bragas.

— Sin sangre — musitamos juntos y suspiramos aliviados.

— Bree, puedes tomarle el pulso y medirle la tensión arterial por favor, mientras preparo el ecógrafo.

— Ahora mismo, doctora. — Rápidamente la enfermera Tanner, tomó el pulso de Bella y enseguida posicionó el tensiómetro en su brazo y midió su tensión. — Su puso presenta pulsación de 76 latidos por minuto y la tensión está 90/60 — informó.

— La tensión está baja, puedes preparar un equipo con suero fisiológico y puncionarle una vena — le solicitó Kate.

Bree salió hacia el puesto de enfermería de la obstetricia para preparar el material necesario, dejándonos a solas.

— Edward, voy a hacerle una ecografía transvaginal, es lo más indicado en estos casos, además si está de pocas semanas un ultrasonido abdominal no será capaz de identificar las estructuras — me explicó. La ayudé a posicionar a Bella en la posición adecuada, doblando sus rodillas y poniendo sus pies sobre los estribos, la enfermera Tanner regresó en este momento trayendo una cuba con todo lo necesario para ponerle el suero a Bella, ella dejó el material sobre una mesita y se acercó para ayudar a mantener los pies de Bella en la posición adecuada, ya que ella seguía desacordada. Kate preparó el transductor vaginal poniéndole un preservativo y el gel para facilitar la introducción. Silenciosamente rogué a Dios que si realmente ella estaba embarazada, que él bebé estuviera bien, Bella no soportaría esta pérdida, aunque todavía no supiera que cargaba a nuestro hijo en su vientre, eso acabaría con ella si lo peor sucediese, ya estaba bastante traumada con lo de James para añadir a eso la pérdida de un hijo.

Me posicioné en la cabecera de la camilla, con una mano acariciaba el cabello de Bella y con la otra sostenía su mano fría y sin fuerza, mientras mi prima iniciaba el examen. Me quedé en silencio mirando el rostro de Bella, sabía que ella necesitaba de algunos minutos de evaluación para poder decirme algo en concreto.

— Edward, vas a ser papá — confirmó ella algún tiempo después, dándome una tímida sonrisa.

Sentí algo calentarse en mi interior al recibir la noticia, desde hoy por la mañana, cuando junté las piezas de los síntomas que venía teniendo Bella, nació en mi la sospecha de que podría estar embarazada, me sentía ansioso por la confirmación, aunque supiera que era temprano tener un hijo en estos momentos, ya que recién retomamos nuestra relación, sin embargo, un bebé es un regalo, es la perpetuación de nuestro amor y lo quería y tengo por seguro que Bella, caso hubiera sospechado de su situación, sentiría lo mismo, se quedaría decepcionada si el embarazo no fuese confirmado.

— Mira — dijo mi prima apuntando a la tela, en ella se veía el formato del feto, todavía en formación. Nuestro hijo, mío y de Bella, estaba allí, un milagro, nuestro milagro, habíamos creado una vida.

— ¿Está todo bien? — Cuestioné antes de darme la oportunidad de sentirme feliz.

— El corazón del bebé está latiendo — informó en ton de alivio —, latiendo bien, 125 latidos por minuto, es normal para la edad gestacional de Bella, que es de aproximadamente seis semanas — asentí, seis semanas, un mes y medio desde el día en que hicimos el amor — mira aquí, su corazón es este punto blanco que parpadea — explicó apuntando con un dedo hacia el sitio —, todavía no puedes oírlo, pero si todo sigue bien para la próxima semana ya podremos oír sus latidos. Todo lo demás está bien para sus seis semanas.

— Pero algo te preocupa — afirmé.

— Sí, su útero está teniendo pequeñas contracciones ahora, en el momento en que se quejó debían de estar mucho más fuertes, probablemente fueron ocasionadas por el estrés que sufrió, tendrá que mantener reposo absoluto, por lo menos por quince días y nada de sustos o emociones, tampoco relaciones sexuales, quiero hacerle un chequeo una vez a la semana para asegurarme que todo evoluciona bien, por ahora no podemos hacer nada más, Edward. Sabes que no puedo medicarla con cualquier tipo de medicamento, pues debido a sus pocas semanas, el desenvolvimiento del feto podría verse afectado por las substancias, espero que el reposo sea suficiente para controlar y evitar las contracciones, ya es una buena señal que hayan disminuido de intensidad… Ella todavía está en el primer trimestre, que es el período de riesgo, y si añadimos él estrés por lo sucedido hoy, te digo que la situación merece atención, tenemos que esperar y ver como su cuerpo reacciona — explicó Kate con sinceridad y también preocupación y dolor en la voz.

x-x-x-x-x

Kate pidió que trasladasen a Bella a una habitación privada, la tenían conectada a un equipo de suero, que fue pinchado en su mano derecha. Se veía tan frágil e indefensa, me aparté de su lado solamente en el momento en que iban a hacer el traslado, pues Jasper me esperaba al lado de fuera de la sala de revisión para contarme lo que pasó con James, Alice estaba a su lado, estaba nerviosa y con ojos llorosos.

— Edward, ¿dime cómo ella está? — Imploró así que me asomé en la puerta. — Sabía que iba a pasarle algo, lo presentí, lo vi en sueño, odio estos sueños, jamás sirven para evitar lo peor, solamente me dejan angustiada, intenté alertar a Bella pero ni yo sabía al cierto lo que iba a pasar — se desahogó ella.

— Tranquila, Alice, Bella está bien, dentro de lo posible, todavía no ha despertado del desmayo y Kate lo cree mejor así, necesita descansar.

— ¿Por qué la trajiste a obstetricia? — Cuestionó ella. — ¿Él… él… le hizo algo?

— No… — quería contar a Bella antes que a alguien más sobre su embarazo, no obstante, Alice era su mejor amiga y Jasper el mío, ambos necesitaríamos del apoyo de nuestros amigos. — Bella se quejó de un dolor en el vientre, y se desmayó, luego después de que saliste llevando aquel malnacido — expliqué mirando de Jasper a Alice. — Está embarazada.

— Oh, Dios — jadeó Alice, llevando ambas manos a su boca.

— Ella no lo sabía, dudo siquiera que lo desconfiara — les expliqué.

— Por eso las náuseas — musitó Alice para sí misma. — ¿El bebé corre algún riesgo? Ella no soportaría algo así, Edward — puso de manifiesto su amiga, que al conocerla tan bien cuanto yo, también había previsto la reacción de Bella si lo peor sucediese.

— Lo sé, por ahora ambos están bien, pero sufrió un gran estrés que le provocó contracciones en el útero, tendrá que hacer reposo y solamente después de algunos días Kate podrá decirnos si todavía corre el riesgo de un aborto — terminé, negando con la cabeza.

— Oh, Edward, lo siento tanto — dijo Alice abrazándome.

— Yo también, Alice, si hubiera llegado antes, sé que él no la violó, pero hay otras cosas que se puede hacer a una mujer que pueden traumarla de por vida. Estaba tan asustada, tan rota… — él desespero ahogó mi voz y no pude seguir hablando, mis ojos ardían por el llanto que intentaba contener.

— La salvaste, Edward — me llamó la atención Alice, poniendo sus manos en mi rostro y mirándome a los ojos —, las cosas podían ser peores. No intentes culparte por algo que no es culpa tuya, sino del malnacido ese. Gracias por salvar a mi amiga, sabes que Bella es la hermana que me regaló Dios, ella no merece más sufrimientos, tampoco tú — me consoló ella.

— Alice tiene razón, hermano — empezó a decir Jasper, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro —, tú la salvaste, no puedes culparte de nada, tienes que estar fuerte para ayudar a Bella cuando ella se despierte.

— Hoy íbamos a cenar con Carmen para hablar sobre el acoso de James, lo íbamos a solucionar hoy — dije con escepticismo.

— Ella no me comentó nada — susurró Alice.

— No tenía pruebas para hacerlo, Alice, y por eso no quería preocuparte, ella siente que ya se apoyó mucho en ti, intenta ahorrarte preocupaciones ahora que puede valerse sola.

— Lo sé. Ella odia depender o generar preocupación a la gente.

— No quiero darte más preocupaciones, Edward — empezó Jasper, cambiando el rumbo de nuestra conversa —, pero es necesario que lo sepas, James logró huir.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

— Lo dejé con los de la seguridad, les expliqué la situación, mientras yo llamaba a la policía, James consiguió golpear con los codos dando en el estómago de los dos guardas que lo retenía por los brazos; salió disparado, lo perseguí, pero él robó la moto de un chico que llegaba al hospital y se evadió.

— Este loco no puede estar a suelta, vendrá por Bella, Jasper, lo sé, tú lo sabes, lo viste, viste la manera en que la miraba cuando derrumbamos la puerta.

Mi amigo asintió.

— Lo encontraran, Edward, la policía ya está en ello. Yo ya les di mi declaración de los factos, pero Garrett, el jefe de la policía, quiere tu declaración, la de Bella y la de Kate. Pronto el vendrá a buscarte, por ahora está investigando si las cameras de seguridad grabaron algo. Hay varios coches patrullas en la calle en su búsqueda.

— Eso es una pesadilla — musité, llevando las manos hasta mi cabeza y cerrando mis ojos.

Oí el ruido de las ruedas de una camilla sobre el suelo, algo tan corriente en un hospital, abrí mis ojos y vi a la enfermera Tanner saliendo de la sala de revisión tirando de la camilla en que estaba mi Bella, que llevaba el pelo, que antes estaba atado en por liga, suelto, enmarcando ambos lados de su rostro pálido; le habían puesto un camisón del hospital, aprovechando mi salida momentánea, estaba arropada por una manta hasta la cintura, el equipo de administración de suero descansaba entre sus piernas, con la llave reguladora de goteo cerrada, por supuesto, es así que llevamos los pacientes con un acceso venoso de un lado para el otro. Aquella imagen me chocó todavía más, nunca imaginé ver a Bella descompuesta sobre una camilla de un hospital, siendo médico me acostumbré a ver de todo, pero era la primera vez que veía a alguien a quien amo en esta situación.

— Está tan pálida — musitó Alice.

— Pedí algunos análisis de sangre, además del choque emocional, puede estar algo anémica, es muy común en mujeres embarazadas — le explicó Kate, que estaba situada a los pies de la camilla.

— ¿Puedo quedarme algunos minutos con ella en la habitación? — Pidió Alice, con la voz embargada.

— No hay problema — contestó mi prima, luego Alice dirigió su mirada a mí.

— Todos los que quieras, Alice, no tienes por qué preguntarlo.

— Esperen algunos minutos más mientras la acomodamos y la conectamos a los aparatos, luego vendré a avisarlos. — Dijo mi prima.

Asentimos, me aproximé de la camilla y dejé un beso sobre la frente fría de Bella, enseguida me aparté para que ellas siguieran hacia la habitación privada de internación.

El jefe de policía me abordó antes de que Kate volviera para decirnos que podíamos ir con Bella. Dejamos Alice y Jasper en el pasillo y entramos en la sala de revisión que estaba vacía. Él colectó mi declaración y preguntó cuándo podría hablar con Bella.

— Mi prometida, está conmocionada, jefe Garrett, corre el riesgo de sufrir un aborto, no tiene la menor condición emocional para declarar nada en este momento o en los próximos días.

— Comprendo, lo siento de verdad — dijo el hombre con pesar real. — Me gustaría hablar con el médico que la revisó, necesito un informe de los daños físicos.

— La doctora Denali, está terminando con mi prometida, pronto estará aquí — le avisé.

— ¿Le atiende la directora del hospital? — Indagó él — Pero si estuve con ella hace poco.

— No, es su hija, la doctora Kate Denali — aclaré.

Él asintió.

Escuchamos un toque en la puerta y luego Alice asoma su cabeza para decirnos que Kate ya estaba con ellos y que ella iría quedarse con Bella.

Llamé a Kate y a Jasper, ambos adentraron en la sala. Le presenté mi prima al policía.

— No creo que sea bueno que usted se quede, doctor Cullen — empieza a poner objeción el jefe de policía.

— Quiero saber todos los daños que tiene mi prometida, es mi derecho — le dije.

— Vale, haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar. — Comentó él. — Entonces, doctora Denali, puede empezar.

Kate suspira y comienza a relatar.

— Bella… La enfermera Swan — se corrigió ella —, disculpe, somos amigas — le explicó mi prima —, presenta algunas señales de evidente agresión física; él la sujetó con brusquedad por los brazos, pues en ellos encontré las marcas de sus manos, que empiezan a formar moretones, hay una mordedura en su hombro izquierdo, y el derecho está magullado, creo que la hizo chocar contra algo.

— ¡Mil veces maldito! — Exclamé encolerizado, chocando mi puño izquierdo contra la pared.

— Doctor Cullen, contrólese — pidió con tranquilidad el policía.

— Disculpe.

— Eso es todo — concluyó mi prima. — Está todo documentado, le entregaré una copia y con mi teléfono también hice fotos de todo lo que le relaté, si me da su dirección de correo se las puedo enviar para que las anexe a las pruebas.

— Gracias, doctora — le agradeció el policía y le tendió una tarjeta de visita —, mi correo está apuntado ahí. Kate asiente e inmediatamente empieza a teclear en su celular para enviarle las imágenes.

Volviéndose hacia mí Garrett promete: — Voy a buscar este hombre, doctor Cullen, no descansaré hasta encontrarlo.

— Se lo agradezco, Garrett. Espero que lo encuentres pronto, mi prometida no puede vivir asombrada por su fantasma.

Ni yo, añadí para mis adentros, sabiendo que no volvería a tener paz mientras la amenaza a la seguridad de Bella que representa ser este hombre estuviese sondeándola.

Mientras caminaba hacía la habitación en que Bella fue instalada me acordé de lo que me llevó hasta ella esta tarde. Eran casi las seis y media cuando sentí necesidad de verla, como estaba sin paciente en el momento, me dirigí al puesto de enfermería, allí inventé una excusa, y pregunté por Bella ya que no se encontraba en el sitio — todavía manteníamos en secreto nuestra relación, Jasper y Alice eran los únicos que sabían de nuestra historia, aunque sabía que por los pasillos del hospital se corrían murmuraciones acerca de nosotros, ya que unas cuantas veces fuimos vistos juntos al llegar y al salir de nuestras guardias, no obstante, como oficialmente sólo estamos juntos algo más que veinte cuatro horas y todavía no aclarábamos todo con mi tía teníamos que esperar para hacer pública nuestra relación —, la técnica Weber me informó que Bella había ido a la farmacia buscar algunos materiales que faltaban en el puesto, le agradecí y dije que le hablaría después, sin embargo, algo en mis adentros mi impulsó a hacer el camino hasta la farmacia para buscarla, me encontré a Jasper por el pasillo, mi amigo estaba feliz por Bella y yo finalmente habernos aclarado las cosas entre nosotros y por habermos decidido empezar nuevamente. Jasper, que iba a visitar un paciente en la unidad de recuperación post-cirurgía, me acompañó, ya que el camino era el mismo que para la farmacia, cuando pasábamos por delante de la puerta de la habitación de descanso, oí un sonido ahogado que detuvo mis pasos.

— ¿Oíste esto? — Pregunté a mi amigo.

— ¿Qué? — Indagó sin comprender.

De pronto el sonido se hizo más fuerte y ambos escuchamos un pedido de ayuda y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al reconocer la voz que lo solicitaba. Intenté abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada por el lado de dentro. Jasper y yo nos posicionamos y la derrumbamos utilizando la fuerza de nuestros cuerpos, la escena que mis ojos vieron en aquel instante fue asquerosa, James estaba metido entre las piernas de Bella y tenía las manos en la bragueta de sus pantalones; Bella tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas e intentaba apartarlo, pero él era más fuerte que ella, registré todo eso en pocos segundos, porque enseguida tomé a James por el cuello y lo aparté de ella, lo giré para tenerlo delante de mí y empecé a golpearlo en el rostro, y después en el estómago, si no es por Jasper, que me hace ver lo que debía ser mi prioridad en aquel momento, lo hubiera matado, pero Bella me necesitaba y fui con ella.

Ya delante de la puerta de su habitación, rogué a Dios para que me diera la fuerza necesaria para ayudarla y ser su apoyo durante su recuperación física y emocional, esperaba que Bella pudiese superar todo lo sucedido de la mejor manera posible, aunque creía que ella iba a necesitar de mucha ayuda para superarlo y tal vez hasta tuviera que hacer terapia, pero pasara lo que pasara yo estaría a su lado, y tras estas reflexiones adentré en su habitación.

* * *

**¿Qué tal, lectoras? Espero que les haya gustado este capi desde el punto de vista de Edward, porque seguiremos dentro de su mente por unos cuantos capis más ;)**

**No se olviden, si te gusta esta historia déjame saberlo, los reviews son mi sueldo y me dan ganas y ánimo para seguir escribiendo. **

**Gracias por los reviews: AleCullenn, Gabymuse, bbluelilas y chica guest :D**

**Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

**Saludos llenos de cariño, **¡**gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo domingo ;)**

**Jane Bells **


	10. Capítulo 10 - Ella y yo

**Gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos.**

**Gracias por el review, Ross :D, también agradezco a Sara Génesis Laid-Back, que me comentó el capi en el grupo en Facebook.**

**Capítulo sin beteo así que, de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 — Ella y Yo **

**POV Edward**

Entré en la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Alice seguía junto a Bella, estaba de pie al lado de su camilla, acariciando el pelo de su amiga.

— Sigue dormida — susurró.

— Kate cree que su mente se está protegiendo de lo sucedido, por eso no se despierta, además que su cuerpo está fatigado por lo sucedido, hay marcas de las manos de aquel infeliz en su cuerpo, ella, sin duda, intentó huir y él utilizó su fuerza para controlarla.

— Lo mataría si tuviera la oportunidad — dijo ella con rabia.

— Casi lo mato, si no es por Jasper que me detiene — le confesé.

— Saber de eso me hace muy feliz, espero que lo hayas dejado con muchas magulladuras — dijo en un susurro.

— Eso creo — le contesté.

Alice se quedó unos minutos más, pero decidió ir al apartamento de Bella recoger algo de ropa y sus productos de higiene personal. Sugerí que Jasper la acompañara, no quería que estuviese sola, pues sabía que todo lo sucedido la tenía muy afectada, y ella no puso oposición, señal de que realmente estaba conmocionada; mi amigo seguía en el hospital ayudando a Garrett a descubrir más cosas sobre James, salí brevemente de la habitación y lo llamé y expliqué la situación, algunos minutos después él y Alice se fueron dejándome a solas con mi Bella. Puse una silla que estaba arrinconada a la pared junto a la cabecera de su cama y viéndola dormir empecé a recordarme del momento en que ella entró en vida.

Era el año de 2013, tenía 22 años y llevaba cuatro años cursando la carrera de medicina en la universidad de Chicago, ya no vivía con mis padres, tenía mi propio apartamento cerca de la universidad, un regalo de ellos por mi aceptación en la escuela de medicina. Viví toda mi vida en Chicago, mis padres eran de una pequeña ciudad llamada Forks y cuando los dos fueron aceptos en la universidad de Chicago, él para cursar medicina, y mi madre pedagogía, ambos decidieron casarse y trasladarse para allí. Yo todavía no nacía cuando mis abuelos por parte de padre murieron en un accidente aéreo, los padres de mi madre, ya jubilados, y no soportando la lejanía de sus hijas, ya que mi tía Carmen, mayor que mi madre dos años ya vivía en Chicago, decidieron ir a vivir cerca de donde estaban sus hijas, así los lazos que los unían a Forks fueron deshechos, ya no habría motivos por lo que volver a la ciudad. Con el tiempo Carmen se casó con Eleazar Denali, lo conoció en su primer año del curso de medicina, puede sonar cliché pero la medicina está en mi sangre literalmente.

Tras algunos años de matrimonio Eleazar y Carmen tuvieron que asumir la responsabilidad de criar a la sobrina de Eleazar que se quedó huérfana a los 2 años de edad, y esta era Kate, los dos la adoptaron, mi tía en aquel entonces tenía 22 años y ya era madre de Tania que tenía cuatro años, según mi madre fue toda una confusión cuando me tía anunció que estaba embarazada a los dieciocho años, recién empezaba la universidad, pero ella y mi tío superaron las dificultades y lograron salir adelante. Kate en poco tiempo se aproximó de sus padres adoptivos y empezó a llamarlos padre y madre, Tania idolatraba su hermana menor. Algunos años después mis tíos e hijas se fueron a vivir en Seattle por una gran oportunidad de trabajo que recibieron, con mis padres y abuelos seguimos viviendo en Chicago y en las vacaciones íbamos a visitarlos o ellos lo hacían yendo a Chicago.

Fue en el año de 2013 que mis padres cansados de vivir en una ciudad tan grande como Chicago, decidieron ir a vivir en un sitio más tranquilo y eligieron volver a Forks, mis abuelos por parte de madre ya habían muerto dos años antes, así que nada les prendía a Chicago, ni yo, que tenía mi vida independiente de ellos. En pocos meses mis padres encontraron una hermosa casa cercada por un bosque y la compraron, mi padre consiguió trabajo en el hospital de Forks, que según él, era la mejor manera para terminar sus años como médico. El traslado sucedió en mi periodo libre de clases, así que me fue con ellos para conocer la ciudad y descansar de los estudios. Forks era una ciudad pequeña y pintoresca, cercada por bosques en el medio de las montañas Olympic.

Cierto día volvía para la casa de mis padres tras llevarle a mi padre unos documentos que él había olvidado en casa, cuando me encontré con una vieja camioneta naranja aparcada junto al arcén, llovía a cantaros, yo apenas podía distinguir una pequeña figura vestida con un impermeable amarillo que miraba el motor del coche. Detuve el Mercedes de mi madre justo de tras de la camioneta, bajé del coche, abriendo el gran paraguas que traía en el banco trasero y me aproximé de la figura.

— ¿Puedo ayudar? — Pregunté, haciendo que la persona pegara un brinco, por lo visto la inspección del motor la tenía muy concentrada para no darse cuenta de mi presencia. — Lo siento no quise asustarte — me disculpé —, solamente vi el coche y pensé que, tal vez, pudiera ayudar en algo.

La figura se volvió despacio y casi me quedo sin aire al verla, era una chica, una hermosa chica de grandes ojos marrones, piel tan blanca que podría decir translucida, una oscura mecha de pelo mojado por la lluvia estaba pegada a su mejilla derecha, los labios carnosos estaban morados por el frio y la exposición a la lluvia. Ella me contemplaba con sus ojos marrones sin decir palabra, pero luego pareció volver a sí, dejándome escuchar su dulce voz.

— No hay problema, gracias por detenerte, creo que el motor se estropeó.

— En esta lluvia no vas conseguir arreglarlo.

— Lo sé, pero mi celular quedó sin batería y no podía llamar a nadie, resolví intentar antes de ponerme a caminar — explicó ella, abrazándose con los brazos, debía de llevar un buen tiempo bajo la lluvia, me aproximé y puse mi paraguas sobre ambos.

— Gracias — dijo sonrojándose.

— Por nada. Puedo dejarte a donde ibas — le ofrecí.

— No te conozco — soltó.

— Soy nuevo en la ciudad. — Ella asintió. — Edward, Edward Cullen — me presenté tendiéndole mi mano derecha, ella miró mi mano por algunos segundos, sopesando si debía o no darme la oportunidad.

— Bella, Bella Swan — dijo tomando mi mano, y entonces algo sucedió, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo cuando nuestras pieles se tocaron y pareció que ella sintió lo mismo porque pegó otro brinco y me miró extrañada, separando su mano de la mía, para luego sonrojarse nuevamente.

— Es estática, por la lluvia — dije.

— Por supuesto.

— Entonces, ¿aceptas que te lleve?

Ella parecía recelosa.

— Soy hijo del nuevo médico del hospital — expliqué —, no soy ningún tipo de acosador.

— Y yo soy la hija del jefe de policía, así que si piensas en hacer algo, debes saber en dónde te estas metiendo — avisó con seriedad.

— Esto es un sí, entonces, no te preocupes, estás segura — contesté, intentando no reírme. — ¿Necesitas buscar algo dentro del coche? — Me certifiqué.

Ella asintió, bajó la tapa del motor y caminó hasta la puerta de la camioneta, quitó las llaves y tomó una mochila azul del asiento de acompañante. Caminamos hasta mi coche y yo le abrí la puerta para que se sentara.

— Voy a mojar todo el asiento — dijo, mirando el banco.

— No hay problema, es solamente agua — le contesté.

— Si tú lo dices — murmuró y entró en el coche.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Pregunté cuando me senté al volante.

— A mi casa. — Dijo simplemente y luego añadió: — sigue por la carretera, cinco quilómetros a frente hay una entrada a la izquierda.

Seguí sus indicaciones.

— Es la tercera casa de la calle — avisó cuando encontré la entrada hacia la izquierda, adentrado en una calle con pocas casas de un lado y el otro era todo tomado por una gran extensión de bosque.

— Estás entregue en tu casa, señorita Swan — dije deteniendo el coche delate de su hogar.

— Gracias, siento por el trabajo que vas a tener para secar el asiento — se disculpó.

— Mi trabajo será poco, considerando que si siguieras bajo la lluvia podrías haber contraído una neumonía — respondí.

— Te preocupas demasiado por la salud de una extraña — contestó.

— Son gajes del oficio — expliqué.

— ¿Eres médico? — Indagó mirándome con admiración.

— Todavía no, pero dentro de algunos años más terminaré la carrera.

— Felicitaciones, entonces. Quiero hacer enfermería — informó, con una mirada brillante y una sonrisa soñadora plantándose en sus labios. Era hermosa, naturalmente hermosa y eso me encantaba.

— Entonces seremos compañeros de profesión.

Ella asintió.

— Eso espero — musitó tímidamente.

— Yo también — dije sin percibir que no solamente pensaba.

Ella me miró algo sorprendida, pero luego sonreí.

— Gracias, nuevamente, Edward. Nos vemos — Dijo bajándose del coche.

— Por nada, cuídate.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y sonriendo camina hacia la entrada de su casa. La miro caminar de espaldas a mí por algunos segundos más, luego doy partida en mi coche y vuelvo a mi casa pensado en la dueña de aquella hermosa mirada chocolate.

Una semana se pasó para que yo pudiese encontrarme con Bella nuevamente, y lo increíble, es que siendo Forks pequeña como es, no me la encontré allí, sino en Port Ángeles. Estaba en una librería intentado encontrar una lectura nueva para distraerme en mis últimas semanas de vacaciones, cuando la veo entrar en la tienda, llevaba una blusa blanca con escote en uve, pegada a su cuerpo, delineando su busto y cintura, y una falda larga color azul, el pelo, del que solamente había visto una mecha mojada, ahora estaba suelto, era marrón, con rizos suaves cayendo hasta la cintura, si antes ella ya me tenía prendado, que decir ahora que la veía en su esplendor total. La vi caminar mirando las repisas con atención, parecía que no veía nada más a su alrededor.

— Hola nuevamente, Bella — musité a sus espaldas, haciendo que se asustara.

— ¿Me vas a asustar cada vez que nos encontremos? — Cuestionó, volviéndose para mirarme de frente.

— Lo siento, es que cuando estás concentrada te apartas del mundo — le dije sonriendo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó.

— Busco un libro para pasar el tiempo en mis últimas semanas de vacaciones. ¿Y tú?

— Solamente mirando a ver lo que encuentro.

— Entonces podremos mirar juntos — sugerí, ella asintió. — ¿Has venido en tu camioneta? — Pregunté, imaginando que tal vez el viejo automóvil no soportara un viaje tan largo.

— No, vine con una amiga, que está en una tienda de ropa calle abajo.

— ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ella?

— Ella sabe que siempre que salgo tengo que entrar en una librería y como ella no tiene paciencia para esperarme mientras miro todo con calma, me da mi tiempo, después nos reuniremos — explicó.

— Ah, entonces no te gusta salir de compras — afirmé.

— No para comprar ropas — aclaró —, mucho menos si es con Alice, que es incansable.

Empezamos a caminar mirando las repisas, comentando uno que otro libro, a ella le encantaba los clásicos de la literatura inglesa y hablaba con desenvoltura sobre sus libros preferidos, justificando las acciones de personajes como Heathcliff de _Cumbres borrascosas_. Según Bella, Catherine, era el origen de todo el problema, pues al traicionar sus propios sentimientos, prefiriendo a Linton en detrimento a Heathcliff, o sea, eligiendo una vida de lujos y no una vida sencilla pero llena del amor, ella hiere a Heathcliff profundamente y el dolor lo hace vivir para vengarse de todos a su alrededor que de alguna manera le causaron daños físicos o emocionales. Con su egoísmo Catherine sentenció dos vidas, la suya propia y la de su amado. Su interpretación de la obra y de sus personajes fue tan coherente y apasionada, que yo, que siempre culpé a Heathcliff por su maldad terminé por darle razón, era imposible no hacerlo, después de verla defendiendo su punto de vista de manera tan vehemente.

— Aquí estás tú, Bella — escuché decir una voz cantarina tras nosotros.

— Hola, Alice — contestó Bella girándose hacia la voz.

— Hola — saludó la chica mirándome, ella era bajita, tenía el pelo negro liso cayendo a la altura del mentón y los ojos azules eran vivaces.

— Hola — retribuí.

— Alice, te presento a Edward, fue él quien me ayudó cuando mi coche se estropeó la semana pasada. Edward, ella es Alice, mi mejor amiga — nos presentó.

— Mucho gusto, Edward… — dijo la chica, utilizando un tono interrogativo y alargando mi nombre con la intención de que le dijese mi apellido.

— Cullen — completé. — El gusto es mío, Alice… — le seguí el juego.

— Brandon — contestó sonriéndome. — Un momento, Cullen es el apellido del nuevo médico del hospital de Forks.

— Es mi padre — le digo.

— Bella, ¿cómo se te olvidas decirme eso?

— Lo siento, Alice, no pensé que te fuera interesar este detalle.

— Es que conocí el doctor Cullen hace dos semanas, mi padre trabaja con él — explicó Alice.

— ¿Tu padre también es médico? — Le pregunté.

— Sí, es cirujano ortopedista en el hospital.

— ¿Y tú también deseas seguir la misma carrera?

— No, lo mío es la enfermería, así como Bella — dijo mirando su amiga con una sonrisa cómplice. Bueno, por qué no continuamos esta charla tomando un capuchino — sugirió.

— Buena idea — concordé.

— No tienes por qué acompañarnos, Edward — empezó a decir Bella —, debes tener asuntos propios a los que resolver.

— No tengo nada por hacer ahora, me encantaría conversar con ustedes — le contesté.

Pagamos por los libros que escogimos, ella llevó un ejemplar de _Villette_, escrito por Charlotte Brontë, hermana de la autora de _Cumbres Borrascosas_, y yo compré _Cien años de soledad _de Gabriel Garcia Marques. Salimos de la librería y nos dirigimos a un café justo enfrente a la tienda de libros, ordenamos nuestros cafés y nos acomodamos en una mesita para cuatro.

— Disculpe preguntar, Edward, pero ¿cuántos años tienes? — Quiso saber Alice.

— Veintidós ¿Y ustedes?

— Dieciocho.

Asentí, por lo menos ella ya era mayor de edad, pensé aliviado.

— ¿A qué universidad piensan asistir? — Inquirí.

— La de Seattle — respondió Bella.

— Mi hermano mayor ya está allí, y nos ayudará a adaptarnos — explicó Alice.

Charlamos por casi cuarenta minutos, con Alice ocupando gran parte de la charla, lo que no me importaba porque sus ocurrencias eran divertidas y nos hacía reír a Bella y a mí. Yo aprovechaba la oportunidad para mirar a Bella, ella sonreía con naturalidad y cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban ella desviaba la suya con el rostro sonrojado.

— Bella, todavía tengo que recoger un encargo que hizo mi madre en la tienda de tejidos al otro lado de la ciudad — empezó a decir Alice —, probablemente voy a tardar algún tiempo ya que planeo mirar algunos tejidos para mí también, sé que me acompañarías, pero también sé que lo haces por mí y que lo odias, así que decidí ser buena hoy y a librarte de ésa.

— Alice, vine contigo — le señaló Bella.

— Y puedes volver con Edward. ¿Verdad, Edward? — Indagó guiñándome un ojo.

Esa chica ya estaba en mi lista de personas favoritas.

— Por supuesto — contesté mirando a Bella.

— Entonces todo arreglado — zanjó Alice. — Bueno, les dejo porque todavía tengo que manejar algún tiempo hacia la tienda y no quiero coger mucho tránsito.

— ¡Alice! — Exclamó Bella mirándola sugestivamente, su mirada claramente decía: "¿cómo eres capaz de hacerme eso?"

— Te llamó por la noche, Bella — le dijo la chica mientras la abrazaba, haciendo oídos sordos a su exclamación. — Fue un placer, Edward — dijo tendiéndome su pequeña mano.

— Igualmente, Alice.

Ella se fue y nos quedamos a solas, Bella me miraba constreñida, por lo obvio que resultó las intenciones de su amiga.

— No te preocupes, quería estar a solas contigo — le revelé.

Ella se puso roja, pero me sonrió.

— Si no tienes prisa por volver, podríamos caminar por el parque un poco — sugerí.

— Es una buena idea — contestó.

Fuimos al parque que no quedaba muy lejos de donde estábamos, con cinco minutos de caminata llegamos a él. En el lugar había muchas familias haciendo picnic, niños jugaban a la pelota, otros alimentaban los patos en el lago.

Caminamos algunos minutos en silencio, cuando encontré un banco apartado de la gente, la invité a sentarse.

— Sabes, estoy muy feliz de que tengas dieciocho años — empecé a decirle —, pensé que tuvieras dieciséis o diecisiete.

— ¿Por qué?

— No sé decirlo, pero el hecho que estuvieras empapada por el agua de la lluvia con aquella gran capa envolviéndote, cubriendo tu cuerpo, hizo con que evaluase mal y también está que no utilizas maquillaje, eso te hace ver más joven. — Concluí.

— No — negó ella con la cabeza sonriéndome —, ¿por qué estás feliz de que tenga dieciocho?

Me reí con ella por mi equívoco de interpretación a su cuestionamiento. Controlándome y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le contesté:

— Pues que me alivia la consciencia saber que estoy interesando por una chica mayor de edad.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y enseguida sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, era adorable.

— No dejé de pensar en ti desde el día en que nos conocimos — continué a decir —, pasé toda la semana esperando a que nos encontráramos por la ciudad, pero no sucedió, no podía ir a tu casa, pues no tenía ninguna disculpa para aparecerme en tu puerta y mira lo que sucede, siendo Forks tan pequeña, nos encontramos en Port Ángeles, que es mucho más grande.

— También pasé toda la semana pensando en ti — musitó ella, alegrándome.

Una mecha de su pelo cayó en la lateral de su rostro y yo erguí mi mano para ponerla detrás de su oreja, la sentí contener el aliento al toque de mi piel con la suya, ella me miraba con los ojos vidriosos, los labios rosados entreabiertos, una clara invitación, que yo acepté al instante; aproximé mi rostro al suyo y rocé nuestros labios en una caricia suave, sentí su aliento en mi boca cuando ella suspiró; delicadamente empecé a besarla, ella me correspondió, sus labios eran suaves y sabían a ella, sí, a ella porque el sabor era único. Con mi lengua toqué sus labios suavemente y ella abrió su boca dándome permiso para profundizar el beso, y fue ahí que algo ocurrió, nos volvemos feroces, hambrientos por más, nos besábamos en tal sincronía que era como si lleváramos toda la vida haciéndolo y solamente nos apartamos cuando el aire empezó a escasear.

— OWWW... — Jadeé.

— Eso fue increíble — jadeó ella a su vez.

— Sin duda, nena.

Nos miramos y sin más que decir nos reímos, sin en ningún momento apartar nuestras miradas, que contemplaban el rostro del otro. No sé lo que ella veía en mi rostro, pero imagino que debía de ser una réplica de lo que yo veía en el suyo, pupilas dilatadas y brillantes, labios rojos y húmedos por los besos que compartimos, no resistí a esta imagen y la envolví en mis brazos, tomando nuevamente sus labios con los míos, y así fue como todo empezó.

* * *

**Por fin empezamos a descubrir algo sobre el pasado de nuestra pareja y lo seguiremos descubriendo ;)**

**No se olviden, ¡los reviews son mi sueldo!**

**Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

**Saludos llenos de cariño, **¡**gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo domingo ;)**

**Jane Bells **


	11. Capítulo 11 - Volviendo a sí

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Nos leemos abajo, ¡LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL! Contesté sus reviews ;)**

**Capítulo sin beteo así que, de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 — Volviendo a sí**

**POV Bella**

Sentía mi cuerpo entorpecido y adolorido, mis ojos estaban pesados, logré abrirlos tras algunos intentos, la primera cosa que vi fue a Edward sentado al lado de mi cama, me contemplaba con atención, una de sus manos sostenía mi mano izquierda.

— Hola, princesa — susurró —, es bueno verte despierta nuevamente.

— Hola… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

— Te desmayarte, después de…

— Del ataque de James — dije sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo.

— Sí.

— Me dolía el vientre — me acordé.

— Lo sé… por eso estamos aquí.

Edward parecía indeciso como si quisiera contarme algo y no encontrara las palabras para hacerlo.

— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estoy enferma? — Pregunté.

— No, pero tienes que descansar y hacer reposo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque… — él inclinó su rostro cerca del mío, sosteniendo todavía mi mano y con la otra tocando mi rostro, me miró a los ojos, parecía algo cauteloso, no obstante, veía algo de felicidad en su mirada — porque Dios nos regaló un pequeño milagro — dijo y yo contuve mi respiración, Edward retiró su mano de entre la mía y la pausó sobre mi vientre. — Estás embarazada, Bella, vamos a tener un hijo nuestro, mi amor.

Creo que debo de haberme quedado en choque, tal fue la impresión de la noticia, pero en mis adentros me sentía llena de dicha, un hijo mío y de Edward, lo que siempre soñé se hacía realidad.

— ¿Estás seguro, mi periodo ha venido este mes? — Cuestioné.

— Sí, estoy seguro, el periodo puede bajar en el inicio del embarazo, pero no es igual que tu sangrado normal, lo sabes — dijo Edward a lo que asentí, acordándome de los pocos días que sangré este mes, pero como mi menstruación nunca fue regular no di importancia al hecho. — Kate te hizo un ultrasonido, aquí hay un pequeño o pequeña — dijo acariciando mi barriga por sobre la sábana que me cubría.

Y ya no pude más, rompí a llorar.

— Bella… amor, por favor, estoy contigo, estamos juntos en eso, estoy feliz — intentaba calmarme él.

— Yo también — logré decir entre hipidos.

— ¿Entonces por qué lloras? — Quiso saber, confundido.

— Porque estoy demasiado feliz — dije controlando el llanto —, hasta algún tiempo atrás estar embarazada era solamente un sueño, ahora es real.

— Muy real, amor — afirmó él contra mis labios, besándome con devoción.

Y de pronto la realidad se me vino encima.

— ¿Por qué tengo estar en reposo? ¿El bebé está bien? — Oh, Dios, mi bebé, por favor que esté bien y que siga bien — Rogué internamente, conteniendo el llanto que volvía a subir por mi garganta.

— Shhh… Bella, no debes alterarte — dijo Edward acariciándome el rostro. — El bebé está bien, pero tuviste algunas contracciones por el estrés que sufriste hoy, así que tendrás que descansar mucho y hacer reposo por lo menos durante 15 días, hasta que las contracciones se normalicen — explicó.

— ¿Corrimos riesgo de perderlo? — Pregunté llena de miedo.

— Estás de seis semanas, eso es dentro del periodo de riesgo normal de cualquier embarazo y si le sumamos el estrés por lo sucedido… — él dejó en suspenso la frase, su mirada era apenada y preocupada, su silencio me decía más que sus palabras.

— No… no vamos a perderlo — afirmé conteniendo mis lágrimas —, si es necesario me quedo en cama todo el embarazo, pero no voy a perder a mí bebé, no puedo perderlo, Edward… — lloriqueé.

— Tranquila, Bella, debemos tener fe, nuestro bebé es fuerte, no pudiste ver su corazón latiendo en la pantalla porque estabas desmayada, él late fuerte y rápido — explicó él, una sonrisa dulce asomándose en sus labios y los ojos vidriosos por la emoción. — Tus contracciones ya han disminuido de intensidad, tenemos que esperar, pero siento que todo saldrá bien.

— Yo también, aunque eso no me impide de sentir miedo.

— Lo sé, créeme — susurró él. — Pero vamos a tener fe, estamos juntos, el pequeño o pequeña está bien y seguirá así hasta que esté listo para venir al mundo.

— Te amo…— dije mirando sus preciosos ojos verdes.

— También te amo, mi princesa, siempre y por siempre — dijo inclinándose para dejar un beso sobre mi frente.

Suspiré, cerrando mis ojos, sintiéndome amada y protegida dejé que la bruma del sueño me cubriera.

~x~

**POV Edward**

Bella despertó casi una hora después de que estuviese instalada en una habitación privada, tenté decirle lo de su embarazo sin alterarla, conociéndola como la conocía sabía que estaría feliz con la noticia y no me equivoqué, su única preocupación fue el riesgo que todavía corríamos de perder a nuestro hijo, la tranquilicé sin omitirle la verdad, por supuesto que corríamos riegos, pero su estado no era tan mal, así que en el momento nos restaba tener fe y sinceramente, en mis adentros algo me decía que todo saldría bien, no supe de dónde vino esta certeza, pero viendo a Bella dormir y acordándome de nuestra historia de pronto fui invadido por esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

Todavía cansada Bella volvió a adormecer pocos minutos después de despertar, me senté nuevamente en la silla al lado de su camilla y mi mente volvió a repasar nuestros momentos juntos.

Tras nuestro beso en el parque llevé a Bella a su casa, sus padres no estaban, su madre había salido con algunas amigas y su padre tenía guardia en la comisaria, así que nos sentamos en la terraza disfrutando de la compañía del otro mientras el crepúsculo empezaba en el horizonte. Hablamos de todo un poco, sobre nuestras familias, nuestras películas y libros favoritos, nuestros gustos en general, sobre nosotros.

— Te puede parecer extraño, pero me gustaría dar una oportunidad a lo nuestro, desde que te encontré en aquella carretera sube que algo especial saldría de esto, sé que no vivo en esta ciudad y eso lo hace todo más difícil…

— Difícil, pero no imposible — dijo ella interrumpiéndome, la miré y ella me sonreía tímidamente.

— Vamos poco a poco, conociéndonos, siempre que tenga un fin de semana libre en la universidad vendré a Forks, vendré a verte.

— Vale, podemos hablar por internet también.

— Sí, lo haremos funcionar — contesté sonriéndole de vuelta.

Y así se pasó tres meses, cuando finalmente la pedí ser mi novia, ella me contestó echándose a mis brazos y besándome con intensidad, le devolví el beso feliz de tenerla. Acordamos que iría hablar con sus padres, no teníamos por qué mantener nada oculto, ya llevábamos haciéndolo por tres meses, Alice nos ayudaba, cubriéndole las espaldas a Bella siempre que necesario.

Fui bien recibido por la familia Swan, su madre era una mujer joven, rubia y de ojos verdes, alegre y extrovertida, su padre todo el opuesto, él me acordaba más a Bella, era callado y tímido, cabellos y ojos marrones como los de su hija. Cuando Bella les dijo mi apellido los sentí tensarse y sonreírme con sonrisas frías, su madre fue educada, pero la espontaneidad que había visto antes había sumido, su padre me habló muy seriamente, dictando varias reglas y horarios; cuando finalmente estuvimos solos en nuestro lugar secreto, nuestro prado, que encontramos haciendo una caminata por el bosque, suspiré aliviado.

— Pasé por la inquisición y me escapé vivo — comenté en broma.

— No pensé que se fueran a poner tan quisquillosos — confesó Bella.

— Es la función de los padres proteger a sus hijos, en el día que sea padre y tenga una niña creo que haré lo mismo.

Bella se rió.

— ¿Soy yo la madre de esta niña? — Preguntó ella.

— Por supuesto, princesa, ¿o es que no desea serlo?

— Lo deseo, deseo tener todo contigo, una casa, hijos y hasta un perro.

— Lo vamos a tener, Bella — le prometí. Yo también quería todo con ella, porque era ella, siempre fue ella, hasta cuando yo no tenía idea de su existencia era por ella que mi alma anhelaba; era por ella que todas mis relaciones fracasaron, porque las demás no eran ella, las otras, no me completaban como Bella. La envolví en mis brazos y ella se acurrucó en mi pecho, no había nada mejor que la sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos.

— Te amo — suspiré, ella se apartó de mi pecho, mirándome intensamente, era la primera vez que le decía estas palabras —, te amo — volví a decir, se sentía tan bien decirlo que tenía ganas de gritarlo al mundo entero.

— También te amo — contestó regalándome una gran sonrisa. — ¡Edward! — Chilló ella, asustada cuando sosteniéndola por la cintura empecé a girarnos.

— Te amo, Isabella Swan — grité al aire.

La oí reírse.

— Loco — dijo ella entre risas y enseguida la oí gritar — Te amo, Edward Cullen — y fue mi vez de reírme.

En aquel mismo día llevé a Bella para conocer a mis padres, que por supuesto la amaron; mi madre no se cansaba de decirnos que hacíamos una pareja perfecta, halagó tanto a Bella diciéndole lo hermosa y encantadora que era ella que vi mi novia ponerse roja un par de veces.

Cuando cumplimos seis meses de novios, Bella, aprovechando que Alice iba a Chicago por la boda de una prima, consiguió convencer a sus padres de dejarla acompañarla. Aquel fin de semana fue inolvidable, Bella se quedó en mi apartamento y dimos un paso importante en nuestra relación, hicimos el amor por primera vez. Sería su primera vez y yo me sentía nervioso por ella, deseaba hacerlo bien, sabía que la primera vez de una mujer era algo más complejo y que ni siempre ellas disfrutaban y yo quería que ella disfrutara. Aquella noche organicé una cena en mi apartamento, ordené todo en un restaurante italiano cerca de mi casa, en aquella época todavía no sabía cocinar. Decoré mi piso con vasos de vidrio con velas blancas de distintos tamaños y formas dentro de ellos, también esparcí varios jarrones de cristal con rosas blancas y rosáceas por sobre los rincones de las paredes y sobre los muebles; desde la puerta hasta la mesa hice un camino de pétalos blancos y rosas; mi pequeña mesa para cuatro personas la cubrí con un mantel de encaje, sobre ella puse un candelabro de plata con velas y un pequeño florero con dos rosas, una blanca y otra rosa, elementos que busqué en la casa de mis padres que seguía cerrada aquí en Chicago. En mi habitación esparcí más pétalos de rosas sobre el suelo y cubrí mi cama con sábanas de seda blanca, dejando un florero con la misma mezcla de flores que había en mi sala sobre las mesitas de noche en ambos lados de la cama, también puse algunas velas sobre el suelo. Hice todo eso mientras Bella ayudaba a Alice, en casa de sus parientes, a arreglarse para la tal boda. Con Bella ya habíamos charlado sobre el tema de tener relaciones, fue ella, con las mejillas totalmente rojas, quien sugirió que deberíamos dar este paso en nuestra relación, me certifiqué de que ella estaba segura sobre su decisión, no quería que ella se arrepintiera después, la deseaba demasiado, pero esperaría el tiempo necesario para que ella se sintiera confortable con la situación, pero mi novia estaba segura, entonces a mí me cabía hacer de su noche la más especial que una chica podría soñar.

Cuando Bella llegó nos miramos algún tiempo contemplándonos, yo ya estaba duchado y vistiendo una camisa azul clara y un pantalón marrón y zapatos de mismo color, ella a su vez, no solamente había ayudado a Alice, también aprovechó el tiempo lejos de mí para prepararse para nuestra cena, pues llevaba puesto un vestido azul oscuro, justo sobre sus senos y con una falda suelta sobre las caderas hasta las rodillas, la falda tenía varios pliegues lo que le confería un aire romántico, su pelo caía suelto en ondas sedosas y brillantes, llevaba sandalias negras de tacón y las uñas de los pies pintadas de tono rosáceo muy femenino. Estaba increíblemente hermosa, y todo era para mí. Sonreí complacido.

— Simplemente hermosa, mi Bella — le dije, ella se sonrojó.

— Tú también estás muy hermoso — contestó, poniéndose más roja, me reí. Tomé su mano y la guié hasta la sala.

— Owww… ¿hiciste todo eso tú? — Indagó mirando con atención toda la decoración.

— Sí, todo por y para ti.

— Gracias, está increíble — me sonrió ella.

— Entonces, siéntate que voy a traer nuestra cena — pedí, apartando la silla de la mesa para que ella ocupara el lugar.

Cenamos tranquilamente, hablando sobre todo y nada al mismo tiempo, tras el postre la invité a bailar, encendí mi equipo de música y dejé que la melodía de un piano llenase la habitación.

— Nuestra canción — susurró Bella al oír la melodía.

Hacía algún tiempo que las notas de una canción sondeaban mi cabeza, y sucedía siempre que pensaba en mi novia, en cuanto tuve un tiempo libre de los estudios fui a casa de mis padres, donde mi piano estaba, y me dediqué a dar vida a las notas. Bella se emocionó mucho cuando se la mostré y desde entonces esta es nuestra canción, no fue necesario ponerle letra a la melodía, las notas expresaban el amor perfectamente.

Bailamos lentamente, nuestros cuerpos pegados, nuestras miradas unidas en una comunicación muda, nuestros rostros se fueron aproximando hasta que rozamos nuestros labios, jugamos con los roces por algunos segundos antes de ceder al deseo de sentir los labios del otro, cuando finalmente mi boca fue suya y la de ella mía un estremecimiento de deseo y placer recorrió nuestros cuerpos, la sentí agitarse entre mis brazos y sé que ella sintió lo mismo con relación a mí, cuando separamos nuestros labios jadeábamos.

— ¿Estás segura que deseas hacer esto hoy? — Le pregunté tras recuperar mi respiración.

— Completamente — contestó ella.

La tomé entre mis brazos, sorprendiéndola.

— ¡Edward! — Chilló mientras se sostenía de mi cuello.

— Shhh… Tranquila.

Caminé hasta mi habitación y oí a Bella suspirar mientras contemplaba la decoración que hice para ella.

— Está sencillamente hermoso, gracias — dijo ella, volviendo su rostro al mío.

— Por nada — musité y junté nuestros labios en un beso cariñoso.

Seguí caminando hasta mi cama donde la tumbé y luego, sosteniendo mi peso sobre mis brazos descendí sobre su cuerpo continuando nuestro beso, después dejé su boca y seguí viaje hacia su cuello, Bella suspiraba a cada caricia de mi piel con la suya, me aparté de ella y me puse de pie, contemplándola echada sobre mi cama, el pelo castaño desparramado sobre la sábana blanca, los ojos dilatados y brillantes de deseo, la boca roja por los besos que intercambiamos.

— Eres lo más hermoso que mis ojos un día ya vieron — le dije.

Ella se puso roja inmediatamente, pero no apartó su mirada de la mía.

Utilizando mis pies me quité los zapatos, mientras que mis manos trabajaban en saltar las amarras de las sandalias de Bella, llevé sus pies desnudos hasta mi boca y besé el empeine de ambos pies, mi novia se contorcía bajo mi boca, mientras tanto, deslizaba mis manos por sus piernas, jugué algunos minutos, excitándola, luego dejé sus piernas sobre la cama y me quité mi camisa, Bella contempló mi pecho con una mezcla entre curiosidad y timidez, tirando de sus manos la senté en la cama y llevé sus manos hasta mi pecho.

— Tócame, necesito sentirte — le pedí.

Ella recorrió sus manos sobre mi piel, lo hacía despacio, sin prisa evaluando cada reacción que despertaba en mí, de pronto ella aproximó su boca de mi pecho y plantó un beso sobre mi pezón, haciéndome retorcerme de deseo.

— Llevas demasiada ropa — le dije.

— Tú también — repuso, llevando sus manos al botón de mis pantalones.

— Calma, Bella. Despacio.

— Te deseo — admitió sinceramente.

— Yo también, pero si vamos demasiado deprisa no será bueno para ti — le expliqué —, confía en mí — le pedí —, quiero hacer esta noche inolvidable para los dos.

— Confío en ti — musitó.

— Entonces relájate y aprovecha — dije atacando sus labios nuevamente.

Nos besamos apasionadamente, mis manos viajaban por su espalda, cintura y muslos, encontré el cierre de su vestido y lo bajé lentamente; con los labios besé sus hombros y con los dientes empujé los tirantes de su vestido hacia los lados. Tiré de su mano, poniéndola de pie delante de mí, tras un pequeño tirón en la falda del vestido éste se deslizó bajo su cuerpo, la visión que mis ojos contemplaron casi me hace perder el control y tomarla entre mis brazos para hacerla mía. Ella vestía un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje azul oscuro que contrastaba y realzaba la blancura de su piel, el conjunto era sexy y a la vez romántico y me excitó a niveles inimaginables.

— Te toca a ti — me acordó Bella tras algunos segundos de mi contemplación.

Abrí el botón de mi pantalón y bajé la bragueta, dejando que la tela cayera hasta mis pies, quedándome solamente con mis bóxes de color vino puestas. Oí a Bella jadear al ver la erección que se destacaba bajo la tela de mi ropa interior.

— No tienes lo que temer — dije, llevando una mano hasta su rostro y acariciando su mejilla. — No te haré daño, intentaré no hacerlo por lo menos, como es tu primera vez es normal que no sea todo tan cómodo.

— Lo sé — susurró sonrojándose —, es que es todo nuevo, la situación y las emociones.

— También es así para mí, está siendo diferente contigo, debe ser porque te amo.

Ella me dio una sonrisa dulce y emocionada, la envolví en mis brazos, sintiendo nuestras pieles tocándose sin la barrera de las ropas, estaba en combustión espontánea, yo era la pólvora y Bella el fósforo o viceversa. Acariciando su espalda llegué hasta su sostén y lo desabroché, nos separé un poco y le ayudé a quitar la prenda; contemplé sus senos, blancos, pequeños y coronados con un hermoso capullo rosa que me invitaba a besarlo, sin resistir más fue lo que hice, la tomé por la cintura y tomé uno de sus pezones entre mis labios, Bella gimió de placer y enrolló sus manos en mi pelo, suspirando a cada sorbo que le daba, intercambiaba mi labor de un seno a otro, sintiendo a Bella más excitada a cada minuto que se pasaba. Despacio volví a su boca y nos tumbé en la cama, abandoné sus labios y emprendí viaje desde su cuello hasta su vientre, la miré a los ojos cuando puse mis manos en la lateral de sus caderas sobre el borde de sus braguitas, ella asintió y yo despacio empecé a bajar la prenda por sus piernas, exponiéndola para mí, con mis manos recorrí sus pernas y muslos haciéndola suspirar y retorcerse, acerqué mi rostro al suyo y uní nuestros labios, relajándola mientras llevaba una de mis manos entre sus muslos para apartarlos y tener acceso a lo que tanto deseaba, ella se relajó y abrió sus piernas, acaricié la parte interna de sus muslos, casi llegando a su núcleo, lo que dejó a Bella gimiendo de anticipación, sonreí sobre sus labios, dejé sus muslos y toqué la piel tersa de su vientre hasta que bajé mi caricia y encontré su pubis, dediqué algunas caricias más en esta región antes de dejar que mis dedos se hundieran en el calor de su carne femenina, ella estaba increíblemente mojada y el hombre de las cavernas que tenía en mi interior gritó satisfecho por saber que su excitación era mía, que yo le había proporcionado, ella sería mía, solamente mía.

— Edward… — suspiraba mi novia, una y otra vez.

Me aparté de ella y me bajé mis bóxes, cogí un preservativo en mi mesita de noche y me lo puse rápidamente, Bella miraba atentamente cada acción mía. Me tumbé a su lado y acaricié su rostro.

— Te amo, como jamás pensé amar alguien así en mi vida — confesé mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

— Pues, ya somos dos, porque te amo de igual manera. Hazme tuya — pidió devolviendo la caricia en mi rostro. Ella no precisó decir nada más, tomé sus labios y nos envolvemos en una mezcla confusa de brazos y piernas, me giré y me coloqué encima de ella, con mi pierna separé las suyas, nuestros sexos se rozaron haciendo que una ola de placer recorriera nuestros cuerpos. Con cuidado empecé a adentrarme en su cuerpo, era tan caliente y estaba tan apretada que me costaba penetrarla, aunque estuviera muy excitada. No quería hacerle daño, así que me concentré en seguir despacio, y luego me encontré con su barrera, jamás aparté mi mirada de la suya y uniendo también nuestras manos a los lados de nuestros cuerpos, di el empujón final, ultrapasando la barrera que me separaba de estar totalmente adentro de ella. Bella gimió y su cuerpo se puso tenso, vi una mueca de dolor se dibujar en su rostro, me mantuve quieto esperando que su dolor amainara, delicadamente acaricié su cuerpo, desde la lateral de su cuello, pasando por sus senos y vientre, eso la hizo relajarse nuevamente, entonces uní nuestros labios y al tiempo que nos besábamos nuestras caderas bailaban de encuentro a la otra, ambos gemíamos, sentí su sexo contraerse alrededor de mi miembro, lo que casi me lleva a la cima, llevé mi mano hasta la unión de nuestros sexos y acaricié su botón sensible, inmediatamente Bella arqueó sus caderas, haciéndome entrar más profundamente en ella, seguí acariciándola allí y ella empezó a jadear y entre suspiros la oía decir mi nombre, de pronto su cuerpo se tensó y pude sentir su sexo contraerse una y otra vez alrededor de mi miembro, no pude más y me dejé llevar alcanzando la cima segundos después de ella.

— ¿Es siempre así? — Indagó Bella en un jadeo.

Su pregunta me hizo acordarme de su inexperiencia y me sentí orgulloso por ella haberme elegido para ser su primer amante, y haría de todo por seguir siendo el primero y único.

— No, no siempre, eso fue increíble — dije, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello y besando su piel.

— Ummm… — ella se contorció bajo mi cuerpo y yo no pude evitar reírme.

— Engreído — susurró.

Lentamente me aparte de su cuerpo y me salí de su interior, me quité el condón y lo eché a la papelera cerca de mi cama, me tumbé a su lado y nos cubrí a los dos, envolviéndola entre mis brazos.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunté quitando un mechón de pelo que caía por sobre su mejilla.

— Sí — contestó sonrojándose.

— Mañana tal vez sientas alguna molestia — le avisé.

— Es lo normal, Edward.

— Lo sé, pero no quiero que te sientas incomoda.

— Cualquier incomodidad que venga a tener solo me acordará de lo cuanto esa noche fue mágica — dijo, dándome un rápido beso en los labios.

— Y las siguientes serán todavía mejores — le dije, abrazándola.

— Eres la modestia personificada.

— Sólo digo la verdad, te lo probaré.

— Estaré ansiosa para que me lo demuestres — dijo se acurrucando en mis brazos.

— Yo también, princesa.

Y así dormimos seguros y satisfechos, el uno en los brazos del otro.

Volví al presente al percibir que Bella se agitaba sobre la camilla.

— Bella — susurré intentado despertarla.

— No… déjame… — sollozó ella, haciendo que mi corazón si encogiera. — Ayuda… Edward…

— Despierta, Bella, estoy aquí, — dije sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos, mientras ella seguía se debatiendo sobre el colchón.

— No…. Déjame — volvió a repetir ella, sollozando.

Dejé su rostro para contener sus brazos que daban golpes en el aire.

— Vamos, Bella, despierta — hablé más fuerte.

Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto, clavando su mirada llorosa en la mía. Ella empezó a llorar y yo la envolví en mis brazos, ella se aferró a mí como si yo fuera su única salvación.

— Shhh… princesa, estás segura, estás bien, nuestro bebé está bien — le musité al oído, intentando calmarla.

— Fue horrible — sollozó —, reviví todo lo que él me hizo — ella se estremeció en mis brazos —, necesito… necesito tomar un baño.

— Debes quedarte en la cama, estás en reposo por las contracciones que tuviste — le acordé.

— Necesito lavarme, por favor, Edward. Necesito quitar sus manos de encima de mí — pidió sollozando.

Apreté mis dientes con tanta fuerza que sentí me mandíbula doler, pero logré controlar mi rabia, ella me necesitaba.

* * *

**Bella ya sabe acerca de su embarazo y reaccionó bien, a ver cómo sigue su recuperación. Edward siguió con sus recuerdos... espero que les haya gustado la escena de la primera vez de ellos, fue algo difícil de escribir.**

**¿Reviews? Son mi sueldo, ¡no se olviden! **

**Gracias por los reviews: **

**SaraGVergara: que hermoso detalle me hiciste al comentar todos los capítulos anteriores, gracias nena n_n, espero que te siguas gustando la historia. **

**Chica guest: Bienvenida nueva lectora, me alegra saber que te gusta la historia :D, espero que siguas disfrutando de la lectura y siempre que puedas son bienvenidos tus comentarios.**

**Luna: espero que te haya gustado el capí, Bella se ha despertado y reaccionado bien a la noticia del embarazo, gracias por el cometario :D**

**Ayerdormir: gracias por tus palabras, nena, espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia ;)**

**Vasy: me alegra saber que mi historia te haya atrapado, gracias por tus palabras :D**

**Gabymuse: también quisiera que un chico como Edward me ayudara en un momento complicado ;) y Alice es la amiga que todas deseamos tener. Me alegro en saber que te gustó el comienzo de nuestra pareja, me preocupaba escribir este comienzo, pues hasta hace poco no tenía ideal de cómo se habían conocido Edward y Bella, pero reflexionando en cómo escribirlo sucedió que de la nada surgió en mi mente lo que leíste. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, ya que seguimos conociendo un poco más sobre el pasado de ellos.**

**Ross: gracias por tus palabras y tu buena opinión acerca de este fic :D**

**Elimar 96: genial que te parezca interesante este fic, espero que te siga gustando y gracias por dejarme un comentario :D**

**AndreCullen: ¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! Me alegra mucho saber que te encanta este fic :D. Con respecto a tus preguntas, te puedo decir que Emmett y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice irán adentrando a la historia poquito a poco, no puedo decirte más, haya que esperar los capis jejeje ;)**

**Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

**Saludos llenos de cariño, **¡**gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo domingo ;)**


	12. Capítulo 12 - Traumada

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Nos leemos abajo ;)**

**Capítulo sin beteo así que, de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 — Traumada**

**POV Edward**

Después que Bella me suplicara por un baño y me explicara los motivos, tuve que respirar hondo algunas veces para contener mis ganas de golpear algo.

— Vale, pero te ayudaré — concedí. — Te llevaré en brazos y te dejaré sobre el sanitario, no quiero que te levantes, puedes utilizar la ducha higiénica para lavarte, no importa si mojas todo el baño, lo harás así.

Ella asintió.

— Voy un rato al baño para dejar todo listo para ti — le avisé, dejando un beso sobre su frente. Su llanto estaba más controlado, pero ella suspiraba seguidamente y su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas.

Arreglé todo lo necesario para que ella se lavase sentada sobre el inodoro y al volver con ella la tomé en mis brazos con cuidado — mientras ella dormía el suero se había acabado, llamé a una enfermera y ella le quitó el acceso venoso —. Ya en el baño dejé a Bella sobre el sanitario y me acuclillé delante de ella.

— Puedo ayudarte a quitarte el camisón, o prefieres que llame a una enfermera — le pregunté con suavidad.

Ella me miró por unos segundos incontables, parecía reflexionar sobre algo.

— Puedes ayudarme — susurró.

Abrí los lazos del camisón en su espalda y los aparté hasta la altura de sus hombros, Bella sostenía con su mano la tela delante de su pecho, impidiendo que su cuerpo se quedara expuesto a mi mirada. Miré su hombro, la parte que me era visible de su piel, y tuve que volver a controlarme al ver las marcas que él le había dejado allí. Iba a salir para dejarla bañarse sola, no quería forzarla a nada, ya había dejado todo lo necesario cerca de ella sobre una banco de plástico, el jabón y el champú, una toalla, cosas que Alice me entregó horas antes tras volver del apartamento de su amiga, fue en este momento que Bella agarró mi brazo deteniendo mi salida.

La miré, ella parecía querer decirme algo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, volví a ponerme en cuclillas delante de ella y toqué su rostro con delicadeza y ella suspiró.

— Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Bella. Confía en mí.

— Ya lo hago — suspiró.

— Entonces dime, qué es lo que estás intentando decirme — la insté.

La vi ponerse roja y fruncí mi ceño sin lograr comprender su actitud.

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire antes de finalmente hablar.

— Podrías… ayudarme a lavarme, tus manos… tus manos borrarían el tacto de las de él — pidió —, si es que no sientes repulsa por mi cuerpo — dijo bajando su mirada a su regazo mientras sostenía con más fuerza la tela del camisón contra su pecho.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo erguí para que ella me mirara a los ojos.

— Eres mi Bella por sobre todas las cosas y ningún hecho cambiará eso, siempre serás mi Bella, mi princesa — vi sus ojos aguarse. — Te amo y siempre te amaré.

— Igual que yo a ti — susurró.

Sonreí.

— Déjame quitar mi ropa y vuelvo para ayudarte.

Salí del cuarto de baño, eché el cerrojo a la puerta de la habitación para que nadie invadiera nuestra intimidad. Me quité mi ropa rápidamente, dejándola sobre una silla en la habitación y volviendo al baño solamente con mi ropa interior puesta.

— ¿Lista, señorita Swan? — Le pregunté, Bella asintió. Me arrodillé delante de ella y poniendo mi mano sobre la suya la miré a los ojos para pedirle permiso para quitarle la tela, ella asintió soltando por la boca el aire que retenía en sus pulmones.

Me incliné hacía su rostro y rocé sus labios contra los míos.

— Sólo soy yo — musité, mientras apartaba la tela, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento.

— Solamente tú — musitó de vuelta, como si eso la tranquilizara.

Me levanté y eché el camisón a un lado del baño, cogí la ducha higiénica para empezar a mojarla, principalmente su pelo, le pasé la ducha para que ella la sostuviese mientras yo cogía el champú. Lavé su pelo acariciando su cabeza, viéndola disfrutar de mi toque, luego lo enjagüé y cogí el jabón líquido para empezar a lavarle el cuerpo. Tras hacer espuma con el jabón entre mis manos, empecé a enjabonar sus hombros, sintiendo rabia y dolor al mismo tiempo, lavé con suavidad la mordedura que había en su hombro izquierdo, seguí bajando mis manos por sus brazos, fue cuando vi los moretones que había en ellos, era posible ver las marcas de los dedos de James en su piel, jamás pensé que en mi vida pudiera venir a sentir odio contra alguien, pero lo estaba sintiendo, demasiado; con cuidado para no causarle dolor sobre el área dañada enjaboné sus brazos, luego enjaboné sus espaldas, terminada esa parte me puse en rodillas nuevamente delante de ella y enjaboné sus pies y piernas y muslos, dudé al llegar cerca de su sexo, pero ella lo decidió por mí, separando sus piernas para que tuviera acceso a aquel lugar, volví mi mirada a su rostro y con suavidad la toqué allí, la vi y la oí suspirar.

— ¿Todo bien? — Cuestioné, deteniendo el movimiento de mis dedos, que la tocaban si la más minina intensión sexual, en este momento era el Edward médico, el Edward preocupado por su chica, que estaba al comando.

— Sí… — musitó. — Sólo tus manos, sólo tus manos — suspiró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Me di cuenta entonces que él muy maldito la había tocado íntimamente y sentí ganas de golpear algo nuevamente, de preferencia la cara de él muchas veces, repetidas veces, incontables veces.

— Soló yo — afirmé, inclinándome para rozar sus labios una vez más contra los míos.

Terminé de lavar su sexo y me dirigí a su vientre plano, lo acaricié con devoción.

— Aquí — empecé a decirle — está nuestro pequeño, nuestro regalo de amor que Dios nos dio.

— Hace tan poco tiempo que tengo conocimiento que lo llevo adentro, pero ya lo amo tanto, no puedo perderlo, Edward — dijo con voz angustiada.

— Hey, no lo vas a perderlo, no tengo duda de eso, nuestro bebé es fuerte y se está aferrando a la vida, sabe lo cuanto lo queremos, puede que ahora mismo sea un cacahuete pero puede sentir nuestra energía, así que debemos pensar e intentar sentir solamente cosas buenas a partir de ahora.

— Lo intentaré, todo por él — prometió.

— O por ella — dije intentando llevar sus pensamientos hacia cosas más agradables.

— ¿Crees que es ella? — Indagó curiosa.

Lo pensé durante algunos segundos y asentí.

— Sí, creo que aquí — dije acariciando su vientre nuevamente —, tenemos una hermosa nena, una princesa más para mí.

Bella sonrió, la sonrisa más sincera y alegre desde que se despertó.

— ¿Y tú qué opinas?

Ella sonrió nuevamente, mientras reflexionaba por algunos segundos; los ojos brillando de emoción y amor, amor profundo.

— Es una nena, lo siento aquí — dijo al fin, llevando una mano por sobre su corazón. — Nuestra princesita — murmuró, poniendo su mano sobre la mía en su vientre.

— Nuestra — afirmé, devolviéndole la sonrisa. — Ahora, señorita Swan, voy a enjaguarte, es hora de volver a la cama — le dije.

La enjagüé y la ayudé a secarse el pelo y el cuerpo; me sequé rápidamente ya que me había mojado un poco mientras la ayudaba, luego la envolví en una toalla seca y la cargué hasta la cama. La dejé sobre la camilla y busqué el camisón que Alice había puesto en la maleta que le hizo, mientras tanto Bella se encargaba de peinar su pelo, después la ayudé a vestir el camisón que era de seda azul, de tiras y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, cuando Bella vio los moretones en sus brazos me pidió la bata que acompañaba la prenda, ya que las magas de ésta ocultarían las marcas; no le hice preguntas, por su actitud en el baño percibí que lo único que ella deseaba era borrar todo los sucedido y si eso no era posible ella haría todo lo posible para no tener que lidiar con las cosas que le recordaban aquel difícil momento, como los moretones, que eran un recuerdo de sus manos sobre su piel. Tras ayudarla a vestir la bata, la ayudé a acomodarse en la cama.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Hace bastante tiempo que comiste algo — Indagué mientras volvía a poner mi ropa.

— Un poquito, ¿qué hora es?

— Casi media noche — dije viendo la pantalla de mi celular. — Creo que puedo conseguirte algo de sopa.

— Vale.

Desde el teléfono particular de la habitación llamé a la cocina del hospital y solicité que llevaran algo de sopa a Bella, Kate les había dejado de sobre aviso acerca de una comida pasada la hora normal. Para mi sorpresa en pocos minutos me entregaron dos platos de sopa, uno para Bella y otro para su acompañante, o sea, yo.

— No pedí nada — le dije a la encargada de la cocina.

— La doctora Kate ordenó que cuando fuese solicitada la comida para esta habitación, también incluyéramos un plato para el acompañante.

Le agradecí y la mujer nos dejó a solas con nuestras sopas. Bella estaba hambrienta, en pocos segundos su plato estuvo vacío, yo aunque tuviera hambre tardé un poco más, porque me entretuve mirándola comer.

Ella terminó de su cena tardía y alzando su mirada del plato encontró con la mía lo que la hizo sonrojarse.

— ¿No tienes hambre? — Preguntó.

— Sí, pero es bueno verte comer con tantas ganas.

— A estas horas no tengo problemas con la comida, por la mañana y a veces en parte de la tarde la cosa es más compleja — explicó —, y yo pensando que tenía un virus estomacal — dijo llevando una mano a su vientre plano y acariciándolo. — Ni siquiera cogité la hipótesis, mi regla bajó este mes, aunque no fue algo muy normal, apenas manché, pero no di atención ya que nunca fui muy regular con estas cosas.

— Imaginé que algo así hubiera sucedido, porque yo empecé a sospechar hoy por la mañana cuando me explicaste los síntomas que tenías.

Ella bostezó.

— Por eso últimamente tengo tanto sueño — suspiró.

— Es normal — me levanté de la silla y aparté de ella la bandeja, dejándola sobre una mesita al lado de su cama. — Debes descansar ahora, me quedaré aquí contigo. — Le prometí y ella asintió. La ayudé a acomodarse en la camilla y la arropé.

— ¿Cuándo tendré el alta? — Indagó ya acostada.

— Kate te revisará mañana, y tal vez te deje ir a casa, pero tendrás que mantener reposo — expliqué acariciando su rostro.

— Cualquier cosa por nuestro bebé — musitó.

— Te amo — dejé un beso sobre su frente y aproveché para aspirar el olor de su piel.

— También te amo — musitó cerrando los ojos.

— Duerme tranquila, princesa, les voy a cuidar — le susurré al oído.

Ella se relajó y cayó en un sueño profundo. Como yo también necesitaba descansar, para estar bien para ella, me acosté en la camilla para acompañante que tenía la habitación y mirando el rostro de Bella adormecí.

— No suéltame, Edward… Edward, ayúdame — oía una voz desde lejos, de pronto abrí los ojos y miré a la camilla a mi lado, Bella se revolvía sobre el colchón, repitiendo la misma frase, de un brinco salí de la cama y estuve a su lado, tomé su rostro bañado en lágrimas entre mis manos y tenté despertarla.

— Bella, despierta, vamos, amor, es una pesadilla — le decía —, estoy aquí, despierta.

Ella abrió los ojos algunos segundos después, parpadeando repetidas veces y ahogándose en su propio llanto.

— Shhh… tranquila, estoy aquí — la abracé y luego me aparté un poco para poder mirarla a la cara —, tienes que respirar despacio, princesa — ella seguía sollozando. — Bella, no es bueno para el bebé que estés así — intenté razonar y esa fue la frase mágica, ella llevó una mano hasta su vientre y empezó a inspirar y exhalar hasta que logró tranquilizarse.

— Lo siento… — dijo con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas.

— No, princesa, no tienes por qué disculparte, tuviste una pesadilla.

— No quiero más dormir, si voy a verlo a cada vez que me duerma no lo haré, es terrible la sensación — se desahogó ella.

— No puedes permanecer siempre despierta, Bella, no es bueno para tu salud, principalmente en tu estado, tal vez hablar sobre lo que te sucedió te ayude a superarlo, estoy aquí si sientes necesidad de dividir el peso de estos recuerdos.

— No, no quiero hablar de eso, solamente quiero olvidar todo, y cuidar a mi bebé — contestó, algo nerviosa, sin embargo, determinada.

— Vale, tranquila, no tienes por qué hablarlo conmigo si no te sientes cómoda, puedes hablarlo con un terapeuta, te haría sentir bien.

— No quiero hablar con nadie — dijo tajantemente.

Asentí, por ahora lo dejaría así, pero volvería a intentar después.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Indagó.

Cogí mi teléfono de sobre la mesita y miré la hora.

— Son las seis — por lo menos ella había dormido bien durante algunas horas. — A las siete Kate vendrá a verte.

— Necesito ir al baño — avisó.

La tomé en brazos y la dejé sobre el sanitario, salí para darle algo de privacidad, quedándome junto a la puerta del baño.

— Listo — la oí decir tras la puerta un rato después.

Adentré en el pequeño baño y la encontré en la misma posición que la había dejado, parecía una niña indefensa, se veía tan frágil, con cuidado la tomé en brazos y la dejé sobre la camilla nuevamente.

— ¿Puedes esperarme un momento mientras utilizo el baño?

Ella asintió, hice mis necesidades fisiológicas, cepillé mis dientes, y decidí tomar una ducha rápida, gracias a Alice que había metido entre las cosas que le trajo a Bella material de higiene personal para mí, no tardé ni cinco minutos en la ducha, no obstante me sentía más humano al termínala. Jasper había recogido anoche mi mochila con una muda de ropa que siempre llevo en el maletero de mi coche, así que tenía ropa limpia para vestir. Al todo no debo de haber estado en el baño no más que 10 minutos, cuando salí me encontré a Bella mirando absorta un punto fijo en la pared, me aproximé despacio para no asustarla.

— Bella — la llamé suavemente. Ella giró la cabeza despacio, mirándome sin decir palabra.

— Hey, ¿qué pasa? — Inquirí sentándome en la lateral de su cama.

— Él está preso ¿verdad? — Preguntó, podía ver el miedo en su mirada y en la manera protectora que rodeaba su vientre con sus brazos.

Esta era la pregunta que venía esperando y al mismo tiempo temiendo. No podía mentirle, entre nosotros no podría haber más mentiras, ni por el bien del otro, las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas.

— Él logró huir, la policía lo está buscando — dije sin irme por las ramas.

Ella jadeó y vi sus ojos inundarse de lágrimas, que enseguida empezaron a bajar por su rostro pálido.

— Vendrá por mí — sollozó.

— No, lo van a encontrar, y yo no permitiré que él se te acerque — prometí envolviéndola entre mis brazos. Ella enterró su rostro en mi pecho; dejé que ella desahogara el dolor que llevaba en sus adentros mientras yo la reconfortaba. Mi corazón se oprimía por el dolor que veía en ella y también por el miedo que sentía por saber que James continuaba en libertad, y que a cualquier momento podría volver por ella. — Cuando Kate te dé el alta, vamos para mi casa, porque es más segura que la tuya, voy a pedir un permiso para quedarme contigo hasta que todo esté bien.

— No puedes detener tu vida por mí — objetó Bella, apartándose de mi pecho para mirarme a la cara.

— Tú eres mi vida, tú y nuestra pequeña — dije acariciando su vientre.

— Gracias — dijo mirándome a los ojos, los suyos estaban rojos y brillantes por las lágrimas.

— Gracias a ti, por dejarme amarte.

Ella se refugió nuevamente entre mis brazos y nos quedamos abrazados hasta que una técnica en enfermería adentró en la habitación tras dar dos toques a la puerta, era la hora de verificar los signos vitales de mi prometida. Su tensión ya estaba normalizada, la técnica nos dijo que pronto la doctora Kate vendría a ver a Bella. Minutos después el equipo de la cocina nos trajo el desayuno, té, torradas e yogurt natural para Bella, jugo de naranja, torradas y café para mí. El olor de mi café hizo que ella sintiera nauseas, así que salí de la habitación y devolví la taza a la encargada de repartir la alimentación entre los pacientes.

— ¿Mejor? — Pregunté a Bella cuando volví.

— Sí, gracias.

Tomé mi jugo con las tostadas mientras ella se bebía la taza de té y comía una torrada, luego Bella probó el yogurt, sin embargo, apartó rápidamente la cuchara de su boca.

— No sabe bien — explicó cuando la miré.

— Veo que nuestra hija ya tiene bastante claro lo que le gusta y lo que no — le dije.

— Es lo que parece, es muy quisquillosa con la comida — dijo y nos reímos.

Algunos minutos después Kate entró a la habitación.

— Hola, pareja — nos saludó ella.

— Buenos días, Kate — contestamos al unísono Bella y yo.

— Ustedes se traían muy bien oculto lo de su compromiso.

— Íbamos informales ayer… — no necesité decir más, mi prima asintió en comprensión.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Bella? — Preguntó ella aproximándose de la camilla de mi prometida.

— Cansada y algo adolorida, principalmente mi hombro derecho — le contestó ella.

— Es aceptable después de todo; creo que en algún momento ayer te golpeaste el hombro contra algo, pero solamente está magullado, con reposo y aplicación de hielo se quedará bien en pocos días. Bueno — siguió Kate revisando su historial —, tus signos vitales ya están estables. ¿Sentiste algún cólico o molestia?

— No — contestó recelosa Bella.

— Eso es bueno — la confortó sonriendo. — A las diez te haré otro ultrasonido y si todo está bien y si no presentas ningún dolor en el vientre te doy el alta con la condición de que hagas reposo, nada de esfuerzo físico ni emociones fuertes.

— Vale — estuvo de acuerdo ella.

— La cuidaré, Kate.

— Lo sé, Edward. — Y tomando la mano de Bella le dijo: — Creo que lo peor ya ha pasado, te quedaras en reposo solamente por precaución, estás de pocas semanas, los riegos en esta fase es mayor para cualquier embarazo, así que no te abrumes, tienes que estar relajada, haremos todo lo posible para que este bebé venga al mundo.

— Ella vendrá — le contestó Bella con convicción.

— ¿Ella?

— Nosotros estamos seguros de que será una niña — le expliqué sentándome en la lateral de la camilla de Bella, rodeando su espalda con mi brazo.

— Bueno, tardará un poco hasta que lo confirmemos a través del ultrasonido, pero espero que ustedes estén en lo cierto, ya he visto a muchos padres se equivocaren — contestó mi prima.

Kate nos dejó a solas y dijo que volvería a las diez trayendo el ecógrafo portátil. Era casi las nueve cuando escuchamos un toque suave a la puerta y enseguida la cabeza de Alice se asomó en esta.

— Puedes entrar, Alice — le dije.

— Bella… — musitó ella al ver su amiga despierta, mi prometida le dio una sonrisa trémula, algo emocionada y abrió los brazos, Alice no perdió tiempo y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo consolador — gracias a Dios estás bien — le dijo al separarse, acariciando el rostro a Bella.

— Estamos bien — le corrigió mi prometida, llevando una mano a su vientre y ahora sonriendo con sinceridad.

Alice sonrió y vi sus ojos brillaren por las lágrimas que retenían.

En una relación de amistad verdadera los logros y alegrías del amigo te hacen tan feliz como si fuera tuyo el éxito del otro, como también las penas del otro te afecta profundamente, la amistad de Alice y Bella era así, en las buenas y en las malas; la expresión de Alice en aquel momento demostraba lo cuanto ella estaba emocionada por la alegría de su amiga, y segundos antes lo cuanto estuvo preocupada por ella. Me alegraba que mi chica tuviera la oportunidad de compartir su vida con alguien tan especial como Alice; todos los sentimientos de Bella hacia su amiga eran recíprocos, eran más que amigas, eran hermanas, no de sangre, sino de alma.

— Voy a ser tía nuevamente — consiguió decir la morena finalmente.

— Una niña para volverte loca con las compras — bromeó Bella.

— Sí, será una niña — afirmó Alice.

— Lo sé — le dijo Bella.

Ambas compartieron una mirada cómplice.

— Bueno, te tengo una sorpresa, o mejor, una visita sorpresa, visitas si soy más clara — informó Alice sonriendo.

Bella pensó un poco y de pronto sonrió.

— Déjales pasar — pidió ella animada, dejándome curioso por saber quiénes eran sus visitantes.

* * *

**Como ven Bella empieza a sufrir los daños emocionales por todo lo que le sucedió, pero Edward estará a su lado y la apoyará incondicionalmente. James sigue en libertad, a ver lo que sale de mi mente con respecto a eso ;) **

**Bella tiene visitas, es fácil deducir que son estos visitantes ;)**

**¿Reviews? Son mi sueldo, ¡no se olviden! **

**Gracias por los reviews: Elimar 96, Vasy, Gabymuse, X, Ross, Suiza 19 y Aguss :D**

**Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

**Saludos llenos de cariño, **¡**gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo capi ;)**


	13. Capítulo 13 - Yendo a casa

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Nos leemos abajo ;)**

**Capítulo sin beteo así que, de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 — Yendo a casa**

**POV Edward**

Curioso por saber quiénes eran las personas que habían dibujado una dulce sonrisa en los labios de mi Bella, esperé a que Alice saliera de la habitación y llamara a quien estaba del lado de fuera, volvió rápidamente y tras ella entró una mujer alta y rubia, seguida por un hombre grandullón moreno que cargaba a un niño pelirrojo.

— Rose… — musitó mi prometida, la mujer caminó hasta su camilla y así como sucedió antes entre Alice y ella, ambas se abrazaron.

— Como es bueno verte, cariño, y saber que estás bien — dijo la mujer mirándola con ternura maternal.

— Gracias por venir — agradeció mi prometida.

— Eres de la familia, nena, no te olvides — repuso la rubia.

— Bellita — dijo el hombre que hasta entonces permanecía en silencio tras la mujer, que supuse ser su esposa.

— Emmett — susurró Bella, y me acordé de que este era el nombre del hermano de Alice que algunas veces fue mencionado en mis charlas con Bella, pero que no llegué a conocerlo en nuestro un año de relación, porque él vivía en el campus de la universidad aquí en Seattle, mientras su familia seguía en Forks. La mujer tomó el niño de los brazos del hombre y éste se aproximó a la camilla de mi prometida.

— Hermanita — susurró claramente emocionado el grandullón. Con cuidado envolvió a Bella entre sus brazos. — Es bueno verte bien, pequeña.

— Es bueno está bien — contestó ella.

— Estoy para ti siempre que lo necesites, estamos — completó mirando a la rubia.

— Gracias.

— Bella — le llamó Alice, no les conté la buena noticia, creo que tú y Edward deben hacerlo — sugirió Alice, manipulando claramente la situación para que su amiga se concentrara en pensamientos más agradables, la miré y le agradecí con la mirada, ella asintió sonriendo.

Mi chica me extendió su mano y yo me senté en la lateral opuesta de su camilla de donde estaban las personas.

— Primero quiero presentarles — dijo Bella. — Edward, este es Emmett, hermano de Alice y mi hermano del corazón y ella es Rosalie, su esposa, y aquella preciosura es Matt, él hijo de ambos. Chicos, este es Edward, mi prometido.

— Hola, Edward — saludó el hombre tendiéndome su mano, intercambiamos un apretón y yo le dije:

— Finalmente te conozco, oí muchas historias sobre ti.

— Yo puedo decir lo mismo — dijo en tono medio en serio medio en broma y supe que se refería al tiempo en que estuve lejos de Bella y el sufrimiento que le causé. Él se preocupaba por ella y la ayudó cuando yo no pude hacerlo, me lo contó Alice, cuando meses atrás la busqué para contarle mi versión de los factos, le estaría siempre agradecido y con el tiempo conquistaría su confianza por el bienestar de Bella.

— Gracias por venir a verla, es muy importante para ella que ustedes estén aquí.

— Y para nosotros — contestó él.

Asentí, sabiendo de la verdad de sus palabras.

— ¿Y qué noticia es está que ustedes tienen que compartir? — Indagó la esposa de Emmett.

— En realidad son dos noticias — expliqué yo, tras intercambiar una mirada con Bella — la primera, como ya les dejó escapar Bella — dije mirándola nuevamente —, es que estamos prometidos, conversamos y arreglamos las cuestiones del pasado.

— Felicidades — nos deseó la mujer.

— Espero que sean felices — dijo Emmett y pude ver que lo deseaba de corazón, pero al mismo tiempo vi que él estaba preocupado.

— Gracias — dijimos a la vez Bella y yo.

— La segunda noticia les dirá Bella — avisé.

— No esperábamos algo así ahora, estamos sorprendidos, pero felices con la novedad — empezó a decir ella intercambiando una mirada conmigo, le sonreí para infundirle valor. — Vamos a tener un bebé — anunció feliz. Dejé un beso sobre su sien.

— ¡Oh Dios! — Exclamó Rosalie. — Qué noticia maravillosa, felicidades, Bella, Edward.

— Felicidades, hermanita, serás una madre maravillosa. Felicidades, Edward — dijo Emmett, volviéndose hacía mí —, ser padre es lo mejor que puede suceder en la vida de un hombre después de encontrar el amor verdadero.

— Gracias — le agradecí.

— Tengo que estar en reposo por algún tiempo, por lo de ayer terminé presentado algunas contracciones — explicó Bella en un susurró —, pero sé que estaré bien, que estaremos bien — dijo llevando una mano sobre su vientre — en poco tiempo.

— Lo estarás, cariño — dijo Rosalie volviéndose a aproximarse de su camilla para dejar su mano sobre la Bella en su vientre. — Matt pronto tendrá un niño o una niña con el que jugar.

— Una niña — dijo Bella convicta, haciendo que todos se contagiaran con su felicidad.

— Y tú, mi bebito precioso, ¿no darás un beso a la tita? — Le preguntó Bella al niño que cargaba Rosalie a su costado, que desde la entrada de sus padres a la habitación miraba a todo con mucha atención, con sus grandes ojos azules como los de su padre, pero sin hacer ninguna especie de ruido. Matt le sonrió a Bella, mostrando sus seis dientecitos. Su madre se inclinó y él dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de mi prometida.

— Creo que ustedes merecen un tiempo de chicas, voy a comprar algo en la cantina — dije yo —, ¿deseas algo, Bella?

— Un jugo de naranja sería bueno — dijo.

— Y ustedes, chicas, ¿desean algo?

— Yo no — contestó la rubia —, ¿y tú, Alice?

— También no, gracias, Edward.

— Por nada. Emmett, ¿no quieres acompañarme?

— Claro, les daremos algo de tiempo para que se pongan al día con el cotilleo — le dijo a las mujeres, que en un gesto infantil les sacaron la lengua.

Cuando salimos de la habitación Emmett fue el primero en hablar.

— Fue bueno que inventaras esta excusa para sacarnos de allá, querría hablar contigo.

— Y yo contigo — le contesté. — Vayamos a la cantina a esta hora hay poca gente y podemos hablar tranquilamente.

En la cantina, como yo había previsto, había pocas personas, pedimos dos cafés y nos sentamos en una mesa apartada de las pocas personas allí presentes.

— Sé que no confías en mí, y tienes buenos motivos para eso — empecé a decirle yo. — Bella siempre me habló de ti con mucho cariño y respeto, por eso y porque sé y vi hoy lo cuanto la quieres es que creo que te mereces una explicación.

Él asintió, a lo que tomé como un estímulo para que continuara a hablar.

— Me equivoqué al oír los argumentos del padre de Bella, creí que dejarla seguir con su vida sería lo mejor para ella, era joven, no tanto como Bella, pero ella fue la primera mujer a quien amé y sigo amando, siempre me sentí como si le estuviese quitando algo, haciéndola vivir una relación a distancia, nada convencional para una chica de 18 años, por eso cuando su padre me dijo que ella se olvidaría de sus sueños por mí si siguiésemos con nuestros planes creí en sus palabras y no pensé con el corazón, solamente reflexioné llevando en consideración mis propios miedos y eso me hizo cometer el mayor error de mi vida, pensé que Bella superaría lo nuestro, pero debía haber imaginado que así no sería porque yo mismo no lo hice. Cuando el destino me trajo aquí y la encontré, vi la oportunidad de hacer las cosas diferentes, en poco tiempo me di cuenta que no estaba delante de la misma Bella de cuatro años atrás, intenté hablarle, pero ella no me hizo caso, así que logré hablar con Alice, tras muchas suplicas y persuasión, tuve con ella la misma charla que estamos teniendo ahora, ella me creó, creó en mi sinceridad, en el amor que siento por su amiga y en mi intención de hacerla feliz, desde entonces Alice fue nuestro ángel conciliador. Todo lo que quiero es poder remediar el mal que le hice a Bella en el pasado, Emmett, quiero hacerla feliz y haré todo lo que esté en mi alcance para que así sea.

— Si no la haces feliz, yo mismo te busco en donde estés y te pateo el culo — dijo él seriamente.

— Es justo — acepté.

— Confío en el juicio de mi hermana, si ella te creó, es porque tus intenciones son verdaderas, así que te daré la oportunidad de demostrarlo sin prejuicios, olvidaré el pasado y pensaré que vuestra relación empieza ahora, pero si te equivocas con ella nuevamente… — no fue necesario que él completase la frase.

— No me equivocaré — le prometí.

Él asintió.

— Ahora dime si ya encontraron el desgraciado que intentó violarla.

— No salí del lado de Bella y no supe más nada de la policía desde ayer cuando hablé con el jefe, pero como no recibí ninguna llamada creo que él sigue en fuga.

— No te di las gracias por salvarla, si tú no llegas a tiempo ahora estaríamos en una situación que nos faltaría palabras para describirla, gracias por cuidarla.

— Debemos agradecer a Dios, quien me guió hasta donde ella estaba — le contesté.

— Sin duda, Dios te guió y la libró de un mal irreparable, fuiste un instrumento en manos divinas, aún así te lo agradezco.

Asentí.

— ¿Cómo va lo del embarazo? — Preguntó él enseguida.

— La situación merece atención, Bella está de pocas semanas y lo que sufrió fue un gran choque físico y emocional, tendremos que esperar a que ella supere este periodo de riesgo para que posamos respirar con tranquilidad — le expliqué.

— Rose también sufrió complicaciones en el inicio del embarazo de Matt, así que sé cómo te sientes, por fuera nos hacemos el fuerte y por dentro estamos muriendo de miedo por nuestro hijo y por el dolor que nuestra mujer pueda sentir en el caso de que suceda lo peor.

— Lo resumiste en pocas palabras, aunque tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien, y algo me dice que así será, tal vez sea la misma intuición que me llevó hasta Bella ayer, pero en el fondo todavía hay una punta de miedo, principalmente sabiendo que James todavía está en libertad. Lo que vi ayer jamás voy olvidar; él vendrá por ella si no va a la cárcel pronto, de eso no tengo duda, está totalmente obsesionado por ella.

— La cuidaremos, cuenta conmigo, en lo que necesites. Él no se acercará a ella, ni que para eso tenga que cazarlo yo mismo — prometió él.

— Gracias, Emmett, si lo necesito acudiré a ti, esté seguro de eso.

— Es lo que espero.

— Volvamos, las chicas ya deben de estar cuestionando nuestra demora.

Pedí el jugo de Bella y volvimos a su habitación. Poco después de que Emmett y yo volviéramos de la cantina él y las chicas se despidieron de Bella, mi prometida se veía más feliz y relajada tras su charla de mujeres. A las diez, como había prometido, Kate volvió trayendo el ecógrafo portátil, ayudé a Bella a quitarse las bragas que llevaba bajo el camisón y a posicionarse sobre la camilla, Kate la ayudó a posicionar los pies sobre los estribos y yo me situé a la cabecera de la camilla de ella, tomando una de sus manos entre las mías, ella me miró y en su rostro se reflejaba la mezcla de emociones que aquel momento le despertaba, era felicidad mezclada con preocupación.

— Vamos a ver a este bebé, chicos — dijo Kate mientras introducía su mano con el transductor entre las piernas de Bella.

— ¿Duele? — Le pregunté a Bella tras ver una mueca de incomodidad en su rostro.

— No, solo es un poco incómodo al principio — contestó.

Asentí y tanto ella como yo dirigimos nuestra atención hacia la pantalla del aparato intentando distinguir algo en medio de lo que parecía ser una transmisión con mala señal, aunque ambos siendo del área de la salud y habiendo estudiado algo sobre el tema en nuestras carreras, no éramos especialista en el asunto, solamente la práctica hace con que uno distinga los trazos en un ultrasonido.

— Miren aquí — señaló Kate con la mano —, este es el corazoncito de su bebé que late a la perfección, para la próxima semana que ya estarás de siete semanas y lograremos oír lo rápido que late — le explicó a Bella —, está todo normal y por lo que veo no hay más contracciones anormales — dijo sonriendo tranquilizadoramente, Bella suspiró aliviada y volvió su mirada hacia la mía y percibí que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, me incliné sobre ella y le dejé un beso sobre su frente.

— Nuestra bebé está bien, princesa, todo va a salir bien — le garantí, porque así lo sentía.

— Después del almuerzo si sigues sin ninguna queja te daré el alta. Tendrás que tomar algunas vitaminas, es lo normal para todas las embarazadas y también un suplemento de hierro, ya que los análisis que recibí hoy indican que estás anémica, por eso debes sentirte demasiado cansada, más allá de lo normal en una embarazada, pero con el hierro dentro de un mes ya te sentirás mejor — le explicó terminando la exploración.

— Gracias, Kate — le agradeció Bella.

— Por nada, cariño, vuelvo tras el almuerzo, que descanses, ¿sí? — Bella asintió. — Edward, mamá desea hablar contigo — me avisó ella.

— Iré cuando Alice vuelva, no quiero dejar a Bella sola — expliqué.

Como mi prometida no hizo ninguna oposición, ni tampoco me instó a ir hablar con mi tía, comprendí que tampoco ella quería estar sola, si fuera otra situación ella me habría echado de la habitación, pero tenía miedo a quedarse sola, era temprano todavía para hacer una idea de los daños emocionales que vendrían de su trauma, pero ya veía que mi Bella estaba asustada hasta los huesos, aunque lo intentase disfrazar, sus pesadillas eran la prueba que olvidar lo sucedido no sería un proceso fácil.

Alice volvió cuarenta minutos después, le había pedido que se fuera a casa de Bella y le prepara un equipaje con ropas y todo lo necesario para que mi prometida pudiera pasar una larga temporada en mi casa.

— Volví — anunció ella adentrando a la habitación —, el equipaje está en el maletero de mi coche, Edward.

— Gracias, Alice, eres la mejor — le agradecí y dejé un beso en su pelo.

— Por nada.

— ¿Te importas quedarte con Bella mientras voy hablar con mi tía? — Le pregunté.

— Por supuesto que no, vete de una vez, estaremos bien — dijo sonriendo a su amiga.

— ¿Bella? — Quise certificarme.

— Estaré bien — me garantizó ella.

Las dejé y fui a la oficina de mi tía, su secretaria me anunció y rápidamente me fue concedido permiso para adentrarme.

— Edward, ¿cómo está la enfermera Swan? — Fue la primera cosa que dijo al adentrarme en su oficina.

— Asustada, y no sé hasta qué punto. Tiene miedo que James vuelva por ella y está preocupada por el embarazo…

— ¿Embarazo? Mi hija no me comentó nada al respecto.

— Creo que a Kate le pareció más adecuado que nosotros como padres hiciéramos el anuncio — mi tía asintió en acuerdo. — Bella está embarazada de seis semanas, a causa del estrés por el ataque terminó por tener algunas fuertes contracciones, tendrá que permanecer en reposo por algún tiempo — le expliqué.

— No mencionaste nada acerca de un embarazo cuando hablamos en el almuerzo ayer — acusó.

Durante el almuerzo que tuvimos el día anterior, aquí mismo en su oficina, le hablé resumidamente acerca de mi historia con Bella y nuestra actual relación y luego le había hablado sobre lo de James, mi tía me había dicho que quería hablar con mi prometida para comprender mejor lo que venía sucediendo y a ella le pareció bien que lo hiciéramos fuera del hospital, así que acordamos una cena para aquel mismo día, sin embargo fuimos impedidos por las malas intenciones del doctor Witherdale.

— No estaba seguro a su respecto, solamente tenía una sospecha y Bella ni siquiera lo imaginaba — le expliqué.

— Bueno, hablé con el jefe de policía y James sigue desaparecido, lo están buscando con ahínco — añadió ella al ver mi turbación —, lo encontraran, Edward. Las cameras de seguridad del pasillo capturaron el momento en que él la aborda, es una prueba irrefutable de su crimen, ningún abogado podrá encontrar un recurso para mantenerlo en libertad cuando la policía lo encuentre.

— No podré respirar normalmente hasta que lo hagan, si yo reacciono así, ¿cómo crees que se siente Bella? — Cuestioné llevando mis manos a mi cabeza, era una pregunta retórica, por supuesto, a la cual vi el semblante de mi tía entristecer.

— ¿Ya avisaste a tus padres? — Preguntó ella.

— No tuve tiempo, no salí del lado de Bella.

— Es mejor que lo hagas, no se me da bien ocultar cosas a mi hermana.

— Lo haré.

— Tengo que hacer un recorrido por los sectores, quédate aquí, y llámales — asentí. — ¿Crees que importunaría a tu prometida si le hago una visita más tarde?

— No, pero después del almuerzo es probable que Kate le dé el alta.

— Iré antes — dijo levantándose y parándose de pie a mi lado.

— Necesitaré ausentarme del hospital, no dejaré a Bella sola estando aquel maníaco libre — le expliqué —, hablaré con Jasper para que asuma a mis pacientes.

— Por mí no hay problema, puedes ausentarte el tiempo que sea necesario. Habla con tus padres, todo eso fue demasiado, también necesitas recibir algo de apoyo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con mi familia, pero nada sustituye el cariño acogedor que recibimos en los momentos difíciles de nuestros propios padres — ella se inclinó y me dio un abrazo confortador.

— Gracias, tía.

— Por nada, sobrino favorito.

— Soy tu único sobrino — le acordé.

— Por eso eres el favorito — dijo ya abriendo la puerta para salir, quién veía a mi tía en el trabajo no podía imaginar que por detrás del disfraz de mujer dura, que era lo exigía su puesto de trabajo, existía un ser humano cariñoso y bromista.

Llamé a mis padres, por suerte mi padre estaba de vacaciones y se encontraba en casa, mi madre puso el teléfono en el altavoz y les conté lo sucedido, mi madre lloró por Bella, oí mi padre consolarla para que yo pudiera terminar mi relato, ambos se emocionaron por la noticia del embarazo y me felicitaron. Al fin ambos dijeron que no me dejarían pasar por algo así sin el apoyo de ellos, por eso iban a coger el coche y viajar hacia Seattle.

— Bella también necesita del apoyo de una madre, está traumada y embarazada, necesita una mujer con experiencia a su lado para aconsejarla y mimarla como solamente una madre sabe hacerlo. Sabes que siempre la amé, Edward, desde el momento que me la presentaste, y me dolió que cuando ustedes rompieron nuestra relación se viera afectada, ella es la hija que siempre quise tener, quiero cuidarla — explicó mi madre.

— Ella siente lo mismo, mamá, y sé que se alegrará mucho en tenerte junto a ella, en tener a ambos.

Me despedí de mis padres sabiendo que dentro de algunas horas los verían, sería bueno tener a alguien con quien desahogarme.

Antes de volver con Bella llamé a Jasper, hoy sería nuestro día libre, pero necesitaba que él asumiera a mis pacientes. Mi amigo aceptó asumirlos y preguntó si tenía alguna noticia sobre James, infelizmente tuve que decirle que todo seguía igual y él intentó tranquilizarme diciéndome que James no sería loco para volver en busca de Bella sabiendo que la policía lo estaba cazando. El problema era que James no era un ser razonable, y eso quedó claro cuando él atacó a Bella en el pasillo de su lugar de trabajo.

Cuando volví a la habitación, encontré a mi princesa durmiendo, Alice estaba sentada cerca de ella, leyendo una revista.

— ¿Descubriste algo? — Inquirió en voz baja ella.

— Todavía lo están buscando — susurré.

Ella dejó los hombros cayeren en señal de desánimo y preocupación. Me senté en el pequeño sofá dos lugares arrinconado a la pared, Alice se levantó y se sentó a mi lado, para no incomodar el sueño de su amiga.

— Si quieres ir a tu casa descansar lo puedes hacer, Ali, me quedaré aquí, después de que Kate le dé el alta iremos a mi casa. No debes de haber tenido una buena noche.

— Tú tampoco — contestó con una sonrisa apagada. Era verdad, aunque logré dormir hasta que Bella se despertó por la mañana a causa de la pesadilla, mi sueño fue agitado, despertaba a cada poco tiempo para ver si ella estaba bien, entonces volvía a dormir, para dentro de poco repetir el mismo proceso. — No te preocupes, estoy bien, me quedaré para ayudarles con la salida — concluyó Alice.

— Gracias.

— No tienes por qué agradecerme, Edward, somos hermanas, ella haría lo mismo por mí.

— Sí, lo haría, y es probable que cuando todo eso pase ella se culpe por una vez más haberte preocupado y necesitado de tu apoyo.

— Sí, es capaz. Ella tiene que aprender que dar apoyo y/o ayuda a alguien cuando es por amor no es sacrificio para quien lo hace, sino que es gratificante saber que de alguna manera colaboramos, aunque sea con algo insignificante, con la mejora de la persona a que amamos. Las personas que hacen servicios comunitarios lo hacen por eso, porque aman al próximo y es gratificante ayudarlo, saber que de alguna forma pudimos amainar el sufrimiento de otro ser humano es algo muy gratificante; no entiendo como Bella no comprende eso cuando se trata de sí misma, hicimos algunos trabajos voluntarios cuando estábamos en la universidad, a veces era agotador emocionalmente, pero al fin recibir una sonrisa, bendiciones y agradecimientos por el poco que podíamos hacer era lo suficiente para llenar nuestros corazones de dicha.

— Ella tiene un gran corazón, se importa más con la gente en su vuelta que con ella misma, por eso creo que le parece demasiado cuando alguien se preocupa por ella — comenté.

— Creo que eso se debe a su madre. Renée jamás fue una madre, era más como una amiga de Bella, la amaba, por supuesto, pero parecía que su relación estaba al revés, Bella desde niña era responsable, mientras su madre parecía una adolescente inmatura, temprano aprendió a arreglárselas por sí sola, en todos los sentidos, aprendió a cocinar, sino viviría de comidas rápidas, su madre no sabía hacerlo, también aprendió a cuidar de la casa, pues Renée era demasiado desorganizada con las tareas domésticas. Bella aprendió a cuidar y no a ser cuidada — terminó de explicar Alice.

— Ella siempre me pareció muy madura, incluso a los dieciocho. Sabía que su relación con Renée no había sido muy convencional, pero no imaginé que ella tuviera que asumir tantas responsabilidades todavía siendo una niña — le contesté.

— Renée decía que Bella ya nació teniendo un alma vieja, por eso era tan madura y responsable y que la suya siempre sería un alma joven, alegre y sin muchas preocupaciones. Charlie hacia lo mejor, pero trabajaba mucho, fue bueno que Bella tuviera nacido con tanto sentido común porque si fuera otra niña viviendo con Renée hubiera sufrido mucho con sus manera intempestiva de vivir.

Cuarenta minutos después mi tía fue hasta a la habitación, pero mi prometida seguía dormida, charlamos un poco y le conté de mi conversa con mis padres, ella se fue diciendo que después iría hacernos una visita a mi casa. Tuve que despertar a Bella cuando el almuerzo nos fue entregue, siempre supe que el embarazo da mucho sueño, principalmente en las primeras semanas y después al final de la gestación, pero el sueño de Bella estaba demasiado, la falta de hierro en su organismo le estaba pasando factura, esperaba que reaccionara rápidamente al tratamiento. A las dos de la tarde Kate le dio el alta, Alice la ayudó a arreglarse para la salida, mientras yo resolvía los papeles necesarios. Cuando volví a la habitación para buscarla la encontré vistiendo un vestido azul de algodón y una chaqueta jeans y bailarinas rojas. Ella miró mal a la silla de ruedas que llevaba, pero o era ir en la silla o ser llevada en brazos, ella sabía que debía evitar caminar, y desde donde estábamos hasta el aparcamiento era un camino algo largo para su estado, si eso no fuera un riesgo para nuestro bebé, ella habría hecho difícil las cosas. Alice nos acompañó hasta el aparcamiento, donde tras dejar a Bella en el asiento del acompañante de mi coche, trasferí el equipaje del maletero de su coche para el mío. Alice se despidió de su amiga prometiéndole ir visitarla en pocos días, pidió que se cuidara y cuidara a su sobrina, mi prometida asintió, la mera mención de nuestro bebé haciéndola sonreír.

— Vamos a casa, princesa — dije cuando me senté en el asiento del conductor, mirándola.

— Sí, a casa… en donde estemos juntos, está es mi casa — contestó de vuelta.

Acorté la distancia entre nuestros asientos y aproximé su rostro al mío.

— Te amo — suspiré contra sus labios.

— También te amo… — contestó. — Te amamos — añadió haciéndome sonreír.

Dejé un suave beso en sus labios y otro sobre su frente; encendí el coche sabiendo que íbamos a recorrer un largo camino, pero ya no estábamos solos, estaríamos juntos para apoyarnos mutuamente y afrontar lo que la vida nos deparara, al fin en la vida vivimos días, y _hay días_ de todos los tipos y estábamos listos para vivirlos, siempre confiando en Dios, esperando a que los días felices superen con creces a los malos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ese capi, una chica adivinó correctamente quienes eran las personas que fueron a visitar a Bella, estaba fácil deducirlo, con base en los capis anteriores ;) **

**¿Qué tal la charla de Emmett y Edward? Alice nos aclaró un poco la relación de Bella con su madre.**

**Caslisle y Esme están llegando :D **

**¿Reviews? Son mi sueldo, ¡no se olviden! **

**Gracias por los reviews: alondrixcullen1498, Aguss, Gabymuse, Vasy, Ross y aliceforever85 :D**

**Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

**Saludos llenos de cariño, **¡**gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo capi ;)**

**Jane**


	14. Capítulo 14 - En casa

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Nos leemos abajo ;)**

**Capítulo sin beteo así que, de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 — En casa**

**POV Edward**

El camino hacia mi casa fue tranquilo, Bella contemplaba la vista de la calle mientras yo manejaba, cuando llegamos la dejé sobre el sofá y recogí su equipaje en el coche para dejarlo en la habitación de huésped del piso de abajo, esta habitación sería ideal para ella pues tendría acceso a todo lo necesario de la casa sin tener que bajar y subir las escaleras para eso; antes de salirnos del hospital Kate le dijo que podría hacer pequeñas cosas solas, como ir al baño, ducharse, moverse de un sitio a otro, desde que no excediera el tiempo que permanecía de pie.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? — Pregunté sentándome a su lado en el sofá, ya eran casi las tres de la tarde.

— ¿Por acaso tienes helado de vainilla y salsa de chocolate? — Preguntó visiblemente ilusionada.

Me reí.

— Para tu suerte sí, lo tengo.

Ella sonrió, sin poder resistir a su sonrisa acerqué mi rostro al suyo y tomé sus labios entre los míos.

— Amo verte sonreír — susurré dejando un último y suave beso en sus labios —, ya vuelvo con su helado, señorita Swan — dije levantándome. — ¿Es este tu primer antojo de embarazada? — Le pregunté.

— Creo que sí — contestó llevando una mano a su vientre, acariciándolo.

— Pues la próxima vez que haga las compras llenaré el congelador de helado de vainilla.

— Eso suena de maravilla, no creo que voy a hartarme de comerlo algún día.

Me reí una vez más y me dirigí a la cocina para prepararle la taza. Cuando se la entregué a Bella sus ojos literalmente brillaron mientras observaba las varias cucharas de helado que le había puesto y la salsa de chocolate que las cubría por todos los lados.

— ¡Gracias! — Exclamó, tomando la taza de mis manos.

— El embarazo te deja hambrienta — comenté, sentándome a su lado nuevamente.

— Sólo de algunos tipos de alimentos — repuso mientras llenaba la cuchara.

— Sí lo veo, tú y nuestro bebé tienen un gusto muy selectivo, un selectivo que incluye solamente a las comidas muy sabrosas, por lo visto.

— Ummmm… — empezó a decir tragando otra cuchara del postre. — Tal vez, este es mi primer antojo, así que no hago idea de lo que se me apetecerá en el transcurrir de los meses.

— Espero que sigas con cosas así de fáciles, mi madre mientras estaba embarazada de mí tuvo ganas de comer aguacate a las dos de la mañana, mi padre tuvo que ir a un Walmart, pero no encontró la fruta, era la única tienda abierta a aquella hora de la noche, al volver a casa se acordó de un restaurante mexicano cerca del hospital en que trabajaba en aquel entonces, así que manejó hasta allí, por suerte seguía abierto, él explicó la situación a un mesero que le consiguió una fruta en la cocina — le conté.

— Desde el vientre ya dabas señal de que serías muy exigente — observó ella con sorna.

— Owww, nena, no te burles de mí, no sabes lo que este pequeño cacahuete — dije dejando mi mano sobre su vientre — puede solicitar que tu comas.

— Argg, no puedo ni siquiera imaginármelo, ya oí tantas historias de locos antojos, espero que esta nena tenga por lo menos un buen gusto para sus caprichos — respondió, saboreando otra cuchara de su helado.

— Hablando de mis padres, hablé con ellos hoy mientras estabas con Alice y bueno dentro de algunas horas estarán aquí — dije sencillamente.

— ¿Tus padres vienen hacia acá? — Preguntó volviendo su rostro hacia el mío.

— Sí, mi madre se preocupó mucho por ti, está loca por verte y ambos están muy felices porque serán abuelos, lo siento, debía haber esperado para darles la noticia cuando estuviéramos todos reunidos.

— No lo sientas, querías compartir algo feliz con ellos — comprendió ella. — Será bueno reverlos.

— ¿No te incomoda que ellos vengan a quedarse aquí?

— No, son tus padres, Edward, y yo siempre los quise, me aparté de ellos porque me era imposible verlos sin acordarme de lo que podría haber sido lo nuestro, además, será bueno hablar con una mujer sobre el embarazo, ya no puedo preguntarlo a mi madre — terminó en tono de lástima.

— Mi madre dijo lo mismo.

— Bueno, si Renée todavía estuviera aquí no sé si su presencia podría ayudarme en algo — divagó ella, volviendo su atención para la taza de helado. — ¿Cuándo llegarán? — Cuestionó, cambiando de tema.

— Creo que al final de la tarde.

— ¿No tienes que arreglarles una de las habitaciones de huéspedes para ellos?

— Cualquier de las dos habitaciones para invitados del piso de arriba están en condiciones para recibirlos, una vez a la semana la señora que se ocupa de la limpieza cambia las sábanas y ventila ambas habitaciones.

— No me dijiste que tenías una asistenta cuando estuve aquí — acusó ella, dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesita de centro delante de nosotros.

— Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en aquel momento, tú tampoco lo preguntaste.

— Te estoy preguntando ahora — repuso.

— Qué puedo decirte, la señora Cope tiene aproximadamente 45 años, es un ama de casa viuda, recibe una renta del gobierno, ya que su marido era militar, y desde que sus hijos se fueron a la universidad se vio sin ninguna ocupación y casi la atrapa una depresión, así que para ocupar su tiempo y pensamientos resolvió hacer lo que sabe hacer mejor, cuidar de una casa, viene tres veces a la semana y es por ella que la casa está así de arreglada, aunque yo contribuya intentando no estropear su trabajo. Es una señora muy amable, te gustará.

— ¿Cuando la conoceré? — Preguntó.

— Mañana es uno de los días que ella viene a trabajar aquí; ella fue bien recomendada, en los días en que no está aquí trabaja en la casa de la tía Carmen. Cuando compré esta casa percibí que sería imposible mantenerla solo, así que mi madre también arregló eso mientras estuvo jugando a la decoradora en mis habitaciones.

— Si Esme la aprobó entonces debe ser una buena persona.

— Sí, mañana podrás constátalo por ti misma. ¿Quieres ver una película o la tele?

— Podemos ir para la habitación, quiero acurrucarme junto a ti y no pensar en nada, solamente en nosotros y en nuestro bebé

— Entonces es lo que haremos, vamos a cambiar de ropa y vestir algo cómodo y acurrucarnos a la cama — le contesté besando su sien.

En la habitación de huésped saqué un pantalón de chándal gris y una camiseta blanca para ella de dentro su equipaje, ella cambió su vestido por este traje y yo busqué algo igual de confortable en mi clóset, pero presentable, ya que esperábamos a mis padres, acabé también vistiendo un pantalón de chándal de color negro y una camisa azul. Nos acostamos en la cama, yo la abracé por la espalda atrayéndola hacia mí.

— Este es el mejor sitio de todos — suspiró Bella.

— Te puedo decir lo mismo — respondí, haciéndola reír. — ¿Tienes sueño?

— Sí, cuando no estoy comiendo estoy durmiendo, y cuando no estoy durmiendo estoy comiendo, bueno, cuando lo consigo.

— Es normal en este primer trimestre, aunque tu cansancio se sienta mayor por la anemia que tienes.

Bella se giró en mis brazos quedándose delante de mí, luego puso su rostro contra mi pecho apretándose contra mí.

— Espero superar luego esta fase — susurró soñolienta, la envolví en mis brazos y terminamos ambos durmiendo.

Desperté una hora después, Bella seguía dormida en mis brazos, se veía tranquila y relajada, sin ganas de hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera abrazar al amor de mi vida, me quedé en la misma posición, disfrutando del toque de su piel suave, de su temperatura, de sentir su respirar acompasado, oliendo la suave fragancia que desprendía de su pelo. Estando así terminé, una vez más, divagando dentro de mis recuerdos, yendo hasta el día en que mi vida cambió.

x-x-x-x-x

Con Bella habíamos acordado que yo un día iría a hablar con su padre sobre el compromiso que habíamos establecido entre nosotros, no pensábamos casarnos pronto, pero no queríamos tener que esconder el hecho de que estábamos prometidos. Todo eso sucedió porque yo quise hacer más oficial nuestra relación, y también demostrar a Bella que de verdad planeaba construir un futuro junto a ella, entonces una tarde estábamos en mi habitación en Forks, acabábamos de hacer el amor, estábamos solos en mi casa, ya que mis padres habían salido para asistir una exposición de cuadros benéfica para el hospital de la ciudad. Se habían pasado tres meses desde nuestra primera vez, o sea, estábamos a nueve meses juntos, y yo le había comprado en Chicago un anillo que llevaba siempre conmigo a la espera de la oportunidad perfecta, y sentí que aquel era el momento de proponerle que estableciéramos un compromiso. Así que le pregunté:

— Cásate conmigo, Bella — le pedí, todavía la tenía entre mis brazos.

Ella se separó de mi abrazo y me miró intensamente.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Preguntó, podía ver lo ilusionada que estaba.

— Nunca he hablado tan en serio, pero si necesitas de una prueba concreta para creer en mis palabras…— me senté en mi cama y busqué en mi mesita de noche la cajita que guardaba la joya; volví hacía ella sosteniendo la cajita en mi mano, la abrí, y ella miró el contenido, que era un delicado anillo de oro con una piedra transparente en el medio.

— Señorita Swan, ¿me harías el gran honor de ser mi esposa?

— Sí — contestó en un susurro, sus ojos brillaban por lágrimas de emoción que ella intentaba retener.

Tomé su mano derecha y le puse el anillo en su dedo anular, luego besé el anillo y la miré a los ojos.

— Gracias — dije emocionado.

Aquel mismo día acordamos que debíamos esperar para casarnos, seguiríamos como estábamos, pero ahora con un compromiso aceptado por ambos, pero debíamos informar a sus padres y pedirles su bendición. Resolví que debería hablar con ellos sin la presencia de mi novia, pues no sabía la reacción que la noticia podía causarles, entonces dos semanas después de que le pidiera la mano a Bella, aproveché que estaba visitando a mis padres en Forks y que Bella se había ido al centro comercial con Alice, para ir hasta la casa de mis suegros, fue la señora Swan quien me abrió la puerta, pareció muy sorprendida al verme.

— Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? Bella no está en casa, se fue al centro comercial con Alice.

— Lo sé, señora Swan, me gustaría hablar con su marido y con usted si es posible — esclarecí.

— Puedes entrar, acomódate en el sofá, voy avisar a Charlie que estás aquí.

Ella subió las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba y volvió algún tiempo después trayendo a su marido.

— Hola, Edward, ¿qué te trae por aquí? — Cuestionó el jefe Swan, mirándome cara a cara, me había levantado de la silla al verlos bajar.

— Quiero hablar con ustedes sobre Bella y yo — empecé.

— ¿La embarazaste? — Preguntó él poniéndose rojo de ira.

— ¡No…! — Negué rápidamente.

Él respiró aliviado.

— Vamos a sentarnos entonces — concedió él.

Charlie y Renée se sentaron lado al lado en el sofá de dos plazas mientras yo me senté delante de ellos en un sillón.

— Hace dos semanas que pedí a Bella ser mi prometida — dije yendo directo al grano —, ella ha aceptado, no pensamos casarnos ahora — esclarecí —, Bella tiene que empezar su carrera y yo estoy terminando la mía, pero estamos listos para asumir este tipo de compromiso, estoy aquí para pedir la bendición de ambos para una boda en un futuro, eso haría muy feliz a Bella.

La pareja me miraba algo anonadada, la primera en reaccionar fue Renée que dio un apretón a la rodilla de su esposo, él la miró, parecía que estaban teniendo una charla particular. Charlie carraspeó y volvió su mirada hacia mí.

— Edward, me parece que ustedes han precipitado las cosas, comprendo que los planes que hicieron no es para una boda a corto plazo, sino a lo largo, pero ¿te parece justo para mi hija mantener una relación a distancia? Tú vives en Chicago y ella pronto se irá a Seattle a estudiar. Bella solamente tiene 18 años, fuiste su primer novio, ella todavía no conoce mucho de la vida, ¿será que aferrarte a ti es lo mejor para ella siendo todavía tan joven? Recelo que ella termine dejando a un lado sus sueños profesionales para seguirte; mantener una relación estable ya es algo muy difícil cuando vivimos en la misma ciudad, ¿lo qué decir de estando lejos? Sinceramente pensé que está relación se trataba solamente de un encantamiento, no pesé que fuera a llegar tan lejos, por eso no puse objeción a que fueran novios, pues creía que en poco tiempo ambos se aburrirían y la distancia los separaría. Ahora debo ser claro contigo, ni yo ni mi esposa damos la bendición para este noviazgo. Quiero que pienses en lo que es mejor para Bella, para su futuro, todavía no vamos a hablar con nuestra hija, pero si esta relación sigue adelante le haremos saber nuestra opinión. — Concluyó él tajantemente.

Salí de la casa atontado por las palabras del jefe Swan, mucho de lo que él me dijo ya llevaba en mi interior inquietándome desde algún tiempo, sus palabras me hicieron sentir un usurpador, era como si le estuviera usurpando las posibilidades de Bella aferrándola a mí. No sé cómo logré manejar hasta mi casa, mis padres habían salido así que me encerré en mi habitación y solamente salí de ella horas después con una resolución.

— Edward, acabamos de llegar, trajimos la cena ¿no quieres comer, hijo? — Me preguntó mi madre al verme bajar las escaleras.

— No tengo hambre, tengo que hablar con Bella, voy a cortar nuestra relación — avisé.

— ¿Cómo? Pero… ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó ella, visiblemente turbada.

— La estoy reteniendo a mi lado, mamá, ella merece vivir la vida, estudiar, en vez de estar pendiente de su novio que vive lejos.

— Esa decisión le cabe a ella, hijo — me recordó mi madre.

— Cabe a sus padres también, y ellos no quieren nuestra relación, me lo dejaron claro hoy.

— Bella es mayor de edad — recordó mi padre, que hasta entonces oía todo en silencio desde el sofá.

— Lo es, pero, ¿crees que la voy a poner en contra de sus padres?, no tengo nada que ofrecerle en este momento, como puedo dejar que ella enfrente a sus padres por nuestra relación, si eso hará con que ella se enemiste con sus seres más queridos, y tal vez hasta pierda la oportunidad de seguir la carrera con la que siempre soñó. No puedo hacerle eso — dije derrotado.

Mis padres no tuvieron nuevos argumentos para intentar disuadirme de mi resolución, así que salí de casa. Manejé hasta la casa de los padres de Bella, todo estaba oscuro, debían haber salido, me senté en el porche y me quedé esperando a que ella regresara de su paseo con Alice, cerca de 15 minutos después, vi a Alice detener su coche, Bella sonrió al verme esperándola, Alice me saludó con la mano y le retribuí el gesto, ellas hablaron algo, se abrazaron y entonces Bella se bajó del coche.

— ¡Hola! — Saludó mi novia feliz, acercándose hacia mí.

— Hola — dije, levantándome del escalón en que estaba sentado.

Ella se echó a mis brazos, sorprendiéndome, la abracé sabiendo que aquel era el último momento que iría tener junto a ella.

— ¿Estás cansada? — Ella negó. — Pensé que podríamos caminar un poco.

— Vale — aceptó, mirándome interrogativamente, mi actitud probablemente la había alertado de que algo no estaba bien.

Empezamos a andar, era el final de la tarde, así que todavía había algo de luz, caminamos hasta la entrada del bosque que ocupaba la mitad de la calle.

— ¿Qué pasa, Edward? — Cuestionó, poniéndose delante de mí.

Respiré hondo, y hablé antes que el coraje se me fuera.

— Quiero poner un punto final a lo nuestro — le dije.

— ¿Qué? ¿De dónde salió eso? — Indagó lívida.

— Reflexioné y comprendí que ambos estamos dificultando la vida del otro, somos jóvenes, debemos vivir un poco más antes de asumir un compromiso, quiero vivir — mentí — y espero que tú hagas lo mismo, que tengas otras experiencias — añadí con sinceridad, aunque me doliese profundamente pensar en ella con otro hombre que no fuera yo, pero ella debía ser feliz.

— Hace dos semanas pediste mi mano — me acordó ella en un susurro de voz.

— Me precipité, reflexioné, y creo que lo mejor para ambos es que cada uno siga su vida sin el otro. Estoy terminando mi carrera, ella debe ser mi prioridad en este momento, y tú estás para empezar la tuya, dedícate a ella, conoce a gente nueva, luego me olvidarás.

Ella me contemplaba con la mirada dolida, podía ver el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos, ahora ya no eran de emoción, como en el día en que le puse el anillo en el dedo, sino de tristeza, quizá rabia; no podía decirle la verdad, ella tenía que creer que yo deseaba seguir con mi vida sin ella para que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo.

— Siempre voy a atesorar lo nuestro, lo que vivimos fue muy hermoso, pero es llegada la hora de seguir adelante. Cuídate, Bella y sé feliz — pedí me aproximando de su cuerpo y dejando un beso sobre su frente, ella no se inmutó, no dijo una única palabra, me aparté y volví mis espaldas hacia ella, no tenía fuerzas para mirarla una vez más, entonces caminé de vuelta al coche, aquella fue la última vez que estuve en Forks.

x-x-x-x-x

— Edward… Edward — parpadeé y me encontré con la mirada de Bella —, estaba lejos — dijo en un tono todavía soñoliento.

— Lo siento, princesa, pensaba en nosotros, en nuestra historia.

— Tenemos historias suficientes para los hijos y nietos.

Me reí.

— Verdad — estuve de acuerdo —, es nuestra historia lo que nos hace más fuertes ahora, será hermoso un día poder compartirla con nuestros hijos y nietos.

Bella se acurró en mis brazos y suspiró.

— Necesito ir al baño, pero preferiría quedarme aquí — musitó —, pero también tengo hambre.

Me reí una vez más.

— Anda, ve al baño, mientras tanto te preparo algo de comer, ¿lo que quieres?

— Un sándwich estará bien — contestó, levantándose despacio.

— Ya sabes donde es la cocina, te espero allá.

Bella entró a la cocina cuando yo estaba empezando a montar su lanche.

— Siéntate — le dije.

— Sí, señor — contestó y se sentó delante de mí en un banco junto a la encimera.

— Lo siento, nena, creo que voy a estar el doble de protector por algún tiempo.

— Me gustas así de protector, pero no exageres, sé que no debo quedarme de pié más allá de lo necesario.

— Intentaré acordarme. ¿Quieres leche?

— Sí — saqué el cartón de la heladera y lo dejé sobre la encimera junto a un vaso.

— Ummm… puedes calentarlo en el microondas, no me gusta la leche helada.

— Claro. ¿Quieres tomate seco en tu sándwich? — Pregunté mientras dejaba el vaso con leche en el microondas.

— ¡Sí! ¿Qué le pusiste hasta ahora?

— Queso y pechuga de pavo.

— Está bien, no quiero nada más además del tomate seco.

Terminé su emparedado al tiempo que su leche estuvo calentada.

— Anda come, sé que estás hambrienta — le dije, ya que ella estaba esperando a que terminara de montar mi propio sándwich para empezar a comer el suyo. Ella comió su merienda en pocos minutos, el embarazo la hacía hambrienta y me encantaba verla comer, estaba tranquila y esperaba que siguiera así, pero sé que es en la noche donde sus miedos salen a la luz y eso me preocupaba.

— Vamos para el salón de televisión — sugerí cuando ambos habíamos terminado.

— Sí.

Aprovechando que ella seguía sentada sobre el banco la tomé en brazos.

— ¡Edward! — Chilló ella.

— Déjame mimarte — pedí, ella aceptó y recargó su cabeza contra mi cuello. Si por mí fuera posible la estaría cargando para todos los lados, pero Kate le había dado permisión para caminar un poco y yo no quería abrumarla con mi súperprotección.

En el salón Bella encontró el DVD de Orgullo y Prejuicio entre las películas en mi estantería, la tenía allí justamente por ella, a casi cinco años atrás ella me convenció a verla, disfruté mucho de la película, principalmente por sus reacciones, ella suspiraba a cada encuentro de Elizabeth y del Señor Darcy. Puse la peli en el reproductor y me acomodé junto a ella en el sofá, rápidamente ella se acurrucó a mi costado y yo le pasé un brazo por encima de sus hombros atrayéndola más hacia mí. Así nos quedamos aprovechando el hecho de estar en la compañía del otro. Una hora después fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre de mi casa.

— Deben ser tus padres — dijo Bella ilusionada, se veía ansiosa y contenta.

— Creo que sí, vamos averiguarlo.

~x~

**POV Bella**

Edward miró por la rendija de la puerta antes de abrirla, después de todo lo sucedido sabía que él prefería pecar de precavido, y no me gustaba acordarme del motivo por lo que debíamos ser precavidos, aunque no hubiéramos hablado sobre eso, el cuidado y la tensión estaban implícitos en mí, en él, en Alice, Rose y Emmett. Aparté estos pensamientos de mí mente y me concentré en el hermoso hombre delante de mí, lo vi sonreí, entonces me acercó a él y envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, para entonces abrir la puerta, allí estaban sus padres, lado a lado tomados de las manos. Carlisle y Esme nos sonrieron, ¡Dios cómo los extrañé!, a pesar del poco tiempo en que convivimos en el pasado ellos fueron personas importantes para mí, Esme me trataba igual que a una hija, mucho más que mi propia madre, y Carlisle me acordaba mucho a Charlie, la diferencia entre ambos es que Carlisle demostraba lo que sentía, mientras Charlie lo hacía desde pequeñas cosas y detalles, pero cada uno a su manera me amaba.

— Mi niña, ya eres toda una mujer — dijo Esme mirándome, se apartó de su marido y me envolvió en sus brazos —, gracias a Dios que estás bien — susurró ella en mi oído, le devolví el abrazo, era bueno sentir su calor maternal.

— Te eché mucho de menos, Esme — le susurré emocionada.

Ella aflojó nuestro abrazo para poder mirarme a la cara y poniendo una mano en mi mejilla dijo:

— Y yo a ti, hija mía — ella también estaba emocionada —. Estoy aquí, para lo que necesites, Bella, estaré a tu lado y Carlisle también, ya no tienes a tus padres a tu lado, pero si nos acepta estaremos muy honrados de cumplir este papel en tu vida, no sabes cómo me afligí al enterarme por lo que tuviste que pasar, es tan bueno verte así de bien, y con mi nieto en el vientre — ella sonreía dócilmente al hablar del bebé.

— Nieta, será una nena — le dije con seguridad, no sabía de dónde venía esta convicción, pero la sentía, instinto maternal, tal vez.

— Vamos a sentarnos, Bella no puede quedarse mucho tiempo de pie — señaló Edward.

— Oh, lo siento, vamos — instó Esme.

— Suelta a la chica, Esme, todavía no la pude abrazar — dijo Carlisle.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

— Me alegra verte bien, cariño, como Esme ya te dijo, estamos aquí para ti — corroboró él las palabras de su esposa, mientras dejaba un beso en mi pelo.

Estaba tan metida en saludar a Esme que no me di cuenta de que él y Edward ya debían haberse saludado.

Caminamos hasta la sala, Edward, Esme y yo nos sentamos en el mismo sofá, yo entre los dos, y Carlisle en un sillón al lado.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que voy a tener una nieta? — Indagó mi suegra.

— Intuición — le contesté sencillamente.

— Me sucedió lo mismo cuando esperaba a Edward, siempre supe que esperaba a un niño — me reveló ella con una sonrisa tierna.

Sonreí.

— Espero que estés en lo cierto, Bella — empezó a decir Carlisle —, finalmente tendré a una nena para consentirla — terminó sonriendo.

— Planeábamos tener más hijos después de Edward, pero un problema en mi parto me imposibilitó — explicó Esme —, Carlisle siempre soñó con una nena, infelizmente no pudo serlo — concluyó en tono pesaroso.

— Eso no importa, amor, Dios nos bendijo con un hijo maravilloso y saludable — la consoló Carlisle —, y nuestra nuera es como una hija para nosotros — dijo él sonriéndome —, y como abuelo podré ser todo lo consentidor que quiera ser, a final para eso es que están los abuelos.

Estuvimos charlando sobre amenidades durante algún tiempo, los temas de conversación fueron desde el trabajo de Carlisle hasta las novedades de la pequeña Forks, ellos fueron lo suficiente sensibles para intuir que yo no estaba lista y tampoco quería hablar acerca de lo que me pasó, hacerlo sería revivir todo, y el hecho de que James siguiera en libertad lo hacía todo más aterrador, porque había la posibilidad que él viniera por mí, aparté este pensamiento de mi mente, lo que tenía que hacer ahora era concentrarme en mi salud y en mi bebé.

Nuestra charla fue interrumpida horas después por mí hambriento estómago, Esme, muy animada, se fue a la cocina y se encargó de preparar una rápida cena, y no por eso menos sabrosa, ella preparó una ensalada de tomates, una lasaña de quejo y salsa blanca, comemos relajadamente siguiendo con nuestra charla, hablando sobre mi embarazo e historias de Edward cuando era niño. Terminada la comida empecé a sentir sueño, ya se me estaba haciendo habitual, comer y dormir. Dormir durante el día fue algo bueno, principalmente porque Edward siempre estuvo a mí lado, pero yo temía la noche, la oscuridad o el simple hecho de saber que ya era noche, pues parecía despertar en mi mente los espeluznantes recuerdos, que se emergían desde mi subconsciente dando vida a pesadillas muy vívidas.

— ¿Ya tienes sueño nuevamente? — Preguntó Edward mirándome, siempre atento a mí y a mis necesidades.

— Sí — reconocí de mala gana, no quería ir a dormir, pero sabía que el sueño no me dejaría concentrarme en nada más.

— Vamos te acompaño a nuestra habitación — estábamos en la habitación de huéspedes del piso de abajo para que yo no tuviera que bajar y subir escalares, Edward la llamaba nuestra ya que había llevado algunas cosas suyas para quedarse conmigo.

Me despedí de Esme y Carlisle y fui a acostarme, de verdad me sentía cansada. En la habitación, utilicé el baño, tomé una ducha rápida, cepillé mis dientes y puse mi pijama, una blusa de seda azul y un pantalón corto a juego.

— Vuelve con tus padres, tienes muchas cosas que hablar con ellos — dije a Edward cuando ya estaba acostada y debidamente arropada por él. — Solo voy a dormir, Edward — añadí al verlo dudar —, no seré una compañía interesante, anda ve a conversar con ellos.

— Vale, pero si me necesitas sólo tienes que llamarme; voy a dejar la puerta entreabierta — asentí —, no tardaré mucho tiempo, pronto vengo a hacerte compañía — prometió, dejando un ligero beso en mis labios.

Él se fue dejando la habitación en penumbra, me acomodé en la cama rogando a Dios por tener una noche sin pesadillas, rápidamente el cansancio me venció y adormecí.

* * *

**Por fin pudimos conocer mejor los detalles de lo que llevó a Edward a dejar a Bella en el pasado, espero que les haya gustado saber más de eso, es un detalle importante para el desarrollo de la historia. **

**Carlisle y Esme llegaron para ayudarlos y apoyarlos :D Esme tendrá un papel importante junto a Bella, ustedes comprenderán el porqué en el próximo capi ;) **

**¿Reviews? Son mi sueldo, ¡no se olviden! **

**Gracias por los reviews: JoseFan, aliceforever85, Vasy, Aguss y nattalia06 :D**

**Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

**Saludos llenos de cariño, **¡**gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo capi ;)**

**Jane**


	15. Capítulo 15 - Desahogando

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Nos leemos abajo ;)**

**Capítulo sin beteo así que, de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 15 — Desahogando **

**POV Bella**

— Bella, despierta, vamos, Bella, por favor — decía una voz desde lejos llamándome. Me sentía encerrada en la bruma de un mal sueño, la voz volvió a llamarme y me sentí ser zarandeada y así fue como volví a mí, encontrándome con un par de hermosos ojos verdes mirándome con gran preocupación.

— Edward… — susurré.

— Estoy aquí, mi amor, sólo fue una pesadilla — me consoló él, limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que vertían mis ojos.

Me abracé a él y lloré sobre su pecho.

— La noche hace con que todo se me venga encima, dormiré durante el día, no lo haré por la noche — dije intentando respirar tranquilamente.

— Estás embarazada, necesitas descansar a todo el momento que puedas y la noche es la principal hora, tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado con pasar noches en vela — dijo él, acariciando mi pelo.

— Edward — oír la voz de Esme llamarlo, me aparté de su pecho y solo entonces me di cuenta que ella y Carlisle estaban en la habitación —, creo que lo que Bella necesita es desahogarse, poner todo eso que lleva adentro fuera, por qué no nos prepara un té y nos deja tener una charla de mujer para mujer — sugirió ella y por primera vez desde que Edward me había sugerido en el hospital que debía hablar sobre lo sucedido eso no me pareció una cosa aterradora, podía confiar en Esme, ella me quería como una madre a una hija y yo siempre la vi de esa manera, a pesar de lo poco que habíamos convivido en el pasado. Ella era la persona indicada para escucharme.

— ¿Bella? — Cuestionó Edward.

— Sí, quiero hablar con tu madre — le contesté.

Él sonrió, parecía algo aliviado por la noticia.

— Les prepararé el té, para que te calmes un poco — dijo mirándome —, en un rato trago una taza para cada una — dijo levantándose de la cama y dejando un beso sobre mi frente.

— Gracias, mamá — dijo él al pasar a su lado, dejándole un beso en su mejilla. Ella sonrió y le devolvió el beso.

Carlisle me regaló una sonrisa comprensiva y salió junto a su hijo de la habitación.

— Pasaste por mucha cosa, hija — empezó a decir Esme mientras se aproximaba de la cama para luego sentarse en la lateral de ella y tomar una de mis manos entre las suyas —, desahogar te hará bien.

Asentí.

— ¿Por qué no hablaste con Edward? Estoy segura que él te escucharía.

— Él pidió que lo hiciera, pero rechacé la oferta, porque…

— Porque sentiste vergüenza de que él se enterara de cosas que él todavía no sabe — completó ella.

— Sí… y también no quiero darle más cosas en que pensar… y no quiero que sus ojos me miren diferente, porque ni yo me veo igual, no sé si me comprendes.

— Por supuesto, hija, aunque no haya pasado por nada parecido a lo que tu viviste, soy mujer, y si me pongo en tus zapatos sé que no me sentiría yo misma por algún tiempo, además está el recelo de que nuestro hombre nos mire de manera distinta, dependiendo de la gravedad de lo ocurrido, hasta que sienta asco de nuestro cuerpo.

— Es eso, sé que Edward me ve igual, lo veo en su mirada y él ya me lo dijo, pero yo no me veo igual, yo siento asco de mi cuerpo cuando me acuerdo de lo sucedido.

Un toque en la puerta cerrada nos interrumpió momentáneamente. Era Edward que nos traía las tazas con nuestras bebidas, él no entró a la habitación, Esme fue hasta la puerta y recogió la bandeja; cerrando la puerta nuevamente ella se encaminó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde de ésta ofreciéndome una de las tazas, la acepté y tomé un sorbo intentando calmarme por mi bebé.

— Y tienes miedo de revelarle todo lo que sucedió antes que él te salvara — siguió conjeturando ella — y que su mirada hacia ti cambié después de que se entere de todo.

Asentí y bajé mi cabeza avergonzada por mis sentimientos, sabía que Edward no sería capaz de algo así, pero el miedo que sentía era mayor, no podría suportar que me mirara con asco.

Esme tomó la taza de mi mano y la dejó junto a la suya, sobre la bandeja que estaba en la cama, ella tomó mi mano nuevamente dándome un apretón confortador.

— Dime, Bella, deja salir el dolor, cuenta todo lo sucedido, hija — incentivó ella. Y le confié a ella, a quien admiraba tanto como mujer tanto como madre, los sentimientos que llevaba en mis adentros.

— Me dijo palabras vulgares, me trató como si fuera peor que una prostituta — empecé a contarle —, pude sentir su erección contra mi cuerpo — me estremecí ante el recuerdo y las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse en mis ojos —, cuando él me arrastró a la habitación del descanso me echó sobre la cama con brusquedad, golpeé mi hombro contra la pared, él se puso a horcajadas sobre mi cintura y rompió mi camisa, sus manos acariciaron mi cuerpo, apretujaron con fuerza mis senos… — me detuve y respiré intentando conseguir fuerzas para contarle todo.

— Estoy aquí, Bella, puedes decirme cualquier cosa, estoy de tu lado, estoy aquí para apoyarte, para ayudarte a superar todo — me consoló Esme, secando con los dedos las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos.

Asentí e inspiré hondo antes de seguir.

— Intenté apartarlo de mí, pero él era más fuerte que yo; me mordió con fuerza en el hombro, cuando girando el rostro lo impedí de besarme a la boca, siguió tocándome por todos los lados hasta que en un momento logró separar mis piernas con la rodilla y por encima del pantalón él me palpó y apretó el sexo — sollocé —, me sentí tan sucia, Esme, todavía me siento cuando me acuerdo de sus manos en mi cuerpo, si Edward no llega enseguida él hubiera…

— Shhhh, cariño — dijo ella abrazándome, me dejé envolver por su cariño maternal y lloré en su pecho igual una niña tras una caída en bici. — Llora, deja salir todo el dolor — me susurraba ella, sobando mi espalda para calmarme — ¿Mejor? — Preguntó, acariciando mi pelo, cuando algunos minutos después mi llanto cesó.

— Creo que sí — contesté apartándome de su pecho para mirarla.

— Bella, Edward nunca te va a mirar diferente porque otro hombre te haya tocado sin tu consentimiento, lo único que podrás encontrar en su mirada será preocupación y tal vez, conociendo a mi hijo, él sienta miedo de intentar hacerte el amor, no por asco — aclaró al ver la expresión de mi rostro ante sus palabras —, él sentirá miedo de que tú tengas miedo, miedo a que tú asocie la agresión que sufriste con hacer el amor, por eso no te asustes caso él no haga ningún intento de aproximarse de ti íntimamente, él va esperar que tú lo busques, no va a querer presionarte, y esto, Bella, es amor, es cuidado, no es nada de lo que tu cabecita pueda imaginar; además está el bebé, él será el doble de cuidadoso mismo después que tu ginecóloga te dé la carta blanca para volver con tus actividades normales.

— Gracias, Esme, me tiras un peso de encima, pero además de temer a la reacción de Edward al enterarse de todo, temo mucho más a James, él sigue libre, él me acosó por meses, ¿crees que él se detendrá ahora? Tengo miedo a que venga por mí, tengo miedo por mi bebé — dije llevando mis manos a mi vientre.

— Tal vez él venga por ti, hija, pero no te encontrará sola, todos iremos a protegerte. Él no logrará acercarte lo suficiente para hacerte daño, para hacerles daño — garantizó ella dejando una de sus manos sobre las mías —, no te quedaras sola mientras esta criatura siga en libertad, lo encontraran o él dará algún paso en falso y lo atramparan, es mi instinto materno que me lo dice y él jamás se equivoca, Bella.

— Gracias, Esme… — dije abrazándola —, no tienes ideal de lo importante que es para mí tenerte en este momento, poder contar con tu experiencia y tus consejos.

— Por nada, hija, las madres están para eso, no te olvides — contestó ella dejando un beso cariñoso en mi mejilla.

Asentí emocionada, había perdido a mi madre, pero Dios puso otra en mi camino y siempre le sería agradecida por más este regalo.

— Ahora, vamos a beber nuestros tés, ya deben de estar tibios, pero ayudará a relajarte de cualquier forma — dijo ella enseguida, devolviéndome mi taza. — Bella, ¿ya pensaste que si hicieras una terapia ella te ayudaría a superar todo eso más rápidamente? — Cuestionó mi suegra mientras bebíamos nuestro té.

— Edward me habló de ello y en un primer momento me opuse, pero si dentro de algunos días más veo que no logro superar mis miedos lo buscaré — le prometí.

— Bien, porque no quiero verte sufrir sin necesidad — contestó con una mirada tierna. — ¿Piensas hablar con mi hijo sobre lo que te sucedió aquella noche? — Quiso saber.

Suspiré.

— No lo sé, Esme, ¿imagínate cómo se pondrá?

— Furioso — contestó —, lo estoy yo, Bella, es que no puedo salir y cazar a este hijo de… lo siento — puse mis ojos en blanco, jamás había oído a Esme maldecir. — Sin embargo, vas a tener que narrar lo sucedido a la policía, ¿no crees que él merece saber los detalles por ti?

Ni siquiera me acordaba de que debía hablar con la policía, Esme estaba cierta, si yo iba a decir todo a un policía, Edward como mi pareja tenía el derecho a enterarse de lo que me sucedió desde mis propios labios.

— Le contaré antes de que vaya a declarar — respondí suspirando.

— Es lo mejor, sé que no será fácil, pero es algo necesario.

En los siguientes días Esme fue un verdadero ángel, me cuidó, me consintió y hubo momentos en que me imaginé haciendo lo mismo por mi bebé y por los demás que Dios nos dará a mí y a Edward con el tiempo; ella se tornó un ejemplo y una inspiración para mí, y, siguiendo su consejo hablé con Edward dos noches después de mi charla con su madre, ya que él me comunicó que él lunes el jefe del departamento de policía vendría a oír mi declaración. Así que, aprovechando que estábamos solos en casa, ya que mis suegros habían ido a visitar a Carmen, le conté todo lo sucedido, no sin lágrimas, él me escuchó sin decir palabra, solamente limpiaba las lágrimas de mis mejillas con los pulgares cuando estas ya eran demasiadas; lo vi apretar los dientes y cerrar los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos al oír ciertas partes de lo sucedido antes que él me salvara. Él estaba furioso, como supuso Esme, pero se estaba conteniendo para no asustarme, podía ver la ira en sus ojos.

— Gracias por confiar en mí, sé que no es fácil hablar sobre eso, principalmente a un hombre — dijo él cuando terminé.

— No, no es fácil, pero no es porque seas hombre, es difícil porque eres _mi hombre_ — esclarecí. — En realidad me daba miedo y vergüenza contarte todo eso — reconocí —, pero tu madre me hizo comprender que tú tenías derecho a enterarte de todo por mí y no por el relato de un policía.

— ¿Por qué tenías miedo? — Indagó él — Puedo comprender lo de la vergüenza, pero el miedo…

— Tenía miedo a que me vieras diferente después de que supieras de todo, a que tuvieras asco de mí — expliqué mirando mis manos en mi regazo.

— Mírame — pidió él, irguiendo mi rostro entre sus manos —, tú no eres culpable de lo sucedido, en ningún momento lo incitaste a hacer lo que te hizo, y aunque hubiese sucedido lo que yo pude evitar, gracias a Dios, jamás te miraría diferente por algo que no fue una elección tuya. Te amo, eres mi Bella, mi amor, mi princesa, y siempre lo serás, y no me cansaré de repetirlo hasta que lo comprendas — aseguró él.

Suspiré con alivio al oír sus palabras, por fin él estaba enterado de todo lo sucedido y me miraba de la misma manera que siempre hizo, con dulzura, amor, proteccionismo; él era mío y yo era suya, nadie, además de nosotros mismos, sería capaz de inmiscuirse en nuestra relación, como sucedió en el pasado, solamente nuestras actitudes individuales son capaz de dañar lo que tenemos, pero después de lo que vivimos, desde nuestra separación hasta los últimos acontecimientos, todo me lleva a tener la convicción de que ambos estamos comprometidos con nuestro amor.

— Te amo — murmuré.

Él sonrió y aproximó su rostro al mío.

— Mi princesa… — susurró contra mis labios, sin apartar la conexión de nuestras miradas.

Sonreí ante el apodo cariñoso y me acordé de la primera vez que él me llamó así. Estábamos en nuestro prado, fue en el mismo día en que declaramos nuestros sentimientos, tras gritar al viento el amor que sentíamos él uno por el otro Edward me besó apasionadamente, cuando separamos nuestras bocas él me miró a los ojos y dijo: — Encontré a mi princesa. — Le di una mirada interrogativa y él se rió.

— Cuando era niño mi madre me leía algunos cuentos de hadas, a la mayoría de los niños no les gusta oír estas historias, pero a mí me encantaba, pues me parecía increíble ser el príncipe que salvaba a la princesa de los peligros, además mi madre siempre me decía que mi padre era su príncipe, y como siempre lo admiré también deseaba ser un príncipe y tener a mi princesa, me acuerdo de que siempre les preguntaba a Carlisle y a Esme dónde estaba mi princesa y ellos siempre me decían que ella aparecería en mi vida en el tiempo cierto y llegaste tú — terminó dejando un beso en mi nariz, y desde este día él me llamaba princesa.

x-x-x-x-x

El lunes llegó rápidamente y con él la visita del jefe Garrett, después de haber relatado lo sucedido en la habitación del descanso a Edward, fue mucho más fácil decirlo al detective, mi prometido se quedó a mi lado dándome apoyo y el policía se mostró ser una persona muy sensible ante los sucesos que yo le iba a relatar, lo que me dejó más tranquila para hablar, aunque no impidió que vertiera lágrimas, como siempre sucedía cuando recordaba de aquella noche. La policía seguía sin noticias de James, era un hombre sin familia, según demostró las investigaciones, y eso no ayudaba a las búsquedas, ya que en general los criminales siempre van en busca de sus familiares cuando desean huir o por lo menos entran contacto con alguien, pero en el caso de James no había huellas a que seguir. El jefe Garrett antes de despedirse me prometió que lo seguiría buscado, yo rezaría todas las noches para que él tuviera éxito en su propósito.

Aquel mismo día, por la noche, recibimos la visita de la doctora Denali, o mejor, la visita de Carmen, si le contara a algún funcionario del hospital, lo amable y divertida que puede llegar a ser nuestra directora, nadie me creería, la mujer era otra persona estando lejos del hospital, fue muy amable conmigo, así como su marido, Eleazar, que es director del hospital privado más reconocido de la ciudad. Hablamos un poco de lo que me sucedió, y ella lamentó no haber sido avisada antes de la manera que James se me acercaba a cada día, pero ella comprendió mis motivos, no sería posible hacer nada sin pruebas. Luego cambiamos de tema, hablando de cosas más felices, como mi compromiso con Edward y de nuestro bebé.

— Ahora que viene un bebé a camino, ¿ustedes piensan anticipar la fecha de la boda? — Indagó Carmen.

Miré a Edward sin saber lo que decir, ni siquiera me había ocurrido pensar en la boda.

— Todavía no hablamos sobre esto, tía — contestó él —, pero hablaremos y decidiremos si lo haremos antes o después que nuestro bebé esté con nosotros — añadió mirándome, a lo que yo asentí.

La velada siguió tranquilamente con Carlisle, Esme y Carmen, narrando cuentos de su niñez, fue entonces que me acordé de que ellos crecieron en Forks, así como mis padres.

— ¿Ustedes fueron próximos a mis padres mientras vivían en Forks? — Les pregunté.

— No mucho, Bella, conocía un poco a tu madre, ya que compartimos algunas clases en el instituto — reveló Esme —, pero nunca fuimos amigas.

— Yo también compartir algunas clases con tu padre, nos llevábamos bien, pero también nunca fuimos próximos — explicó Carlisle.

— Yo poco me acuerdo, ya que fui la primera en salir del instituto — añadió Carmen.

Asentí.

— Quisiera poder decirte más cosas, cariño — empezó a decirme Esme, tomándome la mano —, fue muy triste lo que les sucedió, sé que debes extrañarlos mucho, yo extraño a los míos y mira que los perdí ya era una mujer hecha y derecha, pero tenemos a los buenos recuerdos para ayudar a mitigar la añoranza, y una parte de ellos siempre estará con nosotros.

— Lo sé — suspiré. — Gracias.

Carmen y Eleazar se fueron después de la cena y sintiéndome cansada tras un día tan agotador emocionalmente, ya que tuve que hablar sobre lo de James y después de la nada me salió lo de mis padres, todo eso me dejó con el ánimo algo abatido, así que me fui directo a la cama cuando nuestras visitas se marcharon. Dormí protegida entre los brazos de Edward, desde que me desahogué con Esme las pesadillas habían casi que desaparecido, y tras hablar con Edward no hubo más ninguna escena espeluznante interrumpiendo mi sueño.

El martes me desperté con náuseas, Edward me encontró en el baño intentando recuperarme tras haber botado la comida de la noche anterior, él esperó a que cepillara mis dientes y luego me cargó hasta la cama; me llevó un té con galletas saladas, lo que me ayudó, y pude tomar mis vitaminas para el embarazo, sin embargo pasé todo el día sintiendo náuseas, aunque no volví a devolver la comida, y también me sentía mareada, así que me quedé todo el tiempo en la cama dormitando y siendo mimada por Edward y Esme, probablemente mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar a las fuertes emociones de tener que relatar lo de mi ataque, como también el hecho de haber hablado de mis padres la noche pasada, en gran parte del tiempo intentaba no acordarme de que ellos ya no estaban presentes en mi vida, pero cuando lo hacía el dolor era igual como en el día de sus muertes, además me acordaba de su intromisión a mi relación con Edward, a lo que todavía no encontraba una explicación.

Edward me tuvo constantemente monitoreada, verificó mis señales vitales y siempre me preguntaba si sentía algún dolor en el vientre, no se apartó de mi lado más tiempo que lo necesario para utilizar el baño o para ir a coger algo que yo necesitase. Esme sonreía al verlo tan atento, y aprovechando una de sus rápidas salidas de mi lado me dijo que aprovechara el momento y que lo dejara consentirme y cuidarme, pues eso lo hacía sentirse útil de alguna forma, ya que yo estaba haciendo todo el trabajo de gestar el bebé. Acepté su consejo y fue maravilloso ser mimada por él, veía el amor brillar en sus pupilas y eso me llenaba de dicha.

— Princesa, tienes que portarte bien con mami — decía él con el rostro pegado a mi vientre —, ella te está cuidado para que nazcas fuerte. Te amamos mucho, pequeña — dijo dejando un beso sobre mi piel.

No pude contener mis lágrimas al oír su amor por nuestro bebé, malditas hormonas…

— Mira, ya estás haciendo de las tuyas, princesa — dijo él cuando vio las lágrimas en mis ojos, haciéndome reír — dejó un último beso en mi vientre y luego se irguió para plantar un beso en mis labios.

— Mi hermosa, embarazada y hormonal prometida — dijo limpiando las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

— Tenemos que elegir un nombre — le avisé.

— Compraré uno de estos libros que vienen con el significado de los nombres y entonces empezaremos a buscar lo ideal.

— Vale, ahora déjame dormir porque tu hija está haciendo de las suyas — dije llevando una mano a la boca para ocultar un bostezo, él se rió y yo me acomodé en la cama para luego ser envuelta por sus brazos.

Aunque pasé el día sintiéndome extremamente cansada, también tuve uno de los días más tranquilos y agradables de los últimos tiempos. El día siguiente desperté sintiéndome bien, ni siquiera había señales de las náuseas y mareos del día anterior y el cansancio estaba dentro de la normalidad. Alice que me llamaba todos los días fue a visitarme aquel miércoles y por primera vez vi a mi amiga con un brillo en los ojos característico de la gente enamorada.

— Anda, Alice, ¿dime por qué tus ojos están brillando de esa manera tan bella? — Le rogué. — Estás sonrojándote — la acusé.

— Bueno, me quedé desesperada cuando supe lo que te sucedió y mientras esperaba noticias tuyas, en el pasillo del hospital, se me unió el doctor Whitlock. Él fue muy atento y me consoló mientras esperábamos a que Edward nos diera informaciones tuyas; aquella noche, después de saber que tú estabas bien, él me llevó a casa a pedido de Edward y bueno, seguimos en contacto después, almorzamos juntos en el hospital, ay, Bella, todavía no me ha pedido una cita, pero creo que es él, lo siento aquí y aquí — dijo ella llevando una mano a su corazón y otra a su cabeza.

Alice tenía el firme propósito de esperar al amor de su vida, según ella algo le indicaría que había encontrado al hombre cierto, y por lo visto, el doctor Whitlock había sido el elegido. La comprendía, nunca la había juzgado por pensar así, diferentemente de otras mujeres que decían que ella estaba dejando de aprovechar lo bueno de la vida, por eso mi amiga siempre evitaba hablar sobre novios y relaciones de pareja con la gente, para así escapar de este tipo de prejuicio. Cómo no comprenderla si desde que vi a Edward sabría que no existiría otro hombre en mi vida, ni cuando él me desilusionó cambié mi forma de pensar. El doctor Whitlock era un buen hombre, esperaba que pronto percibiera lo especial que es mi amiga, ella merece tener su momento de dicha personal y vivir un amor verdadero.

— No te aflijas, si es él no te dejará libre por mucho tiempo — le dije.

— Eso espero.

El resto de la semana pasó tranquilamente, con mucho reposo y comida saludable, el viernes Edward y yo fuimos al hospital para mi chequeo con Kate y gracias a Dios todo estaba marchando bien, hasta logramos oír el corazoncito de nuestra pequeña, ya que había cumplido las 7 semanas; Edward y yo no pudimos contener las lágrimas de emoción al oír el ritmo acelerado de su pequeño corazón. Salimos del hospital con una sonrisa jubilosa estampada en nuestros rostros, Kate creía que ya no corría más riesgos, ya que no presenté más ninguna contracción anormal y ningún otro síntoma, no obstante, ella me recomendó más 15 días de reposo, solamente por precaución, y por el bienestar de mi bebé seguiría sus consejos al pie de la letra, sin quejarme.

— ¿Puedes creer en lo que acabamos de ver y oír? — Cuestionó Edward con asombro, mientras entrábamos en su coche. — Criamos una vida, hay un ser generado de nuestro amor en tu vientre, un ser que ya posee un corazón que late, haciéndonos saber que es real, que en poco tiempo estará aquí con nosotros.

— Es increíble, un milagro y un gran regalo — le contesté, tan asombrada y feliz cuanto él estaba.

x-x-x-x-x

Llegamos a casa y compartimos la buena noticia con Esme y Carlisle, que nos felicitaron con gran emoción, luego llamé a Alice y después a Rose para contarles la novedad; combinamos que el domingo ellas vendrían a verme, las invité para el almuerzo, a pedido de Esme que estaba a mi lado cuando avisé que iría llamarlas, ellas aceptaron encantadas, Rose vendría con Emmett y Matt. Esme dijo que estaba ansiosa por conocer a mis amigos y casi dio saltitos al saber que Rose y Emmett tenían un niño de casi un año de edad.

Por la noche entré en el estudio de Edward para coger un libro, él hablaba por teléfono con Jasper sobre uno de sus pacientes, lo vi mirarme cuando adentré en la habitación, le hice seña de que solamente iba a coger un libro, él me sonrió y siguió la conversación con su amigo. Caminé hasta la parte de las repisas donde estaban los libros de literatura general y tomé un ejemplar de _Jane Eyre_ de Charlotte Brontë, lo había leído hacía mucho tiempo y quería ver lo que se me revelaba en una nueva lectura. Cuando estaba por salir de la habitación, miré a una de las repisas donde estaba el monitor de las cameras de seguridad de la entrada de la casa, un gritó ahogado salió de entre mis labios y el libro cayó de mis manos. En cuestión de segundos sentí a Edward a mis espaldas.

— ¿Bella, qué pasa? — Lo oír preguntar en tono preocupado, rodeando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Levanté mi mano y apunté hacia el monitor.

— James... — musité aterrorizada.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi, como vieron Esme tuvo y va a seguir teniendo una gran influencia en la vida de Bella. James vuelve a la escena, a ver lo que sucederá…**

**¿Reviews? Son mi sueldo, ¡no se olviden! **

**Gracias por los reviews: Soricidae457, Suiza19, aliceforever85, Aguss y desi94 :D**

**Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

**Saludos llenos de cariño, ¡gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo capi ;)**

**Jane**


	16. Capítulo 16 - Respirando

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Nos leemos abajo ;)**

**Capítulo sin beteo así que, de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 — Respirando**

**POV Bella**

Sentí los brazos de Edward tensarse alrededor de mi cintura y lo oí gruñir entre dientes: — Lo mato — lo que fue suficiente para sacarme de mi sopor y aferrarme a su brazo que ya empezaba a deslizarse de mi cuerpo.

— ¡No! — Exclamé volteándome hacia él.

— Bella, tengo ir por él, si no huirá nuevamente.

— ¡No! No te quiero cerca de él, puede llevar un arma, es peligroso, llama a la policía — rogué.

— Bella… — él intentó apartarse de mis manos, pero lo sujeté con todas mis fuerzas, ni siquiera podría imaginar la hipótesis de que algo le sucediera.

— Por favor, Edward… — pedí nerviosa, sintiendo las lágrimas mojaren mis mejillas.

Él me miraba ansioso, pero de pronto pareció recapacitar su planteamiento y me envolvió en sus brazos.

— Tranquila, no haré nada, me quedaré contigo — garantizó, dejando un beso en mi frente.

Él me guió hasta un sofá de dos plazas que había arrinconado a la pared y me sentó allí, estaba templando y no me había dado cuenta de ello.

— Voy llamar a la policía — explicó apartándose de mi para coger el teléfono sobre el escritorio.

Vi como él tomó el teléfono e hizo la llamada, sin embargo, no oí nada de lo que dijo él, ya que mi atención se volvió hacia el monitor de seguridad, James seguía delante de nuestra casa, ahora estaba al otro lado de la calle al lado de una moto y fingía estar atando los cordones de sus zapatillas, mientras echaba miradas furtivas a la estructura de la casa, parecía estar evaluando las posibilidades de acceso a la residencia, un escalofrío recogió mi cuerpo e inmediatamente llevé una mano a mi vientre.

Un toque suave en mi rostro me hizo voltear la cabeza para encontrarme con Edward sentado a mi lado.

— Hablé con el jefe Garrett, él enviará el coche patrulla que esté más próximo de aquí, y él mismo viene en camino — asentí. — No te preocupes, la casa es segura, él no logrará adentrar. Las cameras de seguridad están tan bien disfrazadas que él ni siquiera las notó.

— Esme y Carlisle… — susurré.

— Están en la cocina — contestó él —, voy a llamarlos… — él parecía reticente ante el hecho de dejarme allí.

— Ve, estaré bien — era mejor quedarme sentada, sabía que no tenía condiciones de moverme en aquel momento.

— No tardaré — dijo levantándose; antes de dejar la habitación él apagó el monitor.

En segundos Edward estuvo de vuelta y con él sus padres, Esme me envolvió en sus brazos y yo me abracé a ella.

— Lo capturaran, hija — me reconfortó ella.

Carlisle se acuclilló delante de nosotras y tomó una de mis trémulas manos.

— No estás sola, Bella, estamos aquí para cuidarte y protegerte, no te preocupes demasiado, sé que es difícil mantener la calma delante de esta situación, pero tienes que intentarlo por ti y por el bebé, quien te lo pide es el Carlisle padre y él médico, hija mía — dijo plantando un beso paternal en mi cabeza.

— Lo intentaré — contesté, él asintió y se acercó a su hijo que me miraba preocupado.

— Estoy bien — le dije.

— Si sientes cualquier señal de malestar nos avisa — pidió.

Asentí, él se volvió hacía la dirección de las repisas y encendió el monitor, yo cerré mis ojos y me abracé a Esme. Estaba aterrada por el miedo y no era solamente miedo por mí y por mi bebé, era miedo por todos, James podría llegar a ser peligroso, debía estar deseando cobrar venganza por lo sucedido, y tuvo tiempo de idear un plan y para prepararse con armas. Intenté concentrarme en el olor a lavanda de Esme para apartar estas ideas de mi cabeza, debía intentar relajarme como sugirió Carlisle y no pensar en cosas que sin duda terminarían por alterarme.

— La policía llegó — dijo Esme que, diferente de mí, miraba al monitor. — Ohhh…— musitó.

— ¡Maldito! — Escupió Edward con furia, al mismo tiempo escuché el sonido de un golpe contra algo duro, me aparté de Esme y lo busqué con la mirada, vi su mano echa puño apoyada contra el escritorio.

— Al ver que la policía entraba en la calle James se subió a la moto y huyó, el coche patrulla emprendió persecución — explicó Esme.

No sabía si sentirme aliviada por él estar lejos de nuestra casa o recelosa de que una vez más él logre escapar. Tanta tensión me hizo sentir una ola de náusea, inspiré hondo intentando remitir las ganas de devolver.

— ¿Bella? — Cuestionó Esme.

— Náuseas — contesté entre un respiro.

Edward vino en mi dirección y se acuclilló frente a mí.

— Estás pálida — observó tocando mi rostro. — Tienes que descansar, te llevaré a nuestra habitación — dijo tomándome en sus brazos. — Mamá, puedes prepararle un té, por favor.

— Por supuesto, hijo, en un rato te lo llevo — contestó su madre.

— Gracias, Esme — susurré, recargando mi cabeza contra el hombro de Edward, estaba exhausta por toda la preocupación de los últimos minutos.

— Por nada, cariño, ve a descansar — aconsejó.

Asentí, todavía mareada.

Edward me dejó sobre la cama que compartíamos desde la última semana, posicionó las almohadas a mi espalda para que pudiera quedarme confortable y se sentó en el borde del colchón.

— ¿Sigues mareada? — Preguntó evaluando mi rostro.

— Un poco.

— Creo que el té bastará para aliviar la sensación — dijo tomando una de mis manos.

— Estoy bien — aseguré tras ver la preocupación estampada en sus rasgos.

— La policía lo encontrará, él no será más una amenaza para ti — dijo Edward, intentando tranquilizarme.

— Para nosotros — lo corregí —, todos que están cerca de mí están en peligro mientras él no sea capturado.

— No te preocupes por eso, tomaremos medidas de seguridad si es necesario, pero confío en que la policía logrará detenerlo.

— Ojalá…

Tras un suave toque a la puerta que seguía abierta, Esme entró en la habitación y me entregó la taza con el té, le agradecí y ella nos dejó a solas nuevamente; tras tomar la bebida me sentí mejor del estómago y sus efectos relajantes hicieron con que me entrara sueño; me acomodé sobre el colchón hasta estar totalmente tumbada. Edward se sentó a mi lado sin tumbarse, apoyando la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, sentí sus dedos acariciando mi pelo y en segundos debo haber adormecido.

— ¿Edward? — Oí llamar la voz de Carlisle en un susurró — El jefe Garrett está aquí, tu madre se quedara con Bella.

Abrí mis ojos a tiempo de ver a Edward se levantar de nuestra cama, él percibió que me había despertado.

— Ya vuelvo, princesa, sigue descansado — dijo dejando un suave beso en mis labios.

Él salió y yo me senté en la cama, Esme vino y se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Dormí mucho? — Pregunté.

— Casi una hora, lo necesitabas.

— ¿Sabes lo que vino hacer el jefe de la policía aquí?

— Carlisle fue quien lo recibió, hablaron en el estudio de Edward y luego mi marido me pidió que viniera a quedarme contigo mientras él y Edward charlan con el jefe, pero Carlisle dijo para no preocuparme, así que creo que las noticias no serán tan malas.

Asentí. Quince minutos después Edward volvió, su expresión era una mezcla de alivio y preocupación, Carlisle venía detrás de él y en su rostro se reflejaba una copia de la expresión de su hijo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Les pregunté recelosa.

Esme se levantó y se detuvo junto a su marido, Edward tomó asiento en el espacio dejado por ella.

— Tranquila, Bella, está todo bien.

— Hay un "pero" oculto en tu tono de voz — dije. Carlisle y Esme salieron despacio de la habitación dejándonos a solas, probablemente él también iba a explicar a su esposa lo sucedido.

— Sí — reconoció tomando mis manos entre las suyas —, está todo bien, pero las cosas no salieron como pensábamos que sucedería, mientras huía del coche patrulla James burló a una señal roja de un semáforo y terminó siendo golpeado por un camión de carga… está muerto. Llevaba un arma cargada y una navaja encima — contó él.

Mis pelos se pusieron de punta al oír la última parte de su relato y todo lo que pude sentir en aquel momento fue una gran sensación de alivio y de libertad y tal emoción se manifestó en forma de lágrimas.

— Bella… — susurró Edward, me eché a sus brazos y lloré de alivio, lloré por volver a sentirme segura, por saber que mis personas queridas no estarían más en riesgo.

— No logro compadecerme de esta noticia, todo lo que soy capaz de sentir es alivio — dije a Edward.

— Sentí lo mismo cuando el jefe Garrett me dijo lo sucedido, aunque la noticia en sí me chocó un poco, pero, que Dios me perdone, tampoco soy capaz de lamentarla.

x-x-x-x-x

La muerte de James me ahorró la molestia de tener que testificar en juicio y devolvió la normalidad a mi vida; no volví a tener pesadillas relacionadas con él, lo que también me ahorró de hacer la terapia. Carlisle y Esme se quedaron con nosotros hasta el siguiente lunes, ya que el domingo era el almuerzo con mis amigos y ahora teníamos motivos para celebrar una reunión con tranquilidad y aprovechar la compañía de nuestra familia y amigos. El almuerzo fue todo un éxito, a mis suegros les encantaron mis amigos y la buena opinión fue recíproca. Edward también invitó el doctor Whitlock y percibí que él no quitaba los ojos de encima de mi amiga, la saludó con evidente gusto al encontrarla en el mismo sitio, Alice se ruborizó suavemente ante su atenta mirada, yo intercambié con Edward una mirada y sonreímos el uno al otro en respuesta, era claro para cualquiera que los viese el estado de enamoramiento de ambos.

Aprovechando que Matt necesitaba un cambio de pañal, llevé a Rose y a Alice a mi habitación donde mi amiga podría hacer el cambio.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con el doctor Whitlock, Alice? — Le pregunté, mientras Rosalie empezaba a cambiar a Matt.

— ¡Bella! — Exclamó ella en tono de reproche.

— Por Dios, Alice, ¿lo qué quieres esconder? — Cuestionó Rose — Es evidente que sucede algo entre ustedes, anda, confiésalo — la instó su cuñada.

— Bueno, ayer salimos para cenar…

— ¡Qué! — Chillamos Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Matt nos mirara como si estuviéramos locas.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Pregunté.

— Ummm… quedamos de salir algunas veces más y a ver lo se nos que pasa, pero él me dijo que lo había hechizado porque no consigue quitarme de la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste? — Quiso saber Rosalie.

— Pues que había sido un hechizo mal hecho porque también cayó sobre quien lo lanzó.

— Y quien se lo diría, mi inexperta cuñadita sabe coquetear — dijo Rosalie haciéndonos reír.

— ¿No le dijiste que venías a almorzar aquí hoy? Él pareció sorprendido en verte — Indagué.

— No, le había dicho que iba a almorzar con mi hermano y mi cuñada.

— Bueno, yo creo que dentro de una semana más tenemos a una nueva pareja, ¿qué piensas, Rose?

— Creo que para el cumpleaños de Matt, que es el próximo mes, su tía le dará de regalo un nuevo tío.

— Pues yo no creo, yo estoy segura de que así será — repuso Alice, sonriéndonos con altivez — ella se veía bien más segura de que cuando me confesó lo que sucedía entre ellos.

— Ummm… otra de estas intuiciones tuyas, ¿no? — Quise certificarme, ella asintió.

Una semana después recibí una llamada de una exultante Alice para decirme que ella y el doctor Whitlock eran oficialmente novios.

El lunes, por la tarde, Edward y yo nos despedimos de Esme y Carlisle que volvían a Forks, les prometimos que pronto iríamos a visitarlos. Tras la salida de mis suegros Edward y yo pudimos finalmente sentar y empezar a planear nuestro futuro. Lo primero que me preguntó mi prometido era si yo quería casarme antes o después del nacimiento de nuestro bebé. Bueno, ya estábamos prometidos, no habíamos hablado antes de una fecha, pero para qué esperar más para estar totalmente juntos, nos amábamos y teníamos un hijo en camino.

— Antes — le contesté —, podemos hacer algo sencillo, solamente para nuestros amigos y la familia, creo que en el jardín caben todos, es tan pintoresco, será un hermoso escenario.

— Si es lo que deseas, así lo será — aceptó él, besando ligeramente mis labios —, me gusta la idea, hará esta casa todavía más especial. ¿Para cuando quieres la fecha?

— Creo que dos meses es suficiente para organizar todo, los documentos y una pequeña recepción. Tengo que encontrar un vestido que disimule un poco mi tripa que ya estará visible para entonces.

— Estarás linda, cargado a nuestra pequeña — me dijo con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios.

— Me cuidaré para estarlo — le contesté, él se rió y me besó.

— Entonces nos casamos dentro de dos meses.

— Sí, pediré ayuda a Alice y a Rose para organizar la fiesta y tú te encargas de los documentos.

— Sí, futura señora Cullen — respondió en tono serio, como lo de los militares al aceptar una orden, pero tiró de mi brazo hasta que yo estuviera sentada sobre su regazo —, contaré los minutos para que seas mi esposa — dijo contra mis labios, nos besamos por incontables minutos hasta que las cosas se pusieron calientes y tuvimos que apartarnos.

— Estoy ansiosa por presumir tu apellido — contesté jadeante. — Ummmm — añadí en un suspiro —, te deseo…

— Yo también, pero todavía no podemos arriesgarnos, a ver lo que dice Kate en tu próximo chequeo.

Asentí y me relajé contra su cuerpo. Él timbre del teléfono nos sacó de nuestra burbuja, Edward lo atendió.

— Era la señora Cope — explicó al encerrar la llamada —, ya se encuentra recuperada de la gripe, mañana vendrá a cuidar de la casa.

— Por fin conoceré a la eficiente señora Cope — debía haber conocido la mujer la semana anterior, pero llamó al día de venir para avisar a Edward que estaba enferma.

— Me parece que estás celosa del hecho de que una otra mujer se ocupe de mis cosas — dijo Edward con una sonrisa burlona y satisfecha.

— No seas presumido.

Pero en realidad no me gustaba la idea de tener a alguien que no fuera Esme o yo cuidando de sus cosas, de él; fui criada sin tener asistenta en casa y me complacía hacer todo para mi padre y quería poder hacer lo mismo por Edward, pero nuestra casa era mayor que la mía en Forks, sería difícil dar cuenta de ella, del trabajo y después del bebé sola, así que tendría que adaptarme a la situación. Al día siguiente conocí a la señora Cope, era una mujer bajita, algo regordeta, con algunas cañas en su pelo rubio y dueña de una sonrisa amable, ella se quedó muy sorprendida por las noticias que Edward le dio, primero me presentó como su prometida, avisando que la boda sería pronto y que teníamos un bebé en camino.

— Algo me dice que ella es la chica de la que me hablaste una vez, ¿verdad, hijo?

— Sí, es ella — contestó él sonriendo.

— Entonces me alegro de que hayan logrado resolver sus problemas, espero que sean muy felices, que Dios bendiga siempre vuestra relación.

— Gracias, señora Cope — le agradecí.

— Por nada, hija, ¿te importa que te diga así? — Negué con la cabeza. — Mis hijos son más o menos de la misma edad de ustedes — explicó —, y no me agradezca, yo que te debo agradecer, este chico me tenía preocupada, estaba siempre tan distante, metido siempre en el hospital o estudiando y viviendo en esta casa tan grande solo, ahora esta casa será un verdadero hogar, tendrá la luz de una familia — suspiró ella con satisfacción.

Era imposible no amarla, así que dejé atrás mis prejuicios sobre tener una asistenta y con el pasar del tiempo ella se convirtió en otra figura materna importante en mi vida, principalmente porque sin la amenaza de James, Edward volvió a trabajar y como yo todavía tenía que estar en reposo, mi prometido habló con su asistenta para venir durante todos los días que él estuviese de guardia, esos días que pasamos juntas terminó por aproximarnos y aprendemos a estimar la una a la otra.

En medio de aquella primera semana tras la muerte de James, Edward me acompañó a mi apartamento y yo hice, con su ayuda, un equipaje con todas mis ropas, ya no me imaginaba sola sobre aquel techo, la casa de mi prometido se había convertido en pocos días en mi hogar, por el momento dejaríamos mi piso cerrado y luego decidiríamos lo que hacer con él.

El tiempo empezó a correr, Kate me dio el alta veinte días después; pude volver a mi trabajo, respetando siempre mis límites y las recomendaciones de mi obstetra, eso no le hizo nada feliz a mi prometido, por él me quedaría en casa el tiempo que me restaba de gestación, o sea, los próximos siete meses, le prometí que sería el doble de cuidadosa con mi trabajo y que no iría excederme en nada, él lo aceptó, pero parecía haber sobornado a las técnicas para tenerme vigilada, aprovechándose de su buena relación con ellas, o mejor aprovechando de que todas tenían un encantamiento por él, pues siempre me estaban indagando se estaba bien o se necesitaba descansar.

Después de lo de James fue imposible mantener lo nuestro oculto y teniendo en cuenta que mi vientre pronto empezaría a crecer, era evidente que lo nuestro saldría a la luz en algún momento, así que cuando volví al trabajo todo hospital ya estaba enterado de que estábamos prometidos y de que yo estaba embarazada, no obstante, no oí ningún tipo de habladuría a este respecto, lo que me relajó.

Esme estuvo en lo cierto cuando me dijo que su hijo huiría de una relación sexual; Edward se evadía de todas mis tentativas de hacer el amor y tuvo la brillante idea de que debíamos esperar hasta nuestra luna de miel, para hacer del momento algo memorable, lo acepté a regañadientes, pues sabía que a él le parecía pronto, aunque mi médica ya me había dado el visto bueno, él no quería correr riesgos después del susto que tuvimos y el tiempo que nos quedaba hasta la boda sería lo suficiente para calmar sus recelos, le concedería eso, porque sabía que me evitaba por exceso de cuidado conmigo y nuestro bebé, pero en la luna de miel me lo cobraría cada uno de los días que lo deseé y no pude tenerlo.

En meados del siguiente mes fue el cumpleaños de Matt, Edward no satisfecho con mi regalo también compró un juego de bloques para regalarle, ya que él se ganó su invitación al caer en gracia de Emmett. Llegamos al hogar de mis amigos a las cinco de la tarde, ellos nos recibieron con gran alegría y en medio de una verdadera profusión de colores, ya que el tema de la fiesta era el circo, y de sonidos, niños de todas edades correteaban por la casa y por el patio, eran niños de la vecindad e hijos de colegas de trabajo de Rose y Emm, aunque mis amigos trabajasen para la misma empresa como ingenieros, cuando Matt nació Rose decidió abandonar el trabajo para dedicar algunos años de su vida al cuidado y a la educación de su hijo, y según ella no se habría arrepentido de esta decisión, pronto llegaría el momento en que yo también tendría que pensar en mis opciones para después del nacimiento de mi bebé.

Rose nos condujo hasta el patio trasero donde encontramos al cumpleañero en brazos de su tía, ésta tenía a su lado a un embobado Jasper, que la contemplaba jugar con Matt como si estuviera viendo la escena más tierna de toda su vida; hacían una hermosa pareja, Alice estaba radiante, él la hacía feliz, ellos se hacían felices y era posible percibir el amor que existía entre ellos, eso me alegraba, Alice era una persona muy especial, merecía tener a su lado un hombre a la altura de su buen corazón. La fiesta fue muy entretenida y ya me imaginaba haciendo lo mismo por nuestro bebé; me consentí a mí misma el placer de comer dos grandes trozos de tarta de chocolate.

Los días siguieron pasando y la relación de Edward y mis amigos se hizo bien más amistosa en los últimos dos meses, ahora que estábamos todos en parejas y lo peor ya había pasado hacíamos a cada 15 días una velada en la casa de una de las parejas, bueno, en el caso de Alice y Jasper, íbamos al apartamento de mi amiga, pues como la relación era reciente ellos todavía no habían dado el paso de irse a vivir juntos. Estas veladas sirvieron para afianzar nuestra amistad y estrechar las relaciones, para Emmett principalmente, ya que en Edward y en Jasper él tenía a dos nuevos cuñados a quien amenazar y a dos hermanas a quien proteger, pero entre mi prometido y el novio de mi amiga ambos lograron manejar a mi amigo/hermano.

— ¿Ansiosa para dejar atrás la soltería, señorita Swan? — Me preguntó Edward sacándome de mis agradables recuerdos.

Sonreí.

— Más bien ansiosa por ser la señora Cullen — le contesté.

— Pues dentro de 24 horas lo serás — sí, dentro de 24 horas yo finalmente sería la señora Cullen; Edward y yo decidimos pasar la última noche de solteros juntos, no queríamos estar con nadie más, ya nos bastaba con lo de la abstinencia sexual, no queríamos añadir a eso una distancia física —, y yo tendré el placer de presumir a mi hermosa y embarazada esposa — dijo sentándose en nuestra cama, acariciando el bultito que empezaba asomarse entre mis caderas.

— Mañana — musité.

— Mañana — prometió él, sellando sus palabras con un tierno y a la vez apasionado beso.

* * *

**¿Qué tal lectoras (es)? ¿Qué les pareció lo de James? ¿Tuvo su merecido?**

**No sé si a ustedes, pero a mí me encanta la relación de Alice y Jasper n_n**

**¡Ahora a la boda y a la luna de miel! :D**

**Respondo aquí la pregunta que me hizo natattalia06, pues creo que es del interés de todas (os): les aviso que estamos llegando al final de esta historia, al todo tendremos 20 capítulos, así que nos quedan más 4 ;) **

**¿Reviews? Son mi sueldo, ¡no se olviden! **

**Gracias por los reviews: natattalia06, chica guest, aliceforever85, alondrixcullen1498, Aguss y blankitapia :D**

**Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

**Saludos llenos de cariño, **¡**gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo capi ;)**

**Jane**


	17. Capítulo 17 - Un día de ensueño

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. **

**Nos leemos abajo ;)**

**Capítulo sin beteo así que, de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 17 — Un día y una noche de ensueño**

**POV Bella**

Me desperté sintiendo suaves caricias en mi rostro, Edward dejaba besos suaves sobre mi piel.

— Ya es mañana, dormilona — susurró él.

— Ummm…

Lo oí reír.

— Princesa, dentro de poco, Alice, Rosalie, Mamá, Kate y la señora Cope estarán aquí para tu día de novia.

Abrí mis ojos de pronto, encontrándome con la mirada divertida de mi prometido.

— Es hoy…

Él se rió nuevamente.

— Por supuesto que es hoy. Anda tienes que levantarte, sólo tengo media hora antes de que papá me lleve con Emmett y Jasper, entonces solamente nos veremos en el altar, futura señora Cullen.

— Te extrañaré — musité.

— Yo también, pero en nuestra luna de miel compensaremos todo el tiempo que estemos separados — dijo en tono de promesa.

— Todavía no me dijiste adónde vamos — me quejé.

— Es una sorpresa, lo verás con tus propios ojos después de la boda.

— Me moriré de curiosidad hasta entonces.

— Lo sé, pequeña gruñona — dijo dejando un beso en mi nariz. — Buenos días, peque, por lo visto hoy decidiste no hacer mamá pasar por un mal rato — él se había deslizado hasta la altura de mi vientre y hablaba con cariño a nuestro bultito, estaba con tres meses y medio de gestación y todavía había días en que sentía algo de náusea o mareo, principalmente al despertar.

— Creo que hoy ella resolvió ser buena con mamá, ya que es un día muy especial — dije acariciando mi tripa.

Él me concedió una sonrisa…

— Preparé tu desayuno — dijo él volviéndose hacia la mesita de noche para coger la bandeja llena de comida que hasta entonces no me había percatado de que estaba allí, fue ahí que me di cuenta que él ya estaba duchado y vestido para salir.

— Gracias — agradecí emocionada por el detalle.

— Por nada, quiero a mis chicas sanas y fuertes — contestó dejando un ligero beso en mis labios.

Comí disfrutando mis últimos momentos con él antes que lo apartaran de mí.

— Vamos, hijo, es hora de salir — avisó Carlisle algunos minutos después, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de nuestra habitación. — Buenos días, hija.

— Buenos días, Carlisle.

— Te veo más tarde para llevarte hasta el altar — recordó él, sonriéndome.

— Espero que ese momento llegue pronto — contesté haciéndolo reír.

— Llegará, aunque tendrás la impresión de que las manillas del reloj no se mueven nunca — respondió. — Edward, te espero en la sala, no tardes — avisó antes de salir.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Le pregunté a mi casi esposo.

— Son las ocho y media y te veo nuevamente dentro de diez horas, así que dame un beso para llevarte conmigo durante todo el día.

Sonreí y tiré de su camisa hasta pegar su boca a la mía, iniciamos el besa con ternura, acariciando nuestros labios con los del otro, luego Edward me sujetó por la cabeza atacando mis labios y en segundos lo que era un beso tierno se volvió un beso lleno de hambre, nuestros labios se movía al compás del deseo, nuestras lenguas bailaban entrelazadas como dos amantes, nos separamos jadeantes, él tenía los labios hinchados y rojos, su mirada desprendía deseo, y sin duda yo tenía el mismo aspecto.

— Por la noche… — aseguró él.

Él dejó un último y ligero beso en mis labios antes de levantarse de la cama.

— Cuídate, te espero en el altar — avisó mirándome desde el umbral de la puerta, con su sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca. Él se fue dejándome ansiosa por estar en sus brazos lo más pronto posible.

Las chicas llegaron media hora después de la salida de Edward, iríamos a un spa, Alice, Rosalie, Kate, yo, Esme y también la señora Cope, volveríamos a las dos para poder orientar a la gente del servicio de bufé, como la boda sería asistida solamente por 15 personas cuatro horas era suficiente para montar toda la estructura de caderas, flores, etc…

En el spa, hicimos depilación, hidratamos nuestro pelo, hicimos las uñas, y finalmente relajamos en un baño de tina, el agua no estaba muy caliente ya que las altas temperaturas son peligrosas para las embarazadas a causa de la posibilidad de afectar el desarrollo del bebé, pero estaba lo suficiente tibia como para poder disfrutar; almorzamos una comida ligera, pero muy sabrosa y por último tuvimos una sección de masajes, él mío más suave por mi embarazo.

De vuelta a casa, pude dormir un poco mientras las demás mujeres se ocupaban de la gente del bufé, excepto Kate que volvió a su casa para recibir a su hermana, Tanya, que llegaba de viaje. Alice me despertó dos horas después, me permitió hacer un lanche y ducharme para sacar los aceites del spa de la piel; vistiendo solamente un albornoz me senté en la silla delante del tocador, que Edward me regaló 15 días atrás, Alice entonces empezó a hacer su magia, ella maquilló mi rostro de forma muy natural, luego con el modelador hizo varios rizos en mi pelo, enseguida lo torció y lo posicionó hacia un lado de mi hombro sujetándolo con horquillas bien ocultas, por último puso sobre mi cabeza una diadema de encaje blanco, de ella colgaba una gran flor blanca de seda que Alice prendió sobre el pelo que estaba justo entre mi cuello y mi hombro, abajo mis rizos llegaba hasta por debajo de mis senos. Miré mi rostro en el espejo delante de mí y me sentí encantada con la visión que vi, estaba sencillamente hermosa, romántica y dulce, como yo siempre pensé que estaría en este día.

— Gracias, Alice, eres increíble.

— Por nada, y lo dices sin tener puesto el vestido, cuando lo pongas verás cómo estarás totalmente encantadora, Edward jamás se olvidará — dijo.

Alice me dejó a solas para ir arreglarse, mientras tanto yo vestí mi ropa interior de encaje blanco, Rosalie entró a la habitación ya totalmente arreglada, ella llevaba un vestido azul cielo, de un solo hombro, la tela pegaba a su cuerpo realzando su hermosa figura, su pelo iba recorrido en una tranza. Alice volvió rápidamente ya que solamente había ido a vestir su vestido, pues mientras yo dormía ya se había maquillado, ella también llevaba un vestido azul cielo, las dos serían mis damas de honor, el de Alice era un modelo sin tirantes y suelto. Entre mis amigas las dos me ayudaron a vestir mi vestido, el modelo que había elegido era algo clásico sin ser extravagante, era sin mangas y una tela de encaje cubría desde la base de mi cuello hasta el inicio de mis senos donde empezaba un corsé que terminaba antes de la altura de mis caderas dando lugar al tejido de una larga falda suelta y con pliegues que disfrazaba mi embarazo, estaba con 14 semanas ahora y mi tripa ya era visible si usaba ropas apretadas.

— ¿Edward ya llegó? — Les pregunté mientras me apoyaba en Rosalie para Alice subir el vestido por mi cuerpo.

— Estabas tardando en preguntarlo — se rió Rose.

— A ti, por que oí por lo menos cinco veces esta pregunta desde que empecé arreglarla — le reveló mi otra amiga.

— No sean malas, tú te quedaste igual cuando te casaste con Emmett — le señalé a Rosalie —, y tú, Alice, será la peor de las tres cuando llegue tu momento, así que no se burlen de mí, además de ser la novia del día, soy la novia embazada, bastante hormonal — les recordé.

— Vale, estás en lo cierto — concedió Rosalie. — Edward está abajo, tan ansioso para que llegue el momento cuanto lo estás tú, media hora más estarás con él, casi todos ya están aquí, el reverendo fue uno de los primeros en llegar.

— Gracias — le agradecí por la información.

— Ahora, los zapatos — dijo ella cogiendo la caja de sobre la cama; me calcé los zapatos blancos estilo princesa, con un tacón de 10 cm.

Esme tras dar un toque a la puerta cerrada y oír el adelante Rose entró en la habitación, ella se me quedó mirando con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

— Estás… increíble, preciosa, Bella — parecía algo emocionada. — Te traje algo para completar tu atuendo — dijo ella aproximándose de mí, entonces vi que en sus manos llevaba una caja de joya —, me lo regaló mi madre en el día de mi boda con Carlisle, era para haber sido de Carmen, ya que era la hija mayor, pero ella se casó de una manera algo que intempestiva y mi madre la pasó a mí, fue de mi abuela, de mi madre, mía y hubiera sido de mi hija, pero no pude tenerla, te la entrego hoy porque te tengo como una hija, Bella, quiero que lo uses hoy y en todos los momentos especiales de tu matrimonio, un día la pasaras a tu hija, a mi nieta.

Esme abrió la tapa de la caja y dentro de ella se encontraba un collar de oro muy delgado y de él colgaba un dije en forma de corazón, la piedra era un rosa rodeada de pequeños cristales blancos translucidos, había también un par de pendientes que eran dos pequeñas piedras de cristal translucido. Era tan delicado, muy bello y no era demasiado ostentoso.

— El cuarzo rosa representa el amor y los diamantes que lo rodean representan la unión inquebrantable entre dos personas — empezó a explicar mi casi oficialmente suegra, dejándome aturdida al oír la palabra diamante —, sé que es una joya algo sencilla, mirándola ni siquiera pensamos que los cristales son diamantes, mi abuelo no tenía dinero suficiente para hacer algo más sofisticado, ni siquiera los pendientes a juego pudo encomendar, pero es una joya muy especial, lo regaló a mi abuela en su luna de miel, fueron una pareja muy feliz mientras vivieron, así como mis padres y como Carlisle y yo.

— No es sencilla, es perfecta, Esme, además lleva con ella la historia de varias parejas enamoradas, de matrimonios verdaderos, gracias, no sabes lo especial que es para mí poder recibir este detalle de tus manos — conseguir decirle pese a la emoción. — Puedes ponerme el colgante — le pedí.

— Con mucho gusto, hija.

Con cuidado para no desarreglar mi peinado lo aparté para que Esme prendiera la joya a mi cuello, enseguida yo puse los pendientes. La joya combinaba a la perfección con mi vestido, era tan delicada cuanto él.

— No podría haber complemento mejor — opinó Alice evaluándome.

— Estás perfecta, Bella — dijo Rosalie.

— Estás hermosísima — suspiró Esme —, estoy tan feliz de verte llevar algo que significa tanto para mí, no podría estar más feliz si estuviera casando a mi propia hija — terminó ella dejando caer una lagrima de sus ojos empañados. — Edward no podría haber elegido mejor esposa, sé que ustedes serán muy felices, espero que aceptes mi bendición — asentí y ella tomó mis manos entre las suyas. — Hija mía, que Dios ilumine tus caminos, tus decisiones; que bendiga a tu matrimonio con hijos que serán el reflejo del amor de ambos; que sepas apoyar y pedir apoyo a tu esposo, que tengas sabiduría para ser una buena esposa y una buena madre; que tengas a tus suegros como padres y que el amor que tú y mi hijo se profesan sea el alimento de la relación de ustedes; que Dios te bendiga hoy y siempre — terminó ella.

— Amén — dije emocionada, abrazándola. — Gracias, Esme…

— Ay, Bella, estás llorando — dijo Alice, mientras se limpiaba el vestigio de sus propias lágrimas —, por suerte el maquillaje es a prueba de agua.

Nos reímos por las ocurrencias de mi amiga.

— Les dejo para que termines de arreglarte, Carlisle pronto vendrá por ti — avisó Esme, también enjugando sus lágrimas.

Alice volvió a revisar todo mi atuendo y me retocó un poco el maquillaje, Rosalie nos dejó para ver a su hijo y esposo, poco tiempo después Carlisle pidió permiso para entrar a la habitación.

— Estás encantadora, Bella — dijo él al verme.

— Gracias, Carlisle.

— Faltan 10 minutos — anunció Alice.

Finalmente, solamente 10 minutos me separaban de estar junto a Edward; como Carlisle me dijo por la mañana, parecía que las manillas del reloj no se movían, me mordí la lengua varias veces para no preguntar la hora a quien me acompañaba e intenté no mirar el celular, pues siempre que lo miraba veía casi siempre la misma hora.

— Voy a ver cómo van las cosas y vuelvo para buscarlos — dijo mi amiga antes de salir casi brincando de la habitación, haciéndome Carlisle y yo sonreírnos.

— Tu amiga es muy especial — comentó el padre de Edward.

— Lo sé, y agradezco a Dios por tenerla en mi vida.

— Y yo agradezco a Dios por haber puesto en la vida de mi hijo una mujer tan especial como tú — dijo él —, es para mí un gran honor llevarte al altar, Bella, me siento tan emocionado como si en realidad estuviera casando a mi propia hija, de cierta manera lo estoy, a final, algunas relaciones se concretan por los lazos sanguíneos, pero esos lazos ni siempre hacen de esta relación algo placentero, no obstante, la vida nos permite construir otros tipos de lazos, y estos lazos, algunas veces, son más fuertes incluso que los de la sangre, son los lazos del corazón y tú estás en mi corazón y en lo de Esme, es una gran felicidad para nosotros saber que vas a hacer parte oficialmente de nuestra familia, que serás la esposa de mi hijo y la madre de mis nietos.

— Gracias, Carlisle — lo abracé, emocionada nuevamente —, estoy muy honrada de hacer parte de esta familia y por haber sido aceptada no como una nuera, sino como una hija, Esme y tú no tienen idea de lo importante que es para mí tener el cariño de ambos.

— Puedo hacerme la idea, Bella, también perdí a mis padres siendo todavía muy joven, y los padres de Esme me recibieron como un hijo, no podía actuar diferente tras vivir la misma experiencia, además estamos seguros del amor que unió a ti a mi hijo. No obstante, nuestro cariño por ti nació a cinco años atrás cuando Edward nos presentó a una bella chica, que todavía se estaba convirtiendo en mujer, ella era muy tímida, dulce y educada, y en aquel mismo día nos cautivaste. Los años se pasaron, el destino nos apartó por algún tiempo, y te transformaste en una mujer más bella que aquella joven de años atrás, sufriste, maduraste; tus vivencias te hacen la mujer que veo hoy frente a mis ojos, tus padres en donde estén están muy orgullosos te di, así como Edward, Esme y yo — un nudo se formó en mi garganta al oírlo hablar de mis padres y las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en el borde de mis ojos. — De todo el corazón deseo que tú y mi hijo sean tan felices cuanto yo y mi esposa fuimos y seguimos siendo todavía.

— Gracias por tus palabras, Carlisle — logré decir con la voz embargada y lo abracé nuevamente.

— Ahora deja de llorar sino tu amiga me va a matar por estropear el maquillaje de la novia — dijo él.

Le sonreí con cariño.

— ¿Estoy bien? — Le pregunté tras pasar las manos por mi rostro.

— Maravillosa. La joya familiar parece haber sido hecha para ti.

Sonreí.

— Vamos, ha llegado el momento — nos avisó Alice desde el umbral de la puerta.

Carlisle me dio el brazo y sonriendo enganché el mío en el suyo, Alice vino hasta nosotros y me entregó mi ramillete de rosas blancas y rosas, no podría utilizar otras flores, fueron con ellas que Edward decoró su apartamento en Chicago cuando me entregué a él por primera vez.

— Cuentas hasta cinco después de que Rosalie y yo empecemos a caminar para el jardín — nos indicó Alice.

Salimos de la habitación y nos detuvimos ante la puerta de vidrio que daba para el jardín, Rosalie ya estaba allí, ella me sonrió mientras Alice salía para avisar a Kate que empezara a tocar el piano, Edward había finalmente conseguido traer desde Chicago su piano de cola, él ocupaba una gran parte del salón, pero teníamos espacio suficiente, y para nuestra fecha especial fue traslado hasta el césped del jardín. Alice se posicionó junto a Rosalie y ambas salieron puerta afuera, yo me quedé como una estatua en el mismo sitio, pues había reconocido la melodía que Kate estaba tocando, era la misma que Edward compuso y grabó en un CD, la que bailamos antes de hacer el amor por primera vez, si no es por Carlisle que me hace caminar habría quedado en el mismo sitio; mis ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando cruzamos el umbral de la puerta, cuando entonces vislumbré a Edward sonriéndome desde el altar, que era un lindo dosel de madera blanca de estilo provenzal, con rosas blancas y rosas entrelazadas a la estructura, las lágrimas que antes llenaban mis ojos empezaron a bajar por mi rostro, eran lágrimas de emoción, de felicidad; sonreí de vuelta a Edward, mostrándole que estaba todo bien. Mientras caminaba con Carlisle por el corto pasillo que me separaba de mi amor, vislumbré nuestros invitados, los padres de Alice y Emmett, a quien tenía mucho cariño, los conocía desde niña, Mary, que llevaba en brazos a Matt, y George Brandon; Esme, Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, a quien conocía solamente por fotos, ya que estaba viviendo en Inglaterra a causa de su doctorado en leyes; la señora Cope; el jefe de policía Garrett, que vino como acompañante de Kate.

Rosalie y Alice llegaron al altar y se posicionaron al lado de sus parejas, Rosalie y Emmett serían mis padrinos, mientras que Alice y Jasper los de Edward.

Nos detuvimos delante de mi novio, Carlisle tomó mi mano que estaba en su brazo y la enlazó con la de su hijo.

— Tienes una joya muy valiosa en tus manos, hijo, ámala y respétala — le dijo Carlisle a Edward.

— Lo sé, papá, lo haré — garantizó él.

Carlisle dejó un beso en mi mejilla y se sentó junto a Esme.

Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y dejó un beso sobre mi frente, aprovechando para limpiar con sus dedos las lágrimas que habían escurrido por mis mejillas.

— Estás preciosa — susurró él.

Le sonreí y él volvió a enlazar nuestras manos y nos volvemos hacia el reverendo delante de nosotros.

La ceremonia fue sencilla, pero muy emocionante, en un momento el reverendo nos leyó el pasaje bíblico del libro Corintios, capítulo 13, 4-8:

"_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor nunca deja de ser […]" _

— Que las palabras sabias que acabé de recitarles — nos dijo el reverendo tras terminar la lectura — les sirvan de guía a cada día de sus vidas en común, que la elección del matrimonio que ustedes profesan ante Dios, ante mí, y a todos aquí presentes, esté viva siempre en el corazón de ambos, que el amor jamás sea olvidado en los momentos difíciles. Dios los unió en amor y el amor es mayor que cualquier obstáculo cuando uno lo cree. Ahora te pregunto, Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como tu legítima esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

— Sí, acepto — dijo con convicción Edward, mirándome con intensidad.

— Isabella Marie Swan, ¿aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu legítimo esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

— Sí…acepto — respondí mirando los brillantes ojos de Edward.

Intercambiamos nuestros votos y los anillos, entonces el reverendo nos declaró marido y mujer.

Edward puso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y el otro lo levantó para encajar su mano en mi rostro, yo me puse de puntilla para alcanzar sus labios y él sonriendo acortó la distancia. Nos besamos con anhelo por las horas que estuvimos separados, nos apartamos tras al oír una estruendosa crisis de tos de parte de Emmett.

— La luna de miel es por la noche, chicos — dijo él, ganando enseguida una cachetada en la cabeza propinada por su esposa, lo que provocó la risa a todos.

Me puse roja y escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward, lo sentí oler mi pelo y levanté mi rostro de mi escondite preferido para mirarlo.

— Te amo, señora Cullen — declaró en tono bajo solamente para nosotros, sus ojos brillaban de emoción, mi corazón latió fuerte en mi pecho.

— Te amo, señor Cullen — musité emocionada.

Enseguida los brazos de Esme estuvieron alrededor de nosotros, no sé cómo, pero ella logró abrazar a mí y a Edward a la vez, tal vez le haya ayudado el hecho de que estuviéramos tan pegados como una lapa.

— ¡Felicidades, chicos! — Nos deseó ella.

— Gracias, Esme — le agradecí.

— Cariño, déjales respirar — pidió Carlisle tras ella —, además quiero abrazar a mis hijos.

Esme nos soltó y recibimos las felicitaciones de mi suegro, enseguida vinieron Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, Carmen y su esposo, Tanya, Kate y Garrett y la señora Cope y los padres de Alice y Emmett.

La mesa de bufé estaba preparada al otro lado del jardín, nos encaminamos hasta ella para cortar la tarta y sacar más fotos, Edward y yo habíamos contratado a un fotógrafo para que acompañara toda la boda, íbamos a tener bellas imágenes para guardar y recordar después. Tras hacer el brinde tradicional de los novios e intercambiar nuestros trozos de tarta, nos sentamos en una gran mesa también estilo provenzal, era una mesa rectangular, como la de las haciendas antiguas, así que todos los invitados se sentaron alrededor de ella, como habíamos invitado solamente a amigos muy próximos y a la familia nos pareció mejor disfrutar de una comida más íntima de lo que dividir a todos por mesas separadas; el reverendo tenía una celebración en su iglesia así que solamente comió su trozó de tarta y se fue deseándonos felicidades porque amor, según él, ya teníamos, era visible en los ojos y en la actitud de mi Edward hacia mí y de mí hacia él.

El jardín estaba tan hermoso a la puesta de sol, el césped verde y suave, los rosales llenos de flores.

— ¿Feliz, señora Cullen? — Me susurró mi esposo al oído al ver que había estado absorta contemplando el escenario de nuestra boda.

— Sí, demasiado — le respondí.

Nuestra familia y amigos estaban a nuestro alrededor, felices, comiendo, conversando y nosotros estábamos por fin unidos en matrimonio, un bebé crecía en mi vientre, ¿qué más podía pedir a la vida? Nada, solamente agradecer a Dios por haber vuelto a reunirnos y por habernos protegidos de los peligros.

— Bella, antes de que te vayas a cambiar la ropa tienes que echar el ramillete — recordó Alice, cuando ya estábamos saciados de tanto comer, charlando amenidades a la mesa.

— Yo me apunto, si vuelvo a Londres con un ramillete quien sabe mi novio no decide formalizar nuestra situación — dijo Tanya, ella era esbelta, pelirroja y tenía unos impresionantes ojos azules, su novio desde dos años se había quedado en Londres, pues por una reciente baja médica no pudo pedir permiso del trabajo para acompañar a su novia. — Vamos, Kate, tú también tienes que ir — le dijo Tanya a su hermana.

Kate se puso roja, ya que Garrett estaba a su lado y recién empezaban la relación. Fue una sorpresa para todos cuando ella nos preguntó si podría llevar un acompañante a nuestra boda y la sorpresa fue mayor cuando ella nos reveló la identidad de dicho acompañante. Kate nos explicó que a causa de lo que me sucedió ella siguió en contacto con el jefe de la policía después de que lo conociera en el hospital y así la cosa empezó.

— Ve, cariño, puede ser que tengas suerte y lo atrapas — la incentivó Garrett, sorprendiendo a la propia Kate. Nos apartamos de la mesa, yo seguida por Alice, Kate, Tanya y la señora Cope.

— Soy viuda, chicas — dijo ella al ver la cara de espanto de las demás —, y no estoy muerta — añadió causando la risa en todos los presentes.

Me posicioné en un sitio adecuado y miré hacia atrás una vez para ver en donde estaba situada Alice, hice una plegaría a Dios para que mi lanzamiento diera en mi blanco, en mi amiga. Conté hasta tres y eché el ramillete por sobre mi cabeza, me giré enseguida para ver quien lo atrapaba y lo que vi me dio ganas de reír, Alice se apoyó en la señora Cope que era más alta que ella y así logró el impulso necesario para brincar más alto que las demás y el ramillete fue a parar justo en sus manos.

— Dime que fotografiaste y filmaste bien eso — Preguntó Rosalie al fotógrafo y al chico encargado de la grabación.

— Sí — contestaron ambos, intentado no reír por la situación.

Después de eso, con ayuda de Alice y Rosalie, cambié mi vestido de novia por un vestido azul oscuro de tirantes, era ceñido sobre mi busto pero tenía la falda suelta rodeada de pliegues, como el famoso vestido blanco de Marilyn Monroe, y me llegaba por debajo de las rodillas; por encima del vestido puse un bolero blanco y después cambié mis zapatos por unas confortables bailarinas negras y cogí un bolso también negro; Edward solamente tenía que quitarse el saco de su traje y ya estaría listo; Alice y Rosalie me dejaron sola para que pudiera utilizar el baño y cuando salí de nuestra habitación mi marido ya me esperaba en la sala.

— Ya puse nuestros equipajes en el auto — avisó sonriendo — ¿Estás lista?

— Sí, vamos a despedirnos de nuestros amigos.

— Vámonos, cuanto antes lo hacemos antes nos marchamos — dijo él rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

— ¡Edward!

— ¿Qué? Te quiero solo para mí, señora Cullen, estoy hambriento de ti, estoy en ayunas demasiado tiempo — susurró junto a mi oído, haciendo con que un escalofrió de anticipación recorriera mi cuerpo.

Él se rió al percibir mi reacción.

— No seas engreído — le dije.

— Sabes, estás hermosísima con este vestido, aunque en realidad me hubiera gustado poder desnudarte con el vestido de novia puesto.

— ¡Edward!

Él se rió una vez más.

Salimos a la entrada de la casa donde todos nos esperaban para despedirnos, nuestros amigos nos desearon felicidades, y los últimos en hablarnos fueron Carlisle y Esme, los abrazamos y antes de separarnos, Esme tomó mi mano y la de Edward y las unió, enseguida tomó la de su marido y junto a la suya puso sobre nuestras manos ya unidas.

— Que Dios los bendiga, hijos, que el amor, la amistad, el compañerismo, el respeto, la confianza y la fidelidad sean los pilares que sostengan el matrimonio de ustedes — nos bendijo mi suegra.

— Estos fueron los pilares de nuestro matrimonio — añadió Carlisle sin deshacer la unión de nuestras manos, pero intercambiando una mirada de amor y admiración con su esposa —, deseamos que Dios les regale la misma sabiduría que nos dio a nosotros para saber llevar bien la vida juntos.

— Dios ya nos regaló algo muy precioso, a ustedes, a quienes tenemos como un gran ejemplo de matrimonio — contesté yo —, gracias.

— Bella está en lo cierto, Dios nos pone maestros en nuestros caminos para que nos enseñé a caminar, y con respeto al matrimonio Él puso los mejores en nuestra vida. Gracias, mamá, gracias, papá — les agradeció Edward, emocionando a sus padres.

Terminamos la despedida y entramos en el coche de Edward.

— ¿Adónde vamos? — Le pregunté ya que él estaba haciendo un gran misterio sobre nuestra luna de miel, habíamos logrado una licencia de siente días en el hospital y yo estaba curiosa por saber dónde pasaríamos estos días.

— Es una sorpresa… — contestó simplemente.

Lo miré achicando los ojos y él se carcajeó de mi expresión.

— En pocos minutos te enterarás de la primera parte de tu sorpresa — contestó él, aproximándose de mi asiento para plantar un delicioso beso en mis labios.

— ¿Satisfecha? — Preguntó mi marido, mirándome con jactancia.

— Casi — suspiré, por Dios con solo un beso él me ablandaba totalmente.

— No te preocupes, está noche te dejaré totalmente satisfecha — prometió él, su mirada volviéndose ardiente.

— Enciende este coche, Edward, y vamos adonde sea que quieras llevarme, no se dice este tipo de cosa a una mujer embarazada que está con las hormonas totalmente alborotadas.

— No se dice este tipo de cosa cuando uno no tiene intención de cumplir con su palabra — me corrigió él —, pero yo estoy más que dispuesto a cumplirla, princesa.

Él encendió el coche y partimos, dejando nuestra familia y amigos atrás, Esme y Carlisle se quedarían dos días más en nuestra casa para poder dejar todo arreglado y después ellos volverían a Forks.

Cerca de veinte minutos después Edward detuvo el coche delante de uno de los hoteles más lujoso de Seattle.

— ¿En serio? — Indagué volteando mi rostro hacia el suyo.

— Muy en serio, señora Cullen — contestó él dándome una muestra de su sonrisa de torcida.

Edward se bajó del coche y me ayudó a bajar, enseguida entregó la llave del auto al aparcacoches, que esperó a que un botones sacara nuestro equipaje del maletero. Él hotel era deslumbrante, de estilo clásico, yo contemplaba a todo sintiéndome dentro de un museo de la época vitoriana. Como la reserva había sido hecha con antelación no necesitamos registrarnos, mi esposo solamente pidió las llaves de nuestra habitación, entramos en el ascensor junto al botones, nos detuvimos en el último piso, Edward abrió la puerta y el botones dejó nuestro equipaje dentro de la enorme habitación, yo estaba anonadada por la grandiosidad del lugar, estaba sintiéndome igual que Vivian, el personaje de Julia Robert en la película Pretty Woman, cuando ésta entró en la habitación de su "cliente" millonario.

Me quité mi bolero y lo dejé sobre una silla junto a una gran puerta de vidrio que daba al balcón, fuera las estrellas brillaban en el cielo oscuro, ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que el botones salió, dejándome a solas con mi esposo.

— ¿Te gusta? — Preguntó Edward envolviendo los brazos alrededor de mi cintura, haciéndome recargar mi espalda contra su pecho.

— Sí, por supuesto, pero no es demasiado caro todo eso — me giré indicando con mis manos todo lo que estaba delante de mí, una inmensa cama con dosel, muebles antiguos, pero lujosos; dentro de la habitación cabía por lo menos tres apartamentos iguales al mío, las sabanas eran de seda blanca con detalles en tono dorado, en resumen, la habitación parecía la de un rey y su reina.

— Lo mejor para mi esposa — respondió Edward —, no te preocupes por el precio, lo puedo pagar, gano lo suficiente para poder hacer una extravagancia una vez u otra, tú lo sabes.

Asentí, como médico cirujano él ganaba muy bien, tres veces más que yo.

— Ven, déjame mostrarte el baño — él me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta una puerta dupla, la abrió y delante de mí apareció lo que me parecía ser un spa particular, la bañera era inmensa, debía de caber por lo menos unas cinco personas dentro; al lado había una ducha, muy espaciosa, rodeada por una mampara de vidrio; él inodoro estaba al otro lado de la ducha; la encimera del lavamanos era de mármol y los grifos dorados; tollas y albornoces blancos muy bien doblados esperaban a que fuesen utilizados en una extremidad de la larga encimera.

— ¿Quieres utilizar el baño? — Preguntó Edward dejando un beso en mi nuca. Últimamente por el embarazo utilizaba muchas veces el baño, pero como lo había hecho antes de salirnos de nuestra casa estaba bien de momento.

— No… — me giré en sus brazos y echando mis brazos por sobre su cuello le dije: — quiero que cumplas con tu palabra, él me sonrió maliciosamente y rápidamente me tomó en brazos llevándome de vuelta a la habitación.

— Con mucho gusto, señora Cullen.

Ya en la habitación Edward me dejó tumbada sobre la inmensa cama, me miró desde arriba por algunos segundos.

— Me encanta este vestido — suspiró con evidente aprecio en su tono de voz y en su mirada.

— Sé que te gusta verme de azul — le respondí.

— Pero en este caso me encanta todo, el color y el modelo — él se tumbó a mi lado y me dio un beso de quitar la respiración, entonces sentí que él apartaba los tirantes del vestido, dejándoles caer a los lados de mis brazos, él descendió dejando besos por mi cuello hasta que alcanzó uno de mis hombros libre de las tiras de tejido, yo llevé mis manos a su pelo suspirando de placer.

— Baja los tirantes por tu brazo — pidió él, fue lo que hice, pasé los brazos por dentro de los tirantes, eso le facilitó para que de un tirón lograra bajar la parte de arriba del vestido, descubriendo mis senos que estaban dentro de mi sujetador de encaje blanco, él tejido se quedó arremolinado sobre mi cintura y enseguida Edward desabrochó mi sostén. El tocó mis hinchados senos con delicadeza, luego los besó con devoción y cuidado, pues sabía que por él embarazo los tenía muy sensibles, él se entretuvo algún tiempo jugando a excitarme, pero después él se apartó de mí, lo vi dirigirse hacia mis pies y empezó a quitarme las bailarinas que llevaba puestas, lo hizo de una manera muy provocativa, dejando suaves besos sobre el empeine de mis pies, para luego ir subiendo por mis piernas, cuando él alcanzó la altura de mis rodillas, donde estaba el dobladillo del vestido, él irguió la cabeza y me dio una sonrisa cargada de malas intenciones, entonces él levantó el dobladillo de la falda y metió la cabeza bajo la tela, besando y tocando mis muslos con gran ahínco, haciendo con que me contorciera de deseo, no podía verlo, solamente veía su cabeza ir de un lado a otro de mis muslos bajo la tela de la falda, él se dedicó a esto algunos tormentosos minutos, yo me retorcía cada vez más y suspiraba su nombre entre jadeos, lo sentía sonreír contra mi piel cada vez que oía mis reacciones a su toque. De pronto él abandonó mis muslos y atacó mi monte de venus por encima de mis bragas de encaje, literalmente chillé al sentir sus besos allí e instintivamente abrí más mis piernas para él, que no se hizo de rogado y bajó su boca hasta mi centro de placer, besando, succionando y lamiendo todo todavía por encima de la tela de mis bragas, yo estaba casi alcanzando la cima cuando él se apartó, levantándose de su posición y mirándome con tanto deseo que dejé de respirar por algunos segundos.

— Necesito probarte sin barreras de por medio — dijo ya tirando de la borda de mis bragas para sacármelas, erguí mis caderas para ayudarlo a sacarlas y estando libre del estorbo de la prenda él volvió a desaparecer bajo la falda del vestido, jamás imaginé que hacer el amor llevando algo de ropa encima pudiera llegar a ser algo tan erótico, sentí sus labios recorrieren mis labios íntimos y mi sexo ya excitado reaccionó con fuertes pulsaciones, lo sentí beber de la miel que mi cuerpo derramaba cada vez más, él se estaba dando un banquete y yo tuve que apretar mis manos en las sábanas para no volverme loca de placer, Edward finalmente dejó que su lengua ahondara en mi cavidad y eso me llevó a la cima, un escalofrío de pura excitación recorrió todo mi cuerpo, las oleadas de placer fueron intensas, ya que él seguía succionando mi sexo, bebiendo todo lo que yo le podía dar, haciendo con que todas las sensaciones se prologaran.

Cuando dejé de estremecerme, Edward salió de entre mis piernas y se puso de pie delante de mí, lo vi quitarse toda la ropa que llevaba puesta, quería pasar mis manos por su pecho firme y su barriga de tableta de chocolate, miré un poco más abajo y vi que él tenía una tremenda erección, que hizo mi cuerpo reaccionar inmediatamente y tuve que cerrar mis piernas, apretándolas, él sonrió de forma engreída, se me acercó y levantó el dobladillo de la falda hasta mi cintura, dejando mis muslos y mi sexo visibles para él, enseguida apartó mis piernas metiéndose entre ellas, él puso ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza y descendió poco a poco, sin aplastarme, hasta unir nuestros labios, nos besamos con pasión, podía sentir su sexo erecto golpeando la entrada de mi femineidad, él me estaba volviendo loca, mi sexo pulsaba por él, estaba totalmente empapada nuevamente.

— ¡Edward…! — Jadeé cuando apartamos nuestros labios para respirar.

Él me miró fijamente a los ojos por algunos segundos, y en su mirada esmeralda pude ver más allá del deseo sexual que nos envolvía en aquel momento, pude ver nuestra historia, nuestro amor, su amor por mí.

— Te amo, Bella — declaró con emoción.

— Te amo, Edward — respondí y esperaba que mi mirada estuviese hablando como la suya.

Mi esposo me besó nuevamente al tiempo que empezaba a unir nuestros cuerpos. Cómo había extrañado sentir su carne dilatando la mía; saber que éramos dos cuerpos unidos en un momento tan especial, que nos hacía ser dos en uno. Empezamos a agitar nuestras caderas al encuentro de la del otro, envolví mis manos a sus costados y lo apreté hacia mí, creó que clavé mis uñas en su piel, pero no lo oí quejarse, nuestros movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y en pocos seguidos me vi alcanzando la cima nuevamente, Edward me acompañó enseguida y lo sentí derramarse dentro de mí por algunos segundos. Sentir su esencia dentro de mí me hacía sentir extremamente satisfecha, podía ser un pensamiento algo retorcido, pero yo era suya y me gustaba sentirme marcada por él, que nuestros jugos se mezclaran demostrando nuestra unión.

Edward me besó con suavidad antes de lentamente separar la unión de nuestros cuerpos, él se tumbó a mi lado y me envolvió en sus brazos, lo abracé, mientras lo sentía dejar besos sobre mi pelo.

— ¿Estás bien? Espero no haber exagerado — Preguntó él, receloso.

— Estoy de maravilla, — lo tranquilicé —, muy saciada… por ahora — añadí.

Él se rió alto.

— Tienes que descansar, tuviste un día muy ajetreado — dijo él.

— Lo sé, ya me siento soñolienta — estuve de acuerdo.

— Déjame ayudarte a quitar el vestido — dijo levantándose, sentándonos ambos a la vez. Él encontró el cierre lateral del vestido y lo abrió, me sentía muy soñolienta para ayudarlo así que el volvió a tumbarme y deslizó la tela bajo mi cuerpo, cuando estuve desnuda él se unió a mí de nuevo, me acurruqué en sus brazos y lo sentí echar una sábana sobre nuestros cuerpos.

— Este comienzo de luna de miel estuvo maravilloso, fue muy especial, gracias, Edward — hice un esfuerzo para decir antes de que me durmiera.

— Por nada, los demás días que nos quedan también serán muy especiales, no solamente los de la luna de miel, sino todos que tenemos por delante, el simple hecho de estarnos juntos los harán especiales — respondió él.

Sonreí contra su pecho y dejé un beso justo sobre su corazón.

— Te amo, señor Cullen — musité.

— Te amo, señora Cullen — sentí un suave beso en mi coronilla, fue la última cosa que oí y sentí antes que el sueño venciera su lucha; dormí tranquila sintiéndome protegida y amada en los brazos del hombre que amaba, finalmente estábamos juntos y ahora era para siempre, porque un día la muerte separaría nuestros cuerpos, pero no nuestras almas.

* * *

**Muchas emociones en este capi, ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado, la boda, las escenas en familia y esta noche de boda…**

**¿Reviews? Son mi sueldo, ¡no se olviden! **

**Gracias por los reviews: Soricidae457, desi94, natattalia06, aliceforever85, Aguss y Marianacs :D**

**Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil. **(Las imágenes del collar que le regaló Esme a Bella y del vestido de novia estarán en el grupo)

**Saludos llenos de cariño, **¡**gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo capi ;)**

**Jane**


	18. Capítulo 18 - Viviendo

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. **

**Nos leemos abajo ;)**

**Capítulo sin beteo así que, de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 18 — Viviendo**

**POV Bella**

Me desperté sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Edward junto al mío, sonreí sin todavía abrir los ojos, la noche de ayer fue memorable, una linda boda, y, para coronar todo, una noche de amor de las más especiales que Edward y yo ya habíamos compartido. Primero hicimos el amor apasionadamente, llevábamos demasiado tiempo sin estar juntos de esta manera, necesitábamos desahogar nuestro deseo reprimido; terminé dormida tras la primera ronda, pero desperté algunas horas después para enseguida despertar a mi esposo con caricias para nada inocentes, de esta vez hicimos el amor lentamente, intercambiamos caricias intimas y a la vez tiernas por la suavidad de nuestros toques sobre la piel del otro; nuestros cuerpos se fundieron con perfección, con movimientos lentos y acompasados logramos retrasar el clímax y así aumentar el placer que nos golpeó tiempo después.

— Cumpliste tu palabra — le susurré a Edward —, me dejaste muy satisfecha.

Él se rió y yo volví a quedarme dormida dentro de la seguridad de sus brazos.

— Te estás riendo — oí Edward decir, abrí mis ojos y encontré su rostro contemplándome, él tenía un brazo sobre la almohada y con él apoyaba la cabeza sobre la mano, todo un dios griego.

— Buenos recuerdos — le dije y me puse roja sin poder evitar.

Él se carcajeó.

— Conozco tu cuerpo igual que tú misma y tal vez hasta mejor, y tú conoces el mío de igual manera, además ya hicimos el amor muchas veces y todavía te sonrojas al revelar que estabas pensando en todo lo que hicimos la noche anterior, ayer no te vi avergonzada.

— Estaba concentrada en otras sensaciones — respondí, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

— De eso no tengo duda, estabas hermosísima disfrutando del placer que yo te daba.

— ¡Edward!

Él se carcajeó nuevamente.

— Vale, vale… Me encanta que seas toda una mujer sin inhibiciones en la cama y una mujer tímida y comportada fuera de ella.

Fue mi vez de reírme.

— No seas machista — le regañé —, eso es el sueño erótico de casi todos los hombres.

— Suerte mía, porque el mío no es un sueño, sino una realidad — contestó él.

— Eres imposible.

Él me abrazó y empezó a besar mi cuello.

— No… necesito ir al baño — le interrumpí antes de que fuéramos demasiado lejos.

— Aguafiestas…

— Tu hija está creciendo y apretando mi vejiga cada día más.

— Lo siento — se disculpó él.

— No lo sientas, si está creciendo es porque está bien.

— No siento por nuestra hija — empezó a explicarse, llevando una mano a mi vientre desnudo —, lo siento por el "aguafiestas", anda ve al baño, mientras tanto yo pediré el desayuno.

Le di un beso ligero y enrollada en la sábana me dirigí hacia el baño, vacié mi vejiga, lavé mi rostro y cepillé mis dientes, vestí uno de los albornoces que estaban allí, cuando salí fue la vez de Edward utilizarlo, descaradamente él pasó totalmente desnudo delante de mí, con su sonrisa torcida en los labios, haciéndome suspirar.

Algunos minutos después nuestro desayuno fue entregue en la habitación, agradecí a Dios por mi estómago haber amanecido de buen humor.

— Tenemos que tomar un vuelo a la una de la tarde — dijo mi esposo mientras comíamos, ahora él también llevaba puesto un albornoz.

— ¿Para dónde? — Cuestioné curiosa.

— Pensé que sería especial irnos a visitar la ciudad en que hicimos el amor por primera vez — respondió él como si nada.

— Vamos a Chicago…

— La única vez en que fuiste allí no tuviste tiempo de conocer la ciudad, nos quedamos dentro de mi apartamento haciendo el amor hasta que tuviste que volver a Forks. Chicago es una ciudad muy bonita, con parques, museos, bibliotecas…

Me levanté de mi silla y me senté en su regazo y le planté un beso en sus labios.

— Me encanta... ¡gracias!

— Puedes agradecerme de esa manera siempre que quieras — dijo.

— Ja, no te acostumbres, señor Cullen, para eso tienes que tenerme muy contenta.

— Lo intentaré, señora Cullen — musitó él contra mis labios.

— ¿Dónde nos quedaremos allá?

— Todavía tengo mi apartamento, es un sitio especial para mí, creo que para ambos.

Asentí.

— Un servicio de limpieza se encarga de él una vez al mes, pero como vamos para allá les llamé para que hicieran una limpieza ayer.

Después del desayuno pasamos parte de la mañana retozando en la gran cama de dosel, en algún momento adormecí y fui despertada por Edward a las diez y media para que empezáramos a arreglarnos, terminamos aprovechando la ducha juntos para hacer el amor, no pudimos utilizar la bañera de hidromasaje por el agua ser demasiado caliente, después almorzamos en la habitación, nos vestimos y salimos hacia el aeropuerto.

Los días que pasamos en Chicago fueron inolvidables, el apartamento de Edward seguía igual que a cinco años atrás, fue como hacer un viaje en el tiempo cuando finalmente entramos en él. Durante los días que nos quedamos allí hicimos una rutina muy agradable, por la noche cenábamos en casa, veíamos alguna película y después hacíamos el amor; por la mañana nos quedábamos en casa, ya que Edward insistía que yo debía descansar y por la tarde él me llevaba a conocer museos, parques, etc… paseábamos tomados de la mano como la pareja enamorada que somos, tomamos helado en un parque observando los niños jugando e imaginando que pronto estaríamos haciendo lo mismo con nuestro bebé. Volvimos a Seattle el sábado por la tarde, tanto Edward como yo teníamos guardia el lunes por la mañana, así que tuvimos que llegar temprano para estarnos descansados.

— ¿Ansiosa por lo de mañana? — Me preguntó Edward. Llevábamos ya una semana en casa y yo había completado las 16 semanas de gestación, así que ya podíamos intentar hacer la ecografía para confirmar el sexo de nuestro bebé.

— Un poco, más por saber que todo sigue bien, que por saber el sexo — le expliqué. — Desde siempre siento que es una niña, no siento que me haya equivocado, porque no era algo que yo deseaba desde siempre, hay mujeres que desde niñas ya sueñan con tener un niño o una niña, pero a mí siempre me encantó las dos opciones, no creo que mi opinión esté basada en un deseo arraigado, sino en el instinto.

— Mañana lo confirmaremos, pienso igual que tú, pero niña o niño, este bebé será amado con todo nuestro corazón — dijo él acariciando mi tripa cada día mayor.

Nuestra consulta estaba marcada para las once horas, seguía llevando mi controle prenatal con Kate, cuando llegamos a la consulta del hospital mi amiga ya nos esperaba en su sala. Ella misma verificó mi peso y mi tensión, había aumentado tan sólo 2 quilos, las náuseas que sentía algunas veces me impedían de ganar más peso, pero estaba dentro del peso normal, y mi tensión también estaba normal.

— Vamos para la sala del ecógrafo, creo que estoy más ansiosa que ustedes por confirmar o no el sexo de este bebé — dijo Kate mientras entrabamos en la sala.

Edward me ayudó a acostarme sobre la camilla, levanté mi blusa premamá hasta la altura de mis senos y Kate bajo mis leggins hasta mis caderas, poniendo una hoja de papel toalla por dentro de mis pantalones para proteger la tela del gel. Ella aplicó el frio gel sobre mi tripa y enseguida empezó a refregar el transductor por mi vientre.

— Primero voy a verificar las medidas y si está todo bien — nos avisó ella. Edward estaba al lado de la cabecera de mi camilla, tenía una de mis manos entre la suya y con su mano libre él me acariciaba el pelo, relajándome sin ni siquiera saber.

— Está todo bien, buen peso y buenas medidas, chicos — garantizó Kate tras el examen inicial —, ya les puedo decir el sexo — dijo ella sonriéndonos.

— Dinos de una vez, Kate — la instó un ansioso Edward.

Kate apretó algunos botones del aparato y el latido del corazón de nuestro bebé llenó el ambiente.

— Lo que oyen chicos, es el perfecto latido del corazón de la hija de ustedes.

Sentí como lágrimas de felicidad caían desde mis ojos, mi instinto estaba correcto y lo mejor de todo, mi bebé estaba bien.

— Una nena, Bella — susurró Edward, dejando un beso sobre mi frente —, gracias, amor.

Él se veía emocionado y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

— Felicidades, chicos — nos felicitó Kate, que seguía con el transductor presionado contra mi vientre — ohh… chicos miren eso — dijo ella apuntado hacia la pantalla.

Lo que vi allí llenó mi corazón de ternura y de un amor incondicional e irracional, mi bebita estaba chupándose el dedo.

— Esa nena ni siquiera nace y ya nos intenta cautivar, muy bien, peque, ya estamos envueltos alrededor de tu pequeño meñique — dijo Kate sonriéndonos.

Cuando salimos del hospital llamamos a Esme y Calisle para confirmarles que iban a ser abuelos de una nena, Carlisle estaba de guardia, así que le contamos a mi suegra, que ya empezaba a hacer planes para todo el ajuar, después les envié un mensaje a Alice y a Rosalie, y así como Esme, ellas me contestaron con mensajes haciendo planes para salidas de compras.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Cuestionó Edward al ver que yo negaba con la cabeza mientras leía los mensajes.

— Que entre Esme, Alice y Rosalie me voy a volver loca, nuestra hija tendrá tanta ropa que no va a necesitar utilizar nada dos veces.

— Lo que sea demasiado donamos, los bebés crecen muy rápido, y muchas ropas se quedan pequeñas ya en el primer mes, así que lo mejor es comprar cosas de tamaños mayores que podrán ser utilizadas por más tiempo — respondió él con su conocimiento pediátrico.

Sonreí.

— Debemos elegir un nombre — le recordé.

— Es lo primero que haremos cuando lleguemos en casa, el libro de nombres nos está esperando — él sonreía encantado. El libro que mi esposo había comprado por internet había llegado el día anterior, pero le había dicho que como iría hacer la ecografía al día siguiente era mejor esperar la confirmación del sexo, así no procuraríamos nombres para un niño y una niña, él aceptó la propuesta a regañadientes, parecía un niño ansioso por abrir su nuevo juguete.

Llegamos a casa, Edward fue en busca del libro que estaba en nuestra habitación, mientras yo entraba en nuestro baño, cuando salí él me esperaba recargado contra el respaldo de nuestra cama con el libro entre sus manos y mirándome como hace el gato con botas, me reí y gateé sobre el colchón y me senté a su lado, él puso el libro entre nuestras piernas, buscamos el inicio de la lista de nombres de niñas y empezamos a sopesar las posibilidades. Todavía estábamos en la letra "A" cuando vi un nombre que me llamó la atención.

— Amanda: la que es digna de amor; la que ha de ser amada — leí en voz alta —, diminutivo: Mandy. Me gusta ¿y a ti? — Pregunté a Edward.

— Creo que suena perfecto, porque ella ya es mucho amada.

Sonreí, sí, ella ya era mucho amada y sería mucho más.

— Entonces será Amanda, nuestra pequeña Mandy.

— Nuestra princesa Mandy — dijo Edward poniendo su mano sobre nuestro bultito, dejando un dulce beso en mis labios.

— Tenemos que elegir su segundo nombre — le recordé.

— Estuve pensando, que como ella — empezó explicar acariciando mi pancita — representa de cierta manera la victoria de nuestro amor después de todo lo que tuvimos que superar para estar aquí hoy, pues que Victoria sería un buen segundo nombre.

— Amanda Victoria Cullen Swan — experimenté —, suena perfecto, son dos nombres que representan todo lo que ella es para nosotros, nuestra hija amada y la victoria de nuestro amor.

— Fue lo que pensé — respondió él abrazándome.

x-x-x-x-x

Mi embarazo siguió desarrollándose normalmente, tuve algunos antojos que le dieron ganas de reír a Edward, como comer galletas saladas con mermelada de guayaba y tomar café mientras las comía. Evitaba tomar café casi siempre, pero algunas veces la costumbre me hacía beber aunque fuera un poquito de la bebida, Kate me había dicho que si no exageraba no pasaba nada. Así que me senté en el banco de la encimera con un plato lleno de galletas untadas con la mermelada y una taza de café llena por la mitad, a Edward le pareció extraña la combinación de la mermelada con el café, sin embargo a mí sabía muy bien. Ahora estaba de veinte semanas y esperaba con ansiedad sentir los movimientos de mi bebé, ya había sentido algunas cosas como que cosquillas por dentro, pero quería sentirla moviéndose, sentir sus patadas y que Edward pudiera compartir el momento conmigo. Muy raramente sentía alguna molestia estomacal, sin embargo cuando las sentía eran fortísimas, lo que dejaba a Edward más atento de lo normal, lo que por veces me exasperaba ya que no dejaba de rodearme durante todo el día, pero yo respiraba hondo, contaba hasta 10 y me calmaba, pues entendía el porqué del preocuparse en exceso conmigo. El momento tan ansiado sucedió una noche cuando Edward y yo descansábamos tras un día agotador de trabajo, habíamos cenado y luego nos acurrucamos en el sofá cama del salón para ver un poco de televisión, llevábamos cerca de media hora acurrucados cuando yo sentí un movimiento desde mi interior, jadeé, llevando una mano hasta mi vientre.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Edward en el mismo instante.

Cogí su mano y la llevé hasta mi vientre, dejándola sobre el sitio donde había sentido el movimiento de nuestra bebé; esperé en silencio, Edward me miró con una ceja alzada y después llevó su mirada hasta donde había dejado su mano, internamente pedí a nuestra niña que se moviera nuevamente para que su padre pudiera sentirla y segundos después sentí otra patata en mi interior, entonces fue la vez de mi esposo jadear de la impresión.

— Ella… ella… — tartamudeó él, totalmente sorprendido.

— Sí, amor, Mandy acaba de saludarnos — le confirmé encantada y maravillada.

— Hola, princesa, por fin decidiste hacerte presente — dijo él, inclinándose sobre mi barriga para plantar un beso en ella, a nuestra hija le gustó la atención y se movió nuevamente, haciéndonos reír.

— ¿Ves? Ya es una pequeña consentida de papi desde el vientre — dije, Edward se rió.

— Cómo si la mamá no la consintiera tampoco — retrucó él.

— Vale, es nuestra pequeña consentida, vamos a tener que llegar en un acuerdo en su educación para que no se torne una niña mimada, debemos saber los momentos ciertos de consentirla y cuando debemos de negarle algo.

— Lo sé, eso hacen los buenos padres, será difícil, pero es por el bienestar de ella, debe aprender a valorar las cosas y las personas, niños demasiados consentidos se creen los dueños del mundo, me llega cada niño a la consulta a veces — dijo él fingiendo un escalofrío.

— Tonto — le dije. — Creo que lo conseguiremos, por lo menos ambos pensamos de igual manera, y cuando sea difícil la tarea de educarla y a sus hermanos, tendremos el apoyo el uno del otro.

— ¿Sus hermanos…? — Preguntó mi esposo en tono sugestivo.

— Sí, hermanos, hermanas, no lo sé, pero no quiero que sea hija única como nos pasó a nosotros, si Dios no nos bendice con más hijos propios, podríamos adoptar a un niño en el futuro.

— También deseo más hijos, quiero una casa llena de risas de niños, y me encanta la idea de la adopción, no la descarto, aunque tengamos más hijos propios — contestó él.

— Es por eso que te amo…

— ¿Sólo por eso? — Indagó él aproximando su rostro al mío.

— Por eso y algunas cositas más — respondí de forma seductora, sintiendo que el cansancio por el día de trabajo se había esfumado para dar lugar a mis alocadas hormonas, — puedo mostrarlas si me dejas…

— Soy todo suyo, señora Cullen — contestó él besando mis labios, y él fue todo mío hasta que caí rendida y satisfecha en sus brazos.

x-x-x-x-x

Los meses empezaron a pasar con tranquilidad, pronto me vi con seis meses de gestación, había engordado ocho quilos y pensaba no pasar de los doce que era el peso recomendable para ganar en toda la gestación, mi barriga era la cosa más hermosa y preciosa para mí, adoraba sentir a Mandy moviéndose, aunque algunas veces mi hija elegía los peores sitios para patear, como mis costillas y mi vejiga. A Edward le encantaba estar horas hablando a mi tripa, nuestra hija reacciona a su voz con alegría, moviéndose y pateando la mano de su padre que le acariciaba sobre mi piel.

Mi esposo y yo teníamos dos días libres seguidos en el hospital una vez al mes y aprovechando eso decidimos ir a Forks hacer una visita a Esme y a Carlisle ya que pronto yo no suportaría un viaje de tres horas en coche. Desde que nos casamos habíamos ido a visitarlos dos veces y ellos vinieron a vernos otras dos; en esta ocasión iría aprovechar para hacer algo que había postergado por mucho tiempo, ir a casa de mis padres, debería decidir lo que iba hacer con ella, llevaba encerrada desde la muerte de ambos, ahora yo quería encerrar esa parte de mi vida, quería estar sin ningún tipo de preocupación emocional, ya había logrado encerrar en el pasado lo sucedido entre Edward y yo, y me tocaba, o mejor, necesitaba hacer lo mismo con relación a la muerte de mis padres, lo necesitaba, debía resolver todo, quería estar con el alma libre para poder dedicarme de cuerpo y alma a mi matrimonio y a mi hija.

Salimos temprano de Seattle y llegamos a Forks por vuelta de las nueve de la mañana, Esme y Carlisle nos recibieron con un desayuno, el segundo para mí y para Edward. Comemos y conversamos sobre nuestras vidas, después Esme me mostró los regalos que había comprado para su nieta, todo era muy bonito, de buen gusto y pequeñito, pero para mí lo más especial fue uno conjunto de mantilla, guantes, patucos, gorra y mono con mangas, que ella misma había hecho en dos agujas, todo estaba a juego en tonos de blanco y un rosa muy suave.

— Gracias, Esme, está precioso — dije mientras mis dedos tocaban las prendas imaginando a mi pequeña vistiéndolas y hablando de mi pequeña a ella debe de haberle gustado sus regalos porque empezó a patearme con insistencia. — A Mandy también le encantan sus regalos — tomé la mano de mi suegra y la puse sobre mi vientre.

— Ohhh… mi princesita, la abuela hizo todo con mucho amor para ti — dijo ella emocionada, acariciando el sitio donde mi hija daba sus patadas.

Después de descansar un poco por el viaje, Edward y yo fuimos a la casa de mis padres. La casa estaba visiblemente abandonada, la pintura estaba vieja, el césped grande; inspiré hondo y tomada de la mano de mi esposo abrí la puerta y adentramos. Los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas, Alice las había puesto por mí, yo no había tenido fuerzas para entrar a la casa luego de sus muertes, era demasiado doloroso para mí, en aquel entonces ya llevaba dos años sin ir a casa, quería distancia de Forks pues me acordaba de los momentos que había vivido con Edward allí, así que utilizaba la universidad como excusa para no volver a mi ciudad, una vez al mes Renée y Charlie iban hasta Seattle a visitarme.

— ¿Por dónde quieres empezar? — Me preguntó Edward.

— Por la habitación de mis padres.

Él asintió y subimos las escaleras.

No puedo decir que no me impactó entrar en la habitación de mis padres, por un momento creí que tras abrir la puerta los fuera a encontrar allí, mi madre todavía en camisón y mi padre ya vestido para salir a trabajar, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas cuando Edward abrió la puerta y lo que había adentro era solamente muebles cubiertos por sábanas llenas de polvo.

— Hey, princesa, ¿estás bien? — Me preguntó mi esposo envolviéndome en sus brazos, tras ver mis lágrimas.

— Estoy bien, sabía que eso no sería fácil.

— Podemos dejarlo si no estás segura de que este sea el mejor momento — sugirió Edward, preocupado.

— Estoy bien — le aseguré —, tengo que hacerlo, necesito hacerlo, quiero encerrar esta etapa de mi vida y seguir adelante sin cuestiones a ser resueltas — le expliqué.

— Vale, quédate un momento en el pasillo mientras yo abro la ventana y quito las sábanas empolvadas de sobre los muebles.

Asentí y esperé que él lo hiciera, la casa olía a moho y agradecí por no tener alergia, pero por mí embarazo no debía arriesgarme a pillar una gripe. Cuando Edward hubo terminado entré a la habitación, me senté sobre el colchón y empecé a sacar los cajones de la mesita de noche, había algunos papeles, un libro de mi madre, lo que era importante puse dentro de una bolsa plástica blanca y lo que iba a la basura en una bolsa negra, pedí a Edward que sacara todas la ropas del clóset y las pusieras dentro de las varias bolsas que llevamos, todas iban para la donación, después revisamos las cajas y encontramos algunos documentos importantes sobre la casa y los guardamos en una carpeta, tardamos casi una hora en la habitación de mis padres.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer con los muebles? — Me preguntó Edward cuando terminamos con los papeles.

— Creo que debemos donarlos, serán útiles a la gente que los necesita.

Él asintió.

— ¿Deseas quedarte con algo?

Miré a la habitación.

— No, lo que quiero ya está aquí — dije poniendo mi mano sobre una de las bolsas plásticas donde había puesto un marco que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, en la foto enmarcada estaban mis padres y yo cuando tenía 10 años.

— Puedes abrir la ventana de mi habitación y quitar las sabanas de los muebles — pedí a mi esposo.

— Claro, vuelvo pronto — dijo él dejando un dulce beso en mi frente.

Allí a solas en la habitación de mis padres me despedí de ellos, lamenté por lo que me hicieron en el pasado, jamás iría comprender la actitud de ambos hacia mi relación con Edward, pero necesitaba enterrar el pasado; lamenté que no estuviesen conmigo para ver mi felicidad, para conocer a su nieta que iba a nacer.

Edward volvió algunos minutos después y fuimos a mi habitación, empezamos a retirar papeles de los cajones de mi antiguo escritorio de estudio, había algunos pocos libros que había dejado allí antes de ir para la universidad, los guardé; unos minutos después Edward bajó para ir a coger una botella de agua en el coche y más bolsas plásticas, fui hasta mi armario y empecé a quitar las pocas ropas que seguían allí, en el fondo del mueble encontré a una caja de madera antigua, que había sido de mi abuela Marie y ella me regaló cuando todavía estaba viva, en esta caja estaban todos los recuerdos de mi relación con Edward, las fotos, el cd con la canción que el compuso para mí, todo que a cinco años atrás me causaba un gran dolor. Puse la caja sobre mi antigua cama y la abrí, dentro de ella por sobre las fotos estaba un sobre blanco con mi nombre escrito, era la letra de mi madre, mi corazón se encogió, tomé el sobre con manos temblorosas, Edward volvió a entrar a la habitación en este momento.

— ¿Bella? — Cuestionó él al encontrarme visiblemente afligida.

— Encontré una carta de mi madre dentro de la caja que guardé todos nuestros recuerdos de años atrás — le expliqué.

Él se aproximó y se sentó delante de mí.

— ¿Quieres leerla? — Indagó.

— No, siento que voy descubrir algo muy grave, pero también presiento que esto es la llave para encerrar el pasado de una vez.

— La decisión es tuya, te apoyaré en lo que decidas.

Asentí y miré el sobre en mis manos, lo abrí bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, saqué la carta y la desdoblé.

"_Bella, mi hija querida,_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque tu madre fue una cobarde que no tuvo el coraje suficiente para decirte a la cara una verdad sobre algo que te provocó mucho dolor. Dejo esta carta dentro de tu caja de recuerdos, espero que pronto tengas ganas de abrirla y que la encuentres, ya que yo no soy capaz de decirte todo lo que te contaré aquí mirándote a los ojos. _

_Quiero decirte que siento por todo el sufrimiento que mis acciones te causaron, soy una egoísta, más adelante lo comprenderás el porqué. Es con mucha vergüenza que te debo contar que si Edward cortó la relación que ustedes tenían fue por mi culpa, yo no podía verlo, no podía convivir con él, mucho menos con sus padres. En mi adolescencia me enamoré de Carlisle, pero él jamás tuvo ojos para mí, intentaba de todo para llamarle la atención, pero era como si yo no existiera para él, una vez una amiga me dijo que los hombres prestaban atención a las mujeres con parejas, pues sentían curiosidad por saber lo que aquel otro hombre encontró de interesante en aquella mujer y fue así que me hice novia de tu padre, las cosas se me fueron de la mano y me quedé embarazada, Carlisle ya estaba novio de Esme y se fue con ella a estudiar en Chicago, mis padres me obligaron a casarme con Charlie, él también lo deseaba, aunque le confesé mi amor por Carlisle, tu padre no se importó, me amaba y íbamos a tener un hijo, nos casamos cuando yo tenía tres meses de embarazo, al mes siguiente perdí el bebé y me vi atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor, pues jamás olvidé a Carlisle, mi vida no tenía perspectiva todo lo que deseaba era a Carlisle, pero con el tiempo los padres de Esme se fueron de la ciudad, los de Carlisle habían muerto poco tiempo antes en un accidente en avión, y luego descubrí que él y Esme se habían casado, empecé a dar clases para niños y seguí con mi casamiento, años después llegaste tú. Hija, fuiste la mejor cosa que hice en mi vida, te amo, aunque dudo que tú lo creas en este momento._

_Cuando nos presentaste a Edward y lo oí decir su apellido casi se me da algo, ya sabía de la vuelta de Carlisle y Esme a la ciudad y eso había provocado innúmeras discusiones entre Charlie y yo, él me creía capaz de intentar seducir a Carlisle, pero yo siempre respeté nuestra unión; jamás amé a tu padre como él lo merecía, mi cariño por él era algo casi que fraternal y el amor que sentía por Carlisle siguió vivo en mi interior con el pasar de los años, por eso evitaba todos los sitios de la ciudad donde pudiera dar con él o con Esme, no quería ver su felicidad con otra mujer, mientras yo jamás pude ser completamente feliz, tuve momentos de felicidad, pero no una vida de felicidad junto a Charlie, tú, mi Bella, me diste muchos de estos momentos de felicidad, aunque tal vez, no haya sabido ser una buena madre para ti, mi amargura me impedía, perdón, hija._

_Charlie tampoco quería verte con un Cullen, pensábamos que si te dejábamos divertirte un poco con él la cosa se acabaría pronto, ustedes no suportarían una relación a distancia, pero Edward nos sorprendió cuando nos vino a decir sus intenciones para la relación de ustedes, si Charlie y yo no interviniéramos en aquel momento, sabíamos que más adelante no íbamos a poder hacer nada, no podíamos ver a nuestra hija con un Cullen, por mi amor por un Cullen jamás pude hacer a mi marido feliz, tampoco a ti y mucho menos a mí misma, así que impelido por nuestras conversaciones anteriores Charlie desilusionó a Edward de sus propósitos, lo dejó sin opciones, también debo pedir perdón a Edward por lo que mi egoísmo les hizo. Charlie se arrepintió de lo que le hizo cuando vio cómo te quedaste, él quería contarte todo, pero yo no dejé que lo hiciera, no quería ver tu mirada de rencor hacia mí. No sé si un día serás capaz de perdonarme, Bella, no sé cuánto tiempo tardarás en dar con esta carta, sé que cuanto más tardes en dar con ella más difícil será para que me perdones algún día._

_Espero que puedas encontrar a Edward y ser feliz con él, aunque eso me excluya de tu vida para siempre, jamás seré capaz de estar en un mismo sitio que Carlisle y Esme, no les deseo nada de malo, pero me duele solo con pensar en encontrarlos y ver reflejados en ellos toda la felicidad que yo no pude tener. Me gustaría haber sido el tipo de persona altruista que es capaz de sentir felicidad por la persona a la que ama aunque ella sea feliz con otra, sin embargo, no soy y jamás podré ser de esa manera. Lo siento, hija, espero que un día puedas perdóname, perdonarnos." _

La fecha de la carta era de una semana antes del accidente de coche que mató a ambos, ella llevó dos años para escribir la carta; al terminar de leerla miré a Edward que aguardaba con expectación el final de mi lectura, él vio la tristeza en mi mirada y abrió sus brazos para mí, me aferré a él llorando sobre su pecho, no podía creer en lo que acababa de leer, por puro egoísmo, por su propio bienestar mi madre me privó de mi propia felicidad.

— Léela… — musité ahogadamente, extendiendo la carta para Edward.

Él tomó el papel de mi mano y conmigo sobre su regazo empezó a leerla, conforme la comprensión de los hechos iban siendo aclarada él me apretaba más junto a su cuerpo con el brazo que él tenía alrededor de mi espalda.

— Lo siento, Bella — susurró él al terminar la lectura, dejando un beso sobre mi pelo, me envolviendo con sus ambos brazos.

— ¿Cómo una madre puede ser tan egoísta? — Musité la pregunta que sabía que no tenía explicación.

— No soy capaz de comprender tampoco, pero me parece que Renée se obsesionó con mi padre, no creo que lo que decía sentir por él fuera amor, te acuerdas de los versículos que leyó el reverendo en nuestra boda — asentí —, aquella palabras representan el verdadero amor, lo que tu madre sintió por mi padre fue un capricho insatisfecho, creo que Carlisle ni siquiera tiene ideal de eso.

— Sí, como ella explica en la carta, él jamás le prestó atención. ¿Edward?

— Dime, amor.

Me separé de su pecho y le miré a los ojos.

— Prefiero que Esme y Carlisle jamás sepan de esta carta, no hay por qué provocar más dolor, de alguna manera ellos se sentirán responsables, aunque indirectamente, por lo que nos sucedió.

— Me parece bien, como tú dijo, venimos aquí para enterrar el pasado y eso es lo que haremos, lo importante es que Dios nos unió nuevamente, debemos seguir adelante, vivir nuestra vida.

— Además, lo único que puedo hacer por Charlie y Renée es no ensuciar la memoria de ambos, nuestra familia y amigos creen que ellos se inmiscuyeron en nuestra relación porque creían saber lo que a mí me convenía, lo mejor es que todos sigan pensando así, no soy capaz de perdonarlos en este momento, lo único que les puedo dar es la paz de espirito.

Edward asintió, media hora después terminamos de revisar todos los cajones y cajas, llevamos todos los documentos y fotos que encontramos dentro de mi antiguo hogar; cerramos la casa. Decidí donar los muebles y las ropas para un abrigo de la ciudad, había acordado con Esme y Carlisle de que ellos cuidarían de la retirada de los muebles y de las bolsas de ropas el lunes y enseguida la podrían en venta.

Cuando regresamos de la casa de mis padres mis suegros estaban en el sofá viendo la tele.

— ¿Qué tal, hijos? — Preguntó Carlisle al vernos entrar.

— Conseguimos resolver todo — les dijo Edward.

— Bella, ¿estás bien, cariño? Te veo algo abatida. — Me preguntó Esme con preocupación.

— Me conmocionó tener que revivir tantos recuerdos — contesté mientras me aproximaba de ella y su esposo, los abracé al mismo tiempo. — Los amó mucho.

— Hija, nosotros también — susurró Esme de vuelta, abrazándome fuertemente.

— Te queremos y siempre estaremos para ti, ya lo sabes — dijo Carlisle, haciéndome sentar entre ambos.

— Lo sé, gracias.

— Creo que debes descansar un poco, debe de haber sido difícil entrar en tu casa después de tanto tiempo — sugirió mi suegro, haciéndome recargarme contra su costado, dejando un beso en mi sien, un gesto tan paternal y cariñoso que hizo con que las emociones que llevaba adentro fluyeran libremente, me abracé a él y lloré; lloré la muerte de mis padres, lloré por el egoísmo de ambos, aunque Renée hay tenido la mayor parte de la culpa de mis sufrimientos, Charlie fue complaciente con todo. — Llora, hija, te hará bien librarte del dolor, estamos aquí para ti — me consolaba Carlisle, mientras Esme me acariciaba el pelo.

— Lo siento — me disculpé cuando unos minutos después estuve más calmada.

— No tienes por qué disculparte, Bella, es normal que reacciones así, no habías vuelto a entrar a tu casa desde el funeral de tus padres, además estás embarazada, estás más sensible — dijo Esme en tono comprensivo. — Como Carlisle dijo, debes descansar un poco, te voy a preparar un batido de fresas, hace más de dos horas que comiste, luego que te lo tomes te tumbas un poco — dijo ella, levantándose para ir a la cocina —, mis dos chicos te cuidaran mientras tanto — me guiño el ojo, Edward se sentó a mi lado, donde antes había estado su madre, y yo me recargué contra él.

— ¿Mejor? — Preguntó él y llevó una mano hasta mi vientre.

— Sí. Estamos bien — lo tranquilicé —, Mandy está durmiendo, cuando me tumbe ella se despertará a jugar — parecía que mi hija había sentido mi tensión emocional y como que para tranquilizarme se había quedado quieta.

Tomé mi batido de fresa, más por mi hija, porque no tenía hambre, y luego descansé el restante de la tarde, logré dormir por un par de horas, hasta que mi hija me despertó. Con Edward aprovechamos la noche en compañía de sus padres y temprano nos retiramos a nuestra habitación para dormir, al día siguiente, que era un domingo, Edward y yo fuimos a almorzar con mi amigo Jacob y Leah, su novia, nos divertimos mucho en compañía de mi amigo y de su novia, Jacob me confesó que pronto iría pedir la mano de la chica, hacían una pareja hermosa, ambos morenos y altos, se veían enamorados.

El domingo por la tarde nos despedimos de mis suegros y volvemos a nuestra casa, yo todavía dolida por las revelaciones de la carta de mi madre, más también aliviada por lograr comprender las acciones de mis padres y sin duda, lista para vivir el presente y el futuro junto a mi familia y amigos.

* * *

**Por fin Bella y Edward se enteraron de los motivos que llevaron a Renée y a Charlie a separarlos, infelizmente en la vida real existen madres así de egoístas :( **

**Lo confirmaron, ¡es una nena! En el próximo capítulo conoceremos a Mandy :D**

**¿Reviews? Son mi sueldo, ¡no se olviden! **

**Gracias por los reviews: aliceforever85, Soricidae457, Nysssa Al Ghul, Aguss y Marianacs :D**

**Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil. **

**Saludos llenos de cariño, **¡**gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo capi ;)**

**Jane**


	19. Capítulo 19 - Caminando juntos

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Nos leemos abajo ;)**

**Capítulo sin beteo así que, de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 19 — Caminando juntos**

**POV Bella**

Desde casi seis meses era un hombre casado, casado y muy feliz, la felicidad estaba siempre presente en nuestros días desde entonces, con una excepción, tres meses atrás habíamos viajado a Forks para visitar a mis padres y resolver todo con relación a la casa de los padres de Bella, allí mi esposa encontró una carta de su madre, que aunque ella intentó disfrazar, la dejó muy dolida, ni siquiera yo era capaz de comprender la actitud de Renée que terminó por contaminar a Charlie. ¿Cómo un amor no vivido podría ejercer tamaña influencia en la vida de una persona, a tal punto de sacrificar la felicidad de su única hija para evitar el propio sufrimiento? Lo que ella nos hizo a mí y a Bella fue algo demasiado egoísta; ciertos tipos de personas no debían tener el derecho divino de concebir una vida, Renée era una de estas personas, cada vez que me acordaba de lo que Alice me había revelado sobre la niñez de Bella, una niña que tuvo que volverse pronto una adulta para sobrevivir a una madre sin una pizca de instinto materno. Además de una niñez para nada normal, Renée, tampoco Charlie, supieron dar a Bella lo que cualquier madre o padre daría por su hijo, el sacrificio de la propia felicidad, de la propia vida si necesario; mi Amanda ni siquiera nacía y yo sabía que tanto mi esposa cuanto yo seriamos capaz de cualquier sacrificio por nuestra pequeña.

Bella después que volvemos de Forks tuvo algunos días muy malos, me parecía que ella estaba viviendo un segundo luto tras la muerte de sus padres, debía de ser horrible saber que las personas que por encima de todo deberían desear su felicidad hicieron de todo para que no la alcanzara y todo por motivos egoístas. Tras 15 días de nuestro viaje la vi empezar a volver a ser la misma Bella de siempre, y un día ella me sorprendió con una pregunta.

— Edward, ¿todavía tienes mi primer anillo de compromiso?

— Sí, está guardado en una caja dentro de un cajón de mi escritorio, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— Quiero hacer algo concreto para dejar el pasado atrás, creo que este anillo representa todo lo que vivimos, lo bueno y lo malo de aquella época, así que me gustaría quitarlo de nuestra vida, sería una forma simbólica de dejar el pasado atrás — explicó ella.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— Podríamos vender el anillo y donar el dinero a una institución para niños huérfanos, o algo por el estilo.

— Me parece perfecto, lo haremos en nuestro próximo día libre — le prometí.

En nuestro siguiente día libre dejamos el anillo como donación a una subasta que iba a ser hecha para recaudar fondos para un hogar de niños de acogida.

x-x-x-x-x

El tiempo siguió su curso y cuando Bella llegó a sus siete meses y medio de gestación decidió que debía pedir su baja maternidad, estaba quedándose demasiado cansada para suportar el ritmo de una guardia, y yo percibí que le afectaba más que antes ver el sufrimiento de los niños. Así que estuvo a tiempo completo en casa, mi esposa empezó a dedicarse a la decoración del cuarto de nuestra hija, a planearla, por lo menos, porque yo le había prohibido de hacer cosas que le exigiera utilizar fuerza física, así que ella planeaba y yo ejecutaba en mis días libres; ni Bella ni yo queríamos a gente extraña trabajando para la preparación del recibimiento de nuestra hija, mi esposa planeaba y yo hacía todo con mucho gusto, nadie además de Bella y yo dedicaría tanto amor y cuidado a la habitación de nuestra princesita.

Cuando mi esposa ya estaba con ocho meses terminé la parte más compleja de la decoración: la pintura de las paredes en tonos amarillo y rosa suaves, colgar las repisas en los sitios que ella me indicaba, y de montar la cuna estilo provenzal blanca que habíamos comprado; enseguida mi esposa se dedicó a decorar las repisas con ositos, muñequitas de trapo, cuadros de angelitos y a llenar de ropas, pañales, zapatitos, etc., a los cajones de la cómoda del mismo estilo que la cuna que habíamos comprado. La habitación al fin se quedó muy acogedora y con todo lo necesario para el cuidado de un bebé.

Últimamente estaba muy preocupado con Bella, nuestra hija era esperada para el ocho de octubre, pero los niños podrían adelantarse, era normal una o dos semanas para antes o para después de la fecha prevista, ya estábamos en dos de octubre muy cerca de la fecha que nos dio Kate, quien no vio problemas para que Bella tuviera un parto normal. Mi madre y mi padre desde la semana anterior habían dejado Forks y estaban en nuestra casa, lo que me tranquilizaba, aunque sabía que la señora Cope cuidaba a mi esposa en las horas en que no estaba en casa, no obstante, saber que mi madre y que mi padre médico estaban pendientes del estado de Bella me permitía trabajar con más tranquilidad. A Bella le había hecho bien la compañía de mi madre, junto a la señora Cope, ambas la mimaban y la aconsejaban sobre el parto, sabía que ella estaba con miedo y yo no podría hacer mucho además de apoyarla en las clases de preparto y tener paciencia con sus cambios de humor y trátala con mucho amor.

— Hola, hijo, ¿cómo fue tu día? — Me saludó mi madre al verme entrar en casa.

— Hola, mamá — la saludé dejando un beso en su frente —, muchas consultas y una cirugía — le expliqué sintiendo el cansancio del día ajetreado en mi cuerpo. — ¿Dónde está Bella? — Le pregunté.

— Le dolía la espalda, así que fue acostarse un rato, tu padre decidió que hoy sería su día en la cocina y nos está preparando la cena — respondió ella.

— Vale, voy a ver cómo está Bella, enseguida me ducho y luego nos unimos a ustedes.

Entré en nuestra habitación, ahora mucho más acogedora que antes, Bella había añadido detalles muy femeninos a mi antigua habitación de soltero, floreros con flores frescas, marcos con fotos de nuestra boda, y de los ultrasonidos de nuestra pequeña, cojines de tela florida. Mi esposa estaba acostada dando la espalda a la puerta, me senté en el borde del colchón y dejé un beso sobre su pelo.

— Umm… llegaste — murmuró ella con los ojos cerrados.

— Sí, ya estoy aquí, para estar junto a mis dos princesas — dije llevando mi mano hasta su vientre redondo, donde sentí a nuestra hija moverse ligeramente.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Pregunté acariciando su pelo.

— Me duele la espalda, estoy cansada, aunque no hice nada además de estar sentada o acostada durante gran parte del día.

— Lo siento, princesa, ¿quieres que te dé un masaje?

— Después de la cena, tengo hambre.

— Vale, me voy a duchar y luego cenamos con mis padres.

— Te espero aquí — dijo volviendo el rostro en dirección al mío y dejando un beso ligero en mis labios — te extrañamos… — susurró, parecía que iría echarse a llorar a cualquier momento, estaba demasiado sensible en esta última semana.

— Yo también las extrañé, pero ahora ya estoy aquí y tengo dos días libres para estar a tu lado — la tranquilicé.

— No me dejarás sola ¿verdad? — Aunque ella no me dijo sabía que le preocupa entrar en labor de parto y no tenerme a su lado.

— No, no te dejaré sola. Descasa un rato más mientras me ducho — pedí dejando un beso en sus labios.

Por más que mi esposa fuera una enfermera graduada, acostumbrada a la rutina hospitalaria, seguía siendo una chica de 23 años, que había logrado terminar su carrera antes del tiempo normal por coger más asignaturas en turnos opuestos; ella, sin duda, había hecho muchos avanzos emocionales desde que logramos arreglar lo nuestro, estaba más receptiva a las personas, ya no ostentaba delante de sus encargados la misma actitud distante y severa, sin embargo la carta de Renée hizo mella en su sensible autoestima. Mi madre me había dicho que Bella tenía muchas cosas que superar todavía, cosas de su niñez que probablemente están arraigadas en subconsciente, ahora que está cerca de del parto esos miedos parecen haber salido a la luz, y la niña que no fue cuidada y protegida se está asomando desde su subconsciente en el momento en que toda mujer necesita de protección y seguridad.

Me duché y después con Bella nos unimos a mis padres para la cena preparada por mi padre, aunque ella me dijo que tenía hambre, cuando nos sentamos a la mesa mal probó bocado.

— ¿No está bueno, Bella? — Le preguntó mi padre al verla jugar con la comida.

— Está bueno, Carlisle, pero de pronto me entró algo de náuseas — reveló mirando el risotto de pollo con asco.

— Debías haber dicho algo — dije mientras apartaba mi silla, para quitar el plato de su frente.

— Quería intentar comer algo, tenía hambre antes — susurró.

— No pasa nada, hija — la tranquilizó mi padre que también se levantó de su silla —, te prepararé un té y lo tomas con algunas galletas o tostadas.

Con mi padre fuimos a la cocina dejando a Bella a los cuidados de mi madre.

— Pensé que ella se iba a echar a llorar — susurró mi padre para que mi Bella no lo oyera —, está demasiado cansada estos últimos días — observó él —, espero que no tenga que esperar mucho más tiempo por el parto.

— Además de cansada, creo que está aterrada por el parto, pero no va a decirnos para no añadir más preocupaciones.

— En estos momentos de nada sirven nuestra experiencia como profesionales de la salud, me acuerdo del día de tu nacimiento y fue uno de los momentos más aterradores y al mismo tiempo feliz de mi vida. No es fácil ver a la mujer que amamos sufriendo por horas con dolores cada vez mayores, todo lo que deseaba era que aquello se terminara pronto, saber que tú y tu madre estaban bien.

— Eso no es de mucha ayuda, papá.

— Lo siento, hijo, pero es mejor que lo sepas, nadie me previno sobre eso, ni siquiera la experiencia médica me ayudó, así que debes intentar prepararte internamente.

— Lo intentaré.

Volvimos a la mesa y yo entregué el té a mi esposa, ella consiguió tomarlo junto con algunas galletas y una tostada, luego la llevé a nuestra habitación para que se acostara, le masajeé la espalda adolorida y ella se durmió, me acosté a su lado y la admiré dormir hasta que yo mismo adormecí.

— Edward… Edward… despierta — abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la mirada asustada de mi esposa.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Cuestioné sentándome rápidamente en la cama.

— Me duele — contestó llevando una mano sobre su abultado vientre, de pronto la vi contener la respiración y cerrar los ojos y labios con fuerza, llevé mi mano hasta su vientre y lo sentí contraerse.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes entre una contracción a la otra?

— No sé, es la segunda que siento — respondió con los ojos vidriosos.

— Tranquila, vamos para el hospital enseguida — dije enmarcando su rostro entre mis manos —, voy a despertar a mis padres y luego te vuelvo para ayudarte a vestirte.

Ella asintió, dejé un beso sobre su sien y me fui a despertar a mis padres, al salir de nuestra habitación vi que el reloj sobre la mesita de noche marcaba las dos de la mañana. Acordé a mis padres y rápidamente los puse al tanto de la situación, mi madre me tranquilizó diciendo que llamaría a Kate y que cuidaría de los equipajes de Bella y de Mandy, que ya estaban listos desde la semana anterior; volví con Bella, la encontré sentada en el borde de la cama, con una mirada asustada.

— ¿Tuviste otra contracción? — Pregunté poniéndome en cuclillas frente a ella.

— No, pero tengo la espalda adolorida.

— Mamá está llamando a Kate para avisarle que vamos de camino al hospital — le avisé. — Voy a vestirme y enseguida te ayudo a hacerlo — le expliqué.

Me vestí en un santiamén y enseguida ayudé a Bella a quitarse el camisón que llevaba puesto para luego ponerle un vestido premamá que podría ser puesto por la cabeza.

— ¿Puedes caminar o prefieres que te cargue? — Le pregunté cuando estuvimos listos.

— Creo que puedo caminar.

La ayudé a levantarse y envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura para ayudarla.

— Prefiero llevarte en brazos ahora — le dije cuando llegamos a la altura de la escalera que teníamos que bajar para llegar al piso de abajo, la cargué y con cuidado bajé las escalares, después la dejé sobre sus propios pies. Carlisle y Esme nos esperaban junto a la puerta.

— Ya está todo en el coche — dijo mi padre, mirando a Bella con cariño y preocupación.

— Gracias, papá — él asintió.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Bella? — Le preguntó mi madre a mi esposa mientras le tomaba de las manos.

— Es una mezcla de emociones muy peculiares — empezó a explicar ella —, estoy ansiosa por conocer a nuestra hija, pero también siento miedo y preocupación.

— Exactamente lo mismo que sentí yo — le respondió mi madre, y oí a Bella suspirar, parecía que identificarse con otra mujer la hacía sentirse mejor.

— Vámonos, aunque las contracciones están bastante alejadas quiero llegar al hospital lo más pronto posible — insté a todos.

Llegamos al hospital a las dos y cuarenta de la madrugada, Kate nos esperaba y mi esposa fue inmediatamente acomodada en una habitación. Mi prima examinó a Bella y nos dijo que tenía dos centímetros de dilatación, teníamos por delante un largo camino hasta que ella alcanzara los diez centímetros.

Las horas empezaron a pasar y con ellas las contracciones de Bella se hicieron más seguidas y más dolorosas, me sentía incapacitado sin poder hacer nada para mitigar el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo, además de darle mi mano para que ella descargara su dolor en ella. Tras cinco horas de dolor mi esposa rompió fuente y Kate tras examinarla nos dijo que todavía faltaban cinco centímetros, Bella se veía agotada, no había podido dormir por los dolores, no obstante ella no se quejaba, solamente jadeaba o gruñía y apretando mi mano esperaba que el dolor pasara, entonces caía rendida sobre la cama, mi madre no salió de nuestro lado, estaba siempre apoyándola y tranquilizándola, lo que no solamente ayudaba a mi esposa como a mí también.

— Edward… — me llamó mi Bella cuando ya llevábamos siente horas y media dentro del hospital.

— Dime, princesa.

Una fuerte contracción la impidió de hablarme, haciendo que su cuerpo se doblara hacía adelante. Las contracciones se estaban haciendo más frecuentes y más duraderas a cada hora que se pasaba. Vi como un par de lágrimas escurrieron por la lateral de su rostro, desde dentro de sus párpados cerrados por el intenso dolor que ella sentía. Sentía una fuerte opresión en mi pecho al verla sufrir de esta manera, como mi padre había dicho, me preocupa por ella y por nuestra hija, quería que todo se terminara pronto para que ella pudiera descansar de su labor.

— Respira, cariño — le dije yo suportando su agarre en mi mano, mientras utilizaba mi brazo libre para sostenerla por la espalda, ella dejó de apretar los dientes para hacer la respiración que nos enseñaron en las clases preparto, algunos segundos después la sentí debilitarse sobre mi brazo, con cuidado la recosté sobre el colchón, con esfuerzo ella abrió los ojos para mirarme.

— Puedes pedirle la epidural a Kate, no sé si podré suportar por mucho más tiempo si algo no mitiga este dolor — suspiró, visiblemente exhausta.

— Hablaré con ella, ahora mismo — dejé un beso sobre su frente y mi madre ya estaba a su lado antes que yo me apartara de su camilla, le agradecí con la mirada y salí a buscar a mi prima.

— Kate, ¿no puedes ya aplicarle la epidural? — Indagué cuando la encontré saliendo de una habitación tras revisar otra madre.

— Voy a revisarla nuevamente y si ya tiene seis centímetros hablaré con el anestesista.

La acompañe hasta la habitación y ayudé a mi esposa a acomodarse para que Kate la revisara.

— Lo siento, Bella, sé que nos es agradable la evaluación de la dilatación, pero es algo necesario — se disculpó mi prima al ver el gesto de dolor en el rostro de mi esposa cuando ella empezó a examinarla. — Muy bien, chicos, llegamos a los seis centímetros pediré al anestesista que venga a ponerte la epidural, así podrás descansar para reponer tus fuerzas para pujar en el momento cierto.

Algunos minutos después el anestesista le administró a Bella la bendita epidural, creo que me sentí tan feliz cuanto ella, minutos después la vi relajarse y media hora después se ella se quedó dormida.

— Tranquilo, hijo, — me dijo mi padre que había entrado un momento en la habitación para tener noticias de su nuera —, ella está yendo bien, algunos labores de parto llegan a pasar de las 24 horas.

Lo miré alarmado, por supuesto que como médico sabía que eso pasaba a algunas madres primerizas, pero no quería imaginar a mi esposa sufriendo dolores por 24 horas seguidas. Bella durmió por una hora, cuando ella se despertó fui en busca de Kate o de una matrona para revisarla.

— Ocho centímetros — anunció la experimentada matrona, quitándose los guantes desechables tras revisarla —, ya falta poco, querida, el primer bebé es siempre más difícil, pero olvidaras de todo cuando tengas a tu bebé entre tus brazos.

— Eso espero — contestó mi Bella con una sonrisa cansada.

— Ya me lo dirás — le respondió la mujer con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Una hora y media después Bella finalmente llegó a los diez centímetros de dilatación.

— Cariño, estaré esperando junto a Carlisle a fuera, luego tendrás a Amanda en tus brazos, desde ya gracias por este hermoso regalo, mi niña — dijo mi madre dejando un beso sobre la frente de Bella antes de que se la llevaran para la sala de partos.

Llevaron la camilla de Bella hacia el paritorio, mientras yo me vestía con el pijama quirúrgico para poder acompañarla y lavaba las manos.

— Ya estoy aquí, princesa — le dije cuando llegué hasta su lado, tomando una de sus manos y acariciándole el rostro con mi mano libre.

— No sé si seré capaz… — murmuró ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— Hey, por supuesto que serás capaz, eres fuerte, eres más fuerte de lo que tú crees, yo creo en ti y estoy aquí para apoyarte y sostenerte cuando no te creas más capaz.

— Te amo… — musitó ella.

— También, nena, demasiado.

— Vamos, Bella, ha llegado el momento, cuando sientas una contracción debes pujar con fuerza y descansas cuando el dolor se remita — le dijo Kate posicionándose entre las piernas de mi esposa.

Bella intercambió una mirada conmigo, una mirada llena de resolución, y asintió.

Media hora después el llanto de nuestra hija llenó la habitación, miré a mi esposa a quien yo todavía sostenía de la mano, ella miraba encantada, con lágrimas en los ojos, al pequeño ser que Kate sostenía, nuestra hija pataleaba y chillaba a todo pulmón.

— Papá, viene aquí a cortar el cordón — me llamó Kate, dejé un beso en el rostro de mi esposa y tomé la tijera quirúrgica para hacer el corte. — Muy bien está niña ahora va algunos segundos con papá y mamá y luego va con la pediatra — dijo mi prima mientras una enfermera envolvía a una llorona Mandy con una mantilla esterilizada y la pasaba a mis brazos. Mi princesita estaba toda arrugadita, con los ojos cerrados y su mentón temblaba por su fuerte llanto.

— Calma, princesa, ya estás con mamá y papá — le dije, ella se calmó un poco tras oír mi voz, pero siguió lloriqueado disgustada, me aproximé de Bella y le mostré la personita que habíamos creado.

— Hola, mi amor, bienvenida — le dijo mi esposa emocionada, tocando con suavidad el rostro de nuestra hija, que al oír la voz de su madre se calló, la pasé a los brazos de Bella y Mandy se acurrucó relajada como si supiera que estaba en los brazos ciertos. — Owww, Edward, es tan pequeña, mira cuanto pelo tiene, parece una muñequita.

— Una muñequita toda nuestra — dije besando su sien —, gracias por este regalo de amor, lo mayor que un hombre puede recibir de una mujer, gracias, Bella.

— Gracias a ti también, no la habría hecho sin ti — dijo sonriendo.

— Por supuesto que no — bromeé.

— Lo siento, papás, pero tengo que llevarla para revisarla — nos interrumpió la pediatra.

A regañadientes Bella le pasó a nuestra hija.

— Ve con ella — pidió ella —, estaré bien.

— Vale, descansa, luego estaré junto a ti.

Ella me sonrió cansada, dejé un beso ligero en sus labios y acompañé a la pediatra mientras ella revisaba a nuestra hija.

Amanda Victoria Cullen Swan nació en el día 03 de octubre de 2014, a la 1:15 de la tarde, pesando 2, 745 Kg, midiendo 47cm. Acompañé todo el proceso de revisión con un dolor en el pecho mientras veía mi princesita llorar disgustada por todo el jaleo que le estaban haciendo, al final la doctora me garantizó que ella estaba con una excelente salud. Después de que una enfermera limpiara a mi pequeña, la tuve en mis brazos unos pocos minutos, ella se calmó y se durmió, enseguida tuve que entregarle a la misma enfermera para que se la llevara a los cuneros.

— Cuando su esposa se despierte llevaré la niña para la habitación — dijo ella mientras yo le entregaba a mi pequeña.

Volví junto a Bella, que dormía agotada por todo el esfuerzo.

— Ella está bien, Edward, solo necesita descansar algunas horas — explicó Kate al ver mi mirada de preocupación, ella ya estaba sin la ropa quirúrgica y hacía anotaciones en el historial médico de mi esposa.

— Gracias por todo — le agradecí.

— Es mi trabajo… — restó importancia ella —. Felicidades, papá, — dijo ella acercándose a mí para abrazarme.

— Gracias, Kate.

— Van a llevarla para la habitación ahora, creo que deseas acompañarla — asentí —, iré a avisar a mis tíos para que vean a Amanda en el cunero y para que luego se reúnan contigo y Bella en la habitación.

— Gracias nuevamente.

Ella sonrió y yo acompañé el traslado de Bella hasta la habitación. Después que mi esposa estuvo acomodada en la camilla me senté en una silla a su lado para observarla dormir, ahora por fin podía respirar, mi esposa y mi hija estaban bien. En silencio agradecí a Dios por el bienestar de mis chicas.

— Edward — oí la voz de mi madre susurrar a mi espalda, giré mi cuerpo y encontré a ella y a mi padre en la puerta de la habitación, aparté mi silla y fue hacia ellos.

— Felicidades, hijo, nuestra nieta es una preciosura, ¿verdad, Carlisle?

— Es la niña más bonita del cunero — dijo mi padre para nada adulador, aunque yo diría lo mismo, así que no puedo culparlo de ser tendencioso.

— ¿Cómo está Bella? — Indagó mi madre adentrando despacio en la habitación para mirar mi esposa de cerca.

— Está bien, ella fue tan fuerte durante todo el proceso, mamá — dije orgulloso.

— Sabía que sería así, ella tiene sus fragilidades, como todo ser humano, sin embargo, es fuerte para luchar por lo que ama, ella supo perdonarte por el error que cometiste en el pasado, tuvo el valor necesario para enfrentar los miedos generados por ese dolor y así dar una nueva oportunidad al amor de ustedes, no me sorprende que ahora que ella tenía que luchar por la hija de ustedes ella se comportara como una verdadera guerrera.

— A mí tampoco — añadió mi padre —, el miedo que ella demostró en los últimos días los tiene gran parte de las mujeres cuando se acerca la fecha del parto, pero el amor por el hijo que cargan en sus vientres las hacen luchar con todas sus fuerzas para traerlos al mundo. Ellas son admirables — terminó él, atrayendo a mi madre a su costado y dejando un beso en su sien.

— Sí que lo son — concordé, mirando a mi esposa con una sonrisa de orgullo y admiración se dibujando en mis labios.

x-x-x-x-x

Bella se despertó tres horas después, estaba a su lado cuando ella abrió los ojos y me regaló una sonrisa dulce y todavía cansada.

— ¿Mandy? — Fue su primera palabra.

— Ella está bien, amor, avisaré a una enfermera que ya estás despierta para que te la traigan.

— Estoy ansiosa por tenerla en mis brazos — dijo intentado acomodarse mejor en la cama. La ayudé a posicionarse y enseguida llamé al puesto de enfermería, y cerca de 15 minutos después mi padre y mi madre entraron en la habitación empujando la cunita de su nieta.

— Encontramos a la enfermera a fuera y con ayuda de Kate ella nos dejó que trajéramos a Mandy para ver a sus papás — explicó mi madre.

— Gracias, Esme, Carlisle — les agradeció Bella con los ojos fijos en el pequeño cuerpo acurrucado en la cunita. Nuestra hija ahora ya estaba vistiendo uno de los conjuntos que Bella había puesto en la bolsa maternidad, era un mono amarillo con detalles rosas, un gorrito, zapatitos y una mantilla todo a juego.

Mis padres dejaron la cuna cerca de nosotros, yo me incliné y tomé a nuestra hija en brazos, su cuerpito caliente se acomodó en mis brazos, ahora sin la suciedad del parto era perceptible el color de su pelo, tenía el mismo tono que el mío, el rostro redondo estaba sonrojado, los parpados seguían cerrados y sus labios formaban un pequeño puchero, ella era adorable, mi corazón se llenó de felicidad y orgullo por aquel pequeño ser fruto de nuestro amor, me aproximé a Bella y con cuidado dejé a nuestra hija en sus brazos.

— Hola nuevamente, Mandy — susurró mi esposa acariciando su mejilla regordeta con los dedos, nuestra hija se acomodó en sus brazos y suspiró, lo que nos hizo sonreír. — Mi precioso bebé — dijo Bella acercando el rostro hacia la cabecita de nuestra niña para plantar un suave beso en su frente.

Mandy se quedó en brazos de su madre por algún tiempo pero después Carlisle y Esme, como los ansiosos abuelos primerizos que son, tuvieron la oportunidad de sostener a su nieta, Mandy se portó bien durante algunos minutos pero después empezó a lloriquear.

— Debe tener hambre — dijo mi padre devolviendo nuestra hija a Bella.

— Vamos para la casa de ustedes descansar un poco, volvemos mañana temprano, disfruten de este momento único — dijo mi padre, nos despedimos de ambos y enseguida yo ayudé a Bella a posicionarse para la toma. Mandy así que sintió el pezón de su madre rozarle los labios, abrió su pequeña boca y lo envolvió empezando a succionar con ansiedad.

— Está hambrienta — dijo Bella sin apartar los ojos de nuestra hija y yo no podía apartar los ojos de ellas, qué escena maravillosa tenía ante mí.

— ¿Estas sintiendo dolor? — Le pregunté a Bella cuando la vi hacer una pequeña mueca.

— Sabía que al inicio sería algo incómodo, Edward, estoy bien — restó importancia ella.

Nuestra hija tomó su leche por cerca de veinte minutos, Bella me la entregó para que le sacara los gases y enseguida ella volvió a dormir.

— ¿Cuándo será que ella abrirá los ojos? — Preguntó mi esposa observando el tranquilo sueño de nuestra hija dentro de la cuna.

— Esto es muy relativo, algunos niños lo hacen en el mismo día otros tardan días, hasta una semana.

— Espero que ella no nos haga esperar una semana, estoy ansiosa por verlos abiertos, aunque sé que al principio no vamos a poder a distinguir bien el color — dijo bostezando.

— Anda, debes descansar mientras Mandy está durmiendo, estaré aquí para cuidarte, llamaré una enfermera para que la lleve al cunero.

— ¿No puede quedarse con nosotros? — Preguntó en tono de súplica.

— Estará mejor en el cunero sobre los cuidados del equipo de enfermería, tú estás cansada, y aunque yo no hice el trabajo duro también me siento cansado por la noche y el día feliz y exhaustivo que tuvimos.

— Vale… — aceptó haciendo un mohín.

La arropé en la cama y cuando minutos después ella estuvo dormida llamé a una enfermera para que llevara a nuestra hija. Dejé un beso sobre su cabecita cubierta de pelo antes de que se la llevaran y después me tumbé en la camilla para acompañante que había en la habitación justo al lado de la de mi esposa, en segundos adormecí, estaba tan cansado que ni hambre sentía. Desperté cinco horas después, Bella seguía durmiendo, aproveché para ducharme en el cuarto de baño de la habitación y vestir una ropa limpia, cuando salí del baño Bella empezaba a dar señal de que iba a despertarse.

— Hola… — dijo soñolienta.

— Hola, princesa — dije dejando un beso en su frente.

— ¿Mandy?

Intenté no reírme, nuestra hija sería su prioridad de ahora en delante.

— Después que dormiste una enfermera se la llevó a los cuneros. — Expliqué. — Acabo de despertarme también y me muero de hambre ¿y tú?

— Sí, vendría bien comer algo.

— Voy a pedir que nos traigan algo.

— Me ayudas a levantar, quiero utilizar el baño y si posible ducharme.

— Por supuesto.

La ayudé a bajar de la cama, ella se mareó al estar totalmente de pie y tuvo que permanecer durante algún tiempo apoyada contra el borde de la camilla mientras yo la sostenía, cuando el mareo pasó la ayudé a caminar hasta el cuarto de baño, la dejé sentada sobre el inodoro y salí para darle privacidad, aproveché para coger los utensilios necesarios para su ducha que estaban en el equipaje dentro de un armario de la habitación. Cuando volví con Bella, ella insistió que estaba bien para ducharse sola, así que dejé todos los utensilios en el baño y la dejé sola con la promesa que me llamaría al menor señal de mareo, lo que era normal que sintiera por el agotamiento de su cuerpo tras las horas de labor de parto, por la anestesia y la pérdida de sangre. Utilicé el teléfono de la habitación y llamé al puesto de enfermería para pedir que fuese encargado algo de comer para nosotros. Bella salió del baño 15 minutos después, con el pelo mojado y vistiendo un camisón gris premamá con botones sobre el busto para facilitar la tarea de dar el pecho. La ayudé a secarse el pelo y poco tiempo después nos fue entregue una cena ligera, sopa de legumbres para Bella y una ensalada de pollo para mí.

— ¿Será que puedo ver a Mandy antes de dormir nuevamente? — me preguntó mi hermosa esposa en tono pidón.

— Veré lo que puedo hacer — le dije y salí de la habitación para hablar con la enfermera responsable de los cuneros.

— Íbamos a darle un biberón con fórmula ahora mismo, doctor Cullen, — me dijo la enfermera —, pero como la madre está despierta le llevaremos la niña y después que ella se alimente usted debe avisarnos para que la cojamos, así usted y su esposa podrán descansar durante la noche.

Le agradecí y volví con Bella, minutos después una enfermera trajo a nuestra niña, Bella la amamantó y después se la llevaron para los cuneros nuevamente. Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando nos quedamos solos en la habitación, como ambos estábamos todavía agotados, terminamos durmiendo en pocos minutos para despertarnos solamente a la mañana del día siguiente. Todavía por la mañana Kate vino a revisar a Bella y nos dijo que le daría el alta a la mañana siguiente, mis padres también llegaron temprano trayéndonos cosas de comer, Mandy pasó todo el día con nosotros en la habitación, yo aproveché que mis padres estaban con Bella para ir al departamento de recursos humanos del hospital, para arreglar los últimos detalles del permiso de un mes que solicité para poder estar junto a mi esposa en esos primeros días en que nos ajustamos a la nueva rutina. Por la tarde recibimos la visita de nuestros amigos, que nos felicitaron por el nacimiento de nuestra niña y se quedaron totalmente prendidos de ella.

— Oh, Bella, es preciosa — dijo Alice mientras sostenía a Mandy en sus brazos —, felicidades chicos — agregó ella sonriendo de Bella a mí. — Eres la nena preciosa de la tita Alice — dijo nuestra amiga haciendo mimos a nuestra hija.

— Pronto serás tú — murmuré a Jasper, que estaba a mi lado contemplando la interacción de las mujeres con la bebé.

— Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurar que esto nos suceda — respondió él. — Estoy ansioso para que Alice se convierta en mi esposa y para que empecemos nuestra familia — confesó.

— Serán felices — le dije, él asintió mirando a su novia con adoración.

— Mira como la contempla, Edward — me llamó la atención Emmett para que mirara a su hijo que contemplaba absorto desde los brazos de Rosalie a Mandy que dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de su tía Alice —, está totalmente prendido de ella, creo que seremos consuegros — terminó él, lo que me hizo gruñir, causando risa en todos los presentes.

Al día siguiente finalmente pudimos salir del hospital.

— ¿Lista, señora Cullen? — Le pregunté a mi esposa que sentada en la silla de ruedas, de uso obligatorio para la salida de la maternidad, sostenía a nuestra hija en sus brazos.

— Totalmente — respondió ella.

— Ahora empezaremos un nuevo camino, un camino lleno de nuevas descubiertas y de nuevas emociones.

— Un camino que caminaremos juntos — añadió ella.

— Juntos, los tres — estuve de acuerdo.

— Oh, Edward — dijo ella volviendo su mirada para nuestra hija —, ella abrió los ojos… — susurró maravillada.

Mandy finalmente había abierto sus párpados y miraba a Bella con unos despiertos ojos todavía nublados, como son los de todos los bebés al nacer, pero por lo que yo podía ver ellos iban a heredar el tono oscuro de los ojos de mi esposa, sonreí encantado.

Me arrodillé delante de ellas.

— Nuestra hija abrió los ojos para ser parte del camino que empezamos a recorrer desde ahora.

— Entonces qué estamos esperando para empezarlo, ya tenemos todo lo necesario, estamos juntos, tenemos a nuestra hija, a nuestra familia y amigos, y sobre todo tenemos nuestro amor que nos guiará por los caminos, tanto los agradables cuanto los difíciles.

— Sí, tenemos todo lo necesario — dije inclinándome para dejar un beso sobre la cabecita de nuestra hija y luego tomé los labios de mi esposa entre los míos para sellar con amor el inicio de este nuevo camino.

— Te amó — musité contra sus labios.

— No más que yo te amo a ti — dijo dándome un beso lleno de entrega y amor.

Así iniciamos un nuevo camino, repleto de amor y de esperanza por un presente y futuro de felicidad, aunque conscientes que las dificultades existirían, sin embargo, nuestro amor era capaz de superarlas.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este último capi n_n**

**Los ****reviews son mi sueldo, ¡no se olviden! Me alegrará mucho leer los comentarios de ustedes. **

**Gracias por los reviews: aliceforever85, a las 3 chicas guest, Melania y jirr528 :D**

**Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

**Saludos llenos de cariño, **¡**gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo capi ;)**

**Jane**


	20. Capítulo 20 - Epílogo

**Hola, primeramente les pido disculpa por la gran demora en subir este epílogo, tuve algunos problemas personales que me quitaron el tiempo y la tranquilidad necesaria para escribir. Bueno, está semana edité a todos los capítulos y espero haber quitado gran parte de los errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales, ahora les dejo con el epílogo, ¡buena lectura! ****Nos leemos abajo ;) **LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL, ¡POR FAVOR!

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. **

**Capítulo sin beteo así que, de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

**N/A: **El habla de Mandy casi siempre está en _cursiva_, pues se trata de una niña de dos años de edad que habla a su manera y comete las equivocaciones normales para su edad ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

_Hay días que no puedo creer que ya te tengo a mi lado; hay días que tengo miedo a despertar y descubrir que todo fue un sueño vívido. Hay días que las horas no son suficientes para amarnos y habrá días y más días en que me cuestione todo eso nuevamente, pero hoy sé que en la vida hay días buenos y malos; hay días de luz y de tinieblas; hay días de coraje, hay días de miedos; hay días de soledad, pero sobre todo hay días de amor, porque finalmente te tengo a mi lado_

_(Jane Bells)_

**Epílogo**

**POV Bella**

Tantas cosas suceden en la vida de una persona en el período de tres años, yo fui madre y a cada día sigo aprendiendo a serlo, nadie dijo que sería fácil, me acuerdo de que cuando estaba cerca del parto me puse mucho nerviosa ante esta nueva perspectiva de mi vida, mi marido creía que eran nervios por el parto, un poco, sí, lo era, pero sobre todo era miedo a equivocarme como lo hizo mi madre, Esme, que no era una suegra, sino una madre para mí, me ayudó mucho en este proceso de reconocerme como una mujer distinta de mi madre. A cada día sigo aprendiendo, mi propia niña me lo enseña; ser madre es un aprendizaje diario y los hijos son los mejores maestros y una suegra amorosa y sabia es una consejera preciosa. No obstante, a pesar de mis recelos de madre primeriza, con Edward nos salimos bien como padres, pocas fueron las veces que importuné a mi suegra con mis preocupaciones, mi marido era un gran apoyo desde el nacimiento de nuestra hija, ahora estaba mucho más segura de mí misma, tanto como madre, tanto como mujer, por eso por lo que meses atrás le dije a Edward que estaba pensando en aumentar a nuestra familia, él estuvo de acuerdo y yo inmediatamente dejé de tomar la píldora, de eso ya hacía tres meses.

— Bella, hija, ya me voy — me llamó la señora Cope, que ahora era la ama de llaves de nuestro hogar. Con una niña pequeña y una gran casa para hacerme cargo me fue imposible conciliar las dos tareas.

— Hasta mañana, Emma — le dije dando un abrazo a modo de despedida, ella se aproximó de Mandy que jugaba en el suelo con unos bloques de castillo.

— Hasta mañana, angelito — dijo ella, besando la coronilla de mi niña.

Mi hija le sonrió y le dio un beso estallado en la mejilla.

— _Hata manana, abu Emma_ — se despidió mi niña, causando risa a Emma y a mí por su manera de hablar.

Tras la salida de la señora Cope me senté en el suelo junto a Mandy y me dediqué a jugar con ella.

Después de su nacimiento tuve que hacer una gran elección en mi vida, podría volver a trabajar y dejar a mi hija a cargo de otra persona o en una guardería, sin embargo cada vez que pensaba en esa hipótesis mi corazón se encogía en mi pecho, tras mucho pensar y hablar con Edward sobre el tema, quien dijo que me apoyaría en mi decisión, decidí que iba a dejar mi profesión por algún tiempo, quería ser madre a tiempo completo, mi corazón me lo pedía, así que pedí demisión del hospital antes mismo de terminar el tiempo de mi baja maternidad. No me arrepiento de mi elección, empecé a trabajar siendo todavía una chica que apenas había dejado la adolescencia atrás, tenía mucho conocimiento científico, pero muy poco de la vida, la maternidad me haría madurar para encarar mi profesión de una manera distinta, amaba ser una enfermera, no obstante en algunos momentos serlo me traía grandes sufrimientos, como cuando un niño moría o cuando lo veía sufrir en su tratamiento, estas cosas siempre se me pasaron factura, mis colegas de trabajo sufrieron en el inicio de sus carreras, pero después de un tiempo se acostumbraron y eso jamás me sucedió; me encantaba ayudar a la cura de un niño, pero tanto como me alegraba por su salud, me entristecía por su mala condición o muerte.

Ahora, dos años después de esa decisión, no me preocupaba en poner una fecha para volver al trabajo, mi niña era mi prioridad y me encantaba estar siempre con ella, verla crecer delante de mis ojos, verla dormir y despertar, ver el nacimiento de sus dientes, la primera papilla, la primera palabra, que sí, fue mamá, pero luego enseguida dijo papá, así que no pude presumirme por mucho tiempo; verla dar sus primeros pacitos, educarla, mis días estaban llenos de amor y de dicha y quería seguir de esa manera por algunos cuantos años más, sonreí levando una mano a mi vientre, Edward iría ponerse contentísimo por la novedad, más un ser fruto de nuestro amor estaba por llegar a nuestras vidas, ya sospecha desde una semana, pero esperé a que realmente tuviera un retraso significativo en mi menstruación para hacer una prueba de embazo, hice tres pruebas de farmacia, y todas salieron positivas, para mi alegría.

— Mamá… — me llamó mi hija, sacándome de mis pensamientos, ella me tendía un bloque para que yo pusiera en su sitio.

Mi niña estaba tan hermosa, su rostro era redondo, con grandes ojos marrones, como los míos, con unas largas pestañas, mejillas sonrosadas, una boquita como un capullo de rosa y una naricita respingona, el pelo, de mismo color que el de su padre, pendía en suaves rizos hasta la altura de su mentón, no es por ser hija mía, pero Mandy era una niña hermosa y encantadora, y sobre todo, feliz y mucho amada por todos. La envolví en mis brazos y llené sus mejillas regordetas con varios besitos, su risa llenó toda la habitación, hinchando mi corazón de amor.

— Mi amor, vamos hacer una sorpresa a papá hoy — le dije seriamente.

— _Sopesa… ¡Sí!_ — Dijo ella entusiasmada.

Tomé su manita regordeta y llevé hasta mi vientre.

— Me pediste un bebé, como el de la tita Alice — empecé a decirle, ella asintió, los ojos abiertos llenos de ilusión. Mi amiga estaba embarazada de siete meses, iba a tener mellizos, ella y Jasper llevaban un año y medio de casados y eran muy felices, a Mandy le encantaba sentir los bebés de Alice y luego me vino a pedir un bebé para ella misma.

— Pues aquí en la tripa de mamá, hay un bebé.

— ¿Bebé aquí? — Preguntó ella, tocando mi vientre con cuidado.

— Sí, el bebé está aquí, y luego mi tripa estará igual a de la tita Alice.

Ella abrió una gran sonrisa y enseguida dijo: — Mi bebé… — acarició mi vientre y enseguida frunció el ceño —, _no binca_ — dijo con un mohín tristón.

Me reí.

— Por ahora es muy pequeñito, todavía no brinca, pero luego el crecerá y tú lo sentirás brincar.

— Vale — aceptó ella.

— Cuando papá llegue en casa quiero que le digas nuestra sorpresa a él, ¿vale?

— ¡Vale!

Seguimos jugando por más media hora, después yo le di la cena y nos acurrucamos en el sofá para ver El mundo de Luna, su dibujo animado preferido, ella era una monada cantado la canción tema de la animación, "Yo quiero saber", que en su habla se convertía en _"Yo quielo saber"_. Casi una hora después Edward llegó y Mandy al oírlo se bajó del sofá con toda la agilidad que le era posible para sus dos años y fue de encuentro a su padre.

— ¿Dónde están mis princesas? — Preguntaba mi marido mientras dejaba su maletín sobre el aparador cerca de la puerta de entrada.

— ¡Aquí, papi! — Chilló nuestra hija corriendo a su encuentro.

— Hola, mi princesita — dijo él tomándola en brazos, plantando un beso en su moflete —, hola mi otra princesa — dijo mirando a mí que iba justo atrás de nuestra hija para evitar que ella se cayera.

— Hola, señor Cullen — contesté, aproximándome de ellos para recibir un beso ligero en los labios.

— ¿Cómo fue el día de mis chicas? — Preguntó él, haciendo cosquillas en la tripa de nuestra hija, haciéndola reírse.

— Muy tranquilo, ¿verdad, cariño?

— Sí — afirmó Mandy dulcemente, con su cara de inocente.

Edward se rió, él sabía muy bien de lo que ella era capaz, nuestra hija solo se quedaba quieta cuando estaba jugando con algo muy atractivo para ella o cuando estaba viendo dibujos o durmiendo, en los demás momentos ella siempre estaba corriendo, tocando en cosas, lo que me hacía caminar todo el día tras ella, Edward lo hacía en sus días libres.

— _Papá,_ _sopesa_ — llamó su atención nuestra hija, ya me imaginaba la cara de Edward al enterarse de la novedad.

— ¿Una sorpresa? — Cuestionó él, mirándome interrogativamente, mi única respuesta fue sonreírle a lo que él frunció el ceño.

— Vamos a sentarnos en el sofá para que Mandy te pueda contar nuestra sorpresa.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y Edward acomodó nuestra hija sobre sus rodillas de frente a nosotros.

— Entonces, ¿cuál es la sorpresa?

Mandy me miró y yo asentí.

— _Voy ganar mi bebé_ — dijo atropelladamente.

— ¿Qué bebé? — Cuestionó su padre, todavía sin comprender.

— _Mi bebé, en la tipa de mami_ — explicó ella, con un gesto de impaciencia, apuntando mi vientre.

— ¿En la tripa de mamá hay un bebé? — Preguntó y ella asintió con vehemencia. — ¿Hay un bebé? — Preguntó volviendo su rostro al mío, se veía tan ilusionado cuanto Mandy cuando le di la noticia.

— Sí, hay un bebé — le dije, llevando mis manos sobre mi vientre.

— ¡Tenemos un bebé, Mandy! — Exclamó levantándose con nuestra hija en brazos haciéndola girar.

Mandy se carcajeó feliz, él se detuvo y volvió a sentarse a mi lado con nuestra pequeña sentada en su regazo con la espalda pegada a su pecho.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó llevando una mano a mi rostro.

— Estoy bien, Edward, solamente sentí algunas náuseas.

Él me sonrió y aproximó nuestros rostros para besarme dulcemente, nos separamos cuando escuchamos las risitas ahogadas de nuestra hija, que ponía las manitas sobre los ojos con vergüenza.

Sonreímos.

— Gracias, amor — agradeció él, visiblemente emocionado por la noticia.

— Por nada ¡Felicidades, papá! — Le dije dejando un ligero beso en sus labios para luego tomar a mi hija de su regazo y llenar su carita risueña de besos.

— ¡Felicidades, mamá! — Exclamó él, a lo que sonreí encantada. — Felicidades, hermana mayor — dijo él, haciendo cosquillas en la pancita de nuestra niña.

Nuestra noche fue de risas, felicidad y mucho amor.

x-x-x-x-x

El día siguiente Edward me acompañó al consultorio de Kate, me hicieron un análisis de sangre que confirmó lo que ya sabíamos, luego mi amiga me hizo una ecografía y pudimos ver el embrión de nuestro nuevo bebé, todo estaba perfecto, estaba embarazada de cuatro semanas. Kate nos felicitó y dijo que guardaría el secreto, ya que pensábamos hacer una barbacoa para dar la noticia a la familia. Mi amiga estaba viviendo con Garrett desde seis meses atrás, por ahora ellos no pensaban oficializar la unión, decían que estaban felices así y que en el futuro imitarían mi boda, harían una ceremonia reservada para la familia. Su hermana Tanya seguía viviendo en Londres, se casó con Demetri, su novio desde antes de mi boda, y ambos trabajaban en un bufete de abogados muy prestigiado en la ciudad, pero ya hacían planes para volver a Seattle y tener un bufete propio. La doctora Denali, la tía Carmen, como le gustaba ser llamada fuera del hospital, seguía trabajando como directora allí, metiendo miedo al equipo hospitalario como siempre hizo, Eleazar también seguía como director del hospital privado, pero ambos ya tenían el tiempo necesario para la jubilación, así que era una cuestión de tiempo para que dejasen sus puestos de trabajo; ambos estaban felices por el suceso de sus hijas en sus carreras y en la vida amorosa, ahora estaban a la espera de que una de ellas les diera un nieto para poder consentirlo.

— Mis padres se pondrán contentísimos cuando sepan que les viene otro nieto a camino — me susurró Edward al oído, mientras salimos de la consulta.

— Nieta, es niña — afirmé con convicción, de la misma manera que tres años atrás supe que esperábamos a nuestra hija, ahora en esta segunda gestación también presentía que otra nena estaba en camino.

— ¿Sí?

— Sí.

— Bueno, no me quejo, soy un hombre de princesas.

Me reí.

— ¿Querías un niño? — Le pregunté cambiando de tono a un serio.

— Me alegro de que estemos esperando un hijo, no importa si es niño o niña, lo importante es que es nuestro, a decir verdad desde que Mandy y tú me dieron la noticia en mi cabeza veo a otra princesita, pero si es niña, podemos ir por el niño, tenemos tiempo para eso.

— Oh, Cullen, ni siquiera doy a luz a éste — llevé mi mano hasta mi vientre —, ya estás hablando de una tercera gestación.

— Esto lo decidirá usted, señora Cullen, en el momento adecuado, por supuesto, por ahora vamos a disfrutar de este embarazo.

— Sí, vamos a disfrutarlo — estuve de acuerdo.

x-x-x-x-x

Invitamos a nuestra familia y amigos para una barbacoa en el domingo, y antes de que empezáramos a comer Edward pidió la atención de todos, diciéndoles que teníamos un anuncio a hacerles, mi marido levantó a nuestra hija y la dejó de pie sobre la mesa, nosotros nos posicionamos a su espalda, sosteniéndola.

— _¡Vamo tener un bebé!_ — Anunció ella feliz con su voz cantarina, dando brincos sobre la mesa, Edward la tomó en brazos rápidamente para que no se hiciera daño.

— Ahhhh… ¡Seré abuela nuevamente! — Exclamó Esme feliz, ella salió de su sitio y vino a darnos las felicitaciones. Enseguida Carlisle se la unió.

Mis suegros desde un año atrás se habían trasladado a Seattle, Carlisle se había jubilado, había terminado sus días como médico de la manera tranquila que previó cuando se trasladó de Chicago a Forks; ellos ahora querían estar cerca de nosotros, principalmente por Mandy, así que cuando mi suegro tuvo lo de su jubilación concluida ellos dejaron todo atrás y compraron una casa cerca de la nuestra, mientras que la casa Cullen de Forks se transformó en nuestro sitio de vacaciones, y esta era la única casa que íbamos a tener allí, ya que meses después de que Mandy nació yo logré vender las casa de mis padres, hoy en día ella se había transformado, tras algunas reformas, en una guardería.

Nuestra familia y amigos nos felicitaron, Carmen y Eleazar fueron los últimos y tras felicitarnos Carmen dijo mirando a su hija que estaba sentada al lado de su novio.

— Ves, Kate, mi hermana ya va por el segundo nieto, mientras tú y tu hermana no me dieron ninguno.

— No te preocupes, mi suegra, ya estamos en ello — le respondió su yerno, haciendo Kate sonrojarse y esconder el rostro en su pecho.

Tras reírnos nos reunimos alrededor de la mesa para comer y charlar. Mandy y Matt, que fueron los primeros a comer, correteaban por el jardín, Matt ahora con cuatro años, era un niño muy apuesto, su pelo había oscurecido un poco, ya no era rojizo, más bien castaño rojizo y sus grandes ojos azules lo hacía irresistible, él y Mandy eran inseparables y a Emmett le encantaba molestar a mi esposo, como lo hizo desde el día que nos visitó en el hospital por el nacimiento de nuestra hija.

— Míralos — dijo Emmett a Edward cuando vio a Matt aproximarse de nuestra hija con una florcita en la mano que debió de recoger de alguna de las plantas del jardín. Mandy aceptó la flor y le sonrió dulcemente al niño. — ¿Será que nuestros nietos tendrán los ojos marrones o azules?

Edward gruñó bajo y enseguida hizo lo único que un padre celoso podía hacer.

— Mandy, ven con papi, princesita — la llamó mi marido, apartando nuestra hija de su primer pretendiente.

Fue imposible no reírnos, entre rizas y conversas amenas comemos.

— Bueno, ya que ustedes empezaron esta reunión con buenas noticias, queremos encerrarla de la misma manera — empezó a decir Emmett, cuando terminábamos de comer el postre, y lo completó Rosalie:

— ¡Estoy embarazada!

— ¡Ah! — Chillamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo, luego corrimos a abrazar a nuestra amiga, bueno, yo corrí, porque Alice embarazada de casi ocho meses tardó su tiempo en levantarse.

— Seremos madres casi al mismo tiempo — me dijo Rosalie.

— Lo importante es que nuestros hijos tendrán poca diferencia de edad, crecerán juntos y disfrutaran de la niñez juntos, serán amigos como sus madres — nos dijo Alice cuando llegó hasta nosotras.

— Qué felicidad, chicas — les dije abrazándolas, lo que era posible por el abultado vientre de Alice, dentro de algunos meses más estaríamos Rose y yo de la misma manera.

— Nuestro deseo hecho realidad, Carlisle, una casa llena de niños — oímos Esme decir a mi suegro, ya que ellos consideraban los hijos de mis amigas sus nietos también. Vimos Carlisle abrazar a Esme con amor, ambos sonrientes.

— ¿Quién un día hubiera imaginado que íbamos llegar a tener tantos nietos? — Preguntó Carlisle retóricamente. — Y todo gracias a ti, Bella — dijo mirándome —, volviste a nuestra vida y nos trajiste personas maravillosas — dijo mirando con cariño a mis amigos.

— Ay, Carlisle, que soy un balón de hormonas — dijo Alice limpiado sus lágrimas — es suerte nuestra poder tener a tú y a Esme en nuestras vidas — consiguió decir mi amiga —, y sí, todo fue gracias a Bella, a Bella y a Edward, al amor de ambos — terminó ella sonriendo a mi marido y a mí.

— Bueno, creo que debemos hacer un brindis por la felicidad de nuestras familias y por la salud de nuestros hijos — sugirió Edward acercándose a mí y envolviéndome en sus brazos.

— Jugo para las embarazadas — dijo Jasper mientras entregaba a Alice un vaso con jugo de naranja, la miraba con devoción y yo sabía que ninguna de las mujeres allí presentes tenían motivos para envidiar a mi amiga, porque nuestros maridos nos miraban de la misma forma. Hasta la señora Cope, que empezó una relación con un señor también viudo de su misma edad, ellos llevaban seis meses juntos, pero el amor que se profesaban era evidente. John fue su primer novio y por motivos del destino fueron apartados, cada cual siguió con sus vidas y ahora volvieron a reencontrarse.

— Seré el hermano mayor — dijo un orgulloso Matt en brazos de su padre.

— _¿Oto bebé?_ — Preguntó Mandy en brazos de Edward.

— Sí, mi amor, la tita Rose también va a tener un bebé — le expliqué — Matt será un hermano mayor igual que tú.

— _Toy feliz con mi bebé, Matt feliz con su bebé_ — concluyó ella sonriendo.

Edward y yo nos reímos.

— Sí, princesa, todos estamos felices — le dijo mi marido.

x-x-x-x-x

Una semana después Alice dio a luz a sus bebés, una hermosa niña de pelo negro y piel blanca, Marianne era una miniatura de su madre, y un niño, Philip, regordete y rubio como Jasper, ambos tenía a su padre totalmente embobado.

Cuando estaba de casi veinte semanas el ultrasonido nos reveló que esperábamos más una niña, una vez más mi intuición no me había fallado, a Mandy le encantó la noticia, salimos de compras para conmemorar y ella misma eligió algunas prendas para su hermanita. Rosalie días después descubrió que estaba a espera de otro niño, Emmett no perdió tiempo, ya no le bastaba emparejar a Mandy y a Matt, ahora emparejaba a nuestros hijos no nacidos para el horror de mi marido. Rosalie y yo nos divertíamos mucho a costa de ellos, principalmente de Edward, ya que Emmett hacía sus insinuaciones para burlase de él, que siempre gruñía o hacia mala cara con la simple mención de que un día los niños de nuestros amigos iría a robarle sus princesitas.

Los meses de embarazo se pasaran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi hija y mi marido me tuvieron siempre muy mimada, lo que me ayudó a llevar mejor las náuseas que me acompañaron desde del inicio al fin de mi gestación. Rosalie dio la luz una semana antes que yo, Peter Alexander, era una copia de su padre, mientras que Matt era una mezcla de ambos, Peter nació con una maraña de pelo negro y segundo la madre de mi amigo, era una copia de su hijo cuando nació, lo que fue comprobado conforme el niño iba creciendo, tenía el pelo, los ojos y los hoyuelos de su padre, era una preciosura, parecía haber heredado el sentido de humor de su padre también, se reía por todo y era muy dado a la gente.

Mi segundo parto fue más tranquilo que el primero, ya que sabía a lo que debía atenerme, estaba más tranquila y tras dos horas de labor de parto Emily Elizabeth vino al mundo, llorando a todo pulmón. Nuestra Mily era un bebé regordete con poquísimo pelo, para extrañamiento de su hermana, que se puso a llorar desconsolada cuando sus abuelos la llevaron al hospital para conocer a su hermanita.

— _Es niño… me… me… mintió_ — hipó ella, llorando en brazos de Edward.

— Princesa, que ni todas las niñas nacen con la cabeza llena de pelo como tú — empezó a explicarle mi marido, ya que le habíamos mostrado sus fotos de bebé días antes del parto —, el pelo de Emily crecerá con el tiempo.

— ¿Es nena? — Le preguntó formando un puchero en los labios.

— Sí, mi amor, mírala, tiene tu misma naricita — le dije yo, ya que Mily estaba en mis brazos.

Edward se sentó el en borde de mi camilla sentando a Mandy sobre su regazo.

— Es igual que la tuya, mami — dijo ella.

— Sí, mi amor, las tres tenemos la misma nariz.

— Y las tres son las princesas de papi — le dijo Edward, besando su mejilla, Mandy se rió feliz.

— Dame tu mano — le pedí a mi pequeña.

Cogí su mano y la llevé hasta la de Emily, que atrapó en su manita uno de los dedos de su hermana.

— Owww — suspiró Mandy, haciéndonos reír.

Ella se inclinó desde el regazo de su padre y dejó un beso sobre la frente de Mily.

— _Te cuidalé, hemanita_ — musitó ella.

Edward y yo nos miramos, una sonrisa de felicidad estampada en el rostro de ambos, lo sabía, mi sonrisa era el reflejo de la suya, y la suya de la mía. La vida nos había dado obstáculos a que superarlos, luchamos, los superamos y encontramos nuestra felicidad.

— Lista para empezar nuevamente, señora Cullen — Me preguntó él tendiéndome su mano libre, uní mi mano a la suya.

— Contigo a mi lado estoy lista para empezar nuevamente todos los días — le aseguré.

Él me sonrió y se inclinó para besarme en los labios, oímos la risita de nuestra hija mayor y nos reímos también, felices en tener una nueva vida nacida de nuestro amor, una nueva vida que representaba más un nuevo comienzo.

_Fin…_

* * *

**Y ahora sí, historia finalizada :D Espero que les haya gustado este epílogo.**

**Bueno, si llegaste hasta aquí es porque te gustó mi historia, entonces déjame un comentario, los**** reviews son mi sueldo, ¡no se olviden! **

**Quiero agradecer a todas (os) que me acompañaron en esta historia, las personas visibles y las invisibles, gracias por dar una oportunidad a este fic de una chica brasileña que ama la lengua española, los países de habla hispánica y sus distintas culturas y acentos. Tengo dos nuevas historias en mi ordenador, pero decidí publicarlas solamente cuando las tenga concluidas o casi concluidas, así no les hago esperar por las actualizaciones, si tengo tiempo y tranquilidad tal vez suba una de ellas hasta el final del año, por ahora me despido de ustedes deseándoles mucha paz y salud a todas (os), ¡nos leemos!**

**Gracias por los reviews en el capi anterior: JoseFan, aliceforever85, chica guest, Aguus y Marianacs y gracias a todos que en algún momento de esta historia me dedicaron alguno minutito para escribirme una palabra.**

**Saludos llenos de cariño, ****¡y** **gracias por leerme!**

**Jane**


End file.
